Heat
by SebbyClaude412
Summary: An AU setting where Sebastian goes into heat for the first time and is found by Claude. Two warnings: one, this is rated Mature; two, there is Gender-Bender, MPREG, and OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 1.

It was going on early summer, though it was rather heady outside this night, the somewhat cooler temperature of spring having given way to much higher temperatures than it had been in the past few years. July had barely begun and yet it was so hot out, even with it being just shy of 11:00 pm, that even the nocturnal wild animals that roamed around London were not moving unless the absolutely had to. Above the city, quite clearly visible, a full moon shone down, giving the landscape an eerie but beautiful glow of silvery light. Dewdrops gleamed upon flower petals and grass, as a light breeze blew, giving some small respite from the heat.

It was, in short, a perfect night for those of demon blood to be out and about in it. Claude Faustus, a muscular, black-haired male who happened to be a demon contracted to one Alois Trancy, was out and about, moving through a mostly silent forest and enjoying himself quite thoroughly. Demons, like all the stories claimed, were strongest at night and preferred it by far compared to the harsh sun during the day. Claude's master was sleeping because he was a child; thank Satan, for Claude didn't have to listen to his whining prattle any longer today.

There were honestly times that he wished he'd never formed the contract with the blonde-haired boy who annoyed him down to the very blood within his veins at times. Alois was clingy most of the time; that is, when he wasn't trying to seduce him. Demon or not, Claude was *not* inclined at all to share a bed with a mere child, regardless of what said child thought. Unlike another young lord they both knew, Alois was not independent and capable of acting on his own; nothing at all like what Claude had expected.

Golden eyes narrowed slightly in irritation beneath slimly framed glasses; if only he'd met the Phantomhive boy first, before Ciel had contracted with Sebastian. Now, there was a prize- and someday soon, Claude intended to claim him. There was the little matter of getting Sebastian out of the way first, but before that, Claude intended to humiliate the other demonic butler to the best of his ability. Sebastian had been goading him since their first meeting and deserved a good comeuppance.

Pausing in mid-stride, Claude's lips twitched in a rather evil smile as he thought of just how to humiliate such a proud demon, golden eyes narrowing slightly. Sebastian was, despite his smaller build and slimmer body, Claude grudgingly acknowledged, a damned good fighter; his equal, in fact. It was frustrating in the extreme that he had not yet managed to gain the upper hand over the red-eyed demon.

Raking his fingers through his black hair, Claude ceased moving instantly as he heard noise near him; someone or something else was close by, no doubt taking advantage of the night to do something reprehensible. Within moments, he was safely shrouded by a tree, careful not to let the moon's light hit upon his pale skin, lest this other see him. It wouldn't be normal for a human to be out right now; that was one reason he'd felt safe, since most humans would be sleeping. The black clothing he wore, appropriate for his guise as a butler, aided him in his attempt to remain unseen. As a slim figure came closer, it became obvious that he was clad in a similar but slightly different butler's than what Claude himself was wearing; both had on dark shoes with black pants, a white shirt, and then a black over shirt, though the other's possessed a tail coat and a silver chain that showed quite clearly.

Claude arched a brow at the sight before him, for this was the **last** person he'd thought to see here, standing so close to him. The male demon could practically reach out and touch the one standing before- and it was none other than Sebastian- his nemesis. Scowling briefly, he watched the smaller demon move through the night, though the scowl gave way to a blank stare as the other simply kept walking, his gaze straight ahead of him.

Sebastian, for his part, was not aware of Claude's presence beneath the tall oak tree, a strange, distracted look upon his face as he walked. Red eyes were half-lidded, as something called to him, beckoning him to answer it, though he had no idea of what **it** even was, rosy lips parting briefly when he kept moving, as if in a trance. When he passed by the tree, he would have kept going if a hand hadn't darted out and grabbed hold of his right arm, stopping him before he could take another step.

Gripping the slight limb he held tightly, hard enough to leave an imprint of his fingers on the pale skin beneath his shirt, Claude stepped directly into Sebastian's path; it would be a complete waste to not antagonize the slighter demon. His mouth parted to speak, when he saw the look upon Sebastian's face; it held no anger or irritation, there was a simple flush upon his cheeks, nothing more. It was certainly not enough to explain why Sebastian was acting so uncharacteristically. Normally, by now, the other would have been yelling at him, or have broken himself free and launched an immediate attack, not just standing there, gazing at him as if he'd never seen Claude before.

"What the devil is wrong with you, Michaelis?" Claude questioned, a vague note of irritation in his smooth voice, but his curiosity was getting the better of him for the moment. How was it that his presence here hadn't been noticed by Sebastian? Honestly, it was very surprising for Claude for two reasons; first and foremost, Sebastian truly hadn't noticed his presence despite them both being demons until he'd revealed himself, and second, the other didn't even seem to care. There was no irritation or smugness, not even a faint smirk when those crimson orbs settled upon Claude.

"F-Faustus," Sebastian murmured in faint recognition, though his voice was much lower than Claude's, his face tilting up to look at the taller demon. His red eyes closed briefly, before opening once more to gaze at him, his tongue emerging from his mouth to wet his lips. "I was just… just walking this way…" His voice trailed off, as he once again felt that strange pull inside of him that he'd felt all day, though he knew not what it was, only that it was where.

Easily pulling Sebastian closer to him since the other wasn't exactly resisting, Claude frowned down at him; something was definitely wrong. "That does **not** qualify as an answer," he informed Sebastian rather peevishly. "If I didn't know it was physically impossible, I'd swear you were drunk…" The way Sebastian had tilted his face up was not typical, either. Usually by now, Sebastian would be exchanging barbs with him- or they'd be fighting physically, secretly enjoying it since there were not many that were such a challenge to either of them.

Sebastian, for his part, stumbled slightly when Claude suddenly yanked him even closer, their chests brushing together slightly and he gasped softly at the sensation. The flush on his face increased as Claude gazed down at him intently; a strange feeling of need rushing through Sebastian as their eyes met and locked, golden into red, and he trembled slightly. "I'm not drunk," he whispered back, closing his eyes again, looking down for a moment.

The shiver passing through Sebastian's body was not missed by Claude, who studied the slim form. This was an unexpected side of Sebastian that Claude had never seen before, the lack of witty verbatim with him or physical attacks left Claude unsure of himself of how to proceed. Holding the smaller demon carefully against him, he tried to think of what could cause the high and mighty Sebastian to be acting so passive. Perhaps he was ill?

Pressed against Claude's muscular chest, Sebastian breathed shakily, a jolt of awareness racing through his entire body as he shuddered again, swallowing hard. He turned his head, his cheek resting slightly on Claude's shoulder and let his eyes fall closed again, lips parting as he focused on his breathing. "Faustus…" he whispered, wanting something but still unknowing just what it was. All he knew right now was that despite their being enemies, he had no inclination to move.

If anyone had told Claude before today that Sebastian would rest against him like this, whispering so softly but with something else in it, a quiet sensuality, and looking so damned sexy with flushed cheeks and mussed hair, he'd have skewered them for where they stood. But there was something damned appealing about Sebastian right now; drawing air in slowly, Claude had a sudden thought as to what was going on.

Leaning in closer, the golden-eyed demon tested his theory by brushing his mouth against the smooth, pale column of Sebastian's neck, kissing it softly before running his tongue up it. The whimper from Sebastian was answer enough as he shuddered once again and Claude slowly smiled. Sebastian was most definitely in **heat**.

Now this was something he could definitely work with, and if Claude played it carefully, he might get his revenge on Sebastian this night. Licking his lips briefly, he again locked his eyes on Sebastian's once more, right before he brought their mouths together softly at first, then growing deeper, his free arm lifting to wrap around Sebastian's waist so that he couldn't pull away, if he even wanted to.

The need and rising lust within Sebastian brought a fierce ache to his body, heat surging within his veins and body as Claude kissed him, soft at first before it grew hard; even had he wanted to, he couldn't have pulled away, their lips pressed together tightly in a bruising kiss that left him eager for even more. His heart rate increased, his cheeks growing a deeper, rosier shade as a large hand settled itself upon the small of his back. He was lost right now, drowning in the sensations coming from their kiss as a tongue entered his mouth, and didn't even realize his arm had been released until a hand slipped inside his pants, brushing against his bare thigh.

"F-Faustus," Sebastian gasped against Claude's lips, his red eyes widening as those fingers traveled further up, now breaching his underwear and touching him right **there**. A husky moan escaped, as Claude caressed and stroked him, his knees growing weak as he felt himself growing aroused, pressing against those fingers, yearning and longing reflecting deeply within his ruby gaze.

"Shh…" Claude murmured back between kisses, his left hand rubbing circles now on Sebastian's bare back beneath his shirts, and he was pleased to hear the shakiness in the other demon's voice. Sweat gleamed on his brow, and that moan was definitely something he wanted to hear again, though he paused when the back of his other hand brushed against some dampness upon the side Sebastian's thigh. Knowing what he did of what occurred during some male demons' mating times, particularly those of more noble blood, Claude lowered his hand, searching for something in particular with his fingers to see if Sebastian was one of those rarities. His mouth, simultaneously, moved to travel along Sebastian's neck, kissing, sucking and nipping eagerly on the soft flesh as he smelled the need permeating the air.

Finding what he suspected, Claude's lips curved in an evil grin against Sebastian's neck, right before he plunged a single, solitary finger into the warm depths of Sebastian's body. Simultaneously, the back of Claude's hand still brushed against the silky skin of slim, hairless thighs. He felt the response almost immediately; the body in his arms jerked violently, a wordless, needful cry leaving the other demon, and Claude's satisfaction grew. The same finger entered Sebastian repeatedly; Claude felt the wetness building right **there**, the cries intensifying, though the golden-eyed demon had not even driven his finger in very deeply. He, too, was getting turned on, though it was no surprise.

It would take an emotionless eunuch to **not** be affected by the pheromones being released by Sebastian, and as Claude was the same species- and same gender, though right now that was, at least in part, debatable- he was most definitely compatible for mating with the smaller demon. Sebastian, though definitely still male, had changed to accommodate his need to mate; this particular alteration meant that Sebastian's body could support a child. At the moment, though, Claude's thoughts were not on that, as he pressed his finger in all the way to the knuckle inside of Sebastian, who choked his name out, his cheeks feeling as though they were on fire now as he gazed up at Claude, unable to suppress the raw need in his red eyes.

This, too, was part of Claude's plan, having the proud Sebastian at his mercy, but there was a slight hesitation on the golden-eyed demon's part at the moment. He'd planned on throwing the other demon to the ground and taking him, not caring if he was too rough or not, but in a split moment, Claude realized something he hadn't known, but it explained further as to **why** Sebastian had seemed so dazed with his heat. There was an intact virgin barrier inside of Sebastian right **there**; Claude's finger was pressing against the hymen slightly. That proved that the demon who whimpered against him and constricted around Claude's finger as he gasped was innocent to this, probably to **any** kind of sexual contact since Sebastian had not recognized that it was time for him to mate.

Claude had heard the rumors of Sebastian having dallied with others, which was the typical way for most demons. Obviously, those rumors were greatly exaggerated, he mused, enjoying another stolen kiss as he thought for a few moments. Needful little sounds were escaping from Sebastian; that was just as arousing as the idea of being Sebastian's first mating partner. He could do anything he wanted right now and he was fairly certain that Sebastian would not object, not in the state he was currently in.

The question became, however, was to how to proceed, Claude wondered. Not having sex with Sebastian wasn't an option; Claude was too turned on himself to turn away, and it was far too erotic having the proud demon who served Ciel Phantomhive writhing against him. No, Claude definitely wasn't walking away from this. There would probably never be another opportunity like this ever again. But should he be violent and hurt Sebastian in this way for revenge, he mused, for it was not likely that the other would try to stop him right now. Or should he be gentle, bring Sebastian the most pleasure possible, and then gloat to him afterwards of how Sebastian begged for him?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. Lemon warning!

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 2.

As a warm yet firm pair of lips covered his own again and again, Sebastian wondered what was happening to him, his mouth pressing back almost without him even realizing it. Heated warmth filled his entire body, which shuddered with each of the thrust of the solitary finger currently buried within him, helpless moans filling the silence between the kisses. This was not like him at all, and allowing Claude Faustus, of **all** people to do such an intimate thing to him; it was unthinkable. And yet, despite knowing this, that knowledge was buried beneath a fuzzy haze in his mind.

Sebastian yearned for **something**, not certain of what it was, yet the feeling only intensified more and more as the taller butler fondled him so, touching him in a way no one else ever had before in his long life. "P-Please," he whispered, not knowing what he wanted, knowing only that he did and he ached. The way that Claude was looking at him now, as if he were something edible that the golden-eyed demon could devour, it sent another shiver down his spine.

Pausing their kiss but briefly, Claude locked gazes with Sebastian, gold meeting red for a long time. "Please what, Michaelis?" he purred back in a low, sultry voice, a knowing look upon his face while he brought his left hand up to Sebastian's jaw, brushing his blunt fingers across his cheek almost gently. Simultaneously, he impaled his right middle finger into Sebastian's body as deeply as it could go, and then repeated the motion. "Is **this** what you need?"

Sebastian's knees went weak, causing him to fall completely against Claude's more muscular form at the new sensation inside of him; it felt as though a fire was building within him. "**Yes**, Faustus, **please**," he begged, once he could speak again. "I-I can't, I need…" Shivering, he gasped in another breath, tightening his body's grip on Claude's finger involuntarily as he swallowed hard. With so many new and powerful sensations running through his body, it was hard to focus on anything right now but that **need**. There were many, many reasons why this was a very bad idea, but none of them came to mind right now as Claude kissed him again, though this time it was much harder and firmer.

Getting acquiescence from Sebastian to continue- not that Claude wouldn't have anyway since the other still did not understand that there was no other way to release his need than to mate- his golden eyes swept the area. This was far too open a place for such an intimate encounter; if any humans came out, they would clearly see what the two of them were doing. And if Sebastian's earlier sounds were any indication, this wouldn't be a quiet tryst, either, though that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.

Dropping his mouth to nip at Sebastian's neck, then swiping his long tongue up it slowly, Claude thought of where he could take the demon that trembled against him, making another one of those delicious little whimpers. At his master's estate, if Alois woke up, he'd call for him since he hated the night so much, though the other servants there wouldn't dare to disturb what they were doing. But at the Phantomhive mansion, there were three very incompetent servants- but their lack of talents at their actual jobs was more than made up for by their other skills. Claude knew that they'd come if they heard Sebastian like this, especially that maid who had a crush on him.

Reluctantly ceasing his motions inside of the whimpering demon with his finger, Claude moved both hands instead to enfold Sebastian's slighter body within his arms, lifting him off of his feet easily. Now holding Sebastian securely, the moonlight glinted off of Claude's glasses as he gazed around again, before deciding where they would go, a private place near his master's estate but far enough away that no one else would find them. Moving suddenly, much faster than a human eye could see, he brought them miles away from the open field where they'd been, though now they were surrounded by trees, a perfect camouflage to hide them in. This should keep anyone from seeing them; at night, only rapists and murderers tended to creep about- and, of course, demons too.

Satisfied that they would be unhindered here, Claude gazed down into Sebastian's red eyes, feeling his own desire rising as the lean body plastered itself against him as much as possible. "You **do** know that this will hurt, Sebastian?" Claude breathed into Sebastian's ear softly, his breath brushing across the very tip before licking his neck, tracing it with his tongue.

Hearing his first name being spoken, Sebastian realized that Claude was, in fact, not joking with them, that what they were about to do would hurt him. Closing his eyes, he flushed, nodding once in silent understanding. "Claude…" he murmured back, his voice so low that only another demon could have heard him. "Please- don't hurt me more than you must…" He wanted this- nay, he **needed** this- but he also knew that Claude Faustus did not like him and was likely to hurt him just because of that. Such a thing was not uncommon for demons, but the level to which Claude could take it would be too much for Sebastian to bear his first time.

Before Sebastian spoke, replying back to his words, Claude had already decided not to hurt Sebastian any more than he absolutely had to. That plea, though, with the look in Sebastian's eye- needful but scared- convinced him that he'd made the right choice. The decision not to hurt Sebastian in the ways he could have right now had been for a very personal reason only, which very few of their kind would understand- Claude had meant for the younger demon to realize that before he proceeded. With the other being a virgin, there was no way it wouldn't hurt; speaking his first name for the first time since they'd met, Claude had shown he was being perfectly serious, though he had not ceasing the licking.

"I won't," he promised, before raising his mouth and pressing it against Sebastian's again, enjoying the unique taste that belonged to **this** demon alone that writhed in his arms as they kissed hard and long. Fingers crept up to Claude's shoulders, digging in needfully when their tongues met, twining and pressing together, even while another set of fingers began undoing Sebastian's clothes, starting with his black jacket.

The silk item of clothing was off and on the ground before Sebastian knew it; all the while he moaned and deepened his grip on the taller demon, his shirt buttons were unfastened, leaving his chest bared. A single, sharp nail brushed across his left nipple, causing a deep gasp of need to leave Sebastian, both of Claude's hands exploring his newly revealed skin as they kissed on and on.

The feel of Sebastian's pale but extremely soft skin- softer than Claude had imagined, honestly- was erotic enough, but that gasp spurred the golden-eyed demon on. Breaking the kiss, he dropped his swollen mouth to the junction of Sebastian's neck and shoulder, pushing the shirt out of the way before he bit carefully, stopping just short of drawing blood. Slaving over the new mark with his tongue, he sealed it, knowing it would remain until Sebastian was no longer in heat.

This would keep any other demons off of Sebastian- at least it would, theoretically speaking. Most of them would not be as gentle as Claude intended to be, nor would they care if they hurt the one they were mating with. Claude knew this all too well, from personal experience, though he didn't dwell on that right now. The important thing was Sebastian, to give him what he needed so his body would calm down. He would be lying, though, if he said he was not getting anything out of this himself.

Seeing the other demon like this, Claude had come to realize that he had never really looked at Sebastian before; yes, they'd fought and exchanged harsh words and blows, but he'd never peered deeper than that. Sebastian, by demonic standards, was nothing less than breathtaking, and that was shown more now than ever before as he responded to Claude's hands, whimpering once, flushed cheeks and a hazy look within those garnet eyes.

The urge to simply just impale himself within Sebastian nagged at Claude, though he resisted, taking a slow, shuddering breath of his own as desire stabbed at him, heat pooling within his groin. Once he was sure he had control of himself enough not to rush things too fast, Claude continued divesting Sebastian of his clothes, until the smaller demon stood nude before him.

It was almost endearing, the way those eyes ducked shyly before Claude's gaze; there was no reason at all for Sebastian to be embarrassed. His body, while not nearly as muscled as Claude's own, was nothing to scoff at, either. He was slim, yes, but Claude knew there was a great deal of strength within Sebastian. His face, too, was the envy of the aristocrats; he possessed perfect high cheekbones almost like one would expect a royal too, and his complexion was something that no substance on earth could create. It was naturally pale, emphasizing his dark hair and red eyes, and there was no blemish to Claude's golden eyes. There were no scars, no marks- aside from the one that Claude had just given him. A sudden thought occurred to Claude, though he did not mention it, as he drew Sebastian against him again, his fingers slipping down the bare back and over his firm, round hips.

_Not even a marble statue could do Sebastian justice._

Claude paused for just a moment, taking a few long kisses with Sebastian, before he lowered him onto the soft grass beneath their feet, gazing heatedly at the wanton picture that Sebastian's pale flesh made against the darkened ground. Clearly seeing Sebastian's aroused state, Claude stripped his own clothes off, along with his glasses; at this point, he didn't care where they landed as he tossed them aside. Kneeling before Sebastian, between his open legs, Claude moved slowly, pressing the other demon against the ground fully with his own weight.

"C-Claude…" Sebastian could say no more, as a jolt of awareness shot through his entire body when Claude lay partially upon him, the ache building up within him again as he felt the soft, damp blades of grass tickling his bare skin. He knew what they were about to do, and that was all he could focus on right now, a purplish color bleeding into his red eyes. Twin erections brushed together, causing a cry from Sebastian and a groan from Claude.

Claude's own eyes had turned purple as well; their demonic powers not active but encouraging this silently, as he lay worship to Sebastian's body, his hands touching him everywhere, pressing down just enough to leave a rosy hue in the wake of his fingers. The shudders and sounds only encouraged Claude to continue, until he felt that they were both ready for more- **much** more. Bracing himself carefully, he reached between Sebastian's legs carefully, finding that place he'd played with earlier, inwardly smirking when he felt how moist the other demon still was.

Repeating his earlier actions, Claude used his fingers to arouse Sebastian further, kissing him much harder than before this time as he worked the digits in and out, steeling himself as he also grew harder. Sebastian's cries were growing needier, pleading little wails leaving swollen lips, and at one point, his body jerked off the ground briefly. "C-Claude," he whimpered, need radiating from every part of his body. "P-Please…" He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take; everything right now was centered on his need. He ached so desperately that he would do anything right now to ease it.

"Shh…" Claude replied softly, removing his fingers and kissing Sebastian gently, seeing the state that he was in. Any more preparation and it would start to hurt him now; the ache had grown too much for Claude to continue teasing Sebastian with his fingers. "Brace yourself, Sebastian," he warned as he moved into position, before he slowly, carefully began to enter Sebastian, his breathing harsh and unsteady as he did so.

That warning was all Sebastian got right before Claude began pushing into him- and it **did** hurt, making him sob once. Reassured with a gentle touch to his cheek, Sebastian swallowed hard, his breaths coming in faint gasps as he was fully impaled by Claude. "I-It hurts," he whispered, shuddering a tiny bit when he looked up at the larger demon, only then seeing the flicker in Claude's eyes that showed that he was, truly, trying to keep his promise.

Instead of moving immediately, Claude was holding back, waiting for him to adjust now, despite how much his erection had to be pressing him to continue. Sebastian flushed a tiny bit, a silent thank you in his eyes, and was touched when his cheek was brushed by a thumb, before their mouths were brought together once more.

Claude knew this had to be hurting Sebastian, so he forced himself to be patient, though the hot, tight clasp around his erection was slowly driving him mad. "It'll be better soon," he told Sebastian in a whisper of his own, shifting just a tiny bit- and gritting his teeth. Almost all of him wanted him to just proceed, though Claude had promised not to hurt Sebastian, but waiting like this was sheer torture.

That alteration of Claude's had Sebastian crying out his name loudly, a keen to it now that he was so close to fulfilling what his body was demanding. "Now, p-please," he begged, his fingers drawing blood from Claude's bare, muscular shoulders but neither demon cared right now. Sebastian still hurt, but the **need** had not faded at all and was, in fact, becoming much more insistent that this be seen through.

Dropping his head to rest it briefly against Sebastian's shoulder, Claude did just as Sebastian had begged him to; he began to move, slowly thrusting in and out of the small demon, the smell of sex increasing in the air. Sweat gleamed upon both of their bodies, lust and desire making Claude drive faster into Sebastian each time he felt that he was ready for the increased pace, ready for them both to reach climax, but there also something else he had to take care of.

Finding Sebastian's arousal, Claude began to stroke it in time with his repeated movements within Sebastian, hearing how much louder the younger demon became as he grew closer and closer to release. Claude, too, was extremely close, though he wanted his mate to experience his first, since it was, after all, Sebastian's first time- and it would show him what it **could** be like, not what it **had** to be like.

Far too soon for Claude, Sebastian's cries turned into one long scream quickly silenced by Claude's mouth as he climaxed, instantly becoming a trembling heap as he gasped for air, his body shuddering and aching. He was dimly aware of Claude's release, feeling the fluid spilling inside of him- and as he gazed wearily up at Claude, it was the last thing he saw, before lapsing into sleep.

A bit surprised, Claude carefully withdrew from Sebastian's now limp body, checking him over carefully before determining that he was all right, just sleeping. The question now was, though, what to do? He wasn't concerned about a child; it was unlikely for demons, even those as rare as Sebastian, to conceive during their first mating time. No, Claude was more concerned over what to do with the sleeping demon. He didn't want to just leave him here; that would be callous, even if it was what had been done to him when he was young.

Neither did Claude fancy trying to explain this, though, to either his master or Sebastian's. He had an ominous feeling that this turn of events would not be taken well.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, mpreg, and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. This chapter deals with a bit of violence and sexual assault.

**Author Notes**: In case anyone is wondering, Timber and Canterbury are two of the triplet butlers that work under Hannah. Any suggestions for their punishment are welcome!

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 3.

When Sebastian initially woke up in the wee hours of the morning, he was not entirely sure of where he was; it was somewhere he had never been before. Gazing around the room silently in confusion with his red eyes, he stirred a bit before coming to the very abrupt realization that he was in a soft bed, covered by a sheet and blanket- but it felt as thought his clothes were gone. Quickly sitting up, he looked down slowly, confirming with his eyes what he'd suspected. Truthfully, he didn't usually sleep at all and secondly, this was not **his** room in the Phantomhive manor. Nor, in fact, was it **any **room there. However, the main thing that concerned Sebastian right now, though, was the fact that he was naked and, as he became more awake, he winced, feeling a distinct ache in his lower body.

Pursing his lips slightly, he peered down to see why he was hurting, paling a tiny bit when he saw the dried blood on his thigh. What the devil had he been doing, Sebastian wondered, thinking hard for a few moments to remember. He knew that he had gone out from his master's home, drawn by something- and he had met the Trancy butler, Claude Faustus. More memories entered Sebastian, images of Claude touching him, marking him, and- having **sex** with him? Could it be possible?

The faint flush grew exponentially as Sebastian's eyes widened, realizing it was true. He'd slept with **Claude**, of all people, but there was something more that he definitely didn't understand. None of his memories showed Claude hurting him by being too rough physically, at least not beyond the actual penetration of his body. Sebastian **knew** that Claude didn't like him; **why** hadn't the other demon taken advantage of the state he'd been in and deliberately hurt him? It wasn't like he would have protested, Sebastian admitted to himself, recalling the desperate need he'd felt inside of his body. He would have done **anything** to assuage that ache, even given into sexual violence despite of the pain it would have caused his inexperienced body.

As if his thoughts had summoned Claude to him, Sebastian heard the door open as the golden-eyed demon silently entered, fully dressed in his normal attire. Looking at him silently, Sebastian waited for Claude to say something snarky, clutching the sheet around his nude body and unable to keep from blushing deeply. Unable to speak for the moment, for he wasn't sure of what to say or how to even act- not after what they'd done together.

A few moments passed, before the taller male walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, offering a hot cup of tea to Sebastian. "Feeling better?" Claude asked quietly, seeing the obvious embarrassment that Sebastian felt, but not commenting on it right now. As the other took the cup and sipped it slowly, Claude moved to tuck the blanket around him as well, having felt how cold Sebastian was to the touch when their fingers brushed together when he passed the cup over.

Surprise showed clearly, before Sebastian nodded, feeling warmer with the blanket around him, though that, too, was unexpected. Drinking more of the tea, he finally looked Claude in the eyes, embarrassed by his question but wanting to know the truth. "Why?" he questioned, a slightly vulnerable yet confused expression upon his face. "I know you don't like me, Claude, so why didn't you… **hurt** me?"

Feeling a bit surprised himself at the question, not to mention how adorable Sebastian looked with that open vulnerability showing so clearly, Claude cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up further upon his nose. "You asked me not to, Sebastian," he replied, not willing to bare his secrets to the younger demon that still seemed a little suspicious of him. "I promised you that I wouldn't. You fell asleep afterwards, so I brought you here. You'll be safe here until night, as long as you stay put and aren't found by anyone."

"I did?" Sebastian thought briefly, before recollecting that he had, biting his lower lip as he nodded slowly. "Where **is** here? My master will be worried; I don't think I even told him that I was leaving the estate when I went out last night…" He knew it was true, that Ciel would be concerned; he had a close bond with the young Phantomhive earl, more so than most demons would have with the one they were contracted with.

"You're in **my** room," Claude told Sebastian, though he stiffened a bit at the reminder of the other's master; he still envied Sebastian for having Ciel bound in a contract. "This is the Trancy estate, Sebastian; if his highness finds you here, he'll probably order me to fight you or worse. He is quite inventive, after all."

"I see…" Finishing the tea, Sebastian set the cup down on the bedside table, knowing that Claude was probably right. Alois Trancy would be very unhappy to see him here, especially without permission. Deciding to change the subject, he reached up and touched the mark that Claude had left upon his body, at the side of his neck. Raising a brow in silently query, he waited for an explanation.

Chuckling softly, though he knew that Sebastian was moving on to something else besides their masters, Claude gave him a small smirk. "You still have the scent of a demon in heat, Sebastian. You and I- yes, we slept together, but your smell will not change back for at least another day, possibly more since it **was** your first time. I did to keep anyone else from trying to mate with you."

The bluntness of Claude's words embarrassed Sebastian, though he did understand better now of what had happened to him yesterday. How could he not have realized that he was in **heat**? He was very lucky, indeed, that it was Claude whom he'd found last night. Despite their history together, though, Sebastian now realized that beneath Claude's outer personality, there was something much more there. For the other to make such a promise to not cause him pain went against everything Sebastian **thought** he'd known about Claude. "Thank you," he softly said, and genuinely meaning it on more than just one level. "I don't want to… to mate with anyone else, Claude."

Claude's smirk faded, looking at Sebastian more seriously as he nodded. "There are more demons here besides me, Sebastian. I don't know if they'll try mating with you or not, but you'll be safest in here, where no one usually comes." Pausing, he felt his master calling to him. "I have to go now, but you have **my** scent and **my** mark. Your abilities will be weak for a while; it happens to all demons during their mating time. **If** one of the other demons comes in here and isn't stopped by my mark, then use it to call me and I'll be here as quickly as I can."

"I will," Sebastian murmured, hoping inwardly that no other demons would show up, his lips parting slightly as he licked them briefly, closing his eyes. To his faint surprise, he felt Claude's mouth on his, firm lips pressing together eagerly in a heated kiss that brought a very familiar warmth through Sebastian's body. Desire was beginning to stir within him once more, though they could not indulge in anything at the present time.

Leaning towards Sebastian, Claude continued the kiss for a few long moments; the erotic sight of Sebastian licking his lips had been too much for him to resist. His right knee pressed between those slim legs, brushing intimately against the smaller demon's lower body, a gasp escaping from the sweet lips that Claude was currently tasting. "Good," Claude whispered back, their lips still touching when he spoke, before he drew back. "You should rest some more while I'm gone, Sebastian; it will help both your energy and powers to replenish themselves…" His right thumb gently stroked along Sebastian's cheek, before he moved away reluctantly. With one last look back at the ruby-eyed demon, Claude left his room, closing the door behind him and headed off to see what Alois wanted, so early in the morning. Surely he didn't want any food right now.

Left by himself, Sebastian's face was almost the color of a rose, though not nearly the same shade of red as his eyes. He felt somewhat reassured with the answers he had gotten, though that kiss had been unexpected- as had his body's instant response to it. No doubt, he would be sensitive to sexual contact for a while longer until it, too, faded away. Who would have thought that Claude was such a good kisser? It was something Sebastian had had no reason to ever consider or even think about- until **now**.

Deciding to take Claude's suggestion, he lay back down upon the bed, pulling the covers back around him and yawning once, running the back of his hand over his eyes. He still felt tired, which was a very strange sensation, and for the moment, he did trust that he was safe here. Claude had clearly done his best to reassure him of that fact, even with their previous fights, and the mark he'd given was a protection as well. Relaxing his body and closing his eyes, Sebastian slowly drifted back to sleep, curled up on his right side, his fingers holding the edge of the comforter in place.

Being asleep as he was, though, Sebastian did not hear the footsteps in the hall outside of the room a few hours later, sleeping right through it. His lips had parted in his slumber, though his cheeks had not lost the rosy hue they held; he was quite warm and comfortable, a combination that kept him from waking when the door slowly creaked open. As someone who was most definitely **not** Claude entered the room, his footsteps were barely audible. The dark-haired male sniffed the air again, his fringe swept to the right, and his dark eyes narrowing. There was a delicious smell coming from in here, and he was determined to find out what it was.

Timber took in the sight of the lone figure sleeping in Claude's bed, wondering just what in Satan's name Claude had been up to. The alluring scent of a demon in heat was clearly coming from this person; there was no mistaking that odor anywhere. Curving his lips in a dark smile, he moved over to the bed, scanning the body of the other demon carefully, wondering if it was worth the trouble he'd get in for entering Claude's room without permission. It was definitely a male- no breasts- and he'd already mated once; one whiff of his body from so close confirmed that, but for the moment that didn't really matter. Gazing intently, Timber then realized he **knew** this particular demon; it was none other than arrogant, feisty Sebastian Michaelis, but looking far more alluring than he normally did.

That could, of course, quite possibly be attributed to the fact that Sebastian wore not a garment stitch of clothing beneath the blankets. Sometime while he'd been sleeping, his right leg had slipped from beneath them partially, showing enough to at least visibly confirm that he wore no pants. Parting his lips in an evil grin, Timber silently reached out with both hands, intending to remove the only thing that covered Sebastian at all, and as he caught hold of the filmy material, he paused when he heard his name being hissed in a low voice from the doorway.

"**Timber**!" Canterbury stood there, a frown upon his face, and looking exactly the same as his brother, though his fringe was on the right; it was the only noticeable difference between them. "**What** are you **doing** in here? Claude will kill you for entering his room like this!"

Casting a sly look at his brother, Timber inclined his head. "I highly doubt it, since **he's** obviously got a secret of his own, dear brother… Come and see what Claude's been up to that none of us even noticed." He still held the blankets tightly, but Sebastian's scent was a potent distraction to him. "And close the door, quickly!" He definitely didn't want either Hannah or Claude to see them in here, and he knew an opportunity when he found one.

Doing as he was bid, but not understanding, Canterbury closed the door without a sound, and then joined his brother by the bed. Seeing who lay there, his mouth parted in surprise as he stared for a few moments. "That's Michaelis; what the devil is **he** doing here? Claude **hates** him." He would have said more, but Timber gave him a warning look, as Sebastian sighed once, turning over to lay flat upon his back.

An almost feral glint shone in Timber's eyes, a decidedly evil smile replacing his grin as he carefully began to move the sheet. "Smell him," he ordered in a whisper, licking his lips as Sebastian was slowly bared before their eyes. After all, it wasn't every day that an opportunity like this presented itself, and he was **not** letting this slip by. Not yet old enough to have mating cycles, and with only his two brothers plus Hannah and Claude himself here, he had been feeling rather frustrated. **They** didn't get to leave the estate like **Claude** did.

Sniffing, Canterbury gained some of the answers he'd wanted, leaning forward to look at the nude demon despite his inner misgivings, though he stopped when he saw the bite mark. "Hey, he's marked, Timber, and it was probably Claude who did it. Michaelis smells like him, too." Unfeigned disappointment flickered within his eyes, though they widened when Timber continued to mess with the sheet, pulling it further from Sebastian and revealing more of his slender body.

"So? Claude probably just did that to mess with him; you know he can't **stand** Michaelis, Canterbury," Timber said dismissively, unable to imagine anything different happening. The rivalry between Sebastian and Claude was widely known by all of them. "He brought him here like this on purpose, too. I wouldn't even be surprised if he left him here knowing we'd find him. We're all demons, brother; Claude knows what would happen if we found him." Cocking his head, he smirked, lust showing in his darkened eyes. "Let's not disappoint, shall we?"

Timber's words did make sense to Canterbury the more he thought about it. His brother was probably right, that Claude had done this to mess with Sebastian. Placing him here in his room with them around was just asking for them to find him. He, too, had been similarly frustrated at not being able to have sex here; Hannah was off-limits for various reasons. Claude was most definitely unapproachable, and Alois Trancy was, at times, downright scary. A flash of purple entered his eyes, as Timber fully removed the sheet, before climbing onto the bed.

Sebastian shivered, feeling cold now, and reached out blindly for the blankets, though he frowned a tiny bit when he couldn't find them. As the bed shifted, he grew a little closer to waking, though was not quite fully there when Timber, the oldest of the triplet demons, crawled over to him, closely followed by his youngest brother.

The smell intoxicated Timber, though honestly, if he'd ever seen Sebastian like this before, he'd definitely have made a move on him. He had a perfect view of the demon beneath him, and leaned in closer when he saw something beyond what he expected. Lifting his hand, he moved it, a single finger brushing across Sebastian right **there**. "He can carry a child," he whispered to Canterbury, delighted with his discovery.

Sebastian cried out softly at the touch, his eyes opening immediately, but instinctively, he **knew** it wasn't Claude. The feeling was wrong and he jerked away, grabbing for the sheet- though it was beyond his reach. "Stop," he sharply hissed at the two demons so close to him, his red eyes narrowing. "I'm already marked by Claude; leave me alone. If you don't, he'll be angry with you- and so will I, I promise you…"

Pausing at the fierce way the other demon spoke, Canterbury looked at Timber, unsure if he should believe what Sebastian had said. "Brother?" he queried, sounding slightly doubtful. "What if he's telling the truth?" Personally, Canterbury did not want to be on the receiving end of Claude's temper if Sebastian **wasn't** lying, nor did he really want to face Sebastian's wrath, either.

"There's no way he's not lying to us, brother," Timber retorted, giving Sebastian a smug, confident look, pressing forward until Sebastian was trapped against the headboard of the bed. Before he could move, Timber grabbed hold of Sebastian's ankles, jerking him back down upon the bed from where he'd moved to. It was sheer luck that Sebastian hadn't done an attack on them yet, which made Timber suspect that he was too worn out to do so, but he didn't dare to take that chance. Straddling him before he could move again, Timber brushed his erection against the trapped demon beneath him. "You smell wonderful, you know, Michaelis. You're the first demon we've come across this in heat, and even though Claude already slept with you, **we** can still have a lot of fun with you. Your body clearly hasn't lost its response to sexual contact."

The cold look on Timber's face told Sebastian that he wasn't lying, and immediately, he tried throwing the other demon off of him, jerking and shoving against him. He knew immediately that nothing he said or did would stop him, even if he told him no. Timber clearly had no qualms about raping him or using his sensitized body for his own pleasure. Nearly dislodging him, he gritted his teeth when Canterbury moved up to them, hatred flashing in his eyes at them both. "Let me go!" he ordered, spitting the words out angrily as his wrists were grabbed, held fast by Canterbury who still looked uncertain about what he was doing.

Situating himself between Sebastian's legs, Timber used his weight to trap Sebastian in place, ignoring his demand to be released as he began to fondle him again with one hand, the other slipping to stroke his own growing erection. There was definitely damned arousing, seeing Sebastian like this, and he meant to enjoy it. The choked gasp was not quite the moan he wanted, irritation flashing across his face before he backhanded Sebastian, not caring when the action drew blood from his mouth, nor the mark upon his cheek.

Tugging his own pants down, he looked up at his brother. "Hold him still, brother, and when I'm finished, I'll let you have your turn with him," he promised, freeing himself from the confining fabric eagerly and tossing them aside, before trailing his hands across the pale, smooth chest. Red marks followed in the wake, little lines of blood flowing from where his nails scratched, a pained sound leaving Sebastian at the feel.

"Don't do this," he pleaded, looking at the one who held his arms, his eyes wider now with fear and, unavoidably, a small amount of desire, though he genuinely did not want this. He knew he would get no mercy from Timber, but this one seemed more uncertain about forcing him against his will. "I'm not lying; Claude and I will **both** deal out a punishment to you for this. I promise that it will far exceed whatever amount of pleasure violating me will gain you…" Sebastian knew that what he was spoke was true; Claude had gone to great lengths to keep him safe, even to the point of hiding him here when he'd fallen asleep the first time. There was no doubt in Sebastian's mind that Claude would be angry over this. And once his currently exhausted powers were restored in full, Sebastian, too, would take his vengeance upon them.

Narrowing his eyes, Timber concentrated on what he was doing, forcing his way into Sebastian's unwilling body without mercy, enjoying the tight feel of him and callously ignoring the cry of pain. Thrusting quickly, Timber's expression was one of both pleasure and lust, though he paused briefly when the other demon suddenly did something **completely** unexpected. That action did what all of Sebastian's struggles, words, and plea could not; it told Timber that maybe, just maybe Sebastian hadn't been lying about Claude.

Seeing no other alternative to prevent this from happening, Sebastian recalled what Claude had told him, taking in a deep breath and calling him through the mark, reaching with his weakened to urge him to come quickly. He could feel the erection inside of him, shoving in and out so forcefully that it hurt and though yes, his body was enjoying it, mentally Sebastian wanted to throw up. Luck, it seemed, was on Sebastian's side, for mere moments after he had sent the call, Claude appeared, using his powers to transport- and when he saw what was happening, he moved immediately into action.

One moment Canterbury was on the bed; the next, he'd been thrown onto the floor, blood spurting from a cut along his side, pain flooding through his senses. Looking to see where Claude had gone, he realized when his brother was jerked off of Sebastian's prone form, before being slammed hard against the wall, his neck trapped within a very tight, unforgiving grip.

"What in all of **Hell** makes you two think you have the right to touch what is **mine**?" he growled, a dangerously quiet tone to his voice, but it was colder than the coldest night of the year in during winter, holding more chill in it than anything could ever hope to compare to. Anger blazed across Claude's face; he was **enraged** at their actions. Sebastian hadn't even had to speak for him to know exactly what they'd been up to.

Gasping as he was strangled by the grasp upon his throat, Timber realized that Sebastian hadn't been lying to them. "I thought he was lying about you and him, Claude, I swear," he gasped out, fear showing clearly on his face. "You **hate** him!" He didn't understand; why was Claude defending this demon that he acted like he **hated**? His eyes pleaded for mercy; they were wide and open as he looked upon the butler

Golden eyes, if possible, narrowed even further at the silent plea for mercy. "Sebastian is **my** mate, you foolish child! I should kill you for even **thinking** you had the right to look at him…" Remembering what he'd seen when he'd first materialized back within his room, he then looked to Sebastian, who'd covered himself with the blankets by now, though he looked scared, shivers running through his entire body. "Are you all right, Sebastian?" he asked in a far gentler tone, genuine concern on his face. He knew he was shaken up, but was not sure just how far these two had gone before he'd gotten here. Timber's position had blocked some of it from his view.

"He touched me," Sebastian whispered, blushing brightly but with one slight difference than the blushes he'd shown Claude earlier. A single, solitary tear ran down his cheek, the very color and texture of blood, but it was made by a demon, after all. "And that one, he actually…" Unable to look at Claude, Sebastian trembled; being warned of this potentiality had not prepared him for the reality of it. Additionally, this was only his first mating cycle; he would be facing such encounters for the rest of his life until he mated permanently. That, truthfully, bothered him just as much as what Timber and Canterbury had tried to do.

Tossing Timber to the floor easily, Claude glared at both of the brothers. Marching over to them, he extended the nails of his right hand with his powers, before gashing it across both of their faces, blood immediately oozing out from the deep marks "Get the **Hell** out, you two. I'll deal with you for this very soon," he ordered icily, more worried about Sebastian right now, though he definitely intended to merit a severe punishment to them for this. Both of them knew better than to argue or remain, and neither was looking forward to whatever Claude would do to exact vengeance upon them for their actions. As they fled, not even daring to look back, though Timber did grab his pants, Claude moved over to the bed, sitting on it silently before reaching out to touch Sebastian on his bare arm gently. When he pulled away, Claude scooted closer, pulling Sebastian gently against him and simply held him close, knowing that first and foremost, he needed reassurance to calm his fears right now. "He'll pay for it," he promised, meaning every word. "They **both** will, Sebastian. I honestly thought they wouldn't realize you were here; they usually work outside and in the kitchen…" Pressing a gentle kiss to Sebastian's forehead, sorrow showed in his golden eyes. "I owe you an apology for that. I underestimated them this time, but I can promise that once I'm through with them, they'll never, **ever** try what they did to you tonight with anyone else **ever** again…"

Inwardly, Claude was also angry at himself. Maybe he should have risked a confrontation at the Phantomhive manor. This was exactly what he'd been trying to prevent from happening- and it had, regardless of his intentions. The last thing he'd ever wanted was for Sebastian to be forced the way he had been all those centuries ago.

Gazing up at Claude, Sebastian nodded at his words, his head coming to rest upon Claude's broad shoulder almost without him realizing it. "I want vengeance upon them," he whispered back, letting his eyes slip closed as he spoke. "The other- the one holding my wrists- he had doubts, but not his brother. He **wanted** to hurt me, I know he did." The scratches on his chest still stung, but he felt safe once more, with Claude's arms holding him tightly. "He didn't finish, Claude, but he did- he entered me, purposefully doing so harshly enough that it hurt…"

Claude was livid when he heard that, aching inside for Sebastian, and vowing more than ever to get revenge. "We'll both punish them, Sebastian," he replied, holding him more tightly, shifting him over to sit upon his lap, but not for the intent of engaging in sex with him. Instead, the position was meant for comfort, his large hands stroking different parts of his lover soothingly; first his hair, then his cheek, before brushing gently over Sebastian's shoulder. Pausing to wrap the blankets around him more carefully, Claude pressed a soft, tender kiss over the mark he'd given Sebastian, content just to hold him for the present time. He had by no means forgotten what had been done, but Sebastian was much more important to him right now than punishing those rogues.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, mpreg, and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. This chapter mentions sexual assault.

**Author Notes**: Still looking for suggestions for Timber and Canterbury's punishments!

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 4.

Alois Trancy was not really having a good day so far, and as he took in the sight before him, he had a feeling his day was about to get even worse. His pale blue eyes narrowed, wondering what in the world those two servants were doing, running through his halls as though the hounds of Hell were after them. Seeing that one of them was wearing nothing on the lower half of his body, it gave the blonde-haired boy a view that he really didn't want right now.

Already perturbed by the horrific nightmare he'd had of the previous Lord Trancy, Alois was in no mood for this foolishness. "**Stop**!" he ordered them at once, giving the pair a sharp glance with his eyes, his lips curving down somewhere between a pout and a frown. "You look **ridiculous** running about like madmen." Studying the two, he realized one was Canterbury, judging from how his fringe lay, though the other's was done just like Thompson's fringe. It couldn't actually **be** him, though, because Alois had just seen him working outside through the window. "And where the **Hell** are your pants?" he snapped at Timber, crossing his arms over of his long-sleeved white shirt, waiting to hear their explanation.

"Here, my lord," Timber replied demurely, holding up the article in question. He was wary of this boy, knowing of his cruelty and rapidly changing emotions, and feeling edgy already from what had happened in the confrontation with Claude. Wanting as much distance between himself and Claude as possible, he hadn't taken the time to put them back on. Though taking in the look on his master's face, he sincerely wished that he **had**. "I-I apologize for my appearance…" Hoping faintly that Alois would accept the apology and allow them to continue before Claude came after them, he also worried that Hannah would show up soon. Better to be far away from all this for a while, to let Claude calm down. Maybe then the older demon wouldn't actually **kill** him.

"If you have them with you, then put them on!" Scowling more, Alois swatted at Timber when he attempted to do so right there in the hallway. "Not out **here**, you **idiot**! Go to your room to do that- and don't race **ever** through the halls again." Satisfied by the fear he saw in them both, he spun on his heel and stalked away. Perhaps in their own way, these two were as odd as Ciel Phantomhive's human servants, he mused, his mood growing a little brighter at the thought of the other boy. It really was a shame that they couldn't interact more, but Claude and Sebastian seemed to loathe each other on sight alone; bringing them into the same place together was rather dangerous.

Thinking on that, though, reminded Alois that he hadn't seen Claude for some time now. After waking from that awful dream, he'd called Claude to him, still shaking from those terrible memories from the past. Unfortunately, it seemed that Claude really didn't know how to deal with such a thing; he'd held him when ordered to, but it didn't mean that he was doing it willingly. Exhaling slowly, he saw Hannah standing there silently, her gouged eye still bandaged over, seeming to assign a silent blame to him as she watched him. Unlike Claude, her skin was a darker hue, her hair longer and what appeared to be a soft shade of silver.

"Where did Claude go?" Alois murmured, pouting prettily, his tongue emerging and showing the contract mark clearly. He could summon Claude to him instantly, but it wasn't the same if he didn't come of his own choice. Sitting down in one of the large, oversized chairs, he curled up into a little ball, his dark cloak covering most of his pale, creamy skin. Today he had also put on a pair of green pants, though his feet remained bare, showing clearly against the plush velvet in his seat.

Hannah quietly asked, "Do you want me to search for him?" Curtseying before the moody child, she nonetheless made sure not to venture too close to him. He seemed ill at ease today, as though any little thing would set him off. After what he'd done to her before, she doubted that there was much else he could do that would hurt worse than that, though she was careful not to reveal to him that her eye had already healed. This boy would only take comfort from Claude, who kept himself emotionally distant from everyone and everything; even if she attempted to soothe Alois, she knew he would reject it.

Jerking his head up, Alois gave her a frown, before closing his eyes. "It's not really **my** job to go searching for him, now is it?" Getting no reply, he shifted slightly in the chair, gazing out the window and making a face. Dark clouds were rolling in, moving to cover the sun, and he did not like it at all. There was only pain in the darkness; that was something that Alois had learned a long time ago. A storm was brewing and soon it would be raining.

Hannah moved away, inwardly glad that Alois had nothing more than frown at her, curious to see just what Claude **was** doing. She'd heard sounds in his bedroom a little while ago- and had seen both Timber and Canterbury come bolting out of there. No doubt those two had been up to some mischief involving Claude and it probably hadn't gone over very well. Claude had no sense of humor; she knew that after all this time.

Pausing at the door to his room, she listened for a few moments, hearing the male demon's voice in there. Opening it slowly, she moved quickly as a golden knife was flung at her, embedding itself deeply into the wood of the door. "Claude," she softly said, poking her head back inside. "It's just **me**; Master is wondering where you are…" When no other utensils were thrown at her, she moved into the darkened room, closing the door behind her.

Still sitting upon his bed, Claude's eyes glowed purple as he looked at Hannah, a wary look upon his face before he turned back to Sebastian, who was dozing slightly in his arms, lying upon his lap with his red eyes closed. Nuzzling the pale skin of Sebastian's neck, he then returned to what he had been doing, cleaning the deep scratches upon the sleeping demon's chest. "I thought you were Timber returning," he whispered back to the female demon, losing some of the tension he'd gained when his door had opened again, one hand stroking through Sebastian's soft hair gently. "Does his Highness need me right now?"

"He's very agitated, Claude; a storm is approaching and it's getting dark. You know how he gets…" Trailing off, Hannah started a bit, seeing not only **who** Claude was holding closely, but also how he was doing so with such gentle tenderness, something she'd never seen him do before. Couldn't Claude show this side of himself to Alois at least once in a while, she wondered, feeling pity for her master. Then again, Alois also had the not so endearing habit of trying to sleep with Claude; that was probably why he never went beyond his orders, unlike how the Phantomhive demonic butler behaved towards **his** master. And for that matter, why was Claude doing this to Sebastian Michaelis?

Gritting his teeth, Claude cursed softly, clearly agitated at hearing that Alois needed him, and the emotion made itself known to Sebastian, who whimpered softly. Seeing the silent question in her eyes, he held her gaze squarely, prepared to defend Sebastian if need be. "I mated with him, Hannah," he explained, keeping his own voice soft to keep from waking Sebastian. "He went into heat yesterday. But I can't leave him alone, not after what those idiotic servants of yours did to him…." Possessiveness radiated from Claude, along with a hint of anger; Timber would have no chance to try raping Sebastian a second time. No matter what it took, Sebastian **would** be safe.

Easily putting the pieces together' Claude's refusal to allow Sebastian to be alone, combined with Timber and Canterbury fleeing the room the way they had; Hannah's one visible eye widened in horror. "What did they do, Claude?" she demanded, not liking the intense anger she saw; it lingered just below the surface, but was definitely still there. It took a lot to get Claude so angry that it showed so clearly beneath his usually stoic personality. "Tell me!"

"They touched Sebastian, who is marked as **mine**, Hannah," Claude told her, forcing some of his anger back down, for he knew she didn't know what all they'd done to his mate and it wasn't her fault. "I gave him my mark when I had to leave this morning…" His hand caressed Sebastian's cheek softly, before he continued. "Timber actually **dared** to penetrate **my** mate against his will, and Canterbury was helping him, holding Sebastian down so he couldn't escape. They came in here and attacked him, even with my claim and scent upon him." The purple in his eyes glowed brighter as he spoke, recalling what he'd seen. "They didn't get to finish because Sebastian called to me through the mark…"

A hand covering her mouth in shock, Hannah actually took a step back. Those two had dared to go that far, trying to rape Claude's mate? The fact that it was Sebastian Michaelis didn't matter to her; she knew of the pain a mating cycle could bring to an inexperienced demon, having seen what had happened to Claude. And as if that wasn't enough, the pained expression told her that there was worse to come. "What else is it, Claude? I don't doubt that you're angry and that's justified, but what else is making you so… **protective** of him right now?"

Claude breathed in Sebastian's scent for a moment before he spoke again, using it to calm himself. "Yesterday was Sebastian's first time," he admitted, his breathing shallow, "both for actually having sex **and** for being in heat. He's one of the rare males who can bear conceive when it's time for him to mate." Shaking his head, he closed his golden eyes for a moment. "I wanted to show him what it **could** be like- not like what happened to me. I didn't want Sebastian to fear it, like I did for so long, at least until I grew strong enough to keep anyone else from hurting me." Bowing his head, he looked at Sebastian again, his sorrow and pain showing clearly. "I didn't think I had to worry about those three doing this since they aren't old enough to mate yet, but I was clearly wrong- and Sebastian paid the price for it."

"It wasn't your fault, Claude," Hannah told him softly, moving to sit beside the male demon, just on the very edge of the bed. "I didn't think that they were even interested in sex yet, honestly. At the very least, Timber certainly never showed any signs of it. But neither of them can be allowed to get away with what they've done to your mate, though. We both know that…" Compassion showed on her face for Sebastian; Hannah, too, could smell the alluring, sensual aroma that Timber and Canterbury had, though unlike them, she was able to control her response to it. She was older than them, after all. "If you can't leave Sebastian in here alone, Claude, then I will stay with him until you return when our Master is sleeping." Tilting her head slightly, she paused before continuing. "He must return home soon, though; those he lives with will have noticed his absence by now and be searching for him… His smell should be returned to normal by the time the moon is at its fullest peak."

Blinking, Claude thought for a moment, considering Hannah's proposal. He knew he could trust her not to harm Sebastian; she'd never told anyone about what had happened to him when he was younger and vulnerable, for he'd had no one to look out for him as he did for Sebastian. None of the triplets could cross Hannah, and she was obviously displeased at hearing what those two had done. As a female, she had seen that side of her fellow demons more often than not, though she'd taught them to **never** underestimate her again.

If she stayed, Sebastian would be safe and he could go tend to his highness, attempt to calm him down and soothe him into sleep. For Claude knew that little Lord Ciel Phantomhive was probably aware that Sebastian was missing by now, and there was no place he'd leave unturned until he found his butler. "Thank you, Hannah," he gratefully replied to her offer, giving her a brief hint of a smile, before he halfheartedly lay Sebastian back down on the bed itself. A few shifts and a soft sigh later, the peacefully resting demon settled back into his deep sleep. "I'll get him to his home once his Highness has gone to bed for the night."

Leaving the room, Claude finally headed off to find Alois, but he already missing the feel of Sebastian in his arms, his steps echoing through the silent halls. Slight resentment flared within him; he really wanted to be with Sebastian right now and yet he **couldn't** be, because Alois had so many fears and anxieties. Not for the first time, he wondered why Alois Trancy couldn't be more like Ciel Phantomhive, who had remained strong **despite** what had been done to him.

And back inside of his room, Hannah kept watch over Sebastian, wondering briefly if Timber or Canterbury would be stupid enough to come back with Claude having left again. If they did, she'd handle their punishment personally.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, mpreg, and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. This chapter mentions sexual assault. In this story , Ciel knows about his human servants' true capabilities; I don't know if he ever figured it out in the anime. He hadn't by the last episode I saw: **His Butler, Engaging Servants**.

**Author Notes**: I think I've figured out what the punishment will be, but comments are still welcome :)

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 5.

When he woke up very late that morning, Ciel Phantomhive had known immediately that something was terribly wrong. Ever since he and Sebastian had moved back here after the contract was made, Sebastian had faithfully awoken him every morning with tea and breakfast already prepared. As the demon dressed him, he told him what his schedule was for the day and if any visitors were expected. It was a routine that had been followed for over two years now and never once had it been differentiated from.

What made this morning so different was the fact that what woke Ciel was not Sebastian's voice speaking to him, but birds chirping outside. Sitting up slowly and rubbing sleep from his still closed eyes, the young Phantomhive lord wondered **why** Sebastian was not here yet. Throwing the covers back, he only took enough time to put on his eye patch, hiding the demon contract that showed clearly within his right eye.

Still wearing only his night clothes, his bare feet padded along the carpet as the blue-eyed boy, whose dark hair also appeared to hold a bluish cast to it, ran to Sebastian's room, flinging the door open. Panting hard from the exertion, his one eye widened when he realized that the demon was not there. Thinking for a few moments, Ciel then turned, running as fast as he could to the kitchens, but the result was the same. There was **no** sign of Sebastian anywhere.

Not even concerned about how it might look with him running about like a madman, deep worry and concern was filling Ciel. No matter where he looked- from the accounting room to outside where that blasted cat that Sebastian was so fond of slept, a dash through the orchard and gardens, then back inside again in every room he could think of. Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy had helped him with the search as well, though they'd had no more luck locating Sebastian than he had. The entire search of the manor, inside and out, took hours and nothing was all any of them found.

Trying to calm himself, Ciel took a deep breath. The carriage was still here, but that didn't mean that Sebastian hadn't gone somewhere by himself. However, the demon had never done so before without an order from him. "Sebastian," he softly said, uncertain for a few moments as to how to proceed.

What could possibly have happened to Sebastian? Yes, he'd been distracted the night before when putting him to bed, though Ciel had not thought anything of it at the time. Now, with it already well into the afternoon, he began to fear that someone or something had taken or killed the demon. Going to a mirror, Ciel removed his eye patch, wanting to see if the contract had been broken.

Somewhat relieved to see it still in place, Ciel then paused, leaning closer to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was. The pentacle mark was only showing slightly now, instead of being more visible to the naked eye. When the contract wasn't being raised, it didn't glow its usual shade either; the vivid color of pink muted as well, Ciel realized, when he attempted to use the contract to order Sebastian to come to him.

Horror filled him; this could **not** be happening. The contract was obviously still in effect, but **something** must have happened to Sebastian, since Ciel himself was fine. With Sebastian being a demon, though, it had to be something or someone from outside of the human race. No human could **ever** hope to beat a demon, the teenager thought to himself.

_No human_, Ciel thought again, his eyes narrowing as a deep, incensed look appeared upon his young face. There were only a handful of not humans that he personally knew, and he highly doubt that any of the Shinigami would have done Sebastian harm for no reason. With their contract in place, Sebastian was bound to Ciel, not devouring any other souls at this time. Agni wouldn't hurt Sebastian, because they were friends, sort of. There was only one left that could have done this; that **other** demon, Claude Faustus.

Ciel knew that Sebastian and Claude had hated each other from the start; they were always attacking each other and verbally sparring every time they got around each other. That other demon was, logically, the only suspect that came to mind. And that particular demon's master was none other than the very vexing young Trancy lord.

"Alois Trancy," Ciel spit out angrily, losing his calm for the present time. What in God's name could he possibly want with Sebastian? It wasn't like he didn't already have a demon of his own that he was contracted to. No matter that Sebastian was much older and infinitely more powerful than him, Ciel was determined to go and rescue him from whatever madness that boy was up to. And if Sebastian had been harmed in any way, there would be hell to pay.

Stalking away from the open door to Sebastian's room, Ciel's blood boiled inside, a grim expression upon his face. This was going way too far, even for Alois. He'd left both him and his estate alone during his investigations; couldn't that lord return the favor? If this was how Alois was going to play, then so be it. Ciel was far better at games like this than that weird child any day; he'd played more of them and won. Even if Sebastian had been there for that and was still missing, Ciel, like Alois, had more pawns to play.

With what was at stake, Ciel wasn't going to waste any more time, but neither was he going out unprepared, either. God only knew what Alois Trancy wanted Sebastian for. He could be having Claude try to kill him; with both of them demons, it **was** possible, especially with Claude being nearly as good as Sebastian. If Sebastian died, he could not be brought back. Ciel knew that a life that was lost could never be returned- and losing Sebastian was out of the question.

The first thing he did was to go find Tanaka, to see what state he was in. The elderly butler was almost as efficient as Sebastian; if only he was in his normal form, Ciel hoped. Luckily, he found Tanaka at normal size, drinking tea, walking directly over to his former butler. Until Sebastian had come, Tanaka had served admirably as his butler- when he wasn't shrunken down, that is.

Clearing his throat, Ciel spoke, his voice remaining strong and stable despite his worry. "Tanaka, I need you to help me get dressed, and then go find Mey-Rin and Finny," he ordered, knowing he could not take all of them with him to go get Sebastian back. If Lau were around, he'd have dragged him along as well, or even that weird red-haired Shinigami, Grell. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen him around here for a while now. "Tell Mey-Rin to leave her glasses and bring her guns. We're going to get Sebastian back, no matter **what** it takes. You and Bardroy will be in charge here in case something happens while we're gone."

Meeting the young master's gaze silently, Tanaka nodded, heading off with him upstairs. Things like this would never do, for a servant of his master's to be spirited off by a servant from a different household. Especially considered that the particular servant was Sebastian Michaelis, deadly efficient and, as he often put it, _one __**hell**__ of a butler_.

The process of dressing was quick, and as Ciel checked his own gun, making sure it was loaded, Tanaka went off to do as he had been ordered, informing Mey-Rin and Finnian both of their master's suspicion and what he intended to do about it.

"How **dare** they take Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-Rin wailed, a flush appearing on her cheeks at the very thought of the handsome, sensual butler being imprisoned and possibly tortured. "We'll make them pay for this, yes we **will**. Right, Finny?" Her voice was high-pitched and a little loud, though she was also very upset and it showed in the way she fisted her hands. "No one hurts Mr. Sebastian!"

"Poor Sebastian," Finny murmured, a sad look appearing on his face. He remembered too well what it was like to be held someplace you didn't want to be, and not being allowed to go where you wanted to go the most. "I'll go, for Sebastian! He saved **me** and let me go outside; now it's my turn to save **him**!"

Dashing off to her room, Mey-Rin went to get her best gun guns; she knew that meant that this would most likely end in a physical fight. Not caring about that, though, she was determined to save the person who, like Finnian, had saved her from a life she had never really wanted. Her life was so much better now, thanks to Sebastian, and she had vowed then that if ever he needed her help, she'd give it to him. Well, today seemed like the day when she could finally start to repay him for his kindness to her.

Her eyes, though covered by her precious glasses, narrowed, clearly showing the inhuman color they possessed when she brought her hand up, removing them silently and placing them on her dressor. Strapping her guns on, though they were hidden beneath the maid's outfit that she wore, Mey-Rin walked to meet up with Finny, who looked nervous but still determined. "We'll teach them not to mess with our master like this," she said to him, her voice sounding much different now than before. The usual scatterbrained personality had faded, bringing this part of herself to the front, the side that she had buried when she had come to work here.

Nodding determinedly, Finnian followed Mey-Rin as she led the way to their master; Ciel was standing by the front door now, dressed in all black, save for his shirt and his hat. The carriage had been pulled around and was waiting for them; instead of Sebastian driving this time, though, it would have to be Mey-Rin. Finnian's strength was too dangerous to allow him to drive; he might kill the horses back accident or even break the carriage apart before they arrived.

Getting settled into the carriage quickly, Mey-Rin set off as soon as everyone was sitting, driving at a much faster pace than Sebastian ever had. She had to focus to keep her incredibly keen eyesight from distracting her and it was a bit of a challenge, but time was of the essence. They had to reach the Trancy estate as soon as possible; Sebastian could be getting tortured at this very moment!

Unbeknownst to those three, however, no one was getting tortured inside of the Trancy estate- at least not physically for the present time. Claude had found Alois and had taken him up to his room, going ahead and preparing him for bed. Even if the sun wouldn't set for a little longer, it was so dark outside now that it didn't matter; Alois trembled in his darkened room, holding onto Claude's sleeve as tightly as he could.

"I don't **want** to sleep yet," he whined, pouting up at his butler as Claude changed him into his sleeping shirt and pants. What he wanted, really, was to be held and told that it was all right, but he knew from previous experience that while Claude would hold him, the butler would never say those words to him. Thunder and lightning struck together suddenly, making him Alois into Claude's arms in fear. "I **hate** storms! Why does it have to be so dark?" Shuddering, he pressed his face against his butler's chest, genuine fear in his soft blue eyes. As he expected, those large arms held him close, but Claude remained ever silent about his fear.

"Dinner is almost ready, your Highness," Claude replied, absently hoping that the noise outside hadn't woken Sebastian; he'd only slept briefly and until he got enough of his energy back, his demonic powers would still be ineffective. "Would you like to wait in the kitchen while I finish making it, so you don't have to be alone?" he offered, knowing it was a way to keep Alois from wandering through the manor and possibly finding Sebastian. Or Timber and Canterbury; those two might tell Alois about Sebastian being there, just to get him in trouble.

They couldn't stand the fact that he, Claude, was Alois' favorite servant, though he didn't think he'd really done anything to make the boy worship him as he did. Being his favorite, however, might come in handy if he did find out about Sebastian, though. At Alois' silent nod, before his master lifted his arms, Claude inwardly sighed, picking him up and carrying him downstairs.

It was fortunate that Alois was so skinny, though it really wouldn't have mattered if he hadn't been; Claude's strength was more than suited to the task of carting him around. As he turned to head to the kitchen, though, once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Claude saw through the window that the rain had finally begun, the wind driving it against the windows noisily. Within his arms, he felt Alois trembling again, seemingly trying to burrow into him.

Taking another step, he froze at an entirely different sound. Someone was pounding on the front door hard, before it was opened by Thompson. Seeing what stood there, he jumped out of the way, allowing three soaked and one extremely put out young lord to enter, water running off of them and dripping onto the newly mopped floor.

"Where **is** he, Alois?" Ciel demanded, glaring at the slight blonde cradled in Claude's arms, automatically rubbing his feet on the rug in front of the door before stepping forward. Flanked by both Finny and Mey-Rin, he refused to back down. And, considering that Alois was wearing just pajamas and being carried by someone much taller than him, he rather thought that the other looked silly in the oversized clothing. For that matter, it was strange for Alois to be carted about like a little child by a grown being; yes, Sebastian carried Ciel on occasion, but it was when he was injured, drugged, or escaping some sort of danger.

"How rude of you, to have come here uninvited," Alois simpered back, giving the three a sulky look, though he was actually happy to see Ciel there. He hadn't the faintest idea of what or who Ciel was referring to, though. Still clinging to Claude, he titled his head. "And I really have no idea of **who** you are looking for, Ciel…" His voice was almost a sing-song, as he gave Ciel a broad smile, one pale hand moving to clutch at Claude's shoulder.

Claude, however, froze immediately at Ciel's demand. Hannah had been right; the Phantomhive lord knew that Sebastian was missing and had come **here** to find him. Ciel was clever enough to have figured out that if something had happened to **his** demon, then it was likely that **Claude** himself was involved. The boy was truly impressive, Claude mused, though when he saw Alois' blank expression he felt, for the first time in a while, genuine guilt. Alois had not had Sebastian brought here; Claude himself had done it. Now Alois was getting the blame for it, which really was not fair, but nor did Claude fancy angering his master by revealing that Sebastian really was here.

Stalking over to where Claude, followed closely by his servants, Ciel icily stared up at Alois, not believing him for a single moment. "**Don't** toy with me, Alois! Sebastian is missing, and you and I both know that only **you** have another demon contracted to you, at least in this part of London," he replied, his voice tight with emotion that he could not hide. "I have left you and this entire estate alone up until now. But if this is how you want it to be, Alois, then there is no other choice. I will play this game of yours- and I will play it to **win**! Now tell me where Sebastian **is**!"

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 6.

Alois, though he normally would have been put out by Ciel's threats and made a few of his own, could hear clearly how the other's voice caught when he spoke; Ciel was obviously very worried and upset. As such, he refrained from giving him the response he usually gave to such rude people. Audibly sighing, he rested the back of his head on Claude's broad shoulder. "**I** certainly haven't seen him, not since the last time I saw **you**," he told him, being as serious as he ever was, which was not very often at all. "Why are you so worried? He is a demon, after all. There's not much that could hurt him in this realm…"

Reaching up, Ciel ripped off his eye patch, walking briskly over to where Claude stood with Alois in his arms. Allowing both of them to see the clearly diminished pentacle in his eye as he tossed the patch onto the floor, he looked up at them both, anger still burning within him. "I ordered him to come to me when I could not find him anywhere in my mansion," he explained, his voice still taut with suppressed emotion. "He never came and though humans could not hurt him, other demons can. The Shinigami have no reason to come after Sebastian. My duties as the Queen's Watchdog often overlap with their cases, after all… The only conclusion left is that a demon got to him and **your** butler is the only one around for miles that carries a grudge against Sebastian."

Claude knew instantly why the contract mark was faint; it was because Sebastian's energy was limited right now. Ciel really was a bright boy to think things through like this, though he was incorrect in assuming that Alois had Sebastian brought here **or** that he had fought with the other demon. That was usually the case, but not this time, not with Sebastian having been in heat. Remaining silent but a little longer, he finally realized that he was going to have diffuse the situation. His master was, for once, completely innocent, though Claude had no intention of taking blame at this time. All he had to do was tell both of them what had happened- with Timber and Canterbury- and they would draw their own conclusions. That way, it wouldn't really be a lie.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of what had happened between himself and Sebastian, either. Claude simply did not know what would happen after this, or, in fact, if they would ever come together again during another mating time right now. As such, he felt it would too forward for him to proclaim Sebastian as his mate to their masters. Humans had strange reactions to same-sex couples in their own race, after all. Demons had no qualms about it at all, especially considering that there were those males, like Sebastian, who could bear a child fathered by another male demon. They were quite rare, though; Sebastian was the first one that Claude had ever met.

Clearing his throat, Claude looked at both Alois, then Ciel. "Your Highness," he murmured quietly, "There was something I was going to discuss with you later, but I think perhaps I had best do so now, with both you and the young earl since he has traveled all the way here." Looking very serious, he braced himself when both turned to face him.

Alois' pale blue eyes widened slowly, wondering what Claude had to tell him that he hadn't told him before now. Vexed a little at the idea that he was keeping secrets, he sulked a little, though it faded when he saw the look Claude had. He'd never seen him look so serious before now; it was kind of strange, actually.

"Does this 'something' involve Sebastian?" Ciel demanded instantly, turning his fury on Claude. Giving him a sharp look, his eyes, a much darker shade of blue than Alois', narrowed, almost as much of a visual contrast to the blonde boy as their appearances were.

"Yes, it does," Claude affirmed instantly, meeting both of their looks, still perfectly calm despite their different reactions to his words. "But I think we had best have this conversation in private, if you both don't mind. It is quite a serious matter and not something I think should be spread about too much. I wasn't going to say anything about it to anyone else, honestly, but because you cared enough to come looking for him, I believe you have earned the right to know the truth."

Ciel was taken aback when Alois' butler used Sebastian's first name; he'd never heard him use it before. Always before, Claude had called Sebastian 'Michaelis', just as Sebastian called him 'Faustus'. The two demons had never used each other's first names, ever since the first met. It all seemed to be part of the arguments and fights between them. "I'm fine with it," he grimly said, knowing that if Claude tried anything funny, he had both his own gun and a simple yell from him would bring both Mey-Rin and Finnian to his rescue, though what the three of them could do against a demon, he did not know. If something had happened to Sebastian, Ciel wanted to know. It worried him further that Claude did not want a lot of people to know what had happened to Sebastian. If whatever had occurred was that bad that even another demon who actively disliked Sebastian was trying, in some small fashion, to keep it secret to **protect** Sebastian, it was more than a little nerve-wracking.

Sebastian knew of everything that had been done to him after his parents had died, of what dire events had driven him to the point where he'd made a contract with the demon. Revenge; that was something Ciel still wanted badly, though Sebastian, demon or not, had given him a life beyond just his revenge. If not for Sebastian, Ciel could not have put the broken pieces of himself back together again. The demon knew what he needed and gave it to him without hesitation; whether it was finding a killer to investigating rumors or going undercover, or simply giving him a gentle touch when needed. Or perhaps it was the feeling of safety he'd gained from Sebastian, that feeling that he had lost the day he lost his parents. Whatever it was, Ciel knew he could not survive without it now. And if need be, Ciel would be there for Sebastian, if the demon were to ever need him in such a way, though he'd never considered that anything bad could ever happen to Sebastian. The idea of Sebastian being hurt sent a sharp pain into Ciel's heart.

"I'm fine with it," Alois agreed, partially only agreeing because Ciel had- and because of his own curiosity over what had happened on that he had not known about. "Take us wherever you want to talk, Claude, but make it quick. I'm getting hungry, after all…" he whined slightly, not wanting either of them to think he was interested in this **too** much.

Leaving Thompson, Finnian, and Mey-Rin behind at the entryway, Claude led the way silently to the living room where Alois had been earlier, glad that he saw no sign of Timber or Canterbury for the moment. If he did see them right now, he would abandon these two humans to give them exactly what they deserved for what they'd done, though telling their master and Ciel Phantomhive would go a long way towards getting the punishment started. Once they entered the room, Claude reached out, using his powers to close the door behind them. He didn't want the others to try to eavesdrop, after all.

Depositing Alois into his armchair gently, the golden-eyed butler pushed his glasses up again, taking a seat on another chair nearby as Ciel took the third. Swallowing before he spoke again, his eyes settled upon the two human teenagers. "As I said, your Highness, there was something that occurred earlier and it **did** involve Sebastian, Lord Phantomhive," he began, sitting back in the chair slightly, his voice lower than usual. "He had an altercation with Timber and Canterbury, coming out somewhat the worse for wear because of it." Pausing, he looked at Ciel alone for just a moment to explain who those two were. "Those two are also servants here and like myself and Sebastian, they are demons as well."

"What kind of 'altercation', Claude?" Alois queried, shifting forward a little in his chair. The elbow of his right arm now rested upon the chair's arm, his palm holding his chin up as he gazed at his butler. This was a little more interesting, knowing that two of his demon servants had, in fact, gotten into some sort of fight with Sebastian.

Ciel remained silent for the moment, not intending to speak until Claude had finished telling them what had occurred. He hadn't known that Alois had had any other demonic servants besides Claude; that came as a bit of a surprise to Ciel. Sebastian certainly hadn't mentioned it to him, but then again, since they had made it a point to stay away from here.

"They attacked him with no provocation," Claude said truthfully; even if Sebastian had so recently been in heat, it was **still** no excuse, at least in his eyes. Nothing could justify what they'd done; all he had to do was remember the look on Sebastian's face and that single tear of blood upon his cheek. "Canterbury held Sebastian down, your Highness, and Timber- he violated him sexually." Closing his eyes, hearing a sharp gasp from Ciel Phantomhive, Claude thought for but a few moments before he continued. "I interrupted them before they were finished and chased them off, but Sebastian was in more need of my help than for me to deal out a punishment to them. Additionally, it's your place to decide what should be done because of what they did…"

From the moment that Claude said that Sebastian had been sexually assaulted, Alois had gone pale, to the point where his normally cream-colored skin was almost pure white. Now he understood better why Claude had brought them somewhere secluded to tell them of what had happened to Sebastian. His heart hardened against Timber and Canterbury for what they'd done; he knew damn well what such a thing felt like. He moved to speak, only to be cut off by Ciel.

His eyes visibly harder, Ciel spat out angrily, "**Where** are they?" Jumping to his feet, the dark-haired boy intended to go find them and shoot them where those two bastards stood. He could clearly see that Alois had gone pale; he knew **why**, of course, and sympathized, but was angrier about what had happened to Sebastian. He knew what it was like to be at the mercy of those who had **none**. "No…" He changed his mind; he was no less angry but wanted to find Sebastian instead, feeling more like he ought to be there with his butler instead. "Where is **Sebastian**?"

"He's sleeping right now, in **my** room, with Hannah there in case Timber or Canterbury try again, " Claude admitted, moving over to where he could reluctantly place a hand upon his master's slim shoulder gently. "I took him there to let him recover; he was no longer conscious. When he was whole again, I was going to make sure he got home safely." His golden eyes moved over to Ciel Phantomhive again. "Your contract bond and mark have both weakened because of what has happened. It will probably return to normal once he recovers completely."

"I **want** to see him," Ciel informed Claude rather sharply, though inwardly relieved to hear that the change in his contract marking and bond was only temporary. "Sebastian **belongs** with **me**; he is **my** butler. I want to take him back home where he belongs and away from the ones who brutalized him."

Inclining his head, Claude rose from his chair. "You may see him, if you like, and then judge for yourself if Sebastian is truly in any shape to be moved anywhere. I had to carry him here, after all, and with his powers so diminished," he added, not trying to be cruel but it had to be said, "if Timber Canterbury go after him again at **your** estate, Lord Phantomhive, no one there will be capable of stopping them like **I** did or Hannah could. They are also demons, after all; mortal weapons cannot hurt them as only another demon **can**."

Alois, too, stood up; he wanted to see the shape Sebastian was in before he decided what punishment to give to his errant servants. For there was no way in Hell he was going to allow them to get away with what they'd done; rape was rape and Alois firmly believe in letting the punishment fit the crime. "They're no better than the old Trancy lord," he stated flatly, still pale but composed now.

"No, your Highness, they are not," Claude agreed, walking briskly over to the door and opening it. He could see that he had given Ciel something else to worry about; how to keep Sebastian safe from two demons. He had, again, spoken the truth, but it was admittedly for far different purposes. For reasons of his own, he did not want Sebastian to leave yet; the idea alone upset him to the core.

Entering the hallway, he led the way down to his room, a place that he had seldom used until now; he'd had no reason to do so. Demons didn't generally require a lot of sleep, after all. Stopping just before his door, he glanced back at the two teenagers. "Please keep your voices low, so as not to wake him up," he said carefully, his own already much softer than before. "He's had difficulty getting to sleep, so if possible, I'd like him to be able to sleep until he naturally wakes up…"

Ciel gave Claude a faint nod, inwardly bracing himself for the sight beyond that door. He didn't know if Sebastian would be marked with bruises, or look to have barely any scratches on him at all. He didn't doubt Claude's words, though, for he sensed that the demon was also concerned for Sebastian, at least for the present time. Looking at Alois, he saw the silent nod that the blonde-haired boy gave as well.

Claude's words of Canterbury and Timber coming after Sebastian at his estate worried Ciel; Claude was absolutely correct that mortals would probably hold no challenge for the two demons. Agni might, but it would be at least a day before he and Prince Souma could get there; what if they attacked before that. Sebastian's safety was of the upmost importance to Ciel right now; if Claude was right in that perhaps he should be left here to recover his powers before leaving, then Ciel wouldn't leave either.

The wooden door creaked as it opened, Claude stepping through first to show Hannah that it was him, not the other two that she was guarding for. The female demon nodded silently at him, before turning back to the stirring figure upon Claude's bed; Sebastian had been restless ever since Claude had left to go attend their master. Seeing the two boys behind Claude, Hannah was a little surprised, standing and giving them a curtsey.

"He's gotten very restless, Claude," Hannah whispered, moving over to stand next to the taller demon. "And he's feeling very warm to me; I think he might have developed a fever in response to… you know…" Concern showed in her one good eye, as she looked at Claude. "I was about to call you; he needs water and plenty of it."

"Will you please get some, Hannah?" Claude requested, speaking just as softly as she had, and when he got an agreement from her, he moved over to his bed, hearing Hannah's footsteps as she quickly left to get water. Perched on the side, he reached out carefully, ignoring everyone else in the room right now as he touched Sebastian who was, indeed, hot to the touch. Taking hold of him carefully, Claude lifted the stirring, mumbling figure gently, bringing him over to settle against his chest.

Pressing their foreheads together and feeling the heat radiating from the younger demon, he knew that Hannah was right. Sebastian had a fever, though it was really no surprise after everything he'd been through. Mentally shaking his head, he held Sebastian securely in his arms; hadn't he been through **enough** already? Glancing to Ciel and Alois, he saw that they were watching closely. "Sebastian has a fever now," he explained to them, keeping his voice still low in hopes that he did not wake the smaller demon. "Hannah's bringing him water so he can drink and, hopefully, break it…"

Ciel paused, studying the flushed form of his butler carefully as Claude supported him carefully. From what he could see, there were not a number of bruises like he'd thought, but he could see a bruise appearing upon Sebastian's cheek and his lower lip was split slightly. Slim wrists could be seen clearly against Claude's dark blankets- bruises marred those, distinctly in the shape of handprints, and the only other marks Ciel could see that did not belong were scratches upon his chest, some of which was bared since the sheet had slipped slightly and what appeared to be a bite mark. "Does he need medicine?" he queried, not certain if demons did or not when they were ill. Stepping to the bed, Ciel's expression was one of deep concern, his hand gently feeling Sebastian's forehead to verify the fever for himself.

Alois, meanwhile, was feeling rather sulky again. Claude was so reluctant to touch him, and yet here he was, so easily holding someone else against him, something that he'd never ever done to **him** without an order. Inwardly scowling, he fidgeted, annoyed beyond words right now. How could Claude show such emotion to someone who was not him, whom he did not even like? It simply was **not** fair. Even Ciel was more concerned about Sebastian; no one was paying **any** attention to Alois at all. As he listened to Claude's negative response to Ciel's question, he shuffled his feet; being ignored like this was irritating. The only reason he hadn't gone off on Claude for hiding Sebastian here was because Ciel had come here looking for him. That made it almost worth it, knowing that **his** butler had hidden something from him.

"How long will it take Sebastian to recover?" Alois bluntly asked, though making sure he didn't put the whine into it that he usually did. Maybe if he played this right, he could get Ciel to stay here for so long as Sebastian was here; that would cheer him up considerably. It was always fun to tease the over serious Ciel Phantomhive, after all. That could salvage things right now, since he was feeling very put out.

"At least a day, your Highness, though with this fever, it might take longer. With the storm outside, his condition will only get aggravated if he were to get soaked through, which he undoubtedly would. Given the severity of the rain now, you and your servants would also likely contract illness if you were to leave tonight, Lord Phantomhive…" Claude's voice trailed off, before he spoke, phrasing his words carefully. "Perhaps all of you should remain here, just as a precaution. It would be terribly inconsiderate of us to not at least offer that choice to you, if it is agreeable to my master."

Inwardly elated that Claude had brought up the idea without him even having to nudge Ciel in that direction, Alois still kept a slightly distant expression; he did feel somewhat sorry for what had befallen Sebastian by way of his two servants. However, it would not do to let Ciel know how happy such a thing would make him. "I suppose it's all right," he agreed slowly, pale blue eyes meeting dark blue eyes. "It's not like there isn't plenty of room, anyway."

Frowning for a moment, Ciel debated inwardly. Claude was making sense and telling the truth about the rain; he could hear it pinging off the windows in this room. The ride back home would be long and hard, even without the weather to contend with, and if taking Sebastian out in it would make him even sicker, he definitely didn't want to do that. Additionally, Ciel wanted to be close by, just in case those two that Claude had told both him and Alois of showed up. At the same time, though, he wanted a guarantee that this was not a trap.

He wouldn't put much past either of them, especially considering everything that had happened before now. He did genuinely believe that Alois hadn't known what had been done to Sebastian, judging from his response to it, and Claude was clearly demonstrating his concern by how gentle he was being with a feverish Sebastian. Finally looking at the pair, he asked the question foremost on his mind before agreeing. "Do you both swear that we will have a truce until Sebastian is recovered this and those responsible are punished?"

"Of course," Alois instantly replied, waving his hand dismissively. "I wouldn't allow such a thing, not after what the Earl was doing to me, Ciel. Surely you know **that** much about me. Rape is something I would never condone, especially with my servants being the ones to commit it. I'll be thinking of a suitable punishment for them; don't worry about that too much. I can be quite creative when I want to be…"

A grim, darker smile appeared on his beautiful face, still meeting Ciel's gaze, but the pain of his past was now reflected within those cerulean orbs. Ciel's eyes, too, held a similar look right now, for his past was no more or less painful than Alois' had been, and he knew without a doubt, whatever Alois came up with would be exactly what Timber and Canterbury deserved. But first, he had to go tell his servants that they were spending the night here, instead of returning home immediately. Sebastian's welfare was more important than Ciel's own peace of mind, right now, and in this way, he could watch over the demon as the demon had watched over him for so long. Then, he realized something that he hadn't before about Sebastian.

Making sure his voice was still low, but heated fury building in him as he gazed where Claude held Sebastian, Ciel demanded, "**Why** is Sebastian naked?"

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 7.

Claude heard Ciel Phantomhive's heated demand, inwardly sighing, though he did not look back over at the boy, concentrating mostly on Sebastian. "I told you what happened to him, Lord Phantomhive," he replied, careful to keep the sharp edge out of his voice, holding Sebastian within his arms carefully. "Did you think that Timber could do what he did with him dressed?"

"Then why not dress him again **after** you stopped them?" Ciel was embarrassed at seeing Sebastian like this, never mind how often his contracted demon had seen **him** without his clothes. He looked away, a slight blush on his face; he'd never even seen another person naked before.

"Time was of the essence. Sebastian was no longer conscious and I thought it more important to get him somewhere safe than to take time dressing him again. His clothes are over on the chair against the wall. When he is conscious and healed, they're ready for him…" A flick of his golden eyes told him of the reason, and if Claude were not so concerned about Sebastian, he would most likely be amused. Demons had no seen of modesty, not as Ciel Phantomhive so clearly did, at least in regards to him seeing others without their clothes. Or maybe it was due to his age; teenagers tended to be embarrassed so very easily about trivial things.

Alois, seeing Sebastian stir and moan softly, looked at Ciel, sighing audibly. "We'd best go inform the others that you and they are staying," he whispered, a tiny pout on his lips for how the other was blushing over seeing Sebastian with no clothes on. "Besides, we might wake him if we keep talking in here like this. I'll send Thompson up to prepare rooms for the three of you; Claude was making dinner." There, he paused, before looking at his butler. "When Hannah comes back with the water, she'll have to resume taking care of **him** so you can finish dinner."

"If that is your wish, your Highness, though Hannah is not the same type of demon as Sebastian and myself," Claude smoothly stated, and it wasn't a lie. Hannah was a flower demon and the appearance she showed was, in fact, her true form, while both Claude and Sebastian kept their true forms hidden away, being of a much stronger demon type than her. Hannah was powerful in her own right; it was just that she was different from them. If Sebastian lost control of himself or his powers returned and went berserk, only another demon of the same caliber could stop him. "If this fever makes him delirious, I am not certain that she could stop him if he were to do something unexpected…"

"And **you** could?" Ciel interjected, realizing what Claude was telling them. Under normal circumstances, this would not be a concern, but Sebastian had been brutalized, at least in part, and with his fever, he could easily burn the whole estate down. Looking uncomfortable, he chewed on his lower lip for a few moments. "Alois, can't Hannah finish making dinner? I've seen what Sebastian can do when he is himself and right now he is clearly not capable of rational thought, not with a fever. The last thing I'd want is for him to damage your home in this state; Sebastian is **my** servant and not only would it reflect badly on me, but it would also upset him to learn of what he'd done." Pleading shone in his blue eyes as he looked at the smaller blonde; Claude seemed to be the best choice to take care of Sebastian right now, especially since he had proven himself before to be at least equal to Sebastian in battle if something untoward were to happen.

In addition, Claude also appeared to know what to do in regards to the fever; he'd sent Hannah to get some water for it and told Ciel that medicine would not work on Sebastian because he was a demon. What a human would take would make a demon ill. Surely Alois would see reason in this, Ciel hoped. It might inconvenience him but better a little inconvenience than a destroyed estate.

Scowling for a few moments at Ciel's verbal plea, Alois was about to say no, that he couldn't do without Claude for however long it would take Sebastian to recover, though he stopped when he saw the expression on Ciel's face. Those dark blue eyes were wider, looking softer than he'd ever seen them, and with a fervent hope reflected within. Combined with the flush on the other boy's cheeks, Alois thought for a few moments on how adorable Ciel looked like that, so hopeful and needy.

"Tch," he muttered, brushing part of his blonde hair away from his pale eyes. "I suppose, though I can't do without him for very long. Sebastian had better recover quickly, before I lose my patience…" He meant it, though he also said it to avoid looking like he was going soft. It wouldn't do to have such an exploitable weakness known to everyone else. "I'm going to go see what the devil is keeping Hannah and send Thompson off; perhaps you should tell your servants you're staying here, Ciel…" With that said, Alois sauntered off, his hips swaying as he did so.

Staring after Alois for a few moments, Ciel then shook his head, looking back at Claude. "How long will Sebastian be like this?" he questioned, not liking how still his butler was. It was unnatural, considering how much Sebastian moved about at home, cleaning and tidying everything up just so. Though Ciel was surprised that Alois had agreed so quickly; he'd expected some sort of argument over Claude being allowed to take care of Sebastian, instead of Hannah doing so.

"It depends on how long the fever lasts," Claude murmured, raising a hand to gently brush some of Sebastian's hair off of his forehead, seeing how the strands were clinging there because of the sweat. "The sooner I get water into him, the better; there are no demonic medicines here in this plane and going back to where we came from to get something would be rather tricky. Hopefully, rest and plenty of water will do the trick."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make Sebastian well again," Ciel vowed, meeting Claude's eyes squarely for a moment, before he turned to leave. At the doorway, he paused and looked back. "Even if it means storming the Gates of Hell myself." Grim determination showed on his face, still youthful despite what all he had been through, and then the young lord left, heading back to the entryway where Mey-Rin and Finnian still waited.

Once everyone else had finally gone, Claude was able to fully concentrate on Sebastian, rearranging the blankets around his slim body. "Sebastian Michaelis," he murmured, closing his eyes before he nuzzled the smaller demon's neck, "just **what** am I going to do with you?" His tongue lapped at Sebastian's pale neck. He didn't move from his position, not until Hannah finally returned, bearing a pitcher of water and a glass that she placed upon the table next to his bed.

"I went to the cleanest source of water around here," Hannah explained, knowing Claude was a little vexed at how long it had taken her to come back. "It's best for him, right now. Getting there wasn't easy, though; I had to slip out where those servants of the Phantomhive boy couldn't see me, especially that girl with those extraordinary eyes." Giving him an apologetic look, she poured a glass for Sebastian so he could start drinking. "I heard everything, though, so I'll go finish dinner up tonight. I hope for your sake that Sebastian recovers quickly, though; our master may not remain patient for very long…"

Purple shone in Claude's normally golden eyes as he looked at Hannah, knowing that she was right- but he definitely didn't like it. Alois was very clingy to him and while right now he was happy that Ciel was here, no one could be certain as to how long that would last. As long as it did, though, then Claude could tend to Sebastian the way he'd wanted to, without anyone else trying to interfere. He knew best out of everyone here how to care for Sebastian; who else here had his experience, his wisdom, or, for that matter, such a vested interest in Sebastian's welfare.

"I know that, Hannah, but I wasn't lying to them," Claude pointed out calmly, moving further onto the bed and being careful not to jostle Sebastian too much. Shifting the slighter male to a sitting position, he braced the red-eyed demon's back against his chest, wrapping his left arm around Sebastian so he wouldn't fall over. Taking the filled glass, he brought it to hover just before Sebastian's closed mouth. "Sebastian, part your lips and drink; you **need** the water to keep from getting dehydrated with your fever," he ordered, though not being sharp with Sebastian at all. "Being dehydrated won't kill our kind but it is rather painful…"

Sebastian weakly parted his lashes, peeking out at Claude when he heard his voice. "H-Hot," he whispered, a bleary look within his eyes. Taking a sip when Claude poured some water into his mouth from the glass, he swallowed it, feeling very thirsty, though he was also quite unable to move right now.

"I know," Claude softly replied, giving Sebastian more to drink, absently pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head without even thinking of what he was doing. "This will help you feel better soon, Sebastian, so you **must** keep drinking."

Hannah watched silently; she would have argued over what Claude had said, even if he was technically right. Still, he'd left out quite a few things, but she didn't have the heart to scold him for that right now, not when she watched him being so tender with Sebastian. If she didn't know better, she would swear that Claude was in love with Sebastian- that turn of events would certainly set Alois off.

At the same time, though, Hannah was feeling very much an intruder right now, as she saw the interaction of the two male demons before her. Sebastian looked so very helpless and weak, quite a change from his usual self, and Claude, normally so cold and indifferent, offered comfort, warmth, and support, something Hannah certainly never thought she'd see him give to **anyone**.

Leaving the room silently, she went off to finish dinner, though a little envy pricked at her. No one had ever looked at **her** the way Claude looked at Sebastian; no one had ever even cared during the times when she'd been sick and alone. Life simply wasn't fair at times, she mused. Not that she wanted either Claude or Sebastian for herself, but just the fact that they had that bond right now, even if it wasn't permanent. She had a nagging suspicion that it would be, before too much longer went by.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 8.

Mey-Rin and Finnian were feeling out of sorts, now, having been informed of the change of plans. They, along with their master, would be staying here until Sebastian was well enough to travel- but no one seemed to know exactly how long that would take. Neither of the two servants were entirely sure of what to do with themselves; no one had mentioned that they should do any work around here, but staying here without actually doing any work was very strange indeed.

Fretting slightly, Mey-Rin paced inside of the room she'd been given. As a female, she wasn't sharing a room with a man who wasn't married, even if said man was Finnian and he seemed mostly like a child with his exuberant smiles and taking happiness in such a simple thing as being allowed outside. Her muted magenta hair had been taken down and redone as a simple ponytail, since there was clearly not going to be any fighting, at least not for the immediate future.

The only thing she knew for sure was what the master had told her, but Mey-Rin wasn't ready to let her guard down so quickly. She hadn't overcome the difficult life she'd lived before coming to work for the master for nothing, after all. Her eyes were a very strange color, seemingly the shade of burnt orange. No one Mey-Rin had met so far had eyes any near as unique as her own, save for the ones she'd met who were not human; Sebastian possessed red eyes, while Claude had golden eyes, which were a much brighter hue than her own.

Mey-Rin's guns were still stashed away beneath her skirt, strapped to her thighs beneath the dark material. When she finally got tired of just standing around here and doing nothing at all, she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. It was too weird to be treated like a guest instead of a servant, and she really hadn't any idea at all how a guest, especially a noble, should behave. Seeing Finnian standing out in the hall as well when she left her room, she wasn't very surprised. He hated being indoors, absolutely loathing it for the most part.

"Doing at all right?" Mey-Rin asked him, still speaking with her assassin personality and not the one she used every day. "Where did our young master and everyone else go, Finny?" She saw the slight shrug of his shoulders, as he turned to look at her.

"Earl Trancy took him upstairs so Master Ciel could get a change of clothes and a set of pajamas, seeing as how Master Ciel didn't bring any clothes with him," Finnian replied, a little spooked by how differently Mey-Rin seemed now compared to how she usually was. "Hannah is cooking dinner right now; I was… Well, I was wondering if I ought to go offer to help her. Being as I'm a servant also and it doesn't **feel** right letting her do everything…"

"Yes, especially since the person who would normally help her is taking care of Mr. Sebastian," Mey-Rin mused, biting her lower lip thoughtfully. "Let's see if she wants some help; if not, at least we **did** make the offer. I feel a bit silly, as if I'm supposed to play acting a noble or something, just standing around here with nothing to do."

Grinning at her slightly, his smile lit up Finnian's face in a very adorably young expression. "Of course, we'd be delighted with time off if we were back at home," he wistfully replied, though he wasn't being serious. They did get plenty of time off, even with their assignments from Sebastian. "But then we'd have to be tending to Mr. Sebastian and it sounds like Earl Trancy's Butler is the best one for that job…"

Inwardly smiling at how innocent Finnian looked, Mey-Rin was reminded that despite **his** past, he'd managed to put it all behind him. He was quite young, being younger than her, but there was also something inside of him that showed he hadn't been scarred inside the way **she** had been, the way she knew their young master was, when he had nightmares and how he depended upon Sebastian.

Walking together, the two Phantomhive servants managed to find the kitchen, without getting lost or injured along the way, though Mey-Rin was definitely not used to being without her glasses. Without them, her extremely strong eyes had her focusing on something other than what she was looking for; not what was right in front of her, but more along the lines of what was further back upon the wall.

"Can we help you at all, Hannah?" Finnian asked, entering the kitchen with Mey-Rin just behind him. "We don't really have much else to do at the moment and we're willing, if you want or need it?" He smiled at her, though he wasn't prepared for the look of surprise on her face.

Hannah was touched at their offer, seeing that it was genuine, smiling back at the younger boy. He didn't look all that much older than either her master or his own master, but there in his green eyes, she saw something she knew neither Ciel nor Alois possessed any longer; the light of innocence. Even Mey-Rin no longer had such naivety displayed as he did. "Would you please set the table for our masters, Mey-Rin?" she asked, her voice gentle, though she knew better than to ask Finnian to do that. He'd probably break the table by accident with his super strength. "And Finnian, can you make sure that there are two chairs in the dining hall for both of them? My master usually eats alone, so I am not sure if there is a second chair since we never needed one before now."

Nodding, the two Phantomhive servants moved off, instantly feeling more at ease now that they'd been given tasks to do. This was much more familiar than standing around with nothing to do, waiting for something to happen.

Upstairs, Ciel was a little surprised to find himself in Alois' bedroom, wondering how in the world he had gotten in here in the first place. Alois was busy searching through his closets, trying to find him a pair of clothes. Inwardly grateful that the blonde wasn't planning to change his own clothes right here in front of him, for that would have been much more embarrassing than seeing Sebastian naked.

"I know I've got something in here that would look good on you," Alois muttered, pulling out a yellow shirt, studying it carefully before looking over at Ciel. Shaking his head, he tossed it on the floor, where several other shirts lay. "At least we're about the same size, you know. You won't have to tighten your belt or anything…" Finding what he was looking, he set the clothes upon his bed, before crossing over to his dresser. "Do you want any particular color for socks or underwear, Ciel?" Once he got those out, then it was just a matter of pajamas and he was done.

At least for now, he got to enjoy dressing Ciel up. The dark-haired boy always wore such somber colors with his clothing choices; it really was such a shame. He would look so much better with the right clothes on; clothes that suited him properly. Maybe by the time he left, Alois could convince Ciel of the importance of always looking one's best. So what if he was still in his pajamas? It was late and storming and he hadn't been expecting any guests to come at this hour.

Ciel's face grew pink at the question, vigorously shaking his head. "Not really; it doesn't matter to me, Alois. You **know** that I don't care too much about colors and that sort of thing." Really, he mused, Alois and Elizabeth would probably get along very well if they were to ever meet. Both of them loved trying to dress him in colors that they though looked good on him, when he himself really didn't bother doing so. Gazing around the room as Alois tossed plain white underwear and socks onto the shirt and pants he'd already said out, Ciel saw that there was a certain lack of personal mementos here, wondering for a few moments, but deciding not to ask. After all, that first fire at Ciel's estate had consumed most of the physical objects that he had held dear to him, including his parents.

Watching Alois, who was now moving more animated than before, flipping through his pajama sets one at a time. As he held a particular set up in triumph, Ciel's mouth dropped open in shock. "Absolutely **not**!" he told Alois immediately, and meaning it.

Within Claude's room, there was very little speaking going on, the silence occasionally interrupted with the sounds of swallowing, as Sebastian finished a third glass of water. He was feeling a little better now, though was content enough not to move. It felt odd to him, to once again feel so safe around Claude, but he did.

Strong arms were wrapped around Sebastian's trim waist, holding him securely, as a pair of firm lips traveled along the back of his neck and shoulder. Seeing Sebastian finishing the third glass, Claude set it aside, letting him take a break from drinking for a while. "Just rest for now, Sebastian," he whispered, tilting his face to kiss his mate's forehead. "You're safe with me and I won't let anything else happen to you. Sleep again, if you like; it won't bother me…"

"Tired of sleeping," Sebastian pouted, sprawled rather comfortably against Claude, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes. He really didn't want to move, so comfortable and relaxed did he feel. Hearing Claude's chuckle in response to his pout, he was a little surprised when he was kissed, but it felt good and warm, his mouth brushing back against Claude's of its own accord.

Sebastian really was too adorable, Claude thought absently, giving the formerly pouting demon another soft kiss. It was entirely unfair of him to pout like that, with that cute somewhat sleepy expression and his face, his eyes partially closed. Add in that soft flush his cheeks held, and in Claude's eyes, Sebastian was, once again, the most beautiful being that he'd laid eyes on. The first time he had thought that was when they'd slept together, but even without touching Sebastian sexually, the other demon still attracted his attention.

How did he miss this before now? Claude knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but his fascination with Sebastian had him pushing caution and restraint aside. He'd realized that this was something he honestly didn't want to give up, but there was no indication, at least that he was aware of, that Sebastian even remotely felt the same. Yes, Sebastian was comfortable enough with him to allow himself to be kissed and touched gently, but that could just be a lingering effect from Sebastian's mating cycle.

If Claude knew that Sebastian wanted it, he would gladly have permanently marked the younger demon right now. Unfortunately, he didn't even know what Sebastian was thinking, let alone feeling. Trailing his fingers soothingly along Sebastian's back, Claude pressed another kiss to the back of Sebastian's nape. It wouldn't leave a mark and besides, Sebastian tasted better than anything he'd ever tasted before. His was a sweetness that no culinary chef could ever hope to reproduce in any recipe, no matter what they used or did.

And if they tried to get a sample from the real thing, Claude would kill them.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 9.

Dinner had been served, though not everyone was eating in the same room.

The servants, Hannah, Finnian, and Mey-Rin, were inside of the kitchen, sitting at a table together as they ate. Or rather, Mey-Rin and Finnian ate, while Hannah simply drank some cider. She didn't need food, being a demon, so she was being polite and keeping them company. They weren't bad for humans, after all; at least they didn't ramble on and on about foolish things.

"This really is quite good, Hannah," Finnian told her, giving her a slight smile. "Where'd you learn how to cook? Mr. Sebastian is quite good at it as well, but he never reveals his secrets, you know…"

"Oh, I just finished up what Claude had started," Hannah protested, a little embarrassed. She could cook, but she wasn't going to take credit for something she had not done. "He does the cooking around here most of the time, but I suppose I'll be cooking until Sebastian is well again. Claude taught me everything he knows about cooking, truthfully. A lot of what I know I learned from him."

Mey-Rin was a little surprised, looking thoughtful for a few moments as she chewed. "I'd never have thought he had the patience or inclination to do something like that," she admitted freely, meeting Hannah's gaze directly. "But since he is going to such trouble to care for Mr. Sebastian, I am glad for that."

"There is much about Claude that you don't see or understand, Mey-Rin; you would learn it if you spent more time around him, but since our masters don't always get along, that **would** be rather difficult." Hannah was smiling a little, for she knew that Claude had ulterior motives in why he was caring for Sebastian, though she wasn't going to tell anyone else. It was nice to have a secret that no one else knew right now. "Sebastian will be fine, I'm sure of it. Claude knows what to do for him, much better than anyone else would…."

"I hope he'll get better soon," Finnian murmured, looking a little worried. "Ever since I've known him, he's never been sick before. It must be something bad to make him so sick…" Taking a drink of his milk, he sighed softly, being careful not to break the glass when he set it back down. He was reassured by Hannah's words, though, that Sebastian would be all right. "I'm sure Mr. Sebastian will be back to normal soon; he'll be lecturing me for breaking things or killing part of the garden, and Baldroy for using a flamethrower to cook, and you for breaking something, Mey-Rin…" He laughed, a joyful sound that made the two women smile, for it was happy and cheerful, something that hadn't been heard in this house for a very long time.

Hannah's smile was a little wistful, though she was genuinely happy. It just seemed a little sad to her that such a sound was the first she had heard here and it wasn't even one of the people who lived in this estate laughing. "It's nice to have someone as happy as you are here, Finnian," she told him, her eyes a little softer now. "These halls haven't heard laughter since long before I came here with my master…"

Mey-Rin gave her a sympathetic look; the Phantomhive manor would be silent, too, if Finnian weren't there. Their master had never laughed aloud, at least not where they could hear him do so. "Tis a shame, yes it is," she mused, "that such a sound should be silenced in our masters in such cruel ways…"

The three shared a look of understanding, even Finnian, for they all knew of what had befallen both Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy in their pasts, though they would not bring up such things with words. It would bring the pain of the past into the present, something that none of them needed, but the understanding, sympathy, and genuine caring for their masters was what motivated them to protect Ciel and Alois at all costs.

Things were not nearly so pleasant for Ciel as he ate with Alois alone in the main dining hall, slightly flustered as the latter kept trying to feed him, cajoling him with smiles and teasing him with words. A distinct blush had taken residence on his face, as he came very close to pouting, much like Alois Trancy was prone to do.

"I'm old enough to feed myself," Ciel protested, again trying to bring the small piece of chicken to his mouth again by means of these two little, wooden sticks that were supposed to be their utensils. And, as before, the meat fell back onto his plate. Briefly scowling, he suspected Alois had done this on purpose; the blonde insisted that they eat their dinner with chopsticks from China, rather than with a fork or spoon.

Alois was rather smug, seeing Ciel failing so miserably at eating with chopsticks. He'd been wanting this particular dish for a while, so he was glad that Claude had made it- and seeing how inept Ciel was with chopsticks was **very** amusing. "Like **this**," Alois told him yet again, once more demonstrating his deftness at using the slim sticks to bring a piece of the crispy, delicious chicken to his mouth easily. Chewing it, he enjoyed the sweet, tangy flavor. "You're never going to get it like **that**, Ciel; you're moving the chopsticks too forcefully and quickly. You must be slow and careful, not jerking it so suddenly."

"I prefer forks," Ciel said grimly, determined to get this right. He could pick the chicken up, but trying to bring it to his lips was incredibly difficult. Without even realizing it, he pouted a tiny bit, his lips curving down as he struggled with the chopsticks. Whoever had invented these should be shot. As he tried again, he was surprised by a soft hand covering the hand that held the chopsticks carefully, before their hands moved together to pick the chicken piece up once more. This time, with Alois' direct help, Ciel was able to eat it, already chewing when he realized that his hand was still being touched. Giving him a puzzled look, he realized that it didn't even faze Alois.

"But forks wouldn't be nearly as much fun, would they?" Alois chirped, leaning closer to grin at Ciel, a mischievous look in his pale blue eyes. "Besides, I **did** help you, Ciel. You really ought to practice with those until you become proficient in them, like I did. It could be useful someday…" Seeing the puzzled look, he was inwardly amused, finally removing his hand so he didn't scare Ciel off. "What if you travel to China or are invited over to a house where the nobleman is Chinese, Ciel? After all, Lau **is** Chinese, and showing him you know how to use chopsticks could take him by surprise."

"They aren't **that** many people here from China," Ciel pointed out logically, though what Alois had said was partially true. The Queen did have all kinds of foreign visitors and it would be embarrassing if he was the only there who didn't know how to use chopsticks properly. He highly doubted though that he would ever travel to China. His home was here, not in some far off foreign country. "And yes, Lau is Chinese, but personally, I have never seen him eat when he's around me."

Oblivious to what their masters were doing, Sebastian and Claude were still in Claude's room, relaxing upon the bed, though Claude had removed his outer jacket and shirt. The larger demon reclined against the headboard slightly, holding Sebastian against him. The smaller demon's nude body was curled up against Claude's, Sebastian's back pressed slight against Claude's bare chest, and his fever was almost gone now.

The pitcher of water was mostly empty now, the glass set aside as they simply lay there together. Once in a while, Claude stroked Sebastian's hair or placed a kiss on him somewhere, feeling very comfortable right now. A sense of utter calm had descended over him, and he could see the feeling was mutual in Sebastian, whose gaze met his.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian questioned, seeing different emotions flickering across Claude's face while they rested together. His head was propped up on Claude's shoulder, his cheek brushing across the bare skin as he spoke.

Smirking, Claude trailed a hand along Sebastian's back, tracing his spine. "How peaceful this is," he truthfully replied, nipping at a delicate ear before he spoke again. "It's very nice to be like this right now, with no cares in the world, Sebastian." And, though he did not speak the words, a great deal of that calm was due to the fact that it was Sebastian he lay here with, whom he had marked, and he teased that mark now with his mouth, sucking on it before licking it.

That sensation made Sebastian hiss in surprise; his body **definitely** liked it, though he was not sure if Claude intended to go any further. With what had happened earlier, the red-eyed demon was not entirely sure if he was ready to even try, even with the jolt of awareness that he'd felt at Claude's tongue over the mark he'd been given.

It was an erogenous zone for the moment, since the mark indicated that Sebastian had been claimed by the maker of it during his mating cycle. It was a symbol that he was sexually active and had actually mated, though he'd only done so with Claude of his own choice, the need to mate having driven everything else from him. What had happened with Timber and Canterbury had not been of his choosing, and Sebastian was extremely grateful that Claude had come as he'd promised when he'd called to him through the mark.

Claude saw the heat flare within Sebastian's eyes, heard the sharp intake of his breath, and watched, seeing a slight blush appear. For the moment, he did not go any farther, simply staring into Sebastian's crimson eyes and allowing him to see the matching look within his golden eyes, though he would, of course, understand if Sebastian did not want this to go any further. What Timber had done earlier could very well had made sex very difficult for Sebastian, and Canterbury hadn't helped matters, either.

While the two demons watched each other in the Trancy estate, other demons were stirring deep below in the depths of Hell, the plane where most demons originated from, even those that lived on the human plain. Inside of a mammoth dwelling, a figure with pale skin and long, dark hair stood in the shadows, gazing out over the landscape.

"My lord," a lone demon hissed, his long tongue showing clearly as he bowed before the solitary male who stood there at the window so silently. "What are your orders?"

Turning to look at his minions impassively, a calm but powerful aura radiated from this lone demon that stood there with dozens of his servants gathered around, all waiting to do his bidding. For a long time now, he had allowed his charge to live as he pleased, but he knew that soon, his charge would be ready to mate. He had no intention of allowing the demon he'd reared as his own to mate with anyone that **he** did not approve of.

"Gather together, my followers," he called to them, summoning all those who did his will. "It is time for Michaelis to come home. Find him in the human world and bring him to **me**…" As demon after demon ran off to do as ordered, the tall, imposing figure turned, whirling to walk back down the hall. Seeing a mirror, he paused, seeing the reflection of his own dark red eyes.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. Lemon warning!

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 10.

Sebastian shuddered slightly against Claude, seeing the way that the more muscular male was looking at him, his lips parting just before he was kissed, a deep, intense surge of heat filling him completely as their mouths pressed together. This warmth, he remembered it from their first time, and it drew him in, even as Claude pulled him closer, holding him upon his lap. Beneath his black pants, Sebastian could **feel** that Claude was getting hard again, groaning softly into his hot mouth. Large hands pulled the sheet away from him, leaving his body bared completely to Claude once more.

Lust reflected within golden eyes, as Claude drank in the sight of the flushed demon sitting on his lap, the urge rising within him to claim Sebastian for a second time. Moving slower than before, he traced over the smaller one's bare skin tenderly, not wanting to scare him, and knowing that even if Sebastian wanted this, Timber could not possibly be far from his thoughts, not with what he'd done earlier.

For that reason, Claude was far more gentle, kissing urgently but tapering it with soft touches over Sebastian's back, chest, and hips, loving every inch that he wrapped his long fingers around. As erotic moans left Sebastian, he captured them with his mouth; they **had** to be silent here, so no one else would know what they were doing right now. His right hand traced down to Sebastian's abdomen, then the curve of his thigh; even the muscles there were lean, as was most of his mate's body.

"Claude," Sebastian heatedly whimpered, his own fingers holding onto Claude as he gasped; every place that was touched burned from within as he was explored completely, no place left untouched by those fingers that seemed to be trying to imprint the feel of his body. When Claude shifted them suddenly, he was surprised to find himself lying beneath him once more, wrapping his slim arms loosely around Claude's neck as tremors of lust ran through him.

Pulling back from the kiss, Claude reluctantly removed Sebastian's hands, licking the mark he'd made once before he lowered himself down his mate's body, kneeling between his legs. Knowing of what he intended to do next, he focused on his powers, his eyes glowing purple for a few long moments as he raised an invisible ward around his room, to prevent any sounds from escaping. "So they don't hear us," he breathlessly whispered, seeing the slight confusion on Sebastian's face. "After all, do you really want any of them to come in here right now, Sebastian?" With that, Claude leaned closer, finding that place between Sebastian's legs, licking it briefly and tasting the growing wetness.

"N-No," Sebastian began to whisper, only to cry out, biting his lower lip despite himself at that new sensation. He meant, of course, that he didn't want them to be disturbed, his hips moving as he was teased by Claude's mouth, before that firm tongue pushed into him. "O-Oh…" Lost in that sensation, he clenched his hands together, catching hold of the sheet beneath him as he did so. It was very lucky for him that Claude was a demon, for humans' tongues were not nearly so thin and long enough to do what Claude was doing to him.

Enjoying the sweet taste of Sebastian from this angle, Claude kept it up, hearing the long moan and feeling Sebastian jerking beneath him, no sign of fear or pain in his mate right now- and that was exactly what he was doing this for, to reiterate to Sebastian that sex did not have to be painful. Yes, demonic sex could be violent- and both usually enjoyed it, but not when one of the pair was being initiated into it, as Claude was doing with Sebastian, teaching him that there was great pleasure to be found in this.

Finally removing his tongue, Claude moved up again, kissing Sebastian as deep as possible as he penetrated him with his index finger, wanting to be certain that he was wet enough and ready. He was not disappointed; Sebastian was so wet that he could feel it on his bare thighs. Hungrily, Claude removed both of his hands to fumble with his pants, yanking them off to release his aching erection. Relieved when they were gone, he braced himself over Sebastian, cupping his face tenderly.

"Is this all right, Sebastian?" Claude panted, eager to mount his mate but again, not wanting to rush him too quickly. Even he was beginning to ache now, little drops running down his arousal as he brushed it against Sebastian's opening, but it was far more important to him that Sebastian be willing to allow him inside.

Sebastian stifled a near scream, so hot and turned on right now that he wouldn't have stopped for anything, even if the estate was burning down around him. "Yes," he begged, his sharp nails leaving little marks across Claude's skin, thrusting up against him. "**Now**, Claude…" He wanted this, needed it, and as he felt the erection shove into him, his closed his eyes, crying out louder than before. All coherent thought left him, as Claude moved after a few moments, giving them both what they wanted so badly.

"Sebastian…" Claude groaned, pressing kisses all across his mate's face, enjoying the wantonness of Sebastian when he lost control, allowing himself to just enjoy the sensation of their bodies coming together in this way. His fingers bruised that beautiful, pale skin, wanting to leave his mark on Sebastian as much as he could, a feral possessiveness filling him at even the idea of someone else taking what was so clearly **his**. Driving himself deeper and deeper inside of Sebastian, Claude's eyes narrowed slightly.

No one else could ever see Sebastian like this, writhing and crying out with each thrust of his hips, shuddering as he drew ever closer to orgasm, though not quite there yet. His cries were as beautiful as the flush on his face, marred with beads of sweat, his body perfect and tight though slick, and the way their bodies responded to each other was akin to magic. Near his own release, Claude caressed Sebastian's erection, now ready to bring them both to climax.

"Nnn…" Sebastian moaned, hot and eager in Claude's hands, shaking and whimpering as that heat built all the way up- and then it was upon him like a rush. A scream left him, as he came hard, spasming around Claude's erection, while also ejaculating against his fingers. His body couldn't do anything else for a few moments as he felt Claude's warm release fill him, gasping as his heart continued to pound.

Panting, Claude gazed down at Sebastian, still buried within his body. Stroking his cheek gently, he smiled softly, a warm and tender look within his golden eyes. "Beautiful," Claude whispered, rising and falling as he breathed hard. Truly, his mate was a sight to behold like this.

Sebastian lay still, his crimson eyes opening to look at Claude, a little confused at his whisper. "What's beautiful?" he asked, his heartbeat finally beginning to slow. Able to move a tiny bit, he once again enfolded Claude's neck with his arms, wanting him to stay close. It was a little strange, to feel Claude still in him, though he liked it.

"**You** are beautiful, Sebastian," Claude replied, quietly laughing at the naive question. "Surely you know this by now…" Such innocence moved him, both inside and outside of his heart as he rolled them over gently, holding Sebastian within the warmth of his embrace. He enjoyed the feel of their bodies still joined together, not wanting to leave the warmth of his body just yet.

Blushing immediately, even as he relaxed into Claude's arms, Sebastian slowly shook his head. "I never really took the time to look," he truthfully said, feeling a slight shift as Claude drew a blanket up around their twined bodies. With all his work for Ciel and his training before he'd come here to the human world for the first time, Sebastian had never considered how others might see him as physically attractive.

Kissing Sebastian's neck, Claude then licked his cheek, their faces lying side by side upon the same pillow now. "You have no need to feel self-conscious on this, Sebastian; you are, in my eyes, one of the most breath-taking demons I have ever met…" He was serious as he spoke, gazing deeply into those garnet orbs.

Shuddering a little as Claude's movement shifted him within his body, Sebastian swallowed hard. "I thought you **hated** me," he protested, unable to look away. "At least, that was how you always acted towards me, from the first moment we met…"

"So did I," Claude admitted, cupping Sebastian's cheek within one of his large hands. "You were so brash and arrogant that it was hard **not** to dislike you. Not that you don't have good reason to feel vain, Sebastian, but I've seen a new side of you, the one you've never let anyone else see…" Kissing Sebastian's brow, he held him tighter, enjoying the shudder, though he didn't intend to sleep with him again just yet, content for the moment to just hold him close. "This side of you is what you hide from everyone else, but **I** know you intimately now, Sebastian."

His blush increasing at Claude's honest words, Sebastian's eyes lowered a tiny bit. "I could say the same about you, Claude," he softly said, though not in an accusatory way. "You pretended to be emotionless, not letting anything affect you in any way, but clearly **some** things do." And yes, he couldn't admit that Claude was wrong; the other demon knew him completely now, and Sebastian wasn't sure how he felt about it. Usually, he could keep that other side of him up, but with his need to mate, he'd inadvertently showed the more vulnerable side of himself. "Thank you, Claude, for not hurting me as you could have…" Pressing a kiss against Claude's cheek, Sebastian closed his eyes to rest, though not sleeping yet.

If Claude hadn't already been drawn to Sebastian, that little kiss would have done it, for it engaged his emotions, just as the smaller demon had done many, many times in the last two days. "You know we demons dislike showing our weaknesses," he reminded him, licking his ear as he spoke. "No matter what, Sebastian, I would **never** hurt you like that. If you said no, I would stop immediately. I care about you very much, especially after seeing your true nature…"

A tiny bit embarrassed, Sebastian peeked one eye open, liking the feel of Claude's tongue. "I know you wouldn't," he admitted softly, touched very deeply about Claude's words of caring about him. He was growing very fond of this side of Claude, feeling completely safe and relaxed with him. It was the first time in his life that he felt so adored by anyone; the way Claude was touching him so gently, as if he couldn't get enough of him. It was in the way Claude looked at him, the gentle warmth in those golden eyes, and how he was treated with such kindness despite how things had been between them before.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. Lemon warning!

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 11.

Deep underground in the labyrinth Hell, the demonic plane where all demons resided at one point or another, there was a large mansion isolated from the other buildings, located on top of a hill. The manor was mammoth in size, much larger than most of the others, and painted to match the shadowy atmosphere.

Inside of it, those demons that had not been dispatched to bring Michaelis back were busy preparing for his return, though many of them were rather irritated about it. It had taken long enough for Michaelis to leave and now he was being brought back here again. Knowing their master was not about for the moment, they complained bitterly to each other about this turn of events.

"I don't understand it," one muttered, as he moved about in Michaelis' old room, making the bed, a petulant look in his beady eyes. "Why does our Master want him back here? He's old enough to take care of himself now."

Snorting, a demon with red hair and black eyes looked over from where he was polishing the furniture, removing the layers of dust that had accumulated while Michaelis had been gone. "Personally, I think Master wants him repay his debt finally," he replied, pausing in his work. "Michaelis **was** just an abandoned waif that Master found on one of his travels; Master felt pity for him because he was near a baby at the time. Master kept Michaelis from getting killed until he could fend for himself; Michaelis owes him for that. He should be able to answer the debt by now."

The first demon exchanged a look with the second, his dark eyes narrowing slightly. "It's about damned time. Michaelis shouldn't have left before he paid back that which he owed our Master. Without him, he would have died all those centuries ago."

"We all know **that**," the second dryly said, smirking a tiny bit. "Personally, I can't wait to see Michaelis get his comeuppance. Let's finish up and be done with it; the sooner we're through, the quicker we can get out of here."

Nodding in reply, the two demons went back to work, getting Michaelis' room ready for his return. They knew that whether or not Michaelis wanted to come back, he would be brought back; their Master had sent some of his best out to fetch Michaelis, willingly or not. The only question was how long it would take for those demons to track down where Michaelis was on the human plane.

Within his office, the Master of the mansion sat at his desk, ignoring the paperwork in front of him in favor of remembering the past. He remembered, too clearly, the day he had found that tiny demon child, managing to live when many demon children did not. It was a sad fact that most demons left their offspring to fend for themselves at far too young an age and abandoned them; most didn't survive.

Those red eyes had showed an indomitable will to live; the skinny little demon, no more than a toddler and dressed in rags, had been fighting several larger and older demons who obviously intended to have sport with him. As the child bit and struck at them, he never wavered, getting back up even when he was knocked down repeatedly. Seeing such a spirited youngster had moved the demon Lord to save him from his foes, for even though the odds had been severely against him, the young demon had never wavered.

Centuries had passed since that first meeting, and Michaelis was much older now and undoubtedly very close to his first mating time. Because he had taken the child in, the Lord knew that Michaelis could bear a child. Any children that Michaelis had would never be abandoned; the Master was sure of that. Michaelis cared deeply and felt things more strongly than most demons, though he'd been taught to keep all that hidden beneath a haughty exterior.

Consequently, the Master intended to find a suitable mate for Michaelis. It was for the young demon's own good; not just anyone would suffice. It had to be a male demon possessing both great strength and an indomitable character to ward off any who might0.

The Master had a few ideas of who would do the job admirably, but he needed to get Michaelis back here before he went into his first mating cycle. It was probably close to his time now, so it would be far safer here for him where he could be protected. He had no way of knowing, of course, that it was too late.

Inside of the Trancy estate, up in the human world, everyone inside was sound asleep. Outside of the house, however, two familiar demons were hiding in the nearby forest, afraid to get too close lest Claude find them and give them the punishment that he had promised. Beneath a tree, Timber and Canterbury sat, feeling wet and miserable as the storm raged on. They didn't dare to go back inside, even to get out of the rain.

By now, Hannah probably knew what they'd done and she'd be no happier with them than Claude was. And if Sebastian had gained his powers back, then between Claude and Sebastian, they'd have little chance of being able to walk away from whatever they decided to do. Both of them were older and stronger; the only reason they'd been able to get away with it until Claude showed up was because of Sebastian's demonic abilities being weakened for the time being.

"This is all **your** fault," Canterbury snapped, glaring at Timber. "Why don't you ever **listen** to me? Just because you're **older** doesn't mean you're always right, you know!" Water ran down his face, and he didn't even bother to wipe it away; there was no point when the rain was coming down so hard.

"Hey, I didn't **force** you to participate," Timber retorted, sneering at his younger brother. "I didn't tell you to hold him down, did I?" He was cross and irritated and determined not to take the entire blame for what had happened. The crossness came because even though he'd been that **close**, he hadn't been able to finish. Sebastian's body had felt **wonderful**; he'd been tight and obviously still unused to being penetrated. The irritation stemmed from the fact that he'd never be able to actually **have** Sebastian sexually unless Claude stayed away from him.

Timber's only remorse came from the fact that he'd been caught at it. Forcing Sebastian wasn't really considered taboo among most demons; even if Sebastian **was** Claude's mate, he was still considered fair game by other demons. The problem was that Claude was powerful **and** dangerous, so until he was done with Sebastian, Timber knew he wouldn't have another chance to get Sebastian. At least, not unless he waited until Sebastian was back at the Phantomhive estate. Thinking about it, he realized that that might actually work; Claude wouldn't get there very quickly and perhaps he could finish with Sebastian.

"I **told** you he was marked!" Canterbury looked directly at Timber, then, seeing the thoughtful but dark look upon his face. "Please tell me you're not considering going after him again, Timber! Claude will **kill** you if you do!" He was afraid of what Timber was going to do. No matter that he was angry at him right now, he did not want his brother to die.

"No, I'm not," Timber informed Canterbury, calmly looking back at his younger brother. _I know that Sebastian is fair game, even if he is marked. Claude won't always be around to protect him, Canterbury. _Satisfied with the plan he'd thought of, he tilted his head. "Besides, Claude should have calmed down by the next time we see him. Going after Sebastian again would only get him angrrier."

Hoping that his brother meant it, for he was still worried, Canterbury sighed, shivering a little as the raindrops continued to pour down upon them. Right now, he longed for the warmth and safety of his room, but he was scared to go back inside still. "You think Claude told our master, Timber? I don't know what he'd do if he found out…"

"I **hope** not," Timber replied grimly, feeling fairly certain that Alois would not take what they had done too well, not after what had happened to him. He, too, was very cold- and grateful to be a demon right now, for even with being cold and wet, they could not get ill from it.

Things were much more pleasant inside of the estate, for the fires had been lit in the various fireplaces throughout to keep the rooms warm. Additionally, no water was dripping down on the people who were sleeping comfortably in beds.

Mey-Rin was sound asleep, her hair unbound, and most of her clothes resting on the chair nearby. Her guns lay on the table, close enough that she could grab them without moving if necessary. They were sleeping in a strange place, after all, and it was better to be safe than sorry.

In the room next to hers, Finnian was already deep in the throes of sleep, though the only thing he'd removed was his hat and shoes. Covered by the blankets, he was curled up, mouth parted slightly in sleep with a hand on his pillow. He was not as wary as Mey-Rin about sleeping here, for he had found Hannah to be somewhat nice and as such, not as prepared as Mey-Rin was if there should be trouble. Though if something were to happen, he really didn't have to get ready for it; his strength didn't require him to do anything but use it.

Ciel had finally fallen asleep, after playing a game of chess with Alois when they'd finished dinner. The whole thing with the chopsticks and Alois mostly feeding him had flustered him for reasons he didn't want to think of- and he **was** wearing those ridiculous pajamas the blonde had set out for him. They were frilly and garish in color, in Ciel's opinion, but Alois had made him promise to wear them if he lost the chess game. He had, of course, after the other had rattled him so during dinner.

Alois, for his part, was no longer sleeping in his room. He'd gotten up in the middle of the night, dressed in his comfortable pajamas that were the color of his eyes with frills of lace, and now he currently slept just next to Ciel on **his** bed. He'd come there to verify that Ciel really hadn't left, like he'd thought he would have by now, and he'd been pleased to see that Ciel did put on those cute bunny pajamas like he'd promised.

The only two not sleeping were demons; Hannah and Thompson. They were busy tidying the place up and making sure that the fires did not go out, even with the rain. They'd noticed the ward on Claude's room earlier and Hannah had explained everything to Thompson. He didn't approve of what Timber and Canterbury had been up to, though he did hope that they wouldn't be killed for it. Claude did have a very vicious temper, after all.

Inside of Claude's room, the two demons were sleeping, the larger demon on top of the smaller male, wrapped in each other's arms. Both sets of eyes, golden and red, were closed, and Sebastian's hands held fast to Claude, not wanting him to move away. Legs were entangled and bodies pressed together, the pair looked peaceful and calm, though it wasn't honestly what it seemed.

They had no idea of what was coming, though perhaps it was for the best, for it had enabled them to truly relax and let down their guard. The sound ward was still up inside of Claude's room, probably a good thing as each burrowed closer every now and then, making Sebastian whimper and moan in response as Claude stirred. Still buried inside of Sebastian's warm body, every time Claude moved, it shifted him deeper into his mate, brushing against his sensitive spots.

Groaning when Claude drove into him deeply, Sebastian's eyes blearily opened once again, a distinct flush upon his cheeks. This was not the first time Claude had done that and it was making it very hard for him to sleep when it was stimulating him sexually, especially since Claude was not exactly unaffected by this. Sebastian could feel that Claude was hard again, and that only added to the need and warmth surging within him again. If anyone had told him before now that he would have sex with Claude repeatedly, he'd have skewered them with a knife before they could even finish the sentence.

"Claude," he whispered huskily, need showing in his eyes, though he was still tired. Seeing the other stir, he brushed his cheek against Claude's, seeing him open his eyes briefly, gasping a tiny bit at the friction from his movement.

Blinking, Claude yawned slightly, gazing at Sebastian in confusion and wondering why he had woken him up. Then he wondered why Sebastian was awake. "What is it, Sebastian?" he murmured back, his fingers brushing against his mate's soft skin.

Blushing, Sebastian looked a little shy. "I don't mind if you want to sleep inside of me, Claude," he softly confessed, "but you keep pushing into me and I can't sleep like that, not when it's…" He didn't have to continue when Claude moved his hand, reaching for where they were joined together.

Tracing around where he was pressed into Sebastian's body with his fingers, Claude realized the problem almost immediately. Feeling the wetness that had built up, he was slightly sheepish; he didn't know he'd been doing that to Sebastian. He did like sleeping inside of his mate, though; it satisfied that possessive side of him that wanted Sebastian strictly for himself and no one else. Now that he was awake, he became aware of his own arousal. "I'm sorry," he sincerely murmured, giving Sebastian a tender kiss. "You just feel **wonderful** to me and I want to be as close to you as I possibly can, Sebastian…"

Kissing Claude back, Sebastian moaned heatedly as he felt himself being covered completely by Claude, his small hands gripping his lover's back as he felt Claude thrust completely inside of him. "C-Claude…" he moaned; he knew that Claude was doing this deliberately now and he enjoyed it. "It's okay," he groaned softly, shuddering and tightening his grip as he was repeatedly impaled into, feeling the swollen flesh that filled him completely. Gasping into the warm mouth pressed against his, he cried out, feeling himself so very, very close to finding his completion. As he reached it moments later, he convulsed, filled with Claude's essence and breathing hard. He was so lucky, to have been marked as Claude's mate; Claude had even called him his mate before, Sebastian recalled, sighing and nuzzling slightly at the large hand that brushed his hair back.

If only this was permanent, Sebastian thought wistfully, relaxing into Claude's embrace again. Claude cared about him and protected him; he'd sworn to get revenge on the ones who had attacked and hurt him. Sebastian couldn't have asked for more than that; a mate who genuinely wanted him and who treated him the way Claude did would be rare.

Seeing the wistful look on his mate's face, Claude was concerned, kissing Sebastian's neck. "What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if there was something else that Sebastian wanted that he was not aware of. He thought Sebastian was all right with this, but maybe he'd been wrong. Did he push Sebastian too far and too fast, especially so soon after what Timber had done to him?

"I was just thinking," Sebastian confessed softly, sighing a little at the kiss against his pale throat, before giving Claude a slight smile. "I wish that this didn't have to end, Claude; if only we **could** stay like this…" Feeling them roll over, with Claude's moving them, he sighed as he felt him slip out of his body finally and missing the feel, even though it would no longer be slowly torturing him. "But I must return to my master and you have to stay here with yours."

"We may be parted, Sebastian," Claude murmured, anxious to reassure his smaller mate, "but if you need me, you **can** always reach me." Frowning then, he paused; his mark would be gone soon and Sebastian would no longer be able to contact him through that. "I have no more desire for this to end than you do, but do you truly wish to settle down permanently so soon after your first mating cycle?" Locking eyes with Sebastian, Claude kissed him, once again savoring the endearing sweetness that belonged **only** to his mate. "If I claim you, Sebastian, be certain of this; I will **never** let you go. You will be **mine** for the rest of our lives…"

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 12.

"I… I would rather have you than any other," Sebastian softly replied, gazing deeply into Claude's eyes. He blushed at the other's words of how he would not be let go if he allowed Claude to claim him, feeling a kiss to his forehead. "I like you the best out of everyone I know, Claude, and I honestly don't believe I'll find anyone else ever that I will feel even remotely the same for." He could not say it was love yet, though he knew what he felt was far deeper than merely **liking** Claude, but Sebastian knew very little of love or how it was supposed to feel.

Pleased to hear Sebastian's words, for Claude did understand why his mate looked so shy and uncertain, holding him a little tighter. "I never wanted anyone, until I saw you- **really** saw you for the first time," he murmured, nipping a little at Sebastian's neck with his teeth and sucking on it gently with his lips, hoping it would leave a mark at least for a few days. "Not the you that you show to the world, Sebastian, but the real you, what you keep hidden inside…"

Moaning softly as Claude sucked on his neck, Sebastian flushed a little more. "I can't show **everyone** this side, Claude; it would be too dangerous for me. With the way I look, I'm lucky that no one's pursued me before; acting the way I usually do keeps unwanted suitors away from me," he said quietly, feeling that Claude was entitled to **some** explanation of why he'd allowed others to only see the arrogant, haughty demon instead of what lay beneath the surface. At worst, they'd think him weak and try to kill him; at best, they'd capture him- or try to- and he'd wind up as a sex slave for a demon whose tastes ran to sadistic and violent. Neither idea was a pleasant thought.

Not liking that idea one bit, Claude paused on what he was doing, a flash of purple entering his eyes. "You shouldn't have to hide yourself, Sebastian, but I must confess I am glad that you do. If anyone but me knew, they'd want you as much as **I** do," he breathed into the perfectly shaped ear, inhaling his mate's scent. It was mostly back to normal, now, which was a good thing, but Claude's possessiveness towards Sebastian had not decreased, a definite indication that this meant much more than just a mating cycle to him. "And if anyone **does** try to pursue you, I'll handle them personally." It was a calmly stated fact; Claude would not share Sebastian with anyone else; even the idea enraged him down to the core of his very being.

Curled up against Claude, Sebastian watched him closely, seeing the power that had flared briefly within him. It was becoming more and more clear to him that Claude disliked the notion of anyone else wanting him; why **else** would he vow to deal with anyone else that tried to mate with him? "I don't **want** anyone else," he earnestly told his lover, sincerity in his red eyes. "But would you be happy with just **me**?"

Hearing the uncertainty, Claude chuckled softly, giving Sebastian a slight smirk. "You are **more** than enough for me, Sebastian," he assured his mate, leaning into him just enough to kiss him deeply. "I don't need or want anyone else, either…" Dropping his mouth to where his fading mark remained upon Sebastian's shoulder, his golden eyes watched to see if he was all right with this, his teeth grazing the skin gently.

Gasping at the feel of Claude's teeth, Sebastian watched him with wide eyes, though not protesting as they dragged across his bare skin. He didn't move as those sharp teeth bit down into his flesh, this time drawing blood, a whimper leaving him. It **hurt** but was bearable, feeling heated and swollen as a very familiar tongue lapped over it, cleaning it off for a few moments.

As if the taste of Sebastian's skin wasn't delicious enough, the elixir of his blood was potent, Claude realized almost immediately, drinking the sweet, tangy fluid down as he made a new mark upon his mate. This one would be permanent, requiring different steps to it than the temporary one had. Reluctantly, he cleaned off the bleeding with his tongue, before he used his own incisors to prick the sensitive muscle. His own blood did not taste nearly so divine, as he spread that the crimson liquid across the mark, showing clearly against that pale flesh.

Sebastian hissed a little; it burned as it sealed over, pain reflecting in his eyes as he breathed hard. Though he could not see it too easily, where the bite mark had been there was something else there now, a tattoo that shone the same shade as Claude's blood had been. As he was held closely, the marking now done and feeling both strange and weak, Sebastian lay limply against Claude, closing his eyes as he adjusted to it.

Cradling his mate, Claude soothed him with gentle touches, a little disoriented himself but not nearly so much as Sebastian. Their bond was forming, a mental tie that no other power could break, not unless one of them **wanted** it to be so. Claude could feel how shaky Sebastian felt, how difficult it was for him to move or think right now while he lay there. Mentally reaching out, the older demon brushed their minds together in silent reassurance.

With the permanent mark now in place, there was no way that he'd ever lose contact with Sebastian, not unless the other was to go to a different plane than him- and even then, he'd still feel him. More importantly, Claude would know if Sebastian needed him without his mate having to call to him to get his attention.

The invisible tie between them seemed to hum slightly, Sebastian mused, slowly growing used to the feel, opening his eyes finally. Not moving, he offered a shy smile, still blushing a little bit but enjoying the feel of their mental bond. He felt Claude's presence almost more than he saw him physically; before, Sebastian had been able to see traces of his aura, but now he could see it clearly, the level of power that his new mate possessed. His own was not that strong, confirming his suspicion that Claude was older than him, but considering everything that had happened, it was probably for the best.

Someone his own age or younger wouldn't have known what was going on with him so quickly when he went into heat; nor would they probably been so gentle, taking care not to hurt him more than was necessary, Sebastian knew. Seeing the warmth in Claude's eyes, he remained sprawled against him, not wanting to move until they absolutely had to.

Relaxed completely, Claude then remembered something important, deciding to mention it now before they both fell back asleep. He didn't know how Sebastian would take it, but he wasn't going to start their permanent bond off by lying to him; that wouldn't be fair or right to him. And he wanted to make sure that his mate **knew** that he was by no means ashamed of him, but he hadn't known how much of this Sebastian wanted Ciel to know.

"I almost forgot, Sebastian," he began softly. "Your Master is **here**, along with two of his servants. They arrived late yesterday, in the middle of the storm…" Claude brushed his knuckles over Sebastian's soft cheek, seeing the way his mate's eyes widened so considerably.

"He was looking for **me**," Sebastian said, knowing it was true. He had been gone so long that his Master had grown worried about him, though he wasn't sure which of his two servants that Ciel would have brought here. Considering that there was at least one demon here that his Master **did** know about, he figured Mey-Rin was most likely. "What did you tell him, Claude?"

Swallowing hard, Claude met Sebastian's gaze, still holding him close. "He knows about Timber and Canterbury, Sebastian; your fever was brought about by that alone and your contract weakened to the extent that Ciel Phantomhive **noticed** it was not right. Everyone here except for **my** Master knew what they'd done and now even he knows because Ciel does."

Mortified, Sebastian closed his eyes, misery in his face. "Did you **have** to tell him?" he questioned; it was going to be extremely hard for him to look his Master in the eyes anytime soon, knowing that he knew something that he didn't particularly want many to know. Even the idea itself was embarrassing, to know that Ciel knew he'd been sexually assaulted.

"Sebastian, he stormed into here accusing my Master of having me do something to you," Claude explained, though he paused at his own words. Technically, he **had** done something to Sebastian, though not nearly along the lines of what Ciel Phantomhive had been thinking. "Lord Phantomhive was **very** concerned for you and it showed no matter how much he tried to hide it. As such, I wished to alleviate some of his fears, along with his allegation of **my** Master, who hadn't even **known** you were here."

Seeing his mate's obvious shame, Claude held him a little tighter, stroking what soft skin he could in hopes of soothing him. "He was more outraged than anything, Sebastian; I have no doubt of that," he whispered, kissing his cheek. "His first concern was for **you**, though I have no doubt that he would enjoy participating in the punishment of those two who rightfully deserve it. Additionally, there is also the fact that they might follow you back to the Phantomhive manor and try again." Anger flashed briefly within his golden eyes. "I wanted to ensure your safety if we were separated for a while, though now I'll **know** if they try anything else…"

Feeling a little better, Sebastian nodded, relieved that at least **he** was not being blamed for what those two that had forced him into sexual contact had done. He paled a little; the idea of Timber coming after him again, with Canterbury in tow, was not a pleasant one. Even with all of his powers, he didn't fancy fighting two against one, knowing what would happen if he lost. His eyes closed briefly, a look of relief passing across his face. He was even gladder, now, that they had bonded; the anger his mate had shown and felt told him without words that Claude would come if they **did** come after him again.

Then, he thought of something else. "Do our Masters know about **us**, Claude?" he asked, not sure how he would feel if they **did** know, but wanting to know everything before he saw his Master again. His sex life was something he had certainly never discovered with Ciel, mostly because Ciel himself was a little young for it, though additionally, his Master had never asked him about it before.

"I didn't tell them anything about **us**, Sebastian," Claude admitted, still speaking quieter than usual. "I did not know if you would **want** them to know, but Ciel **saw** your wounds, especially with you resting here in my bed, feverish and sleeping. Do not misunderstand me, my dear; I am **not** at all ashamed of anything that we've done, but I did not want to say more than I had to, in case you **wanted** it kept a secret."

Blushing brightly at the endearment, Sebastian nodded silently, too moved to say a word. Once again, Claude had proved to him that he cared more about how Sebastian himself would feel if everyone knew- though honestly, the red-eyed demon hadn't even considered the idea of telling anyone. Sebastian could understand why he'd told about Timber and Canterbury- for his own protection- and, for the first time, he himself initiated a kiss.

Sitting up a little straighter, Sebastian tilted his head back and his face up, pressing his lips against Claude's tenderly, their bond humming between them both.

Upstairs in the room where Ciel was sleeping, the dark-haired teenager could not figure out why he was unable to pull the blankets back onto him. They had slipped during the night, but every time he tugged on them, they refused to budge, making him wonder. Opening his eyes, Ciel waited for them to adjust to the dim light of the fire- and turned a shade very close to crimson when he saw who was sleeping there just beside him. "Alois!" he cried out, regretting the loud sound almost instantly. As the other stirred, Ciel sat up, watching as Alois, too, peeked his eyes open and looked at him.

"Morning, Ciel," Alois chirped, leaning in and kissing Ciel on the cheek.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 13.

Ciel profusely blushed when Alois' lips brushed against his cheek, gazing at him with his eyes wide open. Unable to speak for a few moments, he simply gaped before he swallowed hard in an attempt to regain his voice. "W-What are you **doing**, Alois? And why are you in **m-my** estate?" he stammered, though his tone showed that he was attempting to be forceful. Unfortunately, it didn't work, considering that he had clearly stuttered.

"Giving you a good morning kiss, Ciel," Alois purred back, giving the other teenager a smile, though he also moved to sit back, not wanting to overdo it. "You're at **my** home, not yours." Cocking his head to the side, he was quite comfortable in his lace and silk pajamas, a little amused as he remembered how embarrassed Ciel had been with his bunny pajamas. "Sebastian's ill and Claude's taking care of him, remember? I didn't want you to miss breakfast…"

"Oh. That's right…" Sitting up himself, Ciel was still blushing, unable to look at Alois for a few moments. He couldn't believe that the blonde had kissed him on the cheek like that; no one had done that but his parents, the now deceased Madam Red, and Lizzie. "Any word on how Sebastian is, Alois?"

Shaking his head, Alois watched Ciel closely, a little amused that a little kiss had mortified the very serious teenager so much. "No, but we can check on them- **after** we eat. I'm hungry and I'm sure Hannah has breakfast ready by now." He stood carefully, before jumping off of the bed easily. Glancing back, he gave Ciel a slow smile. "After that, I must decide on Timber and Canterbury's punishment, Ciel. Did you want to contribute to it or not?"

Climbing off, rather than leaping as the way more energetic Alois had, Ciel listened, thinking for a few moments. He'd punished people before, though the smile had him wondering just what Alois would choose for the two that had hurt Sebastian so badly. His blush faded at that though, a dark look entering into his blue eyes. Did he want in on deciding their punishment? The answer to that was a resounding **yes**. Even if there was a fight, there was no reason they should have touched Sebastian against his will.

Ciel, personally, did not know if his contracted demon was even sexually active. He never discussed it with him, for Ciel himself had little to no interest in it at the present time. He was young yet and therefore would likely not want to engage in sex for at least two, perhaps three more years. At least, that was his honest opinion. "Of course I do, Alois. It may be your servants that violated Sebastian but Sebastian is **my** butler. Any such actions against him are a reflection on me. I won't allow one of mine to be hurt without… **proper** retribution."

Alois' smile turned into a smirk, a flash of **something** within his paler blue eyes. "We'll discuss it at length after eating and checking on Sebastian, since I know you're worried about him. I have complete confidence in Claude, though; I'm sure Sebastian will be fine." He knew Claude wouldn't fail him in caring for Sebastian, though he did hope that Sebastian did not get well **too** quickly. Otherwise, Ciel would leave and Alois didn't like that idea.

Ciel nodded, following Alois as he led the way out of his room and to the dining hall. Briefly wondering what Mey-Rin and Finnian were up to, he reasoned that if they'd been doing their usual antics, he'd have gotten complaints by now, so he figured that for the time being, they'd found something to amuse themselves. At least they wouldn't see him in these blue oversized pajamas with little pink bunnies on them. The ends of the sleeves were folded up to show his hands, while the legs covered his feet completely.

"I'm not worried about Claude not taking proper care of him, Alois," Ciel told him seriously, looking at the other boy. "But I've never Sebastian so weak and helpless before; it's actually kind of surprising to me. For some reason I thought he could never be hurt, because he **is** a demon."

Less jealous now that he heard **that**, Alois listened as Ciel finished speaking. "It's because he was hurt by **other** demons, Ciel. Before, it's mostly been humans, if I recall correctly. And that one Shinigami- that really weird red-headed one… Anyway, Claude told me that only demons or angels can really hurt demons. Had it been anything else, Sebastian probably could have healed instantaneously."

"Grell is his name," Ciel supplied automatically, knowing of who Alois meant with the description of the Shinigami. "And he really **is** weird." He hadn't expected Alois to know so much about demons being hurt, but then again, he'd never asked Sebastian or talked to him about it. "I guess it's a good thing that demons aren't more easily hurt, but the nature of their attack on Sebastian seems more personal than just physically fighting him. I mean, they could have let him hurt and bruised but what they actually did; is that a demon thing? Or was it just Timber and Canterbury?"

"I think it was just them, but I'm not entirely sure. I never asked about that sort of thing with Claude," Alois replied, shrugging a little. "It's not like Claude volunteers anything unless I ask him directly and even then he doesn't reply when I ask about anything personally. He'll answer if it's something in general, though…" Pouting a little at the reminder, he turned left to head down the stairs.

Ciel was a little puzzled at Alois' words. "You could just order him to answer," he pointed out, not understanding why he seemed upset. After all, it wasn't like he couldn't order Sebastian to tell him anything he wanted, though he really hadn't considered asking about his demon's past. It made him curious, for he had sometimes wondered what Sebastian had done prior to contracting with him.

Alois paused, turning to look back at Ciel, a slightly sad expression on his face. It was the first time he had ever shown such a thing to the dark-haired boy, with no trace of mirth or teasing upon in his eyes. "It's not the same if he isn't **willing** to tell me," he quietly said. "If I have to order him to do so, then there's no point…"

Meanwhile, Hannah had finished preparing breakfast and was placing it on a tray, doing so easily as Finnian set the table carefully in the dining room. He'd already broken one fork and was hoping not to repeat his clumsiness, though at least Hannah hadn't been angry with him.

"Just be more careful next time," she'd told Finnian, giving him a slight smile. She could see it had been an honest mistake and that he was genuinely sorry.

Mey-Rin was secretly glad that no one had asked Finnian to do the garden here; that would have been a big mistake. Not that he wasn't enthusiastic, but because he simply wasn't very good at it. Having finished her task, which had been placing the dishes properly in the dining room, she returned to the kitchen.

Truthfully, she wished now that she'd brought her other clothes with her, though she hadn't planned on them spending the night here. She felt grimy, wearing the same clothes again that she'd worn all day yesterday. That was something she definitely hadn't prepared, but she was certainly going to do so in the future. However, even had she brought the clothes, she would not have been able to take a bath, for it was already occupied by two male demons.

Claude and Sebastian were washing themselves, though constantly touching as they did so, hands brushing over pale skin to remove all signs of what they'd done. Both had agreed not to tell anyone about them becoming permanent mates just yet, though they'd done so reluctantly. Sebastian had a suspicion that while it **might** be all right with Ciel, Alois would be an entirely different matter.

For his part, Claude suspected exactly the same thing, as he soaped his hands and washed down Sebastian's back, pressed against him slightly. Alois was very clingy to him, even though he was happy having Ciel here for the time being. But if they got into an argument, then Claude **knew** Alois would come running for him.

Sighing a little in both pleasure and contentment when he felt those firm fingers rubbing the soap in, Sebastian turned his head to look back at Claude, seeing the conflict in his eyes. "Perhaps my Master will be a good influence on him," he softly said. "Master will not fight with him as long as he is worried about me, Claude. He won't want to be forced to leave before I'm ready- which I am, but he doesn't know that…" Unspoken, but showing clearly within his crimson eyes, was a slightly torn expression. He didn't **want** to leave, but he didn't like his young Master being so worried about him.

Running clean water over where he'd just washed, Claude bowed his head. "I hope so, Sebastian. My Master is very trying at times," he admitted softly. The bath was finished now, but he had no inclination to move. "You know humans could never keep our pace; it would be too much for them to bear…" He meant that both physically and sexually; human bodies were too frail for the kind of sex that demons usually participated in. Sebastian wasn't ready for that yet, so Claude was waiting patiently, instead satisfying both of them in intense but physically gentle ways. "Alois doesn't realize this and I doubt he would believe me if I told him…"

Sebastian nodded, turning to face Claude, his slim arms reaching up and out to wrap around his mate's neck. "He's still a child; knowledge of sex or not, he is…" He blushed a little when he spoke, as Claude kissed him softly. "I think my Master truly will be good for him, for Ciel doesn't speak of sex yet. Perhaps they'll find other things to amuse them for a while…"

Claude was about to speak, when he felt a shift between dimensions. Pausing, his arms still on his mate and holding him close, he sharply turned his head in the direction he'd felt that change in. "Someone just entered the human world," he told him, "from the demon world. Several someones, for that matter, and they're very close to us." Frowning, he wondered why, though he didn't have long to wait.

One of those that had come here on his Master's orders materialized in the bathing room, not caring about the two naked male demons in there. His hair was black but short, one eye blue and the other green, and his skin tone was as pale as Sebastian's. Seeing the one he sought standing there, he ignored the second demon and strode forward.

"Michaelis, you are ordered to return to our world at once by our Lord," he told the younger demon neutrally, gazing directly at him. "Will you return of your own will or will I have to force you? Believe me, most of our Master's best demons are here if you resist."

Sebastian paled, easily recognizing the head of the servants for the Demon Lord who'd taken him in. "I'm under contract right now with a human; I'm under an order not to leave him until the contract is broken," he protested, and it was the truth. He'd sworn to Ciel that he would never leave him, not until the day he devoured his soul. His Master had demanded that of him a long time ago.

Claude said nothing for a few moments, seeing how his mate paled. Not liking the fact that Sebastian seemed to know who was being spoken of- this mysterious Master, he pushed himself between the two, not caring whether or not either liked it. "Do you want to go with him, Sebastian?" he whispered, taking care so that the other demon that he didn't know couldn't hear him.

"No, but I know whom he is referring to, Claude. I owe that Lord my life; he saved me when I was a child and raised me until I was deemed old enough to care for myself," Sebastian replied, biting his lower lip. "He let me come here to start forging contracts with humans years ago, but I never repaid my debt to him before I left…"

"Move aside," Ricard ordered, glaring at the demon who was standing between him and his prey. "Michaelis **will** return with me- one way or the other…"

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 14.

"If Sebastian doesn't **want** to go with you, then he's not going," Claude calmly told the demon who stood before them, not caring about his current state of undress. Sebastian was blushing, but the golden-eyed demon focused more on the stranger he didn't know. "He's been ordered not to leave; you heard him. When we're under contract, we must obey the human we're bound to. Surely you **know** that much…"

It was a very good thing that he knew the laws of demons well, even if Sebastian did not. Very few things were ever allowed to interfere with a contract made with a human, so using that argument might prevent a physical confrontation. Claude was not worried about fighting if it came to that, but first he would fight with words and a sound argument. He'd do anything to protect his mate.

Sebastian was mortified at being naked like this in front of Ricard, who'd never liked him, not even when he was young. Red eyes watched, though he wasn't exactly afraid. He was more wary as to **why** the Lord wanted him to repay his debt **now**, after waiting for so long. Especially with his contract to Ciel not finished- and that was partially Claude's fault. After the last few days, though, Sebastian just couldn't be angry with him about it.

Pausing for a moment, Ricard's eyes narrowed. This other with Michaelis was obviously smarter than the youngling, to know that the contract could not usually be ignored. However, his master had ordered Michaelis to return. Such a command was more important than any contract with a mere human. "If he cannot willingly return, then we will bring him back against his will," he replied, making a silent gesture to some of those with him.

More demons appeared in the bathroom, different parts of their bodies shifting in slowly as they became fully visible to Sebastian and Claude's eyes. Various hair colors, ranging from black to blonde were as diverse as all the eye colors around the room, and when they finished materializing, there were four others besides Ricard standing there.

Claude glanced over at Sebastian, before he reached over to a chair and pulled his glasses back on. He didn't really need them, but it was more for show. "If we're all going to fight, then let us get dressed first," he said, still quite relaxed. "Or at least, allow us to put our pants back first. Unless, of course, you seriously think you have any sort of advantage over us by having clothes while we have none?" He gave them his trademark smirk, picking up Sebastian's pants and handing them to his mate.

Being naked was no big deal to him, but Claude knew without looking that Sebastian was very uncomfortable and humiliated about it. Their bond told him that without words. Additionally, Claude didn't particularly like anyone else seeing **his** mate like this; they didn't need to get any ideas like Timber and Canterbury had.

Ricard was too surprised by Michaelis' friend's words to say anything, watching him closely. **He** would be the real challenge here, not the one he'd been sent to get. Michaelis had been trained in their household to fight; thus, they already knew everything he could do. There would be no surprises from him. This stranger, though, was strangely confident despite the odds against them.

His pride was stung at the question of whether they felt having clothes gave them more of an advantage, so he grudgingly allowed Michaelis to pull on his pants and shirt, and then allowed the other to do the same. Ricard hadn't missed how the other had stood guard as Michaelis dressed; clearly, he was still prepared to defend Michaelis regardless of whatever it might cost him. Why was he doing so? It made no sense; demons didn't usually care about anyone but themselves.

Leaving his shoes and socks off, Claude took up a defensive stance. His bare feet were spread apart slightly, his arms bent diagonally up to move quickly to block any physical attacks. Additionally, he made sure Sebastian was still safely behind him; had there been just one here, he would have immediately gone on the offensive, but his mate was the one they wanted. Unfortunately, they were going to find it very difficult to get him.

"What is your name, stranger?" Ricard questioned, watching him closely but not moving just yet. He didn't feel the need to take a stance; demonic attacks were sudden, swift, and usually deadly in the first few moments.

The dim light reflected off of Claude's glasses as he gave Sebastian's pursuers a rather nasty smile, carefully keeping his teeth from showing. It made him look far darker and more evil than he ever had before. "My name is Claude Faustus- you would do well to remember it from now on…"

Seconds later, barely a breeze was felt as Ricard rushed towards the broad demon, confident that one strike would be enough to take him out. Unfortunately, he was very, very wrong- he had kicked out hard in a move that would break an adult human's neck, only to find his opponent moving to meet him, raising his hands to block the kick.

Having successfully stopped the attack, Claude countered with one of his own, his speed a match for Ricard as he drew his hand up swiftly, faster than a human could see, and raking his sharp nails in a single line deeply across the other's face. Blood trickled down from his nails as he stood there, his smile never wavering, and knowing that though it was not a disabling blow or even a killing one, it would definitely be hurting. His nails were as sharp as talons and he kept them properly cared for just for occasions like this.

A dish dropped to the floor inside of the kitchen, the fragile china shattering on the stone floor as Hannah felt the sudden rise of demonic energy inside of the estate. "There's trouble," she murmured, looking to Finnian and Mey-Rin. "I must go immediately…" Whirling, she ran out the door, her skirt billowing as she did so, following the trail of energy she was detecting. Claude's energy had risen as well, telling Hannah that something was definitely amiss. He didn't use it for no reason and she hoped it wasn't Timber and Canterbury.

Ciel and Alois had to stop suddenly when Hannah ran past them, giving each other a puzzled look. Neither knew why she was acting so strangely. More footsteps indicated someone else was running and they stared to see Thompson, the only one of the triplets not awaiting punishment, following just behind Hannah.

Now really confused, Alois was about to demand an explanation when Ciel's two human servants charged up the stairs after **his** two servants. Blinking his pale blue eyes, the blond teen looked to Ciel, arching his eyebrow slightly. That had been very odd, even for those two. "Shall we go see whatever all this fuss is about, Ciel?"

"I think we'd better; Mey-Rin and Finnian wouldn't be acting like this if something wasn't wrong," Ciel answered, kneeling down for a few moments. Quickly rolling up his pajama legs so he could run, the dark-haired boy ran after his two servants, with Alois just next to him. It was a good thing they were in shape, for the adults had been moving at a very fast speed. They got to the top of the stairs in time to see Hannah throw open the door to a room and enter, followed closely by Thompson, Mey-Rin, and Finnian.

Panting for a few moments, Alois caught his breath, resting briefly. "Let's go; I want to see what all this noise is about…" He pouted a tiny bit, before he led the way to the bathing room, wondering who or what was in there. As he opened the door, Ciel peered in too, just over his shoulder, and the two watched for a moment.

Sebastian had finally entered the fight, using his own pointed nails as weapons, and wishing he'd brought some cutlery with him. He hadn't thought of that when leaving the Phantomhive manor, for something else had been preoccupying him quite thoroughly. Ducking under another blow, he kicked the demon away from him that tried to grab his wrist, springing away easily to land beside Claude. "These are the best of my Lord's fighters," he told his mate, worry showing in his red eyes. "They've done nothing but train to fight all their lives…"

The fighting paused, though, when several newcomers ran into the room, crowding around the two dark-haired demons that stood in the middle. It was unexpected and gained them all a moment to rest.

Claude had never been gladder to see Hannah, and he quickly identified Thompson. Seeing the blonde teen with super strength and the maid with the incredible farseeing eyes, he was also pleased; he knew they wouldn't stand by while these other demons attempted to take Sebastian. Before anyone could ask questions, he spoke quickly, knowing they didn't have much time. "They're after Sebastian and I'm not **entirely** sure of why, but he does **not** wish to go with them," he told them all.

"They can't take Mr. Sebastian with them, no they can't!" Mey-Rin unsheathed her two guns, glad she had put them back in their sheaths upon her upper thighs, hidden beneath her skirt. Cocking them, she brandished them at the demons. They might not kill their kind, but it might make them take twice.

Finnian agreed instantly with Mey-Rin, though he simply took a protective stance in front of Sebastian. "If you don't want to go with them, we won't allow them to take you if we can help it," he vowed, his eyes shining brightly at the butler who'd saved him all that time ago. This was a way for him to begin repaying his debt.

Hannah could see that Claude wasn't completely lying; the other demons truly were after Sebastian, judging from how one of them lunged towards him at superhuman speed. Intercepting immediately, she tossed the demon back against the opposite wall easily, giving him a neutral look. This was Claude's mate; she could tell that from the scent on Sebastian. She wouldn't hand him over like a piece of meat because she knew how much it would hurt Claude, her friend of sorts for so long now.

Thompson, meanwhile, stood next to Hannah. He was prepared to fight if need be, because Hannah was going to do so and that was reason enough for him. As he saw the other demons beginning to come closer to them again, the door creaked open again, everyone turning to look at the two boys standing there.

"Did Hannah seriously just throw that guy like that?" Alois questioned, gaping at her. He'd suspected that there was more to her than met the eye, but that was a shocker. Especially considering how he'd ridiculed her. "What's with the party in the bathroom, anyway?"

Seeing all the strangers and then how Mey-Rin and Finnian were standing in front of Sebastian, along with Claude and- who was it? Ciel had to think for a few moments, before remembering that it was Thompson, he got a very bad feeling. Sebastian did look much better now, but he was pale, watching the people that were coming towards him. "I think they must be after Sebastian," he whispered, paling a little himself. "Why else would everyone be between Sebastian a-and **them**?"

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 15.

Ciel was more than a little bit put out by this turn of events, though he really was not the only one. It was bad enough that Sebastian had already been violated by Timber and Canterbury, but now it seemed as those these five beings that he did not recognize were after Sebastian as well. Didn't they have something better to do besides go after Sebastian?

Alois, for his part, was downright **irritated** and that was a very dangerous turn of events. He'd been having fun with Ciel, especially when he'd given him that kiss. Not only was he still wearing those adorable bunny pajamas, but they'd actually been getting along very well. Eating breakfast together would have been amusing, and after the obligatory visitation to the ailing Sebastian, he'd planned to dress Ciel in the outfit he'd picked out. He'd even been about to discuss something very personal with the other boy.

This was ruining **everything**. Ciel was no longer paying any attention to him and Alois could tell that, like Ciel had mentioned, this group was also after Sebastian. Giving them a rather haughty look, Alois cleared his throat. "Claude!" he called, his voice echoing in the open room easily. There really was very little in here, besides the tub, the candles, the towels, and the soap. "What the Hell is **this** all about?" If his demon refused to tell him, he might just do what Ciel had said; order him to tell. Alois didn't like fights like this happening without his knowledge.

Claude easily dodged another attack, rapidly moving to one side and pulling Sebastian with him to keep him out of reach. "Your Highness, I'm afraid these miscreants want Sebastian," he replied, speaking loudly enough to be heard. Dropping low, Sebastian was jerked down with Claude to the floor as a male demon grabbed at him again- only for his outstretched hand to be shot the only expert markswoman in the room right before he could grab his tailcoat. "He does not desire to leave with them, but they will not take **no** for an answer…"

Releasing Sebastian for a moment, Claude dove forward, his own hand reaching out and viciously cutting across the other demon's throat. Sharp nails tore through skin and tissue, blood spurting in the wake as the demon shrieked in pain. Flicking his hand to the side, the blood flew onto the wall from his fingertips as the golden-eyed demon looked to his master. "And Sebastian is not strong enough yet to engage in a prolonged battle for very long."

"Sebastian is contracted to **me**!" Ciel sharply snapped, his suspicion now confirmed. Even having figured they were after Sebastian, the words that confirmed it made him even angrier. It was very lucky that Claude had been with Sebastian when they attacked, though Ciel did not know why this fight was occurring in the bathing room. "Mey-Rin, Finnian… **Don't** let them through!" It was a demand, not a request.

Claude's statement about the state of Sebastian's ability to fight wasn't necessary; the way the other demon was moving him about to keep him from being snatched spoke volumes. Mey-Rin aimed at the nearest demon, firing a perfect shot into his head. The wound bled but once again, the demon started to heal immediately.

"Thompson! Hannah!" Alois ordered immediately, turning to his other two servants. "Help Claude drive off these uninvited guests!" Scowling briefly, he thought for a moment, before he decided it wouldn't be worth the trouble of summoning Timber and Canterbury. Who knew if those two would really help or not?

Finnian whirled when he heard a sharp gasp; two of the rogues had attacked Claude at the same time, while a third had managed to get a hold of Sebastian's arm. The red-eyed male launched a kick at his assailant's face, landing it squarely on his right cheek, though he was not released. Those thin fingers dug into his slim arm, leaving the imprint upon the pale skin and he was yanked forward, despite his efforts not to move.

"Claude!" Sebastian gasped, only to be caught by Finnian- who held him still with just one hand on his other arm. Even against demonic power, there was great power inside of the small teen; this was the first time he was actually **grateful** to have such tremendous strength.

Keeping Sebastian from being dragged any further, Finnian raised his other hand, giving the shocked figure tugging on Sebastian a view of just how small he really was. First, after breaking the unwilling grip on Sebastian's other arm quite easily by prying his fingers loose with that one hand, Finnian then gave the male a solemn look. "You hurt Sebastian," he informed him, a sad but determined look.

Despite his diminutive size, Finnian lifted Sebastian's attacker in the air with no effort, holding him for a moment before throwing him as hard as he could against the group of three just standing there, watching them. His toss had all of his phenomenal strength behind it, sending all four across the floor and into the stone wall. "No one is allowed to hurt Sebastian, especially since **we're** here to protect him!"

"T-Thank you, Finny," Sebastian softly said, blushing a tiny bit at the vehemence in the younger boy's voice as he spoke to the ones who were after him. Claude had come to his side immediately when he'd called to his mate, but Finnian had saved him first. Feeling Claude's hand on his shoulder, he looked up at him silently, their eyes meeting. Not speaking for a few moments, they communicated silently, before Sebastian gave him a soft smile to show that he was all right, bruise or not.

Had there not been a crowd in here right now, Claude would have kissed his mate, adoring the sight of that sweet smile he was given. Instead, he had to content himself with just his hand being on the thin shoulder of the one he felt the closest to of everyone in this room. He, too, was grateful to Finnian for saving Sebastian, though he probably would have bashed the demon's skull in for daring to lay a hand upon **his** mate.

Hannah could see the moment Claude's eyes bled purple; she knew what that meant. Looking over at Thompson, she nodded silently for him to attack. However, everyone froze when something else that was completely unexpected happened, causing those who were moving to stop and look.

Further back than where the first group of demons was standing against the wall, all save for Ricard, yet another small gathering of the same beings had appeared. These, however, did not wear clothing that matched the others in the slightest bit, their hair wild and untamed as feral grins appeared, and their clothing was also tattered. Compared to the Ricard and his group, in fact, the newcomers looked downright wild and dangerous. They, too, had their orders- and by no means did they plan to disobey the one who had sent them to fetch the slim demon pressed slightly against Claude.

"Michaelis, come with us," Byron ordered, stepping forward as the leader. His short hair stood on end, as he reached a hand out towards the now even paler Sebastian. "**Our** master knows what you are and he demands the presence of your company immediately."

"And if I refuse?" Sebastian retorted, a deep flush appearing as the others around him turned to give him a strange look- all but Claude, that is. They didn't understand what this demon meant about **what** he was, especially not his master or Claude's master. The hand on his shoulder slid down to rest upon his back, a silent attempt to reassure him.

Byron sighed dramatically, before grinning more. "Then we'll have to force you to go, Sebastian. I promise you won't be hurt if you don't resist us- not **too** much, anyway," he gleefully replied. He recognized the male demon hovering over his prey, but ignored Claude for the moment.

Having **more** strange demons appearing was only increasing the aggravation Alois was feeling. "What is this, a day just for people obsessing over **one** particular demon?" he half yelled, stalking forward to glare at the two unwelcome groups. "Why the Hell is everyone after him, anyway?" He paused and then continued. "Never mind on that. All of you get out of **my** house!"

Ignoring the whining little human, Ricard stepped forward. "Michaelis is coming with **us**! We were here first and our Master wants him to return to pay his debt now," he smugly said. Very few would be stupid enough to go against his master, after all.

Byron sneered over at Ricard. "We do not **care** about your orders," he lazily replied, purple flashing in his eyes as he watched the other demon closely. "We have our own- and if you try to interfere, then we'll be forced to defend ourselves. You know very well that **our** Master does not recognize **yours**, nor does he follow his bidding."

"You speak of treason, then…" Moving away from the wall, Ricard pointed a finger towards Byron, a cold look upon his face. "You **know** how we deal with traitors, Byron. Are you prepared for that? Believe me, we are **not** all that is here from our Master. The rest are just waiting for us to bring Michaelis to them."

"You couldn't beat us with all the armies of your Master combined," Byron smugly told Ricard, his purple eyes flashing more with power now. "Are **you** prepared for **that**?" He could see he'd struck a nerve, from the way that the other's mouth noticeably tightened as he glared openly, unable to suppress his anger.

Before either demon could step forward, two more figures appeared, though they were not of demon blood. Instead, these two were Shinigami, dealing with those who should be dead and handling the matter of souls.

The first wore a long red coat, which was way too small for his small frame, and long, crimson hair flowed behind him, with matching glasses the same shade of both. His green eyes showed quite clearly, as did the little skulls on the glasses chain, and he was clad in a white shirt with a black vest and black pants. "Sebby-chan!" he chirped, beaming at Sebastian, who was staring with a very dumbfounded look on his face.

Then, taking in the sight of all the demons standing around, Grell Sutcliff paused, giving them a very strange look. He pouted at the demon he'd lusted for quite a while, completely missing the vibe in the air. "How rude, Sebby-chan- you're throwing a party and you didn't even invite me…"

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 16.

"Grell…" Sebastian inwardly moaned; this was not a good time to be dealing with the Shinigami right now, though he was startled at seeing the other Grim Reaper with him. This couldn't just be a random visit from Grell, not if one of his co-workers were here with him. It was none other than one of the management of the Shinigami, William T. Spears. "This is **not** a party, Grell," he said rather peevishly, giving the redhead a rather irritated look.

Glancing around, William did a head count on all the demons in the room; he couldn't believe this many individuals could fit into such a small area. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his glasses with his death scythe, which consisted of a pair of garden trimmers. "We're here on **official** business, Grell," he sternly reminded the junior Shinigami, his neon green eyes watching the others carefully.

"Yes, I know," Grell replied, his voice much more of a whine this time as he went back over to his superior, hiding his extremely sharp teeth behind his pout. His eyes, however, searched out Sebastian, a flush on his cheeks when he spotted him. That demon really was too handsome, in Grell's opinion. If only he would look his way instead of right through him.

Alois moaned aloud, unlike Sebastian, just about at the end of his breaking point. The demons had ignored his order to leave and now two more strangers had showed up. Glaring at everyone, his face was set in an extremely dark scowl. He had lost control of this situation completely and it was far more than merely irritating. He might have done something drastic, if Ciel hadn't touched his shoulder.

"Calm down, Alois," Ciel urged softly, really not liking the maniacal gleam in those pale blue eyes; it made him rather nervous. "I know you don't want them here- I'm sorry that they're after Sebastian. Perhaps I should have taken him home last night, rain or not?"

"It's not your fault, Ciel," Alois replied, exhaling slowly. He had calmed down slightly, though had vowed that when these uninvited demons left, he was definitely going to continue having fun with Ciel. He'd never have thought that the dark-haired boy would ever touch him of his own choice and it was a pleasant surprise to feel the hand upon his shoulder. "This whole thing is insane and now we have two Grim Reapers here as well. What's next?"

Claude gave Grell a dark look, moving to block the Shinigami's view of his mate, something that was definitely not a smile on his face as he looked at the flamboyant male. "Why the devil are you here? It's not like we don't have **enough** to deal with right now without the additional arrival of Grim Reapers!"

One of the other male demons, seeing an opportunity, focused on his powers, using them to transport himself just behind the red-eyed demon. For himself, he was glad that the Shinigami had come; it had distracted everyone, including the target that they were after. As he appeared, he grabbed a hold of the slim neck, his grasp harsh and unrelenting. Sharp nails pricked the pale flesh, leaving blood trickling down. His hot breath trailed across Sebastian's ear, making him shudder in revulsion.

Tyrone smirked, knowing he was far too strong for even Michaelis to escape from- and there was another reason he was here. Focusing on his demonic powers, he began to draw the energy from his prisoner, to leave him too weak to stay conscious for very long.

"Let me go!" Sebastian hissed, flinching as his neck was held tighter. He wasn't worried about a lack of oxygen, but the bleeding was growing as the fingers dug in harder. The smaller demon couldn't even speak loudly and he was a few feet away from Claude, who was facing Grell. He felt so tired suddenly, finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"**Make** me," came the soft taunt, as the demon captured one of those slim, delicate looking hands, holding it just as tightly as his throat. "Our Master has plans for **you**, because of your body, Michaelis… Female demons are rare indeed, but one like you is the rarest of all." He could see that Michaelis was being to falter, looking dazed and confused now.

Sebastian jerked hard faintly, trying his best to loosen the grip he was held in. He even went so far as to stomp hard on the foot of the one holding him there, as if he hadn't even been trying to move away. "I don't care what he wants me for," he heatedly retorted, knowing it was true. "I never asked for this, for my body to be this way." Reaching out mentally towards Claude, though doing so weakly, pain reflected in his red eyes.

Claude turned immediately, sensing Sebastian's distress. "Release him!" he ordered, bringing his right hand up to attack when he saw his mate trapped by the demon behind him. His golden eyes narrowed when he saw the blood running down his throat, the hand bruising the pale flesh. Purple bled into his eyes as fury built inside of him.

"Come any closer and I'll have to hurt him…" Grinning at the angry demon, Tyrone's eyes gleamed with triumph as he took a step back, dragging his captive with him. "More than he's going to be hurt, that is, by our Master."

Finnian and Mey-Rin certainly didn't understand this talk about demons from Alois, giving each other a blank stare, though both moved when they saw Sebastian had been caught by one of their opponents.

Unfortunately, Tyrone spotted them moving towards him. Instantly, his grip grew so painful that Sebastian couldn't suppress a grimace, gasping at how much it hurt, the discomfort drawing him back from where he'd almost been asleep. "Remember my warning," he taunted the two humans. "If anyone comes near me, I'll simply have to hurt him- and the longer it takes for you to stop, the more hurt he'll feel."

Finnian froze in his tracks; there was no way he could get to Sebastian before he was hurt worse. Knowing that he was letting a friend now **hurt**, but the small teen couldn't bear to see Sebastian get hurt because of him.

Mey-Rin tried her best to get a clear shot at the bastard, but every time she did, he moved, putting Sebastian in the line of fire. Gritting her teeth, she glared at him. What a coward he was, to use a shield like this, someone that she didn't **want** to hurt.

Claude cursed silently. How careless he had been, feeling threatened by Grell, instead of keeping his mate right beside him, where he belonged. His jealousy had brought this about- and he could see that Sebastian was weakening, now lying limply against his captor. He could feel it, how his mate was held so fiercely; the demon holding him must have super strength as well, for Sebastian to have been unable to get free. Even their bond was weak, for Sebastian had slipped into sleep, too much energy having been drained off of him.

Ricard stepping forward, clearly ready to challenge Tyrone; he wasn't going to back down just yet. "Michaelis is to come with **us**," he told the other demon firmly. "Release him to **us** or our Master's wrath will fall upon you with a vengeance…"

"So you keep saying," Byron retorted, walking over to Tyrone, the rest of his group following him. Smirking at the now dozing Michaelis, he lifted him easily in his arms, grinning back at the others in the room. "Remember- **we** have Michaelis, so if you try **anything**, he'll be the one to suffer for it…"

"**NO**!" Ciel shouted, running towards the group of demons. Fear shone in his blue eyes, along with panic; he could not, he **would** not lose Sebastian. But it was too late, for even as he burst through to where they stood, they vanished. Trembling, he breathed hard, gasping and choking suddenly, unable to get any air as he struggled to breathe.

"Master!" Finnian ran to his side, followed by Mey-Rin, who looked worried, though she did not know what to do. Only Sebastian had personally attended to Ciel, not them. "Relax, try to breathe more slowly…"

Alois paled, rushing to Ciel as well. Seeing his visible struggles for air, he supported him as the dark-haired teen fell over, wheezing and coughing. "Ciel!" Not knowing what was wrong, he looked to his own servants. "Claude! Hannah! What's wrong with Ciel?"

Hannah glanced at Claude, seeing the stricken look upon his face and knew he'd be no use right now. Sebastian was gone and their link muted, though not broken fully. Moving over to her master, she barely noticed when all of the other demons left, save for those that belonged here. "An asthma attack, I believe," she replied, listening to the way Ciel labored for air. "It must have been the shock of Sebastian actually being taken…"

As Alois held Ciel upright, Hannah spoke gently to the boy, hoping to ease his panic down. Mentally, she ordered Thompson to go get what she needed to help the Phantomhive earl. Ciel's head rested against Alois' shoulder, his lips parted as he weakly breathed.

William looked over at Grell, who was still in shock over seeing Sebastian captured. The long-haired male's mouth at dropped open, his teeth showing as he pushed his glasses back up. Feeling William watching him, the junior Grim Reaper gazed back for a few moments.

"Well, this certainly complicates things, doesn't it, William?" Grell questioned, though he wondered why the demons that they'd tracked here had gone after Sebastian like that. He really wasn't happy knowing that the demon had been their target, especially considering that he really **liked** Sebastian. Now the demon was a prisoner and that was certainly not a good thing.

Pushing his glasses back into place again, William seriously replied, "Yes, indeed. Some of the demons have what they came for, but considering what we overheard from **HIS** minions, though, it looks like there will be a war in Hell…"

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 16.

Half an hour had passed in the Trancy estate and Ciel Phantomhive was asleep, fully recovered from his asthma attack thanks to Hannah. He still looked pale, stirring fitfully every now and then, for despite what had happened to **him**, his main concern was for Sebastian. He knew his butler was in danger and right now, he could do nothing to help him. He was too weak to even stay awake right now; when he woke, he'd be refreshed and then he could make a plan for rescuing his captured demon.

Holding Ciel's hand tightly within his own, Alois watched him anxiously. He'd been very scared when the other boy had suddenly been able to breathe properly; he hadn't even known that Ciel **had** asthma. His priority right now was making sure that Ciel fully recovered, though it was clear to him that the dark-haired teen couldn't, even in sleep, forget that someone he obviously cared for a great deal was in danger. It showed in the way he constantly changed positions; he was restless and fretting. If only Ciel would think of himself as much as he thought of Sebastian, Alois mused sadly, though in truth he wished that Ciel would think about **him** as much as he thought about Ciel.

No one was in the bathing room anymore; there was no reason to be. Sebastian had been abducted and all of the demons not welcome in Alois' manor had departed as well. That's not to say that things had returned to normal, for it was **far** from being a typical day right now. Whispered conversations were being held between different groups of those still present; only three were not participating in it.

Inside of his room, the door shut tightly, Claude sat upon his bed, inhaling Sebastian's scent, silently blaming himself for this. Each time he closed his eyes, he remembered the deep fear and pain in the red eyes of the one who had come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time. New mate or not, Claude **adored** Sebastian, wanting to hold him tightly again more than anything else, run his fingers through his hair, or kiss him once more.

He feared for what would happen to Sebastian; the one who had taken him had stated that his master wanted Sebastian because of **what** he was. That, to Claude, meant that even though it shouldn't be possible yet, this unknown demon somehow **knew** that Sebastian was intersexed. Female births were rarer and rarer, leaving the population of demons mostly male. As such, one born intersexed would be highly sought after indeed.

The bond with Sebastian was still intact, but he could feel nothing yet, not even a twinge. His mate must still be asleep, his energy having been siphoned off of him by the damned demon that had kidnapped his mate back to the demon world. As soon as Ciel Phantomhive was awake, he wanted to leave to go save him before it was too late.

If he were a praying type, Claude would have prayed that he would get to his mate before anything happened to him. Sebastian was much too inexperienced to have full demonic sex so soon after he'd lost his virginity. That was why Claude forced himself to be slow and gentle with the younger demon, to teach him all the pleasure that could be found in sexual intercourse. He did so for several reasons, but the foremost was because he cared and genuinely did not want to hurt Sebastian in any way.

Why would he have bonded to him permanently, if he felt nothing at all? It was rare for Claude to feel so deeply about anyone the way he did for Sebastian; no one else had touched him so deeply. The sweetness he hid beneath that haughty exterior, along with the way he blushed so endearingly when he was embarrassed; the soft smiles and the way Sebastian said his first name…

It made Claude ache inside in a way he never had before.

Down the hall and to the left, Mey-Rin sat, staring blankly at Thompson, a dumbfounded look on her face. She was learning several things about Sebastian that she hadn't known before- such as the fact that he was actually a demon. He was so handsome, after all, with such impeccable manners and he was kind, for the most part- except when he was angry.

"And to think we never knew any of this," she murmured, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. She had seen and done a lot of things, but this really came as a shock to her. She'd had a crush on Sebastian for a long time, though she knew he didn't see her in that way. Sometimes Mey-Rin even thought that perhaps he didn't even realize that she was female.

Finnian was listening too, but it didn't faze him the way it had Mey-Rin. After all, they'd had the flaming demonic dog Pluto at the Phantomhive estate a while back- though he didn't really like thinking about what they had eventually had to do. Instead, he cocked his head curiously. "Why didn't he just **tell** us the truth?" he asked, simple honesty within his widened eyes. "After all, it's not like **we're** ordinary, either. I wouldn't have cared about him being a demon; he saved me and found me friends that are like me…"

He meant, of course, that just as he had his super strength, Mey-Rin had her keen eyesight and fantastic skill with guns. Bardroy was special, too; he could adapt to survive, no matter what it took. After all, he had been the sole survivor out of a war.

Thompson was honestly surprised by the child before him, for rarely had he ever seen such blatant innocence mixed with a little pain. It didn't show all the time, but was there, making his eyes dim slightly when Finnian spoke of his past. "Probably because most **wouldn't** be so accepting, Finnian," he replied, deciding to give him a truthful reply. "There are those who would crucify my Master and yours for contracting with demons; it's generally not considered acceptable in today's society."

"Sebastian… is still Sebastian," Mey-Rin finally said, coming to the same conclusion that Finnian had. He was the same person he'd been all along, demon or not. "He was a demon when he gave me this job and a… much better life than the one I had before. And he cares about our Master; I can see that. He's a demon with a heart."

Across the room, Hannah smiled slightly, glad for Sebastian's sake that they weren't going to turn on him like many would have. Demons were outcast, usually, and it wouldn't have been a great shock if they'd done so. Clearly, these truly were not ordinary humans- and it wasn't because of their special gifts.

Turning her attention back to Grell and William, she continued to listen as the Shinigami spoke, though she had noticed that Claude was not here. Most likely he had retreated to be alone; she could not blame him. Hannah had seen his tenderness with Sebastian and known that he truly did adore the young demon, despite their previous fights and confrontations. It really wasn't fair that they'd been torn apart like this and once she was done talking with the Grim Reapers, she would go find him. If nothing else, at least she could listen. For their sakes, she hoped that Canterbury and Timber stayed wherever they currently were hiding; Claude would probably kill them right now if he saw them.

So far, Hannah had learned that the demons back from where they originally came from were much more active now than they had been only days ago. According to William, the cause of it seemed to be the fact that Sebastian was able to carry a child- which indicated that his bloodline was truly noble. Only the purest of demon families ever had such children, but one hadn't been born for centuries.

"It's not only that, though," William cautioned, a very serious expression on his face as he looked at the female demon. "Because of it, though, it seems that a few of the male demon Lords believe that Sebastian must have much greater power that he has not shown yet; being intersexed indicts that they may be right about. As such, they want to breed with him to produce a **very** powerful child that could potentially be the strongest ever born." Making a face at the idea of sleeping with a demon, he caught his glasses as they slipped slightly.

"But what does all this have to do with the Shinigami?" Hannah questioned, not understanding why they would be involved. The whole thing sounded like a demon problem and not one that any of the Grim Reapers would be involved with. "It's demon problems, isn't it?"

Grell finished reapplying his crimson lipstick before he looked at her. "Ordinarily, yes," he agreed, perching on the arm of the chair that William was sitting in. "However, this mess is starting to upset the human world; there are human deaths taking place that aren't supposed to **because** of the fights between the demons. Otherwise, we probably wouldn't be involved."

William sighed and explained further, "We don't need the overtime or paperwork that this is causing. Grell and I are supposed to see if we can find a solution to this and quickly- though I would not have handed Sebastian to either side of the demons. Neither group will care that he doesn't want to sleep with either of their Lords and it will only make things worse."

Somewhere else, Sebastian Michaelis' red eyes finally opened, though he was disoriented. Once again, he had woken in a place he did not know- and as his memories came back to him, he paled. Shivering slightly at the cool air, he looked around the dark room. This definitely wasn't his Master's house in the demon world; the view outside had told him he was no longer on the human plain.

"Claude…" he whispered, looking scared as the door opened, revealing someone that Sebastian remembered too well from his childhood. Truthfully, he had wished to never, ever see this demon again, no matter how long his existence was.

"It's good to see you again, Michaelis," that familiar voice said, sounding pleasant enough, but the scared smaller demon drew back on the bed, warily watching as this nightmare from his past drew ever closer to him.

If Sebastian had known that **he** was after him, he'd have willingly gone back to his Master, if only to be safe. He couldn't feel Claude right now, panic rising within him. Mentally, hoping that his mate could hear him, he whispered in his mind, _Please find me, Claude_. _And quickly…_

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 17.

"I'm glad that you still remember me after so long, Michaelis," Drake said, walking over to the bed and looking down at the shaking young demon. "I didn't think you would, actually, what with the centuries that have gone by since I last saw you…" He reached out a hand to touch Sebastian's shoulder, only to be thwarted when the smaller male back away.

"Don't touch me," Sebastian hissed, narrowing his eyes as he pressed himself against the headboard of the bed, glaring at the Demon Lord. "My Master never wanted me near you and we **both** know why he forbade you to come back to his manor. You brought it on yourself."

"Your Master is not here to protect you any longer, child." Smirking at his prisoner, Drake simply watched him; did the other truly think he saw safe cowering against that headboard? "Perhaps you should have gone with **his** servants instead of disobeying his order for you to return." Drake brushed back brown strands of his hair from his grey eyes so he could see more clearly. A decidedly evil glint could be seen within his eyes as he leaned in to where he was within touching distance. "Do you think you'll be forgiven for such disobedience? You didn't even consider that perhaps he wanted you **back** because you were in danger, did you, Michaelis? You really are just a child, aren't you?"

Contempt was the only visible emotion upon Sebastian's face, though inwardly, he was worried. His Master had been trying to protect him by having him return to the safety of **his** manor? Such a thought hadn't even occurred to him, for Sebastian had believed it was more due to the fact he'd never repaid his Master what he owed him. "When he finds out that you took me, I'd hate to be **you**," he replied, knowing it was true. "Even if he is angry with me and punishes me, he will not tolerate anyone taking one of his own, especially for the reason **your** servant told me of…" His voice was low and serious, though Sebastian had no idea if Drake was going to force him the way Timber had started to. He truly hoped not, for the only one he wanted to touch him was Claude, his bonded mate.

Sneering visibly, Drake shrugged. "That's the question, isn't it, Michaelis? Will he be angry enough with me for bringing you here to bear **my** seed that he'll forgive such insolence and disrespect from you?" Grabbing hold of the shirt that the slender male wore, he easily ripped the fabric apart, baring his chest and arms. He froze immediately, however, when he saw the marking upon Sebastian's shoulder, the red tattoo that showed so clearly on the pale skin.

The child had been **marked** and was **bonded**; that was a complication he didn't need or want. "When did you go into **heat**?" he demanded, fury flashing within his eyes. It was all too clear that it was too late this mating cycle to breed with Michaelis; the scent was not there any longer. No doubt, whoever had bonded with Michaelis had been the one to take his virginity and mate with him.

The anger that showed so clearly to Sebastian made him pale a little, as did the dangerous look in Drake's eyes. Counting back the days, he thought for a few moments. "If it is still the same day I was essentially drained into sleeping, then it's been about two and a half days, I think," he replied softly, glancing down at the remnants of his torn shirt. At least Drake hadn't continued; that relieved Sebastian somewhat. Maybe the mark of his bonding with Claude would be enough to keep Drake away until his mate could get here.

Drake was now extremely frustrated at this turn of events. He'd wanted to hurry up and plant his seed within Sebastian before anyone came to rescue him, but he'd gotten the timing all wrong. He'd already mated and might even be carrying the child of the one who'd gotten to him first. Anger radiated from him as he glared at his captive, even though it wasn't really Michaelis' fault. Demons didn't pick and choose when they went into heat, but it could be well over a **year** before he was ready to mate again. There was no way that Sebastian's master would leave him here that long and, though he was loathe to admit it, Drake didn't really want to have sex with the younger demon when he wasn't in heat. He **needed** the pheromones to get him in the mood for it, but he'd never admit it to anyone.

Cursing silently, Drake gave Sebastian one last angry look, before stalking out of the room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. Even if the young demon was able to leave the room, there were a significant number of guards that would keep him from escaping while Drake tried to decide what to do. He had little time to think of something, though, because by now, he was certain that Michaelis' Master had been told that he'd abducted and brought here.

As Drake was trying to come up with a plan, Ricard was already back at his Master's estate, kneeling before him as he made the report. As always, he was struck by the sensual yet regal nature that the demon before him held. "And so I returned here at once to tell you, my lord," he finished explaining, waiting to hear what order he would be given now.

The male stood there silently, reflecting on what he'd just been told, absently brushing his long, ebony hair away from his cheek. The ends were so long that they reached below the middle of his back, a soft heap that emphasized the extremely pale hue of his skin. Lavender eyes were narrowed and lips almost the shade of a rose parted finally as the demon Lord began to speak.

"He really is a fool, to think he can get away with this," he softly said, his voice definitely male but more alto than baritone and almost musical in sound. "I'll deal with the traitor myself, Ricard; you **know** what to do in my absence." Having faith in his servant, Lucifer turned, his elegant robe emphasizing his graceful movements when he walked away. He did not do so quickly, though nor did he tarry, instead with the aura of one who was used to leading.

He'd warned Lord Drake off of Michaelis a **very** long time ago, after he'd caught him doing something that he **never** tolerated in his underlings. The scar left from where he'd removed the other demon's pinky had been the reminder to Drake to keep from touching that which did not belong to **him** personally.

If he had touched Michaelis in any way this time with his fingers, then Lucifer would remove the entire hand, from the wrist and up. And if Drake actually forced Michaelis into sex- well, he would be begging for a simple castration long before Lucifer would be satisfied with his punishment. No one was allowed to hurt what belonged to him- and Michaelis, more than anyone or anything else in this entire estate, definitely belonged to Lucifer.

He'd known the child since Michaelis was knee-high to him. No other demon lord would have raised him as Lucifer did; giving the abandoned child a home and protection- a name, even, for the little demon had not known his own name when he'd been found. Even though Michaelis had been given chores and assignments to carry out, he'd always taken lessons that no other demon lord would **ever** have allowed. Only Lucifer had done so, and the Under Lords knew better than to ridicule him for it, not the least because if they insulted him, he'd kill them just as soon as he looked at them.

Not for nothing had he reared Michaelis, having his own reasons for being kind to him, though he knew he'd have to tell him the truth soon. He knew that his ward deserved to know everything about who he was, but Lucifer had hesitated on that front. The years had flown by so quickly; one day, he was reading stories to a child that he personally taught to read and write, who laughed and cried so easily, who called for him when he had nightmares and wet the bed, tears running down his little face from those red eyes, but who could warm his heart as none had before or after.

Too soon had Lucifer had been forced to train him to fight, though Michaelis had been reluctant to learn it from the beginning. It was for his own protection, even if Michaelis had not known then that he would be an intersexed demon once he began his mating cycles. Lucifer had been aware of what would be from the moment he'd found the little demon; it was one reason why he'd been so protective of him as Michaelis grew older.

That was why Drake had been banished centuries ago, after Lucifer had caught him alone with Michaelis, touching the small demon in a place that he'd had no business doing so. After so long, Lucifer had figured that Drake knew better than to go after Michaelis again, but now that Michaelis had been kidnapped, it was obvious that he hadn't. It was time to get out his onyx scythe, a gift from an old friend who used to be a Shinigami. In fact, Lucifer decided to get in touch with his friend; two were always better than one and the retired Shinigami would probably enjoy teaching Drake a lesson. After all, he had no real patience for the other demon lord, either.

Deep feelings of fear and pain flowed through Claude, who sat up straighter when he realized that Sebastian must finally be awake. His mate was calling to him, though he couldn't hear it clearly because they were in different plains right now. Standing immediately, anger and determination flashed in his golden eyes when he realized that the one who had Sebastian had wanted to mate with him.

It was a little late for that, Claude thought sarcastically, and he was truly glad to have been Sebastian's first. Reaching out through their bond, he focused on how much he adored his mate and that he would not rest until he had him back, no matter what it took. Surely by now, Ciel Phantomhive had to be awake. If not, then the rest of them could form a plan to save Sebastian.

It took him a few minutes to find the room everyone else had gathered in; they hadn't moved from where they'd been when he'd left. Spotting Hannah with the Shinigami, he went to her first. "Sebastian's awake, but he's really frightened," he told her, his agitation showing clearly in his voice. "He knows the one who had him kidnapped from when he was a child…" That was all he'd gotten; Claude didn't know why there was a deep sense of dread coming from his mate in regards to the demon lord who'd had him captured. "I want to get him out of there before it's too late, Hannah."

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 19.

In a not very frequented business, a black robed figure was sitting idly by, absently chewing on his snack, though from appearance alone, it appeared to be very tough and white. Crunching sounds could be heard as he ate, and upon his head was a black top hat in pristine condition, covering his long hair. The strands were the color of old silver and a few braids could be seen, but the most important thing was that his hair being long like that covered a great deal of the scars upon his face.

Undertaker, for that was the name he went by here in London, was brooding slightly. In the past few days, he'd been seeing corpses in his job as a funeral director, and he **knew** that this was the work of demons, not wild animals, no matter what the detectives were saying. Demon killings had very specific patterns and he could tell that the victims had been played with first- oh yes, they'd been cut up, though not enough to die instantly, instead slowly draining blood had ended their lives. And by that point, it would have been a mercy to them, considering how fingers and toes had been cut off, skin shaved off of legs and backs in large patches, but done perfectly neatly. It was impossible for an animal to be that precise.

Though Undertaker wouldn't call a demon an animal, neither was a demon a human. They had their own rules and even though the current Prince was not as tolerant of rampant killing as his predecessor, the one before him had allowed things to spiral out of control. The last thing Undertaker wanted to see were demons running amok and slaughtering indiscriminately like they had been prior to the former Prince's death. Eventually, humans would catch on to their presence that way; there would be too many dead bodies to keep it covered up any longer. One or two might not be noticed, but more than that and the newspaper were full of articles speculating on the "real" cause of death.

Besides, he remembered also that such random killings made the Shinigami's jobs even harder, for most of those killed were not on the list to die. The paperwork had been a nightmare; Undertaker wondered how William was handling it. After all, Grell wasn't likely to really care, since he was busy playing with Sebastian Michaelis, flirting with the demonic butler nonstop. A rather whimsical smile appeared on his face, for the young demon reminded him of an old friend he'd known for a very long time now. He'd not seen the person since then, after the new Prince had put a stop to the murders, with the power to enforce his will upon the lower demons.

As if his old memories conjured him up, Undertaker paused, turning to look at the shadows more closely as a robed figure appeared, holding an onyx scythe. Undertaker's mouth split in a slight grin; he remembered the day he'd given that to Lucifer and how the other Grim Reapers had been furious with him for it.

"What brings **you** to London?" Undertaker questioned, setting his snack aside and gazing at him. Clearly Lucifer had not aged at all; his physical appearance was still that of a young man, though his eyes betrayed his old age. Those lavender orbs held **something** in them that Undertaker did not like, the grin fading away as he looked fully upon his old friend. "What's wrong, Luce?"

"Michaelis has been kidnapped, Uriah," Lucifer informed him softly, though the anger and concern had not faded at all. Walking over to the retired Shinigami, he perched upon the armrest of the seat that the silver-haired male was sitting in. "Drake is behind it and Michaelis will be going into heat any time now. You **know** what that means."

"I thought the bastard would have given up on him after you severed his finger," Undertaker replied, a little taken aback at hearing his true name after so long. "Not that he didn't deserve it, but I'm surprised that little Lord Phantomhive didn't protect him. He is very fond of Michaelis, you know, and the feeling is mutual." This was definitely not good, for there was only one reason why Drake would go after Michaelis now.

Lucifer shook his head, his unbound hair black and contrasting completely with the red robe he wore over his normal clothes. "So did I," he admitted, exhaling slowly, "but apparently he was just biding his time until Michaelis was about to enter his mating cycle. I must go get him back before it is too late, but I was wondering if you would be willing to go with me, Uriah. I can't take anyone who doesn't know the truth about Michaelis with me; all the rest of the demons underground would find out and he'd been in danger for the rest of his life."

"Of course I'll go with you, Luce," Undertaker agreed instantly. It wasn't easy for his old friend to ask for help and the fact that he was using his old Shinigami name spoke volumes to him. Their friendship had survived through centuries, and even though they hadn't seen each other in a long time, he would still do anything for Lucifer. He knew, without asking, that the same held true for the demon.

Lucifer gifted Uriah with a warm smile, a silent gratitude that told the former Grim Reaper how grateful he was. Things hadn't changed a bit between them, save that they no longer did foolish things to annoy their elders. He'd become who he was and Uriah had survived as a full Grim Reaper before retiring. In fact, he'd been legendary among his kind. "Do you need to leave a note for anyone?" he queried, not knowing whether or not Uriah was currently seeing someone. Their separation had been a clean one; they hadn't kept tabs on each other once Lucifer had returned to the demon plain.

"I'm afraid not," Undertaker replied, giving Lucifer a wry smile as he stood, waiting for him to rise as well so they could leave. "The one that intrigues me actually likes Michaelis, though **he** seems rather repulsed by the idea. But Michaelis definitely has a wicked sense of humor, Luce; I wonder exactly **who** he learned **that** from…"

"I'm not saying a word," Lucifer replied, grinning wickedly back at Uriah. "Perhaps he's spent too much time with **you**; you're the one who enjoys such things, after all." Standing gracefully, his red robe billowed slightly as he held the scythe aloft. His heart was lighter now, for between the two of them, he knew that they'd rescue Michaelis. And if Drake had violated him, then he would pay with nothing less than his life. Not for nothing was Lucifer feared, even among his fellow demons. "Tell me more about this mysterious person that you like, Uriah…"

Inside of his prison, Sebastian was inwardly elated when he managed to get the door open. He'd had to twist wire that he'd broken off from a piece of jewelry around to pick the lock. It had taken several tries but finally he'd succeeded. He knew that Claude would come for him; he could feel that much between with their bond. However, he didn't want to give Drake a chance to change his mind.

Drake had left, apparently deciding not to rape him upon realizing that he was no longer in heat. That was a small mercy and a definite improvement over those two at the Trancy estate. It had relieved Sebastian beyond words, but until he was actually safe, he knew that Drake could come back. Because of that, he would at least **try** to escape. Ever since he'd awakened hear, he'd been feeling strange and he didn't like it.

It was as if this place was surrounded by a foul aura that was polluting him or something, though if he thought about it too hard, it made Sebastian want to retch. Thus, another reason for him to get out of here as soon as possible; it made him feel physically ill. He didn't know whether or not his Master would try to free him or if he even knew yet.

Part of Sebastian was also feeling guilty, for he'd never defied his Master before. Ever since he'd been picked up by the taller demon, cradled in strong arms because he was too injured to walk, and taken to his home, he'd been cared for in so many ways and, he would almost swear, loved by his Master as a parent loves their child. Defying him was a betrayal of all that kindness he had been shown.

Once he was safely reunited with Claude, he hoped his mate would go with him to speak to his Master, so he could explain. His contract with Ciel was still in effect, not to mention that he'd just finished his mating cycle **and** had bonded with a very attractive, possessive male demon that adored him just the way he was. With Claude, he didn't have to pretend to be haughty or cold or any of the things he did in front of the other demons- except for his Master. He knew the truth as well, but while not belittling him for it, had warned him of the vulnerability of showing it to any other demons.

Creeping along the hallway silently, Sebastian peered around, careful to duck out of sight behind taller statues that held horned figures and there were even paintings of humans being killed by demons. It was rather graphic and gruesome for Sebastian's taste, but this wasn't **his** room. Still moving, he wondered how to get out; his powers were still too weak for him to transport himself anywhere else.

Red eyes scanned the hallway, seeing an intersection up ahead, and Sebastian watched to see which way the guards went. By then, he was silently creeping along the ceiling, careful not to make a single sound, even breathing too loudly. It was lucky for him that his pocket watch was still at the Trancy estate, for it would have hit the floor and broken, bringing every demon in this place running to investigate.

He had no way of knowing three things. First off, his master was coming to rescue him swiftly, or else he probably would have stayed put and not taken such a risk. After all, making Drake angry could entice him into raping him right now just because he **could**. The second thing Sebastian did not know was that Claude was on his way, along with two others, or again, he wouldn't have left the room and endangered himself like this. Thirdly, a small demon in the shape of a bird had spotted him and was on their way to go inform Drake that his prisoner was attempting to escape.

Claude was relieved, actually, when they had **finally** left to go find his mate. He was rather annoyed, however, at Grell's being sent with him, but William Spears had insisted. Since some demons were indiscriminately killing humans, it made sense for a Shinigami to go with him to see what was actually happening on the demon plain. Personally, Claude thought that William was just using this whole thing as an excuse to get away from the annoying redhead for a while.

He'd been very vexed that Ciel had allowed it, but then again, Claude considered himself lucky that Alois was letting him go as well. The blond had pouted and then said he'd send Claude to protect Ciel if Ciel promised to stay a few more nights in his estate when they returned. The dark-haired boy had reluctantly agreed, because with it being the demon plain they were going to, they'd need a demon who could navigate.

While not the only demon in the Trancy manor, Claude was one of the best fighters there **and** Ciel knew that he'd been protecting and helping Sebastian ever since he'd been attacked by two of the other demons there. That was why he'd asked for Claude and not Hannah or Thompson; he needed someone that would make sure that Sebastian was saved, no matter what.

Grell, for his part, was torn in two directions. He was very sulky that William was sending him to the demon plain with a very broody human teenager and a rather annoyed demon who'd glared at him from almost the first moment that he'd arrived. Exactly what was he supposed to be looking for while they were on a search and rescue mission? Was he supposed to waltz around asking why demons were killing so many while trying to help rescue a possibly maimed Sebastian to escape?

The other side of Grell, though, was thrilled at the idea of being Sebastian's savior, never considering the other two with him as Claude focused on his demonic power, transporting the three of them to the world he'd been born in. Surely Sebastian would be so grateful that he'd fall in love, Grell mused, grinning slightly at the idea, a blush appearing on his face. Finally Sebastian would notice him and accept all that he had to offer!

Grell failed to notice, however, the weird looks he was getting from Ciel and Claude, as the human and demon simultaneously wrinkled their noses at the drool that escaped his open mouth while he fantasized about Sebastian. And if Claude had known what he was thinking, he would have been more than just disgusted.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 20.

Claude had been certain that once he was also in the demon world where Sebastian had been taken, he would be able to use their bond to find his mate. As he stood there silently, however, with both Grell and Ciel Phantomhive, he realized that though it was definitely stronger, their bond was still not what it should be. Instead of giving him a definite fix upon exactly which direction Sebastian was in, the golden-eyed demon could only get a vague sense of which way to go. It was better than nothing, but **not** what Claude had expected.

A scowl briefly settled itself over his face; it was bad enough that Grell was here and he had to worry about the Shinigami flirting with **his** mate. To discover that he was unable to sense where to go exactly was even more irritating, for Claude wanted to get to Sebastian as quickly as he could. He wouldn't be able to do so if he couldn't even find him.

Finally, Claude pushed his glasses up and looked at the other two. "This way," he told them, speaking more to Ciel than to the redhead who had a very weird expression on his face. The Devil knew what he was thinking of, the demon wondered, but it had better not be Sebastian causing **that** look.

Ciel didn't question it, simply nodding and following behind Claude, hearing footsteps behind him that told him Grell was bringing up the rear- but at a slower pace. Had the blue-eyed teenager not been so worried for Sebastian, he might have been peering around curiously as Grell was, for he'd never been in this place before.

It was rather dark, though not like the night that Ciel was used to seeing in London. There **was** a moon overhead but it held a reddish cast to it, looking like blood sprayed across the silvery orb that hovered in the sky. Such a sight was a little creepy to the human, despite the things he'd seen and done since Sebastian came into his service.

Grell rather thought that the moon was beautiful- at least, he **thought** it was the moon. It was the right color and everything, aside from that splash of crimson. The two colors were vivid in the black sky above, but giving the land below enough light to see clearly the houses that they were coming up to- and then the long-haired Grim Reaper had a sudden thought.

Maybe bringing Ciel Phantomhive hadn't been such a good idea?

Grell, like Claude, was definitely not **human** and therefore unlikely to attract attention the way a human, teenager or not, would. If the other demons took an interest in Ciel, not even the contract that the boy held with Sebastian would be enough to dissuade them; after all, it hadn't put Claude off. Then, an even more interesting sight caught Grell's attention.

The grim look on Claude's face- now **that** was definitely a surprise considering what little he **did** know about the demon. Grell had heard that from the moment Claude and Sebastian had first met, all they did was fight and argue, but the look in the demon's eyes showed both concern and determination. It was actually rather surprising, but Grell didn't comment on it.

At least they were doing something, though Grell hoped that Claude knew where they were going. After all, it wasn't like **he** knew, since he didn't really make a point of visiting the demon world on a regular basis. In fact, this was the first time he had ever been here before. Because of that, the green-eyed Shinigami gazed around at **everything** he saw, from the grass whose color resembled an evergreen tree, the distinct lack of flowers or gardens **anywhere**, and the trees that Grell could see were dark and pretty much the same in appearance no matter where he looked. That was certainly different from the human world, which held a variety of different kinds of trees, grass, and flowers.

In fact, Grell decided that the demon plain was kind of depressing. There was no color to cheer it up or **anything**. No wonder demons were so moody; who wouldn't be, being born and growing up in a place like this. It was far too dreary for the exuberant Reaper, who scuffed one of his shoes on the ground as he continued trailing behind the group.

Ciel couldn't have cared less about the scenery, keeping his gaze firmly ahead. He'd never put his eye patch back on after taking it off at the Trancy estate, so the mark of his demon contract showed quite clearly. He strode briskly behind the demon in front of him, not bothering to gaze around like the Shinigami who was following at a rather slow pace. It seemed that Claude at least had an idea of where to go, because he surely didn't.

They were entering what looked like a village now; several other demons were walking around, of all different sizes and shapes, some of which did not look human the way both Sebastian and Claude did. Ciel did know that Sebastian's true form wasn't human, but considering what some of these looked like, he had to admit that he preferred his demon butler's form.

Claude slowed down enough so that Ciel was just behind him when they reached other demons, keeping just one step ahead of him. Despite his urgency to reach Sebastian, he knew that his mate would be very upset if anything were to happen to Ciel, especially when Claude could have prevented it. Additionally, Alois had ordered him to protect Ciel as Sebastian would, though Claude had no idea of what had made his Master agree to send him with Ciel.

Ciel looked thoughtful but worried, his lips pursed together as they slowly passed a blond human-looking demon who was arguing with another demon that rather resembled a large serpent. He did feel silly in what he was wearing, but at least it wasn't those bunny pajamas this time. For a change, he had no hat on, but his outfit rather resembled what one would wear when going out to a ballet or meeting royalty, something one put on for society functions. It was formal attire but not at all what he himself would have chosen.

Beneath a brighter blue jacket that was not what he would normally wear, the dark-haired teen had on a pure white shirt and a bow around the collar. His pants were actually black, one of the more somber colors that Ciel **did** wear most of the time, but he wasn't certain of Alois' choice of jacket. At the time, the blond had pointed out that it held a secret pocket where Ciel could hide his gun, but as several pairs of eyes trailed over him, he was certain that these demons thought he looked ridiculous.

He didn't realize, though, that the brighter blue made his eyes stand out more in his face, even the eye with the contract mark. His skin seemed more of a cream color now, and the makeup Alois had applied- rouge with a base and kohl around his eyes- made him look softer, rather than the neutral or stern look he often held. Because of the kohl, his eyes also appeared wider; added with the jacket, they made him look vulnerable, though that wasn't exactly the case.

Only once did a demon attempt to detain Ciel, gazing at the teenager with interest. Dismissing the visible contract, he instead touched the boy's cheek. "A very pretty child," the demon mused, his voice sounding mildly surprised. "Would you consider giving him to me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Claude replied, not even considering it for a moment. He'd face both his mate's wrath and Alois' if he were to ever do such a thing. His gloved hand had moved to Ciel's shoulder, pulling the teenager back towards him easily and moving between the demon and Ciel. "My master has ordered me to protect him from harm and we both know what would happen if I were to give him to you…" He gave the other a pleasant smile, though a serious look could be seen within his golden eyes- which now held a purple hue.

The other demon sulked visibly, before leaving, casting a disappointed look back at Ciel. He'd wanted the human to be his plaything for a while, but it wasn't worth fighting about. After all, there **was** a Grim Reaper with that demon and human and anyone who was caught doing something they shouldn't be doing with a Shinigami here would have to face the wrath of the Demon Prince.

"What **would** have happened?" Ciel questioned curiously, following behind Claude again once the demon began walking again. He wasn't prepared when the taller male froze in his steps, turning back to look at him.

"He would have made you his sex toy," Claude bluntly replied, seeing no reason to lie- and it **was** the truth. "At least until he tired of you and by then death would be a mercy for you." He sounded rather calm about it, though Ciel's face took on a bright shade of red.

Shuddering visibly at the thought, Ciel frowned. "I didn't think that demons and humans were… compatible to be **intimate** together," he replied honestly. Considering the true forms of demons versus delicate human bodies, he didn't think such a thing would be good.

"They **aren't**," Grell answered, his usual grin having faded away at the topic of their conversation. Wrapping his arms around himself, he actually looked rather solemn. "It usually **kills** the human in question, though most demons don't do so the first few times, only when they are bored with their toys. After the new Prince took over here, he ordered a stop to such things, at least with underage children; only consenting human adults are currently allowed to do so." He shrugged slightly. "It's part of my job as a Grim Reaper, you know; not all the demons obey the rules, but William said that things **are** much better now than they used to be. Those corpses were mutilated beyond recognition back then, the same as they are right now…"

Grell wrinkled his nose, remembering the sight of those bodies. He'd barely been able to tell whether they were male or female, but they had **not** died easily. Even when he and Madam Red had been going around killing prostitutes, he hadn't been that sadistic. Then, seeing the other two staring at him, he flushed slightly, his shoulders hunching in in a very self-conscious way. "What?" he demanded, an adorable pout appearing.

"I had been told that you could never be serious," Claude intoned, and he **meant** it. Grell's antics were well known to him, even if he hadn't exactly been around the Grim Reaper very often. Deciding that they had stopped long enough, though, he continued walking, still very eager to find Sebastian. He glanced over at Ciel, who looked both stunned and a little nauseous. "Grell **is** correct with what he said, Lord Phantomhive, but both the demons I live with and Sebastian himself refrain from having sex with humans. As with the animals in your world, we demons have mating cycles but humans really **are **much too fragile to sleep with. No matter what **some** of them think, anyway…"

Ciel thought on that for a few moments, though he didn't miss Claude's last sentence, despite how quietly it had been spoken. He then flashed back to what Alois had been telling him, before they'd been interrupted by Hannah racing to them bathroom with Thompson, Finnian, and Mey-Rin behind her. Alois had looked so sad, then; he'd made a comment that there was no point in ordering Claude to tell him something if Claude himself wasn't willing to.

Could Alois be attracted to his butler? Was that why Claude distanced himself from the blond so much? Ciel knew that he was not nearly as clingy to Sebastian as Alois was to Claude, but if the reason for Claude's emotional distance from Alois was **because** the demon knew it would probably kill his master, then perhaps he should tell the blonde? Ciel certainly did not want Alois to die, even when they were arguing or fighting. They hadn't fought at all before he'd left to come here and things had been gone well, even if that kiss was still embarrassing to recall.

Remaining silent, each lost in their own thoughts, the group traveled on for what seemed like hours, only stopping to rest for Ciel's sake. Claude had insisted that Ciel bring food for himself from the human world, not wanting him to get trapped here by eating demon food. As the human ate, Grell scanned the horizon, blinking when he saw a **very** familiar figure.

"Is that **Undertaker** I see over there?" he asked Ciel, who had just swallowed a bite of his sandwich. The red-haired Shinigami had been leaning back against one of the trees, brushing his hair out with his comb. Using his index finger, he pushed his glasses up, a bit pleased to see the legendary Shinigami again.

Ciel looked over, seeing what Grell saw, and openly staring. "I think it **is** him," he confirmed, looking surprised. He wondered what had brought Undertaker to this plain, considering that he owned and operated a business in London.

"Well, well, well," Undertaker murmured to Lucifer, casting him a sly smile as he took in the small group sitting and resting. "Here is Michaelis' human master, the boy he has a contract with, Claude Faustus, and Grell Sutcliffe… Fancy meeting them here, of all places."

Lucifer smirked back, holding the bloody scythe over his shoulder. Behind them, several demons lay in pieces, though their bodies were so torn apart it was hard to tell which part had belonged to which demon. From the moment that they'd entered the demon world, they'd been attacked left and right- or rather, Lucifer had been.

The weaker demons had never anticipated that he'd have an ally with him; they'd assumed they could wear him down by sheer number. It was a very costly mistake and they had forfeited their lives for it. Walking calmly down the road, both of their robes covered in crimson blood, the pair paid no mind to the demons that were watching them.

The ones that just watched were no threat; they didn't belong to Drake. His followers attacked, never simply watching. Lucifer paused for a moment, reaching up to use his thumb to brush a trail of blood off of Uriah's face.

"Is this yours, Uriah?" he questioned, a slight frown on his young-looking face.

Undertaker shook his head, his long hair following every movement he made. "No, not that it really matters, Luce," he replied, and meaning it. It wasn't like such a cut would have seriously hurt him.

Frowning a little more, Lucifer looked at Uriah seriously. "It does to me," he informed his old friend softly. "You were scarred up because of **me** once, Uriah, and I could do little to help you then. I won't stand for you being hurt like that ever again." He remembered too well when he'd found Uriah damn near dead, the feelings of anger, pain, and guilt he'd felt back then.

"You really haven't changed much," Undertaker told Lucifer, giving him a rather serious look. "I never blamed **you**, Luce. Besides, you **did** take care of them later on and made sure I healed up the best I was able to." He cleared his throat, not used to talking like this after so long, nor was he comfortable with the memories that were being brought back. He knew that Lucifer hadn't meant to bring all of it back, but it was something he had put out of his mind for so long that he'd nearly forgotten. "Besides, we had better hurry to save Michaelis, Lucifer. I doubt Drake will be patient once he realizes that **you're** after him…"

"They **deserved** their fate." Lucifer **meant** it, too, not even bothered by the memories of the screams of the ones who had died back then, remembering what he'd done to them. When they begged for mercy, he'd given them the exact amount of mercy that they had shown Uriah when they'd hurt him to the point that he'd pleaded for it; which was absolutely **none**. He knew that Uriah was changing the conversation but allowed it. "Yes, I know… And isn't that the one you told me about that you like so much? Perhaps they should join us, hmm?" he teased, a knowing look in his lavender eyes. "I also want to meet the boy Michaelis made a contract with, after all…"

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 21.

Ciel still felt somewhat flustered, for he'd learned far more about demon sex today than he'd ever wanted to. In fact, if it hadn't been for certain events that had happened in his life when he was younger, he still wouldn't know **what** sex was; he was too young to even think about it right now. Even with his fiancé known to him, Ciel hadn't allowed himself to think anything deeper about their relationship at the present time.

The dark-haired teen was startled out of his thoughts, though, when the Undertaker walked over to where he, Claude, and Grell were sitting, gazing up at him curiously. He didn't recognize the person who followed him, though for a moment he almost thought it was a girl. However, as the figure was definitely missing a certain part of anatomy required for females, it must be an adult male. At least, Ciel **thought** he was an adult, but he could be older than he appeared.

Lucifer looked down at the child that was studying him so curiously, inwardly amused at his bold stare. Seeing clearly the demon mark within his eye, he knelt down, recognizing it as Michaelis'. "So you are Ciel Phantomhive," he softly said, touching the boy's face and turning his head to the side. "I'd recognize that contract sign anywhere. **You** are why Michaelis has defied my orders to return here immediately."

Claude leapt to his feet instantly, moving to protect Ciel from this newcomer. He froze, however, when he recognized the significance of the other demon's words; **he** was the one that had ordered Sebastian to return to the demon world. "**You** are Sebastian's Master?" the golden-eyed demon questioned in an attempt to get the other's attention on him and away from Ciel. "You look too young for **that**…"

"Looks can be **very** deceiving," Lucifer purred, turning to give Claude a rather sensual smile, though a hint of something dangerous could be heard within that gentle tone. "Indeed, I am his Master; I have been since Michaelis was naught but a child. If he had returned to me when ordered, he would never have been captured like he was." Tilting his head to the side, his lavender eyes turned almost ebony as he met the intense gaze squarely. "Now **I** must save him from being violated by a very sadistic demon, avert a war among my kind over him, **and** find him a suitable mate. It really is quite troublesome…"

Undertaker knew what game Lucifer was playing now, looking instead to Grell while the other two were distracted. Having known the demon for so long, he decided not to even get involved with what he was up to. "I assume the active Shinigami have realized what is going on as well?" he queried, sitting just beside the green-eyed male and looking at him.

Grell had been watching the stranger with slight uneasiness; he could see that Claude was definitely **not** happy at what the dark-haired demon had just said. However, it would be rude to ignore Undertaker's question. "William sent me with them to rescue Sebastian and figure out more of who is behind the unauthorized murders in London," he replied, tucking his comb away into a hidden pocket. Pulling out a tube of red lipstick, he carefully reapplied it, not needing a mirror to get it right. "There's been so many that all of us are working together to figure it out, though I can't really see how I can learn anything while rescuing Sebastian from nefarious clutches…"

Wrinkling his nose, then, he looked more closely at Undertaker. "Is he serious, about a war being fought because many demons want Sebastian? I don't understand that at all. Yes, he's cute and all that, but hardly Helen of Troy or anything like that…"

"There is more to Sebastian than meets the eye," Undertaker replied truthfully, meeting Grell's gaze and absently thinking to himself of how adorable the younger Shinigami looked with such an expression upon his face. "Do you think I would be here if it wasn't true, Grell?"

"I guess not," Grell admitted, drawing his knees to rest up against to his chest as his shoulders slumped slightly. "But **I** don't understand any of this at all. And the last thing I want is to be caught up in a war like the one so long ago between the demons and the Shinigami. I don't particularly wish to die…"

Undertaker sobered, for he remembered that war; **he**, along with Lucifer, had lived through it. Many had not, of both races, and such a war was something he hoped to never see again in his long life. "You won't," he promised, and meaning every word of it. If it came down to it, he'd hide Grell in his shop if need be so the young Shinigami could live there and be safe.

"What makes you think you have the right to pick who Sebastian mates with?" Claude snapped back, anger flashing in his eyes and making them a darker gold than usual. "If **your** servants hadn't shown up, the other demons that followed probably never would have realized where he was in the human world in the first place…"

Ciel's face had paled at how callous Sebastian's master seemed to be. Didn't he care at all that Sebastian was in danger? And the way he had stated that he had to save Sebastian from being taken against his will, it was like it didn't even matter to him. All he was doing was acting like it was a huge inconvenience. "I never told him **not** to return; that was his own choice," he spoke, breathing hard as he fixed the much taller demon with an icy look. "But if that's how you feel about it, well, who invited you to go save Sebastian anyway? **We** will save him, so just go back to whatever **isn't** troubling for **you**."

Seeing the silent bristling, Lucifer was inwardly impressed. These two were willing to stand up to him and his seeming disregard to the danger Sebastian was in, though he saw a flash of something more in the other demon's eyes. Relaxing his unaffected nature, he gave the pair of them a genuine smile. "I'm pleased that Michaelis has gained true friends in the human world," he told them seriously, dropping his act and meeting their looks directly. "My name is Lucifer and I am Michaelis' Master **and** a Demon Lord. However, I'm afraid you won't be able to save him alone. The one who has him is a high-ranking Demon, which requires a Demon of nobility to handle him. I've dealt with him before over Michaelis; he lost a finger then. He will not get another warning this time…" Pausing, he then added, "I know who you are, Ciel Phantomhive, but I do not know who **you** are, I'm afraid." He was speaking to the demon protecting the teenager when he spoke of whom he did not know.

Claude blinked, giving Lucifer a blank stare. Had he missed something? The Demon Lord was no longer acting haughty and indifferent but more like he was sincerely concerned over Sebastian. The knowledge that the demon that had kidnapped Sebastian was a high level didn't matter to Claude- his mate was in danger. "I'm Claude Faustus, contracted to Alois Trancy. My master is friends with Sebastian's master and asked me to come with him to save Sebastian," he grimly replied, earning himself a surprised look from Ciel. "And I **must** save him. I won't let him be hurt like that, not **again**."

"**Again**?" Lucifer interjected, turning to look Claude. "He was attacked?" The lavender eyes, having returned to normal, went thoughtful for a few moments. Perhaps Sebastian's cycle had come earlier than expected. That changed everything; he cursed mentally at the thought that he had been too late to protect Michaelis.

Ciel was not certain if he and Alois could truly be called friends, considering their fights and arguments in the past, though he had to admit that they'd gotten along much better in the last few days. The blonde seemed lonely to him at times, something that Ciel would know if he ever lost Sebastian. Perhaps when they returned he could figure out if there was any way he could help Alois. After all, they **were** both orphans and alone, save for their demonic butlers and servants.

Moving to the younger demon, Lucifer softly asked, "Did Michaelis already go into heat? I was trying to get him someplace safe before it happened… " He did not know whether or not Ciel would know about Michaelis having to mate or, rather, if he knew that demons went into heat as the animals in the human world were known to do.

Claude's lips parted slightly, before he nodded once. "Sebastian's time came a few days ago," he admitted, though this really was quite confusing to him. Most demon lords didn't care about such things with their charges or whether or not they were safe when they mated. "It was over before he was attacked and I drove them off before the one who penetrated him could finish." Anger had made his powers flicker, his eyes holding that purple color now.

"I'll castrate them later," Lucifer stated flatly- and all of them could tell that he meant it, too. The change in his eyes was definitely an indication that he was not pleased, for they had gone completely black. He was angry with himself, because he'd been afraid that such a thing would happen. Michaelis' true nature would make it easy for him to be hurt when it was time for him to mate **and** he wouldn't even have his powers to protect himself. "Once Drake is dealt with and Michaelis is safe once more, I'll give the ones who hurt him a reason why I am feared among so many different races…" The smile he held was dark and dangerous, though he was still quite calm and in control. Oh yes, he was angry, but before he could deal with this new situation, Michaelis had to be rescued.

Grell, for his part, was gaping openly at this Lucifer; he was a little wary of the Demon Lord, considering the flashes of temper he'd seen. Glancing over at Undertaker, he wondered how he even knew someone like Lucifer; demons and Grim Reapers didn't usually interact together. Sebastian had been the only exception to that, because of Ciel being the Queen's watchdog. He could tell that the demon meant what he was saying; his eyes were the very color of pitch.

Ciel's lips parted in surprise; he, too, was staring at the long-haired demon in shock. Yes, he knew that he and Alois were going to discuss the punishment for Timber and Canterbury, but if Sebastian's master in the demon world was so powerful that other races feared him, that was a little bit unsettling. Since Claude was a demon as well, he wondered what he would think of what Lucifer had stated he would do. He looked to Claude, to see **his** reaction.

Claude smiled darkly as well, for he thought that Lucifer's idea for Timber and Canterbury would, as human aptly put it, let the punishment fit the crime. "I was protecting Sebastian until he was kidnapped," he quietly said, "after what had happened to him with those two. He had just recovered from a fever when they managed to kidnap him. Even with myself, two other demons that serve my master, and the powerful human servants of Lord Phantomhive trying to stop them, they **still** succeeded. I cannot, I **will** not fail Sebastian again."

Lucifer inwardly mused about Claude's words, seeing the expression of anger and satisfaction on his face when hearing of the punishment that Lucifer himself intended to inflict upon the ones who had nearly raped Michaelis. There was little doubt in his mind that Claude cared very deeply for Michaelis, something that he actually approved of, though it remained to be seen if those feelings went deeper than just caring. Such vehement words, however, were definitely suspicious.

Glancing over to Uriah, he smiled a tiny bit at seeing him near the one he liked so very much. At least someone got to be happy right now, considering where they were about to head. "Shall we join forces, then, to rescue Michaelis? Anything else can wait until afterwards, but a larger group has a better chance of saving him than two separate ones. For the time being, after all, we all have the same goal," he said, addressing the entire group.

One by one, Grell, Claude, and Ciel looked at each other silently before nodding. There was a truce in place, at least until they had Sebastian safe. No one knew what would happen after that, but the safety of the red-eyed demon was of utmost importance. Of course, they didn't know that the longer it took them to reach Sebastian, the more endangered his life became.

For Drake had been informed of the escape attempt at that exact moment and was closing in on the powerless young demon, who still had not managed to find his way out of such a confusing place.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. This chapter deals with physical assault.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 22.

Drake was in his office when his bird flew in and told him of Michaelis' escape from his room- several hours after the fact. Had he not been so very angry, he would have applauded the younger demon's spirit. However, considering that his plans had been thwarted and he was now trying to figure out another way to get what he wanted, Drake was seriously less than amused by this new turn of events.

Exactly **where** did Michaelis think he was going to go? No one new to Drake's mansion could ever hope to find their way out; it was designed to be confusing. That way, if any servants got the not so bright idea of attempting to run off in the early days of coming to work here, they'd never manage it. The ones who had been here long enough to escape had already had their spirits twisted and broken enough that if they even suspected someone was going to run away, they'd tell their master immediately. They **knew** what would happen if they didn't tell him, after all.

Extremely put out, Drake began the tiresome task of searching his entire mansion room by room- and the longer it took, the more irritated and angry he became. It took him **hours** to find the crimson-eyed demon inside- and Michaelis was actually close to an exit, something else that annoyed Drake even more. The last thing he wanted right now was for Michaelis' Master to learn what he'd done and seek revenge.

Considering the mood he was in, it was hardly surprising when he flung the door open to the room where Michaelis was in, a dangerous look in Drake's eyes as he glared silently at the smaller male. His anger might have lessened had Michaelis looked even the slightest bit remorseful; instead, those crimson eyes were filled with defiance, anger, and determination. Clearly, he was most definitely **not** sorry in the least.

Sebastian was a tiny bit unnerved at the look on Drake's face; he didn't look entirely sane right now. Demons walked a very fine line between sanity and insanity and it appeared that his captor had crossed that threshold. **That** realization made him a little more afraid, rather than any threat of injury or anything that Drake might say. A demon who'd lost it was **extremely** dangerous.

Pressed against the far wall, he watched as the older demon stalked towards him; there was no mistaking the predator stalking towards a prey look that he held. Right now, Sebastian would happily jump through a window to get away from Drake; since there were none in this room, he leapt, attempting to get to the ceiling so he could escape.

He failed miserably, though, feeling the hard grab of his ankles by firm fingers, right before he was flung to the floor. Landing hard, he gasped in pain, looking up at the glowering figure above him. Crimson eyes widened; the intent look of bloodlust could not be mistaken. Sebastian knew for certain then that Drake had truly lost it. Trying to back away, he was grabbed by his shirt collar and yanked to his feet, dangling from the much taller demon's grip.

Drake's lips curved into a cold smile at the fear he now saw in Michaelis, gazing into his eyes before he raised his free hand, bringing it back to strike. The resulting slap across Sebastian's face echoed in the otherwise silent room, blood trickling down his cheek from the ring on Drake's hand.

Hearing no sound from the other demon, not even a whimper, Drake slapped Michaelis again **and** again; bright spots of color appeared on the younger demon's face that would bruise beautifully- if he lived through this. Soon he tired of it, flinging Michaelis back to the floor and standing over him, kicking him hard in the back. That gained Drake a gasp of pain, pleased that Michaelis finally made **some** sort of sound, and as such, he raised his foot and kicked again, this time connecting with his victim's head.

Michaelis actually saw spots after that kick; his vision was blurred and when he raised a shaking hand, he touched a sticky liquid running down the left side of his face. Bringing the fingers to wear he could vaguely see them, he realized it was his blood. He had no time to respond or move, however, as he forced from the ground by his arm, flinching and lashing out, catching Drake across the face with his nails.

Drake touched the burning scratches upon his cheek, his eyes illuminating with a very familiar color when he looked at Michaelis, preparing to unleash his full power on his captive. At this point, it did not matter to Drake if he killed him; the bleeding marks were the final straw for him. If Michaelis died so be it; he simply did not care anymore.

The beating, consequently, became much more severe and deadly for Sebastian. He was hit, kicked, and **whipped** with Drake's belt, burning lashes crisscrossing his entire back and chest. Never once did Drake attempt to molest him, but as Sebastian's grip on consciousness faded slowly, he wished like Hell that Claude was here.

Reaching out mentally, **desperately**, he tried to contact his mate, to tell him that he was sorry. Sebastian was certain that this was the end for him, that he was going to die here. Blood was running from the whipping onto the floor, even from his lips as he watched Drake pull his leg back to kick him yet **again**. Feeling Claude's presence, Sebastian wondered if he was already dead and he just didn't realize it yet.

Claude froze for a moment, feeling a very weak, disoriented touch on his bond with Sebastian; his mate believed he was going to **die**! "Sebastian's dying," he told Lucifer urgently, before he put on a burst of speed, easily leaving Ciel, Grell, Undertaker, and even the Demon Lord himself behind. "We have to hurry!"

Hearing those words, Lucifer turned his gaze to Uriah. "Follow as quickly as you can and protect the boy, please; there's no time to waste," he informed his old friend, worry and concern present within his lavender eyes. "Michaelis needs us **now**!" With that, he increased his pace as well, long, bound ebony hair flowing out behind him like a cape as he easily caught up to Claude, his red robe billowing with how fast he was moving.

He could have passed him but did not, instead matching his stride as they ran faster and faster, their feet pounding upon the ground. Leaping at the same time, Lucifer could now feel his old training bond with Michaelis; he'd given it to him as a child to keep him safe. Over the centuries, it had faded for the most part, since Michaelis could protect himself- usually. Presently, that was debatable.

Claude found the place where he felt Sebastian the strongest; the mansion just ahead. In moments, they had run **miles** ahead of the others in their group. What took Demons two minutes would take them at least forty-five, perhaps longer. Jumping straight into the air, Claude landed on a stone balcony. The soft click of shoes beside him told him that the Demon Lord was right beside him.

Holding his black scythe ready, Lucifer followed Claude inside, trusting the younger demon's sense of Michaelis to find him immediately- and it appeared to be the case. Upon entering, Claude turned right, running down the corridor and expertly dodging the demons that began to attack him.

Lucifer was a little impressed; Claude clearly cared more for Sebastian than even **he'd** thought, considering that he was willing to avoid a fight to get to him before it was too late. Not every demon would do so, the older demon knew, absently severing the head of a demon from his body when he tried to attack him with an expertly wielded scythe.

Hanging around Uriah all those years ago had **definitely** paid off.

Claude kicked the door open finally, breathing hard but absolutely certain that Sebastian was in here. He was horrified, however, at what he saw, his mouth parting as he whispered his mate's name, his heart aching at the sight before him.

Across the room, a slim figure lay upon the floor, blood surrounding his limp body in a puddle. Running for him immediately, Claude missed the one standing in the shadows that leapt to attack; he was concentrating on Sebastian too much to even notice it, afraid that the mate he'd come to adore in such a short amount of time was **dead**.

Lucifer, from behind Claude, saw the movement, leaping into the air and twisting slightly; the aimed kick to Claude's back rebounded off of the scythe that the Demon Lord held. Moving quickly, before Drake could recover, the slighter but definitely older male had **him** trapped, one arm twisted behind his back. The curved blade of the scythe pressed against Drake's neck, a silent warning for him **not** to move.

"I'll deal with you in a moment," Lucifer hissed into his captive's ear, leaving no mistake as to what he intended to do. He'd warned him to leave Michaelis alone and he did not believe in second chances. Casting his eyes over to where Claude was… **cradling** Michaelis, his brow furrowed slightly. Was it possible? "Does he live, Claude Faustus?"

Claude held Sebastian in his arms, mindful of his injuries, aching deeply at all the marks he could see that did not belong on his beautiful, sweet mate. A blood tear ran down his face as he kissed him, once on the forehead and briefly on the lips. "I'm here," he whispered, stroking his mate's hair tenderly. "You're safe, Sebastian, and I will never leave your side **again**, I promise you…" Hatred built in his heart for the one who had tortured his mate.

Sebastian had clearly been whipped **and** beaten; there was barely any place that Claude could touch him that would not make him hurt. Cleaning some of the blood from his mate's face with his tongue, he brushed their cheeks together in silent reassurance, whispering over and over to him that he was here.

Lucifer, of course, could hear everything that Claude was saying, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the tongue so gently removing blood. It **had** to be what he'd suspected; there was no longer any room for doubt. Claude Faustus **must** have mated with Michaelis and Drake had learned this **after** kidnapping him. There was no other explanation for why Claude was holding Michaelis so tightly, clearly hurting to see him like this. And it explained why he had been so insistent that he was not going to fail Michaelis again.

Lucifer, too, was not unaffected by the sight of the young demon he'd raised having been brutally attacked. The only mercy was that it appeared he hadn't been violated; his clothes, somewhat the worse for wear because of the beating, were still upon his slim form. Keeping his grip on Drake firm, he continued watching the two younger demons.

Claude had better not have hurt Michaelis if he had mated with him. Otherwise, there'd be the demon to pay for it…

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. This chapter deals with physical assault.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 23.

Lucifer studied the distracted Claude for a few more moments, before turning back to the demon lord he held imprisoned, his scythe still pressing into Drake's throat. "**What** did you do to Michaelis?" he demanded, for he was getting no verbal response from the demon that held Sebastian against him, whispering to him softly.

"I beat him," Drake replied, hatred and anger flashing in his eyes towards Michaelis' Master, though he knew that it couldn't be seen by Lucifer. His back was to Lucifer, after all, so he couldn't see his expression, either. "I didn't touch him like how you think; someone beat me to it…"

"It doesn't matter that you didn't molest him _**again**_," Lucifer whispered into Drake's ear, his lavender eyes turning a dark ebony color. The warmth of his breath sent a shiver through his prisoner before he continued speaking, each word softly spoken but cold as steel. "I warned you on **two** things, Drake; _**never**_ to **touch** him again, and _**never**_ to come near him again as long you live, for then **I** would rectify your living status _**permanently**_…"

Drake knew then that he would get no mercy from Lucifer; his life was forfeit now. Lucifer **never** gave second chances out; the finger that was missing from his hand was proof of that. Even if he begged, it would do no good, for it was abundantly clear to him that Lucifer had made up his mind already. He had sealed his own fate by his own desire for power and had gained nothing in the risk he had taken.

Claude Faustus, however, took no notice of anything going on behind him, not even the words that were being spoken. His focus was entirely on Sebastian, who still breathed but was no longer conscious, limply laying against Claude's broad chest as he was held tightly, and his mate's chin rested on the crown of his head for a few moments. Hands gently touched the few parts of Sebastian that were not injured, hoping to soothe.

Hearing a slight whimper, Claude hastened to reassure Sebastian once more, reaching through their bond to whisper to him gently that he was safe, for Claude was there, and no one else would be able to hurt him. This was followed by a gentle kiss to Sebastian's brow, as Claude stood carefully, shifting his hands to cradle Sebastian against him protectively.

He'd gotten what blood he could off of his beautiful mate's face, lapping it up with his tongue. Their saliva contained an anticoagulant property that had helped the cuts to stop bleeding, though those marks upon his back were deep and bloody, requiring much more to be done than what they could do here. Sebastian might even need stitches, Claude knew, from how deep some of those lashes were and because they had been caused by another demon. Anger flashed in his golden eyes, causing them to turn purple for a few moments.

Lucifer heard the sounds of footsteps, turning his head to the side to see Uriah, Grell, and the boy, Ciel Phantomhive, approaching swiftly. They must have run the entire way to get here so quickly, the Demon Lord knew, tilting his head slightly. Though the Shinigami must have matched their pace to Ciel's, for they were much faster than humans, almost as fast as demons.

He could hear how sharply the human teenager gasped upon seeing Michaelis' state; even Grell looked upset, his pout fading to a shocked expression. Glancing to Uriah, who was watching him, Lucifer gave him a slight nod. Michaelis was alive but needed help badly; they had to leave here quickly, though this time, Lucifer intended to transport them all to **his** estate. It was closer and safer to take Michaelis there than to risk taking him back to the human world in his current condition. Those open wounds would be much more prone to infection there, considering the chance of contamination was much higher there than here in the demon world.

Ciel rushed over to see Sebastian closer, trembling a tiny bit when he saw just how battered his butler was. Unable to speak, he clenched his fists together; had he not worried over the repercussions, he would have shot the bastard that Lucifer was holding. The problem was though that if he hit the Demon Lord it would definitely not be a good thing, even if Lucifer **was** Sebastian's Master. "Can you help him, Claude?" he questioned, fear making him rather anxious and worried over whether or not Sebastian would die.

"I've done what I can here, but Sebastian needs more done before we can be certain that he'll survive," Claude replied, though he wished, honestly, that the others hadn't gotten here just yet. Lucifer hadn't said a word, but trying to keep a secret, **their** secret, was damned hard when all Claude wanted to do was kiss every single one of those injuries and tend to his mate.

Undertaker nodded back to Lucifer, understanding his old friend without words. Moving over to where Claude held the injured demon, he began inspecting Sebastian's wounds carefully to see what all had to be done. He and Lucifer were the best for tending to such things, for they had treated each other's injuries when they were younger. It wasn't like anyone else had cared enough to do so, so they'd learned out of sheer necessity.

"We need to go soon, Luce," he murmured quietly after a few moments. "He's stable for the moment but he can't go back to the human world like this. They'd get infected and that could prove fatal for him right now." Glancing down, Undertaker saw the puddle of blood on the floor, a slight tsk leaving him at the sight. There was way too much there for his liking. "He's lost so much blood that he can't fight anything off, not even an infection…"

"Let me finish with Drake and we can go," Lucifer replied. He was about to proceed, when he caught sight of Ciel standing there, looking at Michaelis with such concern. Not knowing of the child's past, he decided to spare him the sight of what he was going to do. Instead, he forced Drake to walk out of the room and around the corner.

If he knew that Grell had followed him out of sheer curiosity, he did not show it, his eyes still that unearthly shade of black as they walked together. Inside of the room they had just left, every single pair of eyes, save for Sebastian's closed ones and Undertaker's hidden eyes that were covered by his long hair, flew to the door as a bloodcurdling scream was heard. It was definitely that of a male, and while Undertaker wasn't disturbed by it, Ciel certainly was, paling visibly.

He wondered what Lucifer had just done to make Drake scream like that, but he wasn't about to ask. Part of him was certain that he didn't want to know. Ciel shuddered a little though, before forcing himself to look at Sebastian once more. Anger flared in his eyes, for then he was reminded of just what Drake had done to deserve what punishment Lucifer had given him. The demon had tortured Sebastian; that much was clear. Any physical castigation he got, he deserved to get from Lucifer. Ciel had a feeling that the Demon Lord could deal out harsh sentences to those who crossed him.

Grell was the first to reenter the room, his own face visibly pale, even for a Shinigami. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen that demon do. Despite being a Grim Reaper, even **he'd** never done that. Spotting Undertaker, he moved to stand just behind him, his eyes nervously darting to the door and back to the older Shinigami, an unmistakable look of fear on his face.

Undertaker glanced at the younger Reaper, seeing how afraid he was, exhaling slowly before he reached over to touch his shoulder gently. "He won't hurt you," he told Grell quietly, a serious look upon his own face. "Drake defied him too many times for him to let it go and besides, Lucifer **is** my friend. You're safe, Grell; I wouldn't let him do that to you even if he wanted to…"

Reassured slightly, Grell moved closer, his right shoulder brushing slightly against Undertaker's left one when he did so. "Who is he **really**?" he questioned, knowing that this had to be more than just a case of one demon lord against another demon lord. "And why would you care if he…" Grell swallowed hard before he continued, careful not to prick his tongue on his teeth. "If he wanted to do to me what he just did to **him**…"

"That's not my place to tell, Grell," Undertaker replied with a low laugh, a little amused that only Grell had seemed to pick up on the fact that Lucifer was much more than he appeared to be. "And believe me, I would care. My reasons are my own, however…" He would have said more, but Lucifer was returning now.

Distinct footsteps could be heard, as the long-haired Demon Lord passed through the doorway again, seeming not to notice them as he delicately licked the blood from his fingers one at a time. Seeing Undertaker and Grell standing so closely together amused him slightly, as did the fear that the younger could not hide completely; at least, it was something that could not be hidden from Lucifer. "Shall we go? My manor will be the safest place for Michaelis right now, until his wounds are healed enough for him to go where he wishes too," he said, looking at the others quite calmly.

Claude nodded absently, still holding his injured mate closely. Grell looked uncertain but agreed when Undertaker did; otherwise, he might have chanced fighting out of this manor. The demons here would no doubt be lost and confused for a while with the death of their Lord.

Focusing easily on his powers, Lucifer transported all of them from this mansion to his own, which was far larger and grander, though not nearly so confusing. They appeared in the main corridor, near to Michaelis' old rooms, but also close to the servants' quarters. Time was of the essence now; Michaelis had to be tended to.

Looking at Uriah, Lucifer spoke to him. "Uriah, please take Grell and Ciel to get the servants to gather everything that's needed to treat Michaelis," he requested, for he knew that his old friend would know what would be required from his inspection of the young demon's wounds. He also knew that they would need a **lot** of bandages and much more than that right now. Seeing the puzzled look, his lavender eyes slightly implored Uriah to do as he asked.

Undertaker knew that there had to be a reason why Lucifer wanted to be alone with Sebastian and Claude, judging from the silent look that his friend gave him. It was a quiet plea, something he didn't see very often from Lucifer, so he nodded. Glancing at the two going with him, he motioned for them to follow him. It might not be so perplexing a place as Drake's had been, but one could still get lost if they did not pay attention.

Once they had left, Lucifer looked at Claude. "Follow me," he instructed, leading the way quickly to Michaelis' room and holding the door open for him. Once they were inside, he pushed his sleeves up, reaching out with his power to illuminate the candles within. "Place him on the bed gently, Claude Faustus."

Claude hesitated a tiny bit because the blood would undoubtedly stain the pale coverings, looking over at Lucifer. He wasn't certain that the Demon Lord would be too happy if they got stained with Sebastian's blood.

Seeing the hesitation when the golden-eyed demon placed Michaelis down and quickly discerning the reason, Lucifer inwardly sighed. Thank every demon he knew that Michaelis had not been nearly so frustrating. "Sheets can be bought or replaced, Claude; a life that is lost can **never** be brought back… I have to get his clothes off to see all of the damage that Drake did and it will be easier if he is laying down where I won't have to move him too much."

Finally doing so, as gently as possibly, Claude stroked Sebastian's hair tenderly He bristled however at hearing that Lucifer intended to remove his mate's clothes, fire burning in his eyes. "Why don't **I** do that?" he sharply asked.

"Because I have known him for far longer than you **and** because I can start helping him now while waiting for the supplies to be brought," Lucifer replied, his own voice no less sharp than Claude's had been. "Just because you have mated with Michaelis doesn't mean I have accepted you as such, Claude Faustus. You had best mind yourself and your manners if you wish for me to acknowledge your claim upon him…"

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. This chapter deals with the aftermath physical assault.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 24.

Claude froze instantly, looking at Lucifer silently for a few moments. The color drained from his face as he parted his lips and then closed them again. He didn't think that the Demon Lord had the right to decide just **who** Sebastian mated with, but he couldn't be certain of that. However, Claude and Sebastian were already bonded and there was no way to break it, not without causing severe emotional and physical trauma to them both.

Even the idea of breaking the bond was horrifying to Claude. They may not have been bonded together for very long, but he already knew that it was something he didn't **want** to break. He adored his younger mate and no matter what Lucifer said or did, their bond could not be broken against their will. Even if he **wanted** them to do so, Claude had no intention of listening to him.

Lucifer was not **his** master; Claude **had** no master. Sebastian might have to listen to Lucifer, but in his heart, Claude knew that his mate wouldn't want to destroy their bond, either. He'd fight Lucifer before he allowed it to happen, anger sparking in his golden eyes as he glared at the demon lord- who was currently removing his robe?

"What **are** you doing?" he questioned, his voice still sharp as he watched Lucifer removing the red robe he'd been wearing since their first meeting. Claude hoped that the Demon Lord wasn't planning something weird, because he'd put a stop to it real quick. No one was going to take advantage of Sebastian in his current state.

Putting his robe aside, Lucifer pushed the long sleeves of his undershirt up, glad that he'd changed into the shirt and pants before he'd left to find Uriah in London. As a whole, he generally preferred loose, flowing robes, but since he had to work quickly, he needed to be able to move quickly. Raising his hands up, he pulled his long hair up and quickly wove it into a braid to keep it from hindering him as well.

"I can't move quickly in that particular robe, Claude Faustus, not that it really is any of **your** concern on what I'm doing," Lucifer replied, a distinct edge to his voice as he gave the younger demon a darker look. Slipping his feet from his shoes, he gracefully moved back over to the bed where Michaelis lay and gently began to undo his shirt. "Are you **trying** to get me to kill you? Even if Michaelis cries about it afterwards, you'll still be dead, you know. I wouldn't able to bring you back even if he wanted me to…"

Claude glowered back at the seemingly calm demon, following him over to the bed as well, tenderly taking one of Sebastian's hands and twining their fingers together, folding his larger ones over his mate's thinner fingers, pressing a kiss to them softly. "He'll hate you if you kill me," he told Lucifer seriously, "and there would be no way you could ever make it up to him. Sebastian is **mine**; he and I agreed to it."

Lucifer's lips twitched, an almost smile appearing. Claude was serious, he could tell, but there was no way the much younger demon could ever best him if he chose to fight. However, he was showing more restraint than usual, just in case Claude was telling the truth about Michaelis being upset if he killed Claude. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Michaelis like that if he truly cared for or even loved the golden-eyed demon that was showing him such grave concern and affection, especially in his current state.

"**He** may have agreed, but **I** did not," Lucifer reminded the other, still perfectly calm. "Michaelis is more than just a servant in my household; he's my **ward**, legally and bindingly. He was **very** young when I took him in, Claude Faustus, so young and so emaciated that I thought for a time he would perish. I haven't raised him as I did to hand him over to the first person who comes along."

Fully removing Michaelis' tattered shirt, Lucifer was very gentle and careful that the material did not stick to the drying blood upon the young one's back. Clearly Drake had meant to kill him, the lavender-eyed male knew, judging from just how **vicious** and **deep** these lashes were on Michaelis. Treating them was going to hurt; it was a mercy he was unconscious. Ignoring the way Claude was holding Michaelis' hand for the moment he instead turned when the door opened.

Three servants entered, with two carrying trays full of bandages, ointments, and all of the things that they'd been instructed to bring to their master. Bowing to him, they placed their trays on the tables that the third had brought in, having set them up just next to the bed before they left again, as silently as they had come in. What their master needed first was the large bowl of hot, soapy water to clean the drying blood off of the battered form that lay so still, though Michaelis was still breathing.

Giving the water a little time to cool after testing it, Lucifer undid Michaelis' trousers, pulling them off swiftly, though still taking care not to harm him further. He'd seen the younger demon nude before when he was a child, more concerned over finding the full extent of his injuries than being interested in what he was looking at. Considering the difference in their ages, Michaelis was more like a son to him than a potential mate; Lucifer's children were well beyond the age to have their own children by now.

That was one reason why he was so protective of Michaelis; his children were grown and though they knew he loved them, they'd chosen to live as typical demons, indulging in selfish lifestyles that he could not approve of. None of them had responded to his love or affection, at least not as Michaelis had. The sad, withdrawn child, once he realized that he would be cared for, fed, and loved even if he disobeyed- although he would be disciplined for it- had become a kind, gentle, and somewhat shy adolescent as he grew up with the secure knowledge that his Master would never hurt him as some demon lords would have.

Too often had Michaelis seen this, that servants were abused, beaten, and even raped by their masters who saw nothing wrong with it. Even the victims themselves accepted it, none fighting back or even being upset because that was the typical life of servants who belonged to cruel demon masters. Privately, Lucifer abhorred the entire thing, but he was a rarity among his kind.

Having undressed Michaelis, he began to gently wash his back, carefully removing the dried blood so it wouldn't cause an infection. That was the **last** thing the smaller male needed right now, he knew, concern making his lavender eyes a darker shade of purple. The washcloth had to be rinsed several times in the other bowl, and he could feel that he was being stared at. Drawn out of the thoughts of the past as he looked at Claude silently, he wondered if he was going to intentionally antagonize him again.

Claude had visibly relaxed when he saw that Lucifer was not looking at Sebastian as he would a lover, but more like someone he was truly concerned about. The way he looked so thoughtful was a little bemusing, and how carefully he removed the blood from Sebastian's pale skin was telling. Clearly Lucifer cared a great deal about Claude's mate, to be so gentle with him like this; most wouldn't be bothered at all if their servants were hurt like this.

Lucifer stilled suddenly when he saw the new tattoo upon Michaelis' shoulder, leaning in carefully to inspect it. Realizing immediately what it was, he fixed his eyes upon Claude fiercely. "That had better not be from the ones who tried to rape him," he grimly said, making one last gentle movement with the washcloth before he finished, putting it aside.

"It's mine," Claude replied, a defiant note in his voice as he spoke. "I told you that Sebastian belonged to me. After we… mated, I bonded him temporarily to try to protect him." He visibly grimaced. "It wasn't enough, obviously but I was holding him afterwards while he had the fever and I was making him drink water so he could break it. We spoke of bonding permanently when the fever was gone for the most part; he wanted it and so did I."

Threading a needle carefully with what appeared to be silvery threat, Lucifer nonetheless was able to keep talking. "I know he wanted it, because that tattoo wouldn't have appeared if it was against his will, Claude Faustus…" Tying the strand together at the ends, he broke the excess part with his teeth. "I'm just surprised you did so after having him only once; most of our kind would have just left him. You better have taken care with him; I wouldn't allow him to be abused here and I'll kill anyone who hurts him like that."

Before he began to stitch the torn flesh together, Lucifer set the needle aside and spread some of the salve on his fingers, feeling the tips numbing almost immediately. He applied the same to every lash that had to be sewn shut, knowing it would keep Michaelis from feeling any pain. The particular string he'd chosen to use would fade of its own accord as the deep wounds healed, living no scars behind on Michaelis' body; Lucifer didn't want him to feel self-conscious about any permanent marks that he hadn't chosen to have.

Claude paused, watching as the Demon Lord expertly began stitching Sebastian's back, the needle moving in and out of the torn flesh with precise movements. "What a coincidence," he softly said, "for I would kill them too, for daring to hurt **my** mate. I saw the real Sebastian when he went into heat, Lucifer. I discovered pretty quickly that he was a virgin and made certain not to harm him any more than I **had** to."

"How do you feel about Michaelis, then?" Lucifer's eyes were focused on what he was doing with the needle, having finished one long lash and getting ready to move to another. Rethreading it, he started on the next; this was easy for him, for he'd done this several times in his younger years with Uriah. Of course, he hadn't been nearly so experienced back then, but at least he'd gotten a lot of practice. "Especially since you say you saw the **real** Michaelis; the shy, sweet, and affectionate person that lies beneath the haughty exterior he shows everyone for his **own** protection."

Claude had to think on that for a few moments, not entirely certain of what to say in regards to his feelings towards Sebastian. Nothing seemed to describe how he truly felt, for nothing felt like **enough** to him. Finally, he confessed, "I can't put it into words… Sebastian is everything to me now- and I **adore** him just the way he is. His shy sweetness is **endearing**, his pouts are **adorable**, and I can't get enough of him. I never want to let him go or have anyone else. Sebastian is more than enough for me."

Still sewing, Lucifer continued with his relentless questioning. "And what of his particular mating cycle? Are you prepared to challenge anyone and everyone that tries to take him because he can bear a child?" He put fresh thread in the needle once more and continued his work. "You know it will happen, Claude Faustus. Michaelis is no ordinary demon; that is why Drake wanted him and why many other demons will want him."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect Sebastian," Claude vowed, meaning every word. "I won't let anyone else have him or hurt him like he already was; he means more to me than anything else right now." He didn't understand what the purpose of all this questioning was, but he knew it was better for Sebastian if he and Lucifer could settle things without it ending in bloodshed. The odds would not be in his favor, but Claude wouldn't ever give up without a fight.

Lucifer washed his hands in another clean bowl of water, drying them carefully before looking at Claude seriously. "Then keep your word on that. All I want is for Michaelis to be happy, above all else. And though I am but a father to him, I know he needs someone who cares for him as much as I do who **doesn't** see him as a child."

Satisfied with Claude's answers, Lucifer had just acknowledged Claude as Michaelis' mate, though he wouldn't be telling everyone immediately. He didn't know if even Ciel Phantomhive knew of this, but he wasn't going to say anything until he spoke with Michaelis. At least for the moment, he'd leave well enough alone; he could speak with Michaelis further on the matter. The Demon Lord was glad for his ward, though, that Claude Faustus truly did appear to care for him deeply.

Checking his face carefully, Lucifer frowned slightly. Michaelis truly had lost too much blood; his skin was almost white. Seeing the knife upon the tray, he took it up in his left hand, looking to Claude. "Sit him up and open his mouth," he instructed, his brow furrowing slightly.

Claude did as he was told, not understanding, but the frown had him worried. Lucifer had been relaxed, even calm, before looking at Sebastian closely. Holding his mate carefully, he tried to keep from touching any of the lashes or bruises so he didn't cause him any pain. "What's wrong?"

"Michaelis has lost too much blood from his external wounds," Lucifer explained, bringing the blade to his right wrist. Slicing across it, he pressed down deeply, blood flowing in the wake of the knife. "He's still bleeding inside, as well; I don't know what Drake did when he hit him, but blood is still coming from his mouth."

Pressing his bleeding wrist against Michaelis' mouth, Lucifer squeezed his arm near the cut, causing the blood to spill into the open cavern. He already knew that his blood was compatible with the young demon's blood and more importantly, Lucifer's blood was powerful; it was from a long line of demon lords stretching back for generation upon generation. As such, the crimson liquid splashing into Michaelis' parted lips would speed the healing up, restore his lost blood, and help whatever part of him had been damaged inside.

The healing would begin once enough blood got into Michaelis' damaged body; Lucifer did not stop feeding him until he noticed a gradual shift in the hue of the other's skin tone. It was slowly turning pinker, so he pulled his wrist back, feeling rather tired now. It wasn't surprising, though, considering he had just given Michaelis a great deal of blood, enough that he'd had to keep reopening the bleeding slice so it wouldn't keep healing.

His gaze fell on Claude once again, as Lucifer blinked his eyes, trying to refocus briefly. "Stay with him," he quietly said, "and if you or he need anything, tell the servants and they'll bring it to you…" With that, he turned to leave, still moving with poise and dignity, though slower than he had before.

A bit surprised, Claude nodded, watching as Lucifer left so abruptly. Laying Sebastian down just long enough to remove his shoes and shirt, he then crawled into the bed next to him, reaching over to carefully pull his mate against him. Sebastian's chest was pressed against his own, and though he was still not awake, Claude was relieved to have him back in his arms, where he belonged.

Drawing the sheet up around them, he lay back, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's forehead once more, holding him tightly, though careful not to touch his back. A sigh passed from the smaller demon's lips, making Claude smile briefly, before he closed his own eyes to rest. Touching him through their bond, he could feel how strong it had become once more because they were together again.

Out in the hall, Undertaker looked up; he'd expected the healing to be finished a while ago. Lucifer and Claude had been in there for what seemed like hours. He hoped that Sebastian was all right, for it definitely wasn't a good sign that it was taking so long. Sitting in a chair next to Grell, for Ciel had finally had to go eat again. The Shinigami had ordered the servants to get the human food he could actually eat and not something that would force him to be stuck here.

Demon food and human food were two vastly different things, after all.

Seeing Lucifer come through the door, he was about to speak when the elegant demon fell over after closing the door. Moving quickly, Undertaker caught him, easily holding him upright as Grell came over as well. Seeing the blood running down Lucifer's arm, he shook his head, before he spoke. "Luce, you lick that cut to seal it," he ordered, no room for argument in his voice.

Lucifer blinked once, lifting the fog briefly. "Uriah, what-" he began, before he swooned again, now being supported by both Grim Reapers, one on either side of him. He didn't quite understand what his old friend meant, not in his weakened state.

"Lick it so the bleeding will stop," Undertaker replied, bringing the arm in question up to the demon's mouth. Neither he nor Grell had the anticoagulant property that demon saliva did, or he'd have done it himself. "**Now**, Lucifer!"

Doing so after giving Uriah a baleful look, Lucifer absently noted that the bleeding did, indeed, stop. His eyes closed briefly, for he was too tired to argue about being bullied into taking care of himself. The primary focus for him had been Michaelis, though Lucifer had to admit that he might have given the younger demon too much of his blood. The two pints was worth it, though, if it helped him heal that much faster. He'd had to keep cutting the same spot to give all of it to Michaelis, though; Lucifer healed too fast to give him a large amount in just one cut.

"Take me to bed, please," he whispered, wanting to rest before he dropped in front of his servants. He didn't care if he passed out in front of Uriah, but doing so in front of those who worked for him would definitely not be a good thing.

Grell flushed at Lucifer's words, completely mistaking the context in which the Demon Lord had spoken. Speaking quietly, he demanded, "**Do what**!"

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. This chapter deals with the aftermath physical assault.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 25.

Two pairs of eyes stared at Grell, though one set was noticeably weaker than the other. Undertaker stifled a soft snicker, not wanting to hurt the other Shinigami's feelings, but his response had been downright hilarious. Only Grell could take what Lucifer had said in such a way, but that side of him was what the older Grim Reaper found so appealing.

"Grell, I don't think he meant it **that** way," he finally said, when he was certain that he wouldn't give away the amusement he felt. "He literally wants to be taken to bed to rest, because he gave Sebastian some of his blood to heal him, if I'm not mistaken… Just how much did you give him, Luce?"

Lucifer blinked, trying to focus on what his old friend was asking him- something about Michaelis. "Hmm…" he began, his eyes closing once more as he yawned. He was actually too tired to bring a hand up to rub his eyes. "Two pints, I **think**…"

Shaking his head, Undertaker gave him a look that was half admonishment, half concern. "That's too much, even for **you**," he pointed out quietly, though he knew it would do no good. It was because it was for Sebastian that Lucifer had done it; his old friend was **very** attached to the young demon. He alone, of everyone here, knew why, save for Lucifer himself. The long-haired Shinigami just wished at times that Lucifer would place as much value on himself and his own life that he did for Sebastian.

"N-No one else could have g-given to him," Lucifer whispered back, letting his eyes close as he rested against his oldest friend; really, his **only** friend. The only one he trusted with everything that he kept secret from all others, especially the one surrounding Michaelis. It was almost time to tell him, though he was not certain of how Michaelis would take it.

Seeing how genuinely weary Lucifer was, Undertaker decided not to push him any further, instead looking over at Grell. "Will you help me get him settled, please?" he requested, easily holding the Demon Lord upright by himself now. "It won't take too long and then I can show you around this place, if you'd like?"

Grell nodded somewhat shyly, feeling a little puzzled as to the nature of the relationship between the two males next to him. Since he'd first seen the tall, admittedly beautiful demon with Undertaker, who was as striking to look at in his own unique way, he wasn't certain of just what it was. Sometimes they seemed like just friends but other times, they appeared to be so much more than that.

The two called each other by different names, first and foremost. Undertaker shortened Lucifer to Luce most of the time when speaking to the Demon Lord; it was obviously an affectionate nickname. Lucifer, in turn, always returned to Undertaker as Uriah, though where that came from, Grell had no idea. Even while he was here alone with them right now, he felt like an outsider, making him even more uncertain.

The servants here **listened** to Undertaker, too, which obviously meant that he'd been here before. Lucifer had been tending to Sebastian from the moment he'd brought them here, but he'd asked Undertaker to have the servants bring him what he'd needed. The servants had done as they were told, almost as if they were used to following Undertaker's instructions as well as Lucifer's orders.

And the final thing that Grell had picked up on was the fact that clearly, Undertaker **knew** where Lucifer's bedroom was. Lucifer had asked to be taken there and since the Demon Lord knew Grell hadn't been here before now, he'd obviously meant for it to be Undertaker who helped him there.

Grell really didn't know what to think anymore, pouting a tiny bit. Pushing his glasses up, he delicately bit his lower lip, holding it between his teeth for a few minutes. Had he paid attention to it, he would have noticed that Undertaker was staring at him when he did that, watching him closely as he ran the tip of his tongue across his top lip.

"Where to?" he finally questioned, his green eyes moving to look at the other Shinigami again. He **was** looking forward to the promised tour, since he'd never been inside a demon's estate before like this. Who knew when he'd get the opportunity to explore one ever again?

Shifting Lucifer into his arms easily, for he was lighter in weight than one might think, Undertaker led the way through the halls. He knew this place as well as his own home back in London; there was no chance at all of them getting lost, unless he wanted to do so. He made sure to keep his pace slow enough that the younger Grim Reaper didn't get left behind.

Grell's pout hadn't gone unnoticed by him, though Undertaker did feel a little funny about trying to flirt with the redhead while Lucifer was there. Even if Lucifer had taken the news calmly about him liking Grell, he was uncertain of how his old friend would react if he saw them flirting or even kissing. Then again, Undertaker mused, it could just be because he was concerned about Lucifer right now.

Two pints was not a small amount of blood; even for a demon lord like Lucifer, it was significant enough to exhaust him for several hours. The blood itself wouldn't be replenished for a few days, meaning that Lucifer was weakened now; if anything else happened, he wouldn't be of help for at least a day. Resting immediately might help Lucifer recover faster but this wasn't good.

Sometime later, Sebastian finally opened his eyes, stilling when he felt the warm embraced he was being held in. Blinking sleepily, he gazed with his crimson eyes at the demon that held him tightly, a smile appearing upon his face. He was so glad to see Claude again that he didn't even realize where they were at first, though he quickly noticed that once again, his clothing was gone.

He remembered the beating he'd been given, whip and all, a slight shudder running through him at the thought. Sebastian had really though he was going to die at Drake's hands, though he had no idea when Claude had found him or any of that. It was quite a puzzle to the demon, who stirred slightly, wincing as his back ached and then he stilled again.

Someone had obviously treated his wounds; they no longer hurt nearly as much as they had before. Adding in the fact that he'd lost all his clothes and he was really confused. He couldn't recall anything that had happened after losing consciousness; perhaps Claude would know.

"Claude?" Sebastian asked softly, hissing softly as what felt like stitches pulled when he raised his hand to touch his mate.

Claude fidgeted, his eyelids parting to see Sebastian gazing at him, smiling when he saw him awake once more. Leaning in, he kissed his mate tenderly, his large hand cupping the smaller demon's cheek. "I'm glad you're awake again, Sebastian," he told him seriously. His golden eyes were full of affection as he stole another kiss from his mate's sweet mouth again. "I was worried about you…"

Sebastian snuggled closer, moving carefully as Claude shifted his arms to hold him more. "What happened, Claude? I don't remember anything after I passed out while Drake was beating me?" He pressed his face against Claude's shoulder, gazing up into his eyes with confusion.

"Grell, Lord Phantomhive, and I set out together to rescue you," Claude explained, now understanding why Sebastian looked so puzzled. He was in an entirely different place than where he'd been before being rendered unconscious. "We were joined along the way by Undertaker and a demon lord named Lucifer."

"My Master showed up?" Sebastian paled a little, remembering how he'd been unwilling to return to the demon world when ordered to do so. "Is he angry with me?" He honestly hadn't known if Lucifer would interfere or not because he'd refused to return.

Shaking his head, Claude pressed his lips against his mate's forehead. "I don't think so; at least if he was, I don't think he is now. He dealt with Drake while I was trying to wake you. I had felt you dying and got here as fast as possible with Lucifer; the others followed behind us."

Sebastian shivered again, his eyes widening a tiny bit. "I thought he was going to kill me," he confessed, a few blood tears glittering in his eyes. "He was angry because I was bonded and had already mated so it was too late for what he wanted to do…"

"We got there in time, Sebastian," Claude murmured, holding him just a little tighter when he saw those tears. "Your master was livid and while I'm not entirely sure of what he did, it made **Grell** turn pale…"

"My Master's not **that** scary," Sebastian protested, giving Claude a pout when he looked at him. "He's always been very kind to me." Rubbing his cheek against the other's larger, bare shoulder, he gave him a tiny smile. "I'm very glad to be back with you, though; I missed…"

"And **I** missed you," Claude told Sebastian, completely meaning every word. "I was very worried when you were kidnapped like that, especially when the Shinigami said that there could be many demons after you, because you **can** carry a child. Female demons are rare these days; one like you hasn't been seen in quite a while…"

"The only one I **want** is you," Sebastian sincerely replied in a soft whisper. "I don't want anyone else, Claude; just **you**…" He carefully leaned in, kissing him softly, though also a bit shyly. "The others will just- just have to find someone else. I belong with you and I-I don't want that to be changed because of them…"

Claude nodded, holding his blushing mate as closely as he possibly could. Sebastian, when his cheeks were red like this, was totally and completely **adorable**. "I won't **let** anyone else have you," he whispered back. "Remember, I told you that I wouldn't share you with anyone else, Sebastian; you are **mine**…"

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 26.

A few of the demon servants in the kitchen were watching the human boy as he ate, though they were also careful to continue doing their jobs. It was lucky, actually, that they'd even had food here that a human could eat; human visitors were **extremely** rare. The most intelligent one had deduced that their Master must have known that a human was coming; it was inconceivable that it was just a coincidence that food for a human had been brought and prepared here when humans hadn't been here for longer than most of them could remember.

Ciel Phantomhive finished up his meat and vegetables, leaving the bowl completely empty. It had been a **big** surprise to him that demons could cook food that humans would like, let alone that it would taste so good. Even though the servants in here were watching him, even as they pretended not to be doing so, he had enjoyed the meal. Having satisfied his hunger, though, Ciel now wanted to go see Sebastian and make sure he was being taken care of.

The problem with that was quite simple; the dark-haired teenager did not know how to get back to the room where Sebastian had been taken by that Demon Lord and Claude Faustus. Debating inwardly, he looked at the demon nearest to him. "Excuse me," he said, making sure to be polite and courteous. After all, this was not **his** estate and more importantly, he'd seen what demons could do and didn't want to get on their bad side. And, first and foremost in Ciel's mind, if he did anything to anger Sebastian's Demon Master, he might be sent away from Sebastian forever.

The demon that had been spoken to bristled slightly, feeling insulted at being talked to by such a lesser being than he himself was. Humans had no business being here in the demon world; they were frail, overly emotional, and while some aspired to do great things, most were completely stupid and highly unoriginal. About to say something to that effect, he was silenced by a motion from the alert, more intelligent demon who had moved to stand next to him rather quickly.

"He's one of our Master's guests, so be **polite**," the other demon informed his counterpart rather sharply under his breath; he could have gotten them **all** in trouble. Even though their Master would not allow them to be mistreated in any way, if any of them ever insulted a guest without justifiable cause, they would be disciplined for it. The worst thing they had to fear here, at least, was being fired from their job; there were demon lords out there who would kill at such a transgression.

"May I help you?" The demon moved to where the blue-eyed child could see him clearly, blocking the sight of the actual demon the human had spoken to. He set his broom down, leaning it against the counter so it was out of the way.

"I would like to go find Sebastian now, but I don't know where his room is from here. Would you please show me the way back?" Ciel requested, standing up from where he'd been sitting, an earnest look upon his young face.

Puzzled at the name Sebastian, the demon blinked, glancing at the others before back at the boy again. "I'm afraid I don't who Sebastian is; that's not a name I recognize. Might there be another name he uses here?"

Ciel thought for a few moments, before remembering that the Demon Lord Lucifer had called Sebastian by what he'd thought was the demon's last name- **Michaelis**. "Um… Michaelis?" he offered, hoping he was right.

"Oh, Michaelis; yes, I know where his room is," Ronan replied, bowing slightly. "Please follow me and I will take you there…" Leading the way out of the kitchen, he set a moderate pace, allowing the human to keep up with him.

The halls, while not particularly winding and confusing, were numerous, and if the demon hadn't showed Ciel the way, there was no way he would have found it without hours of searching. Within a few minutes, however, Ciel found himself standing in front of the room Sebastian had been carried into, unconscious and bleeding.

Biting his lower lip, Ciel looked around. The demon who'd brought him here had already left, no doubt returning to his job. Unfortunately, the teenager was a little uncertain about entering the room when he wasn't certain if Sebastian had been fully treated yet or not. He didn't want to interrupt if they weren't done, but no one was here that he could ask.

While he'd been eating, Grell and Undertaker had apparently decided to go somewhere else. Standing close to the door, Ciel cocked his head, not hearing any sounds. Debating for a moment, he slowly reached out and opened the door, but doing so very slowly just enough so he could see inside. What he saw made him stop moving, his eyes widening slightly.

From where Ciel stood, he could clearly see two figures entwined together upon the bed; Sebastian was in Claude's arms, still looking tired. Color was back in his cheeks, though, and he was awake; his crimson eyes were gazing directly into the golden orbs of the glasses-wearing demon that held him, a soft look upon his face, though concern could also be seen.

Taking in a deep breath, Ciel's lips remained parted when he saw their lips press together in a kiss. Shock radiated from the human, though he pulled the door closed, making sure to do so silently so they didn't realize that they were being watched. Truth be told, Ciel didn't even know what to do or think right now.

He sat in the chair vacated by Grell, his blue eyes gazing directly at the floor. He'd never expected this turn of events; that Sebastian would ever be in a relationship with someone. It wasn't that he was jealous, because Ciel had never seen Sebastian in a romantic way. Rather, the demon made Ciel remember his father at times.

The problem was, though, that Ciel didn't know how he could go on if he lost Sebastian the way he'd lost his parents and Madam Red; the ones he had cared for the most that he'd lost way before he should have. Sebastian falling in love could, theoretically, mean that the demon wouldn't be there for him any longer.

Since Sebastian had obviously been keeping this a secret from him, Ciel felt both hurt and humiliated. The only thing that had hurt worse than this was his parents' dying like that. And right now, sitting alone in this chair, he felt more lonesome and bereft than he had ever felt before in his life.

Grell had admired the large bedroom that Lucifer possessed, though he'd been presently surprised by the colors. Instead of being solid black or variations of it in and on everything in the room, instead there had been a combination of red, black, emerald green, and even a little purple, though that had been a deeper shade than Lucifer's eyes. It was definitely unique, though Grell rather liked it. It definitely wasn't bland or decked out like a tomb as some demons' rooms were.

The bed was rather large as well, making the sleeping demon within it seem smaller than he truly was. Once Lucifer was resting comfortably, Undertaker had removed his shoes and loosened his dark trousers, though he'd left them on. Pulling the silk sheets and satin blankets over his sleeping friend, he made sure he was resting comfortably before blowing the candles out and leaving silently with Grell.

The older Shinigami had felt how the red-head was staring at him, though he had been more concerned with making sure Lucifer was sleeping soundly before he spoke with Grell. With Sebastian resting as well, he could show Grell around now, though he didn't know what to think of the puzzlement in the green eyes that glittered behind those glasses. Taking Grell to a balcony that overlooked a large field, Undertaker had instructed one of the servants to bring them something to drink.

As they were Grim Reapers, they did not eat as a rule, but this was a nice place to relax. It was a safe place to talk as well without getting interrupted. Once their hot tea was brought out to them, resting upon a silver tray on the table just beside them, Undertaker looked at Grell, his eyes hidden as always beneath his long hair.

"Are you simply going to gawk at me or ask me what's on your mind, Grell?" he finally asked, looking at him. He was a little amused at the blatant staring, though not certain what the younger Reaper was thinking.

Blushing a crimson shade nearly the hue of his hair, Grell coughed quickly to keep from having to answer immediately. Swallowing slowly, he calmed down a little before he spoke. "Well… I was wondering what exactly your relationship _**is**_ with that Demon Lord," he confessed, though he knew it was really none of his business. His gaze dropped, his lips dropping into a pout as he waited to hear what Undertaker would say.

**That** was completely expected. For a few seconds, Undertaker simply stared at the pouting Shinigami. Part of him was elated that Grell seemed interested in his romantic life, though describing his relationship with Lucifer might not be a good idea. Considering that he **did** like Grell, he didn't want to dissuade him by telling him the extent of everything between himself and his oldest, dearest friend. Nor did he want to lie, however; that wasn't fair to either of them.

"He's my best friend," Undertaker replied truthfully, meeting Grell's eyes directly. "I've known him since we were both teenagers; we've been best friends since we first met, Grell." He paused for a moment, before he continued. "If you're asking if we're in a romantic relationship, I wouldn't necessarily say that we are. We **were** together long time ago, but when the Shinigami and Demon war ended, we went our separate ways. I retired as a Grim Reaper and went to the human world; Lucifer had to take his father's place here in the Demon World."

He looked more serious now than he had before, though some amount of pain could be heard in his usually jovial voice. "But even after we broke up, we promised that if either of us ever needed the other's help, we'd be there no matter what. Lucifer asked me to go with him to rescue Michaelis; he knew I'd help him, just as I know that if I needed his help, he'd give it to me no matter what."

Grell was slightly assured by Undertaker's words, though the way he spoke told him that the older Shinigami still greatly cared for Lucifer. It was also obvious in the way he'd acted, scolding the Demon Lord into taking care of his wound. Not entirely sure of what to say, he leaned over, intending to pick his tea cup up.

Almost immediately, however, he put it back down; the liquid inside had splashed over onto his hand, scalding him slightly. It was extremely hot to the touch, moreso than tea should **ever** be. Gasping slightly, Grell stared in shock at his burned hand only to feel cool, soft fingers encircle it. Flushing a little, he looked at Undertaker in surprised silence.

Carefully holding it, Undertaker inspected the delicate appendages carefully. Reddened skin showed clearly against the pale contrast of the rest of Grell's hand, and cool breath flowed across it, soothing the pain that was beginning to make itself known to Grell. Before Grell's eyes, Undertaker parted his lips slowly to once again blow cool air across his burned fingers. Of course, Grell was more distracted by the sudden warmth he felt in his lower stomach as he watched Undertaker's lips so close to his hand, not understanding why his heart was suddenly pounding.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. This chapter has mention of prior rape experiences of a minor.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 27.

Back in the human world, Alois Trancy was getting rather worried and upset. The group that had left to go rescue Sebastian had left a **very** long time ago and they **still** weren't back yet. Sulking in his oversized chair, the blond boy pouted, swinging his feet slightly as he waited and waited.

He'd already eaten lunch today; it had been at least twenty hours since they'd gone to the demon world. Alois knew that even if Ciel had returned and gone back to **his** estate with Sebastian, Claude would have come here since this was where he was; Alois was Claude's master, after all. The fact that Claude wasn't here proved that none of them had come back yet.

If he'd known it was going to take **this** long, he would have gone **with** them instead of staying here. There was no Claude around if he got scared, nor was Ciel here to tease and play with. As such, Alois was feeling grumpier and grumpier as the hours passed by. With nothing else to do, he was watching the clock ticking off time so slowly it was downright **aggravating**.

At least he would have had Ciel's company if he'd traveled to the demon world with all of them. Hopefully Grell wouldn't be a hindrance and would actually do some good being there; if the weird Shinigami with gender issues was the reason that neither Claude nor Ciel were back yet, Alois would be well beyond annoyance.

He could have entertained himself by punishing Timber and Canterbury, but those two hadn't been seen since he'd ordered them to quit running through the halls like idiots. Claude's story of what had befallen Sebastian had certainly explained why Timber was not wearing his pants when Alois saw him with his brother. He definitely hadn't forgotten that they needed to be punished, but at the moment, there was no one here who could carry it out.

Claude was the strongest demon that served him, or so Alois believed; whether or not it was actually true remained to be seen. He didn't want to force Thompson to punish his own brothers, either; that wasn't fair to him. They were his family, after all. Hannah was a female and incapable of giving Canterbury and Timber exactly what they deserved, those evil demons that were no better than the previous Lord Trancy.

If the nature of their crime hadn't been rape and attempted rape, Alois wouldn't have been so bothered by it. Rape was one of the worst things one person could do to another, he knew, pressing himself against the back of the chair he sat in and drawing his knees up to his chest. A slight shudder went through his small frame as he remembered Lord Trancy and the awful things he'd done.

Hearing what Timber and Canterbury had been up to were stirring all of those old memories back up, something he really didn't **want**. He didn't **want** to remember the pain; he didn't **want** to remember what it had felt like, each and every time; Alois rocked himself, squeezing his eyes closed as if that could block out those images from him. He really hadn't **wanted** to cry then but he hadn't been able to keep the tears from falling down his face.

Alois certainly didn't **want** to remember the faces of those who had died, all hope gone with only despair left. **He** had survived but the other children had not. The way he'd survived, though, Alois sometimes secretly wondered if scarring his soul had been worth it. Perhaps they, the ones who had died, were the lucky ones, because they didn't have the memories he did, knowing the things he'd had to do just to survive.

That was one reason he liked being around Ciel so much, because he felt that Ciel might understand more than most humans would. Ciel had been tortured in his past as well, though Alois was not certain if he, too, had been brutalized. But he could see the darkness in Ciel, just as he knew that his own could be seen by the other boy. It was because they each knew the darkest part of humans, the evil that could hide behind a smile or even beauty.

Ciel, though, was still more upset over what he had seen between Sebastian and Claude. It had been a few hours since he'd come back to the room and sat down; there was no way he was going in there to interrupt them. His pain, though, had not diminished at all as he ran through his memories of what he had seen yet again.

There was no room for doubt that Claude and Sebastian were not lovers; even as Ciel looked back to the past couple of days, he was now putting the pieces into place. The slip Claude had made by speaking of Sebastian with his first name; the fact that he had helped him at all; the way he had tried to protect Sebastian when those other demons were trying to kidnap him. And, most importantly, the way Claude had not cared about Sebastian being in his bed naked.

Of course Claude was used to such things, if Sebastian was his lover. Looking back, Ciel wondered how he hadn't figured it out sooner than actually seeing it with his own eyes. The signs were there if he had just noticed it before now. In fact, Ciel was wondering just how long the two demons had been together. He was started from his thoughts, though, when he saw the Demon Lord approaching, though he was now wearing an entirely different robe than he had earlier.

Ciel could have sworn that Lucifer had been wearing a **red** one when they'd first met and actually gone into that other demon's mansion to rescue Sebastian. Now, however, he was clad in a flowing robe the color of evergreen, though from the slit in the side of the this particular robe, it was apparent that he was not wearing pants as he had earlier. Okay, Ciel thought to himself; apparently this demon liked Chinese attire, since this was the **second** time he'd seen him in a Chinese robe. It sort of looked like something Lau would wear.

Lucifer looked at the child, a bit bemused as he saw the strange look upon his face, though there was a trace of something else within his blue eyes. "Waiting for someone?" he questioned, pausing before he opened the door to enter Michaelis' room.

"No," Ciel denied instantly, though he stood when the tall, imposing demon's fingers curled around the doorknob. "But Sebastian- Michaelis- is sort of busy right now…" His eyes dropped, a slightly forlorn and sad expression on his face. "At least, he was a few hours ago…"

"I see," Lucifer replied, instantly understanding the situation. Obviously, the boy had opened the door and seen Sebastian and Claude together doing **something** and he was feeling a little unsure of himself. He'd noticed the depth within Ciel Phantomhive's eyes, which whispered at some tragedy in the child's past. "I must speak with Claude Faustus, however, so I'm afraid that I **will** have to disturb them…"

Inwardly, Lucifer was busy thinking of what he had seen on his balcony, not certain of how he truly felt about it. On his way to Michaelis' room, he'd caught sight of Uriah out there with Grell, his longtime friend and former lover holding hands with the red-haired Shinigami. It bothered him more than he'd thought it would, even though things between himself and Uriah had ended a very long time ago.

If things had gone a different way, though, it was entirely possible that they might have made it work. How ironic it was, though; they'd essentially stopped the Shinigami and Demon war singlehandedly, but the price for it had been completely unexpected. Lucifer didn't regret what he'd had to do then, but even he got lonely sometimes.

Uriah was essentially the only one he saw on a regular basis these days. Additionally, Uriah had stepped into the role as Lucifer's mate, ever since the demon's first horrific mating cycle when he was young. Even after they'd ended their relationship so long ago, the Shinigami was still the only one who shared Lucifer's bed when he was in heat. Lucifer hadn't gone into heat for nearly three centuries now, but that was no surprise to him.

After all, Lucifer wasn't nearly as young as Michaelis was. It was entirely possible that his mating cycle had halted until Michaelis was grown, since he'd had to feed the child as if he were his own. Sharing blood, souls, and everything that the waif he'd been needed was something typically done only between mother and child amongst demons, though Michaelis' mother had left a lot to be desired. Even now, she was still an outcaste amongst her own kind.

Michaelis appeared to not really need him anymore, not since he was bonded to someone who clearly adored him just the way he was. Yes, Lucifer had been needed to rescue him from Drake, but it was **because** of him that Drake even knew Michaelis in the first place. In saving Michaelis from one kind of Hell, he'd nearly placed him in another; not once but **twice** now.

Before they left, though, Lucifer intended to tell Michaelis' mate everything. The secrets he'd kept, along with the truth of who Michaelis really was. It was far better for Claude to know what to expect than for it to take him by surprise, and soon after, Lucifer would tell his ward all the things he'd hidden for so long. He just hoped Michaelis would understand.

Opening the door finally, Lucifer stepped inside, gesturing for Ciel to wait for a few moments. He saw the two younger demons still laying upon the bed, though unlike the human child, he didn't hesitate. Instead, he walked over, much to Michaelis' embarrassment.

Reaching out, Sebastian pulled the sheet up around himself and Claude, blushing horribly as he saw his Master standing there. He hadn't heard the door open, but it clearly had; Lucifer was looking down at him with a distinct expression of amused tolerance. Uncertain and worried because of how he'd defied the order to return, slight fear reflected within his crimson eyes. "Master?" he softly asked, a little reassured when Claude nuzzled his neck slightly, squeezing his hand.

Seeing the fear, Lucifer shook his head slightly, sitting down smoothly besides the entwined pair. "Honestly, child; you still fear me even after all this time?" he admonished, his lavender eyes meeting the slightly lowered ones easily.

"But I disobeyed you," Sebastian whispered, knowing it was true. He could not look directly at Lucifer, gently biting his lower lip as he waited for a response, wondering what his Master would do.

Lucifer reached out gently, his hand going underneath the younger demon's chin to force him to meet his eyes. "Yes, you did, but I know **why** you did so, Michaelis. I was worried about your mating cycle; that was why I wanted you to return. But you have a mate already, which I did **not** know. Besides, I would never have left you with Drake…" Smiling a little, he raised his hand to smooth the child's hair into place as he had done when Michaelis had been much younger.

Blushing, Sebastian looked at his Master, glancing down where his fingers were twined with Claude's larger one. He could feel his mate holding him from behind, though it startled him when Claude began to speak.

"Lucifer is the one who treated your wounds, Sebastian," Claude murmured, his free hand running along the smooth skin of his mate's back, stroking the uninjured part of it tenderly. "I watched him do so myself…"

His eyes widening, Sebastian gazed at Lucifer of his own will now. He hadn't expected to be forgiven, though he honestly could say that his Master had never caused him any sort of harm. In fact, Lucifer had been protective of him for the most part, keeping him from being hurt or abused. He had not been able to help it, though, having feared that he might have pushed his Master too far with disobeying. "I'm sorry, Master," he apologized sincerely, regretting having doubted him.

"You are still so young, Michaelis," Lucifer murmured softly, pressing a chaste kiss to his ward's forehead. His expression was more like that of a father to a son, rather than a master to a servant, though he did not care at this moment. "I must speak with your mate and Ciel Phantomhive wants to see you; I believe he witnessed something between yourself and Claude Faustus, Michaelis…"

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. This chapter has mention of prior rape experiences of a minor.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 28.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock and worry; he couldn't believe that Ciel had seen him and Claude together. He knew he hadn't told his young human master about the two of them, but quite honestly, he'd never had the time to before he was kidnapped and he had just regained consciousness a little while ago. Stricken, he looked at Claude, deeply afraid.

He had no idea if Ciel would tolerate him being in a relationship with someone, let alone another demon who happened to be both a male and Alois Trancy's butler. If Ciel didn't approve, it wasn't like his bond with Claude would be removed; he liked it, being able to feel his mate mentally **and** physically.

Seeing and feeling how upset Sebastian was becoming, Claude kissed him softly. "Whatever happens, we'll work it out," he promised softly, nuzzling his mate's neck and licking it once before he moved away. At least he was still wearing his pants, but Sebastian was wearing nothing at all. He knew that wouldn't be comfortable for Sebastian in front of Ciel like that, but with his back so raw from the healing, a shirt would hurt him right now.

Sitting beside him, Claude tenderly nudged him into a comfortable position; partially on his stomach so he put no weight upon his back but also slightly turned so he didn't pull the stitches, either. Sebastian's head rested upon a pillow as a cool sheet was drawn up around him loosely, to keep him both covered up and warm while Claude and Lucifer left to go talk.

Exhaling slowly, Claude swung his legs over the bed and glanced at Lucifer, knowing that he'd said he wanted to talk to him. From how the Demon Lord had brought up Ciel needing to speak with Sebastian, the golden-eyed demon figured that the other wanted whatever they were to speak about to be a private conversation, not one for any else to overhear. As such, he touched his mate one more time, his large fingers smoothing through the silky strands of Sebastian's dark hair.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered, stealing one last kiss before he left the bed reluctantly, ready to follow Lucifer to wherever **he** wanted to go. For himself, Claude would have quite contentedly stayed in bed with Sebastian, just holding the smaller demon against him. That would have been more than enough to make him happy.

Seeing how Claude was looking back at Michaelis, Lucifer was bemused, bidding his ward a quiet farewell before he led the way back to the door. "I promise I won't harm him, Michaelis," he softly said, seeing the anxious look in those red eyes as they watched him leaving with Claude Faustus. After all, hurting Michaelis would be akin to harming himself; he cared for the young demon too much to deliberately hurt him.

Hurting Claude would truly hurt Michaelis; Lucifer had realized this as he'd watched the two other demons cuddling together, seeing how Claude was constantly touching his younger mate. Michaelis, in turn, seemed to respond to those constant touches with a soft blush, a smile, or even a returned kiss. Those were all things Lucifer had seen between them so far, since he'd sewn up those nasty lashes on Michaelis' back.

Entering the hallway once more, Lucifer looked down at the human child standing there so anxiously, giving him a small smile. "Michaelis is resting in his bed," he reminded Ciel Phantomhive seriously, "and I know his back will be hurting again soon. If Claude has not returned by then, please tell my servants to come to my office to let me know so I can return and give him something for the pain."

Ciel nodded in silent agreement, brushing past Lucifer in his haste to check on Sebastian for himself. He nearly forgot what he'd seen, until he saw Claude standing there without his shirt. Pausing, he looked up directly at the taller demon, his blue eyes flashing with emotion. "If I find out that you hurt Sebastian in _**any**_ way, I'll make certain you **never** come near him- _**ever**_ again," he spat out heatedly, glaring at Claude.

"I could no sooner hurt him than I could harm myself," Claude replied back, meaning every word as he looked at the obviously upset teenager. "I've vowed to protect him always- no matter what I have to do…" He was not sure where Ciel had gotten the idea that he would ever harm Sebastian- he might have done so if things hadn't gone this way; if he hadn't mated with Sebastian and bonded him.

Their constant fighting might be why the young Lord was worried over him doing something to cause Sebastian pain, but he'd never done so to this extent. And Claude wanted to make sure than nothing and no one ever hurt Sebastian again; his young mate had become precious to him, even if they hadn't been a mated pair for more than a handful of days.

Lucifer quietly interjected, "If I honestly believed that Claude would hurt Michaelis, then I'd quarter his body and send the different pieces into the seven different layers of Hell, child, which would ensure that he never harmed anyone else ever again. Neither would he ever be able to find peace again, either; his torture would continue on for the rest of his existence…"

Ciel now saw why Grell had seemed so afraid of the Demon Lord; Lucifer being able to say that with such a calm face and no hesitation **was** rather creepy. He believed every word, though, and reassured by it, he hesitantly went inside to go see Sebastian.

Lucifer closed the door behind the boy, before looking to Claude. "There are things I need to tell you before all of you leave," he explained, briskly walking down the hall and back towards his office. "Michaelis is not an ordinary demon, but very few know the reason **why**." Pausing when they reached the entrance to the balcony, the lavender-eyed demon stopped, moving over to look out silently.

Leaning against the doorway, his arms folding slightly against his waist, Lucifer watched, seeing that Uriah had not left the balcony yet, the side of his face touching the wooden frame slightly. The cool wind flowing through the door blew the strands of his long, ebony hair around the Demon Lord as he stood there, a pensive look appearing on his face for a few moments. He could not hear what was being said by the red-haired Reaper, but from the way their fingers were entwined as the Shinigami held hands, Lucifer knew that things were going well for his old friend with his budding romance.

A sudden stinging came into his eyes, though he could not say what caused it, and Lucifer turned away, a stoic look appearing on his deceptively young face. He saw the look on Claude's face when their eyes met for a few moments. "My office is just down this hall," he finally said, moving on and leaving the two on his balcony in peace. After all, he'd depended on Uriah for far too long; anyone else would have told him off long ago.

Lucifer knew, deep down inside, that **he** was part of the reason why Uriah had never, ever formed a relationship with anyone else. It was the truth and as such, he was determined that Uriah find the happiness he'd deserved. What Uriah had done for him for all this time had been selfless and noble; no one else would ever have put their lives on hold like he had.

When Uriah came to him in the future to share the news of his new relationship, Lucifer would smile and be happy for him; he could do no less. Even if it meant having to find himself a different mate, ally, and a best friend that knew the scars inside his soul, he'd start letting go of their friendship at this time, relying only on **himself** alone from now on.

Inside of the bedroom, Ciel walked to where Sebastian was resting on the bed, gazing at him for a few moments. He could tell that beneath the sheet the demon was naked, coughing once and instead focusing on Sebastian's face, seeing the look within the crimson eyes as they hesitantly met his. Pain could clearly be seen, but also slight fear, worry, and concern.

Clearing his throat, Ciel finally asked, "Why didn't you tell me, Sebastian?" His voice was small and uncertain, his eyes clouded with his own pain as he stood there looking miserable.

"I'm sorry, Master Ciel," Sebastian whispered back- and if it wouldn't have hurt his back, he would have sat up. As it was, he could only lay there, seeing how hurt the child was; it hurt him to see Ciel so unhappy. "I **wanted** to tell you; I was going to, but I was kidnapped before I **could**. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you…"

Clearly Sebastian was no happier than him, Ciel realized, though he was a bit surprised at seeing such emotion in the normally stoic butler. "How long have you been with Claude? Does Alois even know?" He wasn't certain of how the unstable Lord Trancy would handle this, either. It did make him feel somewhat more reassured when Sebastian admitted that he was going to tell him, but everything that had happened appeared to have gotten in the way. "I want to know **everything**, Sebastian; **please** don't make me have to make it an **order**…"

That was a lot better than thinking the demon had never been planning to tell him. It was hard, though, to know that Sebastian had kept such a thing for him; he wanted to know how long this had been going on that he hadn't even known about.

"A few days, Master Ciel; Claude has not told his Master, either…" Sebastian looked down, his crimson eyes closing. "As demons, my kind breeds a little similar to animals; we have mating cycles when we're fertile. While we can have sex whenever we want, conceiving is much more likely to occur when we're in heat." He paused, swallowing before he continued.

"I went into heat for the first time finally; Claude was the one who mated with me. Female demons are rare, but apparently my ancestors were even rarer males who are capable of bearing a child when they go into heat. I am also able to do so, though **I** didn't know until it finally happened…" His voice was quiet, uncertainty showing upon his face as he watched for Ciel's reaction. "When we go into heat, we **have** to mate; there is nothing else we can do. But Claude, despite our past encounters, chose not to hurt me. Not many demons would have been gentle with me, especially since it **was** my first time."

Ciel listened, starting to understand this somewhat. He did remember what he'd learned before, that demon and humans really weren't compatible for mating due to the issue of human bodies being much frailer than demons. "If he **had** hurt you, I'd have made him pay for it," he vehemently said. "But I thought you were attacked by those two servants of Alois'…"

"I was," Sebastian confirmed, biting his lower lip briefly. "I fell asleep when Claude and I finished and he took me to rest in his room. While he was attending to Alois, Timber and Canterbury tried to rape me." He flushed slightly, having to reveal this in detail to the young human that he served, even if Ciel **did** want to hear all of it. "Timber penetrated me while Canterbury held me down; Claude stopped them before they finished and drove them off, promising to avenge me later for what they'd done. We talked it over and agreed to bond together and became permanent mates, Master Ciel. Not long after, Claude took me to bathe, which was when I wound up being kidnapped…"

"So Claude was telling the truth about Timber and Canterbury hurting you, though he left out the part about himself," Ciel slowly stated, frowning slightly before he looked closer at Sebastian. "They **will **pay for it, though; they had no right to hurt you like that, Sebastian. I wish you had told me, though." He stopped speaking for a moment, before he finally said what was really on his mind. "Does this mean you'll be leaving me, Sebastian?"

Sebastian was struck in that moment, seeing how adorable the human really was with such a question, the look in Ciel's showing that he was genuinely worried that he was going to be left alone. "You are my Master and I am your Butler," he firmly replied. "Unless you wish it otherwise, Master Ciel, I do not see my relationship and bonding with Claude changing the fact that I am still your servant…"

Very relieved to hear that Sebastian wouldn't be leaving him, at least not until the contract was fulfilled, Ciel sighed softly, visibly relaxing. A sudden thought then struck the dark-haired teenager. "You mated with Claude, though." At Sebastian's nod, Ciel then asked, "Does that mean you're going to have a baby?"

To be continued


	29. Chapter 29

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. This chapter has mention of prior rape experiences of a minor.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 29.

Sebastian's crimson eyes appeared to go larger at the teen's question, his mouth parting slightly as he thought for a few moments. He hadn't even considered the natural outcome of mating; too much had happened in such a short amount of time that it hadn't even occurred to him. The idea of having a baby was a complete and total surprise to the demon, though it wasn't an unwelcome one.

He'd known of the possibility, but since he'd essentially just had his **first** mating cycle, he'd never thought of the inevitable result. Once Sebastian had been a teenager by demonic standards, he'd been told that it **was** a possibility. The fact that his body had become intersexed had simply confirmed what he'd been taught.

Sebastian, in a rather powerful state of shock, **did** forget that it was rare for any demon to conceive during the first mating. It was unlikely but **not** impossible. Silence stretched on between himself and Ciel, with him not knowing if he truly was or wasn't going to have a child, and he panicked, reaching for Claude through their bond. Had his bond with his Demon Master been as strong as it had been years ago, he would have called to Lucifer first, being as he was the one who had raised him **and** explained mating cycles to him.

Still in the midst of speaking with Lucifer, Claude paused when he felt Sebastian calling to him, his brow furrowing slightly. Raising a hand to pause the Demon Lord, the golden-eyed demon gave him a slightly apologetic look before he focused on his mate. Feeling the panic, he frowned, glancing at Lucifer.

"Sebastian's worried about something," Claude told the taller demon. "I'm not entirely certain of **what**, exactly, but he's calling to me. I need to go to him…"

Lucifer inclined his head in agreement. He had not finished his conversation yet with Michaelis' chosen mate but if Michaelis needed Claude, then he wouldn't stop him. He did wonder, though, at what was bothering the young demon. Surely the boy he was contracted with hadn't upset Michaelis; Ciel Phantomhive genuinely seemed to care about him.

Deciding to go as well, in case it was something serious, he began to walk back through his mansion to return to Michaelis' room on the other side. There were times that Lucifer really wished that he hadn't put the younger demon so far away- and now was one of them. He'd traveled this same path repeatedly today and it didn't look like he would stop doing so anytime soon.

Walking past the balcony door again, Lucifer didn't pause this time, a resolute look appearing on his face. Walking so briskly that his robe swished slightly around his lean body, it appeared that he **didn't** notice Uriah beckon to him, wanting to know what was happening.

Undertaker, for his part, frowned briefly; **he** was not so convinced that Lucifer hadn't seen him when walking past the doorway. Looking to Grell, he decided to give his old friend the benefit of the doubt; Lucifer **had** dealt with quite a few things in the last two days and that didn't even include his day to day work as a Demon Lord.

Shrugging, he smiled at the long-haired younger Reaper. "Shall we see what everyone is doing?" he questioned, for he'd heard the footsteps going up and down the hall several times. With the fast pace Lucifer had set and the fact that Claude Faustus was with him, he had no doubt that they were on their way to see Michaelis.

Having known Michaelis since almost the moment Lucifer had brought him to live here, Undertaker was somewhat protective over the much younger demon as well. While working in the human world, he'd kept a close eye out to make sure that nothing happened to Michaelis that would require either himself or Lucifer to interfere.

The trip back to Michaelis' room, however, was not nearly as long as it had been the first time, for the two demons were walking at a much faster pace than before. Concern for the younger red-eyed demon had them moving quickly to see what was wrong, why he was worried about something to the extent that he had called to his mate.

Ciel was getting rather worried, seeing the dumbfounded look on Sebastian's face. His butler had not replied to his question, a variety of different emotions clearly flicking through those red eyes as he lay upon the bed. The blue-eyed teenager had the suspicion that if possible, Sebastian would have gotten out of that bed and run to find Claude. At least, he couldn't think of anyone else here that Sebastian might want when he was upset.

Before he could ask what was wrong, Ciel stared as the door swung back open and both Lucifer **and** Claude returned. The Demon Lord moved to one side of the bed, as Claude practically ran over to touch his worried mate.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" he softly asked, reaching out and gently holding the lean body in his muscled arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Master Ciel asked if I am to have a baby," Sebastian whispered back, blushing slightly at seeing how worried both his mate and Lucifer looked. "I don't know; am I, Claude?" He felt that he had been very foolish, to stir them up for such a question now. Couldn't he have waited until they were finished speaking to disturb them?

"It's rare for it to happen your first time," Claude began, thinking on what **he** knew of mating cycles. Female demons were likely to conceive during any and all mating cycles that they went through, but males like Sebastian it usually took a few times for it to happen.

"But it's **not** impossible," Lucifer interjected, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently lifting Michaelis' chin. "A child is wonderful thing to have, Michaelis; I **know** you will be a good and loving parent to **any** child that you have… Do you want me to see if you are?"

A little reassured by Lucifer's words of how he would be a good parent, Sebastian rested against Claude as much as he could without jarring his back. The offer surprised him; he looked at his mate to see what he thought.

"I'd like to know," he confessed shyly, gazing at him with wide eyes full of wonder and curiosity. "Would you like to know as well, Claude?"

"Of course, Sebastian," Claude affirmed, giving him a warm smile before kissing Sebastian's lips tenderly. "It's **our** child, if there **is** a child…"

Lucifer's eyes transitioned to full black, losing the normal purple color as he called to his demonic powers. He didn't see Uriah enter with Grell, instead studying Michaelis carefully, though he was not displeased with what he saw. There was a definite flicker in his aura that told him the truth.

"Congratulations are in order, Michaelis," he softly said, smiling at the young demon and smoothing his hair back from his face. "You **are** going to have a child…"

Undertaker was happy to see that Lucifer was most definitely pleased by this turn of events; his friend looked calm, relaxed, and had a smile. Seeing the shock on Grell's face, he reached over and squeezed his hand gently, offering him a slight smile.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he asked, and he meant it as well. A child meant hope, demon offspring or not, and he **knew** that this child, though not yet born, would be greatly loved.

It was obvious from the proud look on Claude's face as he watched his much adored mate touch himself on the stomach, wonder showing clearly on Sebastian's face. However, something happened then that took everyone by surprise.

Ciel, of course, had heard everything, and while he was not unhappy about the child, there was something about this situation that he **definitely** didn't like. Being blunt as only a human teenager could be, he looked at the larger demon holding his butler tightly, his eyebrow twitching slightly. There was no way he was going to allow Claude to shirk **any** of his responsibility right now.

"You'd better marry him or **else**, Claude Faustus!"

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender and is slightly au, possibly even ooc for some of the characters. This chapter mentions homophobia, though this has no relation to present day viewpoints. The reference is strictly for the century in England when Black Butler actually takes place and how people **then** viewed homosexuality. No actual bashing occurs, though.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 30.

Lucifer, for his part, found it extremely difficult to keep a straight face. The demand that Michaelis' human master had just put to Claude was **extremely** amusing to him, especially considering that by demon law standards, the mated pair **were** married. Or, at least, the equivalent of it; most demons really didn't **want** to dress in white gowns and black suits and go to a church to get married.

Lucifer really couldn't blame them for that, especially with the reputations that demons were unfairly given by the priests in the church. Just because **some** demons liked to maim, rape, and destroy almost everything in their way didn't mean that **all** of them were like that. In their eyes, all demons were evil incarnate and wanted to destroy the world.

The problem with that, though, was that if demons really wanted to destroy the human world, it would already have **been** destroyed. No, the majority of the demons who enjoyed causing pain didn't **want** the humans gone, simply because then there would be no one around that even the weakest of demons could torment.

Undertaker, however, burst into a distinct laugh at both Ciel Phantomhive's words **and** at the way that Lucifer was suppressing his own amusement. Only Ciel would be brave enough to demand that a demon he wasn't contracted to do **anything**, let alone get married because of the sake of an unborn baby. Knowing Lucifer as long as he had, he knew **exactly** what was so amusing to the Demon Lord.

Their bonding had been accepted by Lucifer; there were really very few demons who would dare to challenge it, as the lavender-eyed demon would most likely kill them for the trouble. Because of that, the retired Shinigami knew that Claude and Sebastian were essentially married in the demon world. Whether they had a ceremony or not in the human world, that would have no effect upon their status as a mated pair **here**.

Grell's high pitched giggles could be heard clearly, his lips curving into a grin at how serious and stubborn that young Ciel Phantomhive looked. This boy was very funny to be around, all things considered, especially since he was trying to order around a demon that could kill him before Ciel even blinked. The red-haired Reaper, however, was not quite as happy as he was pretending to be.

First of all, Sebastian **clearly** had chosen Claude, even though he, Grell, had been far nicer to the cute demon than that golden-eyed, glasses-wearing demon had ever been before now. Rejection, whether the person meant it to or not; well, it **hurt**. Grell had convinced himself that the reason Sebastian hadn't fallen for **him** was because the red-eyed male was straight.

It was painfully obvious now that that wasn't the case. And even if his green eyes had fallen on another in recent times, Grell's feelings were still hurt. He'd liked Sebastian ever since they first met; the demon had been kind to him when he'd thought he was human and they had even worked together on some cases for Ciel.

Secondly, Grell envied the two demons that they were going to have a baby. He wanted children so badly that it made him ache inside. Physically, it **was** impossible for him, but it was one of his genuine desires. He'd joked about bearing Sebastian's children, but Shinigami didn't have mating cycles the way demons did. And none of their males could get pregnant.

His eyes were a darker shade of green behind his glasses, reflecting just the barest hint of his genuine and very real pain. He hadn't expected anyone to notice it, when he felt a warm hand reach over and cover his, long fingers wrapping around it firmly but being gentle. Slightly surprised, Grell looked towards the person.

Undertaker knew that Grell was hurting; he'd watched this one for a long time now, even when the younger Reaper hadn't noticed him. He'd seen how Grell flirted and teased with Sebastian, who had never responded to it aside from asking him to stop. Grell didn't realize, though, that it genuinely was better for him that Sebastian hadn't acted upon his feelings and used him as many demons would have, then casting him aside.

Undertaker did sympathize, though, because liking someone who completely ignored you or didn't notice you really did **hurt**. He knew because of how long he'd been watching Grell run after Sebastian instead of noticing **him**. And even though things seemed to be working in his favor, he knew that someone he cared for very much hurt and he wasn't blind to it.

Using his hand, tugging on Grell's slighter one, he gently pulled him closer, wrapping his other arm around his slim shoulders, beneath his long, red hair. Since everyone else was busy, he lifted the hand up, pressing a kiss to it slightly.

Grell blushed, his green eyes widening as he looked at Undertaker, wishing he could see his face. His own felt like it was on fire, hot to the touch, and there was an almost shy vulnerability in his expression. He'd not expected that, but it was _**so**_ romantic, so touching that it moved him; his heart actually skipped a beat.

Sebastian was blushing furiously at the idea of getting married to Claude, a shy, uncertainty within him as he looked at his mate. He definitely had no intention of being the one to wear the dress, even if he **was** going to have their child. He could see that Claude was looking thoughtful and even pleased about it. At least he hadn't run away, though Sebastian hadn't expected him to.

The idea of having a child scared him, quite honestly, but he'd been reassured by Lucifer's words and Claude's response. He knew then that he would **not** be doing this alone, even if his young Master seemed to think so. Claude and he were mentally linked; he felt what his mate was feeling.

Claude was proud, both at having sired the child **and** for Sebastian for actually conceiving during his first mating cycle. He was so pleased that he didn't take offense at the teenager's words of a marriage, though he knew that before any sort of wedding took place, he **had** to tell Alois. His master would probably not be nearly so accepting as Ciel was being.

In fact, Alois would probably be very, very angry.

Cradling Sebastian against him, Claude's gold eyes flashed briefly with power. If he had to choose between Sebastian or **his** human Master, there was no decision to make at all. His mate came before all else to Claude; even if Alois ordered him to stay away from Sebastian, there was no way he'd ever obey such a command.

He **wanted** to be there for both Sebastian and their child. He wasn't entirely certain about Ciel's insistence on marriage, though, simply because most humans weren't accepting of a same sex marriage. In fact, Claude wasn't certain that such a thing was even legal in England. He was willing to go through a ceremony if it would make Sebastian happy, but wasn't sure if it could be called a **marriage**. Demons and humans definitely had differing ideas on relationships, especially between two of the same sex. Even with Sebastian being intersexed, Claude knew that if anyone outside of either the Trancy estate or the Phantomhive manor found out about them, they could become angry and violent. Not, of course, that the humans would be able to hurt them with fists, but he worried over how Sebastian would react to such a tirade, **if** one occurred.

Ciel saw various emotions across both Claude's face and Sebastian's face, though he did not waver in his stance. He knew what life was like for a child that did not have parents there; after his own parents died, he'd had least had his aunt, Madam Red. He might not have had her for very long, but at least he'd known that she truly loved him like her own.

It was one thing if parents died; it was another if one parent simply decided not to be involved with their child. Ciel certainly would never allow such a thing to happen to Sebastian or his unborn baby- though the teenager had decided privately that he didn't even want to know **how** the baby was going to come out. Like Claude, Ciel also knew that people could be cruel to those who were different, but regardless of what anyone said, he would never turn his back on Sebastian simply because the one he had chosen was also a male.

Ciel was fairly confident that none of the Phantomhive servants would care about Sebastian's choice of mate, either, though he was not sure of how Alois would react to this. Additionally, that was another problem. Claude lived on the Trancy estate; Sebastian lived in Ciel's; how was that going to work? Claude very well couldn't be a father to his child if they didn't even live together.

However, Ciel wouldn't allow Sebastian to move to a place where he would be in danger; those two miscreants who had attacked Sebastian before probably hadn't left yet. Maybe if Alois didn't get angry, he might have an idea of what to do about the living situation.

Out of everyone in the room, the only one that noticed the silent exchange between the two Reapers was Lucifer himself. He did nothing to draw attention to it, however, watching them but briefly before he looked at the others. Ciel looked thoughtful but a little concerned; Claude worried but pleased; Sebastian was a little pale, indicating he was nervous, though wonder was the primary emotion within his eyes.

Clearing his throat, Lucifer spoke up. "When did the rest of you want to return home?" he questioned quietly, glancing around the room. It wasn't his intention to rush them out or anything, but he knew Ciel probably wasn't completely at ease here because he was the only human. Additionally, Claude was contracted to a different human child, if memory served Lucifer correctly; that was going to make things quite interesting if Ciel did enforce his statement about the marriage.

Claude inwardly sighed; he'd hoped to put off speaking with Alois for a while longer. He did know the boy, though, and the longer they were gone, the angrier he would get. "I came here to rescue Sebastian," he finally said, "and since we have him back, I'm ready at any time, I suppose…" Claude wasn't happy about it, though, because he knew that Ciel would probably want to take Sebastian back to his mansion instead of leaving his mate with him.

"I am as well," Ciel agreed. He had only come here to help save Sebastian and even if his butler was injured, he was definitely safe. "I have a promise to keep at the Trancy estate, but then Sebastian and I must return; Bardroy and Tanaka are probably worried by now…"

"Michaelis can't return to the human world just yet," Lucifer corrected rather sternly, though otherwise calm voice. "His back is raw and open; it would get infected if he went there before it was fully healed. Especially in your condition right now, Michaelis; an infection could kill your child at this early stage of its development."

Ciel started to frown, falling silent at the explanation to the stern order. "I'm not leaving him alone; that's not fair to him," he protested. "Even if you're here, you're not the only one who cares about him. We **all** do…"

Grell had remained silent, gazing almost dreamily at Undertaker, though Lucifer's question finally caught up with him. "Oops," he said sheepishly. "I **did** come along to help rescue Sebastian, but I'm also under orders from William." He sighed, clearly put out. "The higher ups wanted us- myself and William- to find out **why** so many demons are slaughtering humans all of a sudden."

Lucifer turned to look sharply at Grell, not liking the sound of that at all. Above all else, the law held that demons were **not** allowed to go around killing humans. The first was the most obvious; it really ticked off the Grim Reapers **and** messed their jobs up. If it was true, then he needed to contact the rest of the triumvirate immediately.

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some of the characters.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 31.

Undertaker noticed the expression on Lucifer's face, seeing how he went from relaxed to serious in a matter of moments. He hadn't realized that Grell had come there because of a demonic problem not relating to Michaelis- at least, he didn't think it was related to him. He could be wrong on that but only one person had gone after the young demon so far.

If the rest were after him, it was rather strange that they hadn't made a move yet. It was entirely possible they were waiting for him to be more vulnerable, but for the moment it seemed unlikely. With Michaelis near Lucifer, he was pretty much out of reach of anyone who might harm him. Undertaker's longtime friendship with Lucifer gave him more insight into the Demon Lord, for he remembered Lucifer before he'd taken over his father's position.

If Lucifer himself couldn't keep Michaelis safe- and that would be a rare thing indeed- then Undertaker would step forward to help him. Not for all this time had he helped to keep Sebastian safe only to see him hurt now. Michaelis was finally old enough now to learn the truth, but the truth, if it reached the wrong ears, would endanger him.

Undertaker could still remember how cute Michaelis had been when Lucifer had first brought him here; he'd been a scrawny little thing that was starved for both food and affection. Feeding him had been tricky, though, because the child hadn't been weaned at all to any sort of physical food. Even despite his young age, he was too old to be nursed by his mother any longer. But she clearly hadn't been feeding him properly; he threw up what he should have been eating because his stomach wasn't used to it. He was old enough now that he also needed more than just milk now to live.

It was too soon for Michaelis to be introduced to feeding off of souls, though; first he had to be brought back from the brink of starvation. Undertaker hadn't even been certain if Michaelis was going to survive what he'd been through. Lucifer had finally come up with a solution; he'd used a combination of formula and herbal supplements with his own blood mixed in to give Michaelis the nutrients he'd desperately needed and not received.

Most demons wouldn't have gone to that extreme to save a child, not even their own; sharing blood was practically taboo for anyone but a parent and child in the demon world. Only Undertaker knew just how Lucifer had fed Michaelis for several weeks before introducing more solid foods at a very slow pace. Because it was Lucifer's blood, Michaelis had gained strength and power directly from him.

It was a good thing that Lucifer was able to give Michaelis his blood, though, because of how badly he'd been beaten by that arrogant Drake that had dared to call himself a demon lord. Lucifer's blood would definitely help the younger demon to heal faster once it fully entered into his immune system. Until then Michaelis really was more likely to get an infection in the human world, especially with his back still raw.

It definitely wasn't a good thing if demons were running amok in the human world, though, but at least Lucifer had the authority to handle something like that. That should be enough to tell William and the management in charge of the Shinigami that the slaughtering was being taken seriously. Lucifer was as much of a legend as he himself was, Undertaker knew.

Undertaker's eyes then went back to Grell, from where he'd been watching Lucifer next to Michaelis. The younger Reaper really was too cute when he blushed like that- and he **was** blushing again from how everyone in the room was staring at him. His expression softening, Undertaker gently squeezed Grell's hand in silent reassurance; he'd never released it after pressing a kiss to it.

"Uriah?" Lucifer questioned, seeing that his old friend was simply staring at Grell and not even paying attention. He'd said the retired Shinigami's name twice now and he still hadn't noticed.

Jerking his gaze away, Undertaker gave Lucifer a quizzical look, still holding onto Grell's hand. He could see slight amusement with a hint of something else in the purple eyes that watched him closely now, though he wasn't sure what the other emotion was. "Yes, Luce?"

"Will you please go with him- Grell- to tell William that I'll look into what's going on as soon as Michaelis is able to return to the human world?" Lucifer thought for a few moments. "It should take no more than two days for his back to be healed enough to no longer be in danger of infection and I'll see what I can find out here…"

"**Two days**?" Ciel interjected, gaping slightly. He didn't want to leave Sebastian alone here for two whole days with the Demon Lord that was somewhat scary at times. "Can't he come back and just stay in his bed in his room?"

Claude froze, realizing something that Ciel had already figured out. Exactly how **was** this going to work when Sebastian lived with Ciel but was bonded to **him**? Sebastian worked for the young Lord but he **belonged** with Claude, especially since they were going to have a baby together. "What about **us**?" he asked, looking at the smaller human.

Ciel glanced back, his own expression troubled. He knew what Claude meant; what about his relationship with Sebastian? "We'll have to talk to Alois, too," he pointed out, sighing softly as he rubbed his temples. "I'm not sure what the best course of action would be. You two **need** to get married but **I** need Sebastian, only now he's going to have a baby- **your** baby. I don't want either of them to get hurt while I do my job. I also know that Alois needs **you**." This whole thing had gotten really complicated **very** fast.

"Take the two days to talk it over with this Alois, then," Lucifer suggested mildly, looking at Michaelis and seeing that he was clearly tired again. "Perhaps between the three of you, you can come up with an arrangement that will work to everyone's benefit. Of course, Michaelis will have to agree to it as well, but that will give him time to recover enough strength that being in the human world won't be dangerous for him."

Stroking Michaelis' short, dark locks with one hand, Lucifer carefully tucked the blankets around him further using the other since he was slightly cold. He was rewarded with a drowsy smile, though it was timid, and the Demon Lord stifled a chuckle when the younger demon closed his eyes, clearly ready to rest again.

"I-I suppose that would work," Ciel murmured, thinking it over for a few moments. At least Sebastian would be spared Alois' reaction if it was violent and hopefully by the time that Sebastian could be brought back, they'd have an idea of what to do. He still didn't like the idea of leaving him here, though he'd paused at the sight of Lucifer being so affectionate with Sebastian. It was clear that he **cared** about him; that much Ciel now knew.

Claude was watching Lucifer closely, making certain that the Demon Lord treated **his** mate more as a child than as a lover. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the way Lucifer was acting seemed like much more than a mere master/servant relationship. He could also swear that he'd heard of the Demon Lord before, though he wasn't sure of where.

The golden-eyed demon knew that it was probably better to talk to Alois without Sebastian there, though, just in case he got angry and tried to do anything foolish. He really hoped that the blonde boy wouldn't, but he couldn't be certain.

Undertaker, meanwhile, decided to finally reply to Lucifer's question since it was now silent here. "That's fine with me," he agreed, happy to stay with Grell for a while longer. "I suppose we'd better go, then, and let Michaelis get some sleep…" Looking at the others, they each gave him a varying degree of nods, though Claude hesitated at first.

Moving over to his bed, he bent over just enough to kiss Sebastian gently. "I'll see you soon," he whispered, using their mental bond to show his mate that he was telling the truth- and just how strongly he felt towards being with him. The sweet, sleepy smile he got in return made his heart skip a beat, a loving look within his golden eyes.

"I'll wait for you," Sebastian promised, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, though he meant it. "Wait for me?" he pleaded, not wanting Claude to forget about him, even though it was extremely unlikely given their bonding.

"Always," Claude vowed, cupping Sebastian's beautiful face in his hands. "I'll always for you, Sebastian… Now rest and get well and I'll see you when you are home…"

Undertaker gestured to the demon, then, intending to use his own abilities to transport them all to the human world. After all, Lucifer had brought them all here from Drake's land and he was going to be busy for the next few days with both Michaelis and trying to figure out what was going on with the demons. Though inwardly, something was bothering the long-haired former Reaper.

Usually Lucifer would have asked for his assistance in tracking down those responsible for causing mayhem and murder amongst the humans. This time, though, he'd simply wanted him to inform William that he himself would see what he could uncover here. It was a bit strange, Undertaker knew, looking over at where Lucifer was fussing over Michaelis.

With a start, Undertaker realized something else that he hadn't noticed. Ever since he'd told his old friend that he **liked** Grell, Lucifer hadn't spoken to him very much. Granted, considering that they lived in two separate worlds, it might not seem that strange. But whenever they were together, like they had been, they usually spent a lot of time talking.

**This** time, though, Lucifer really wasn't talking to him very much. Though it was entirely possible that he was simply concerned over Michaelis and that was the reason, but Undertaker still had nagging doubt regarding that. Michaelis' life was no longer in danger and even though they hadn't seen each other in a few centuries, Lucifer was now sending him **away** to play messenger for him?

Everything had been fine until he'd mentioned Grell; Lucifer had even teased him about it initially. Something else then crossed Undertaker's mind, his covered eyes moving back to look at his friend. It had been a few centuries since his last mating cycle; could it be time for Lucifer to go into heat?

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some of the characters. Not entirely sure if Alois ever met Undertaker, so going on the premise that he didn't.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 32.

Alois had been hoping for everyone's return, but when a small group appeared suddenly inside his living room, he could only stare for a few moments. There was Ciel, which elated the blond-haired boy, along with Claude, which was also definitely good. The arrival of Grell was not a surprise since he'd left **with** Claude and Ciel, though the person with him certainly wasn't expected.

Alois wasn't even sure **who** the person wearing all black **was**, especially with his eyes hidden beneath the long strands of his silver hair. Then he realized that Ciel's contracted demon was **not** with them; Sebastian had not returned with them. "Where is Sebastian?" he questioned, more concerned for Ciel's sake than for the demon himself. He didn't want the other to be upset like he had been before, having asthma. It had been truly scary, for Alois had been afraid that Ciel was going to die. Pale blue eyes widened as the slim teenager stood from where he was sitting, walking over to stand just before Ciel.

"He's all right," Ciel assured Alois, giving him a reassuring smile. He was genuinely glad to be back in his own world, even if he had had to leave Sebastian behind. At least he'd be back as soon as he was healed. If the chance of those lashes getting infected hadn't been so high and with the way it would endanger both Sebastian's life **and** that of his unborn child, Ciel might have insisted on bringing him back immediately. As it was, if Sebastian was not back in this world at the end of the two days, he would go back to get him.

"Sebastian was injured, though, so he can't come back to the human world for two days. Otherwise, his wounds might get infected. He's staying with a Demon Lord to heal more and then he's coming back…" Ciel explained, speaking far more than he'd ever spoken to **anyone** before.

Blinking when he realized it, Ciel was slightly embarrassed; he'd just prattled on like an idiot. He'd never spoken to Alois for so long in just one reply before now. A little disconcerted, he shrugged slightly. "We- you, me, **and** Claude- do need to talk, though, Alois," he added, his smile fading as a more serious look appeared.

Grell glanced around, wondering where William had gone to. He couldn't see him here anywhere and debated for a moment. He knew that in a few moments, Alois, Ciel, and Claude would be going off to talk alone. "Um… Where did William go?" he asked softly, hesitantly interrupting whatever the Trancy Earl might have said in reply, but wanting to know before they headed off. Who knew how long such a conversation would take? And if it went badly, he would much rather be out of earshot. His shoulder brushed slightly against Undertaker's as he looked at the younger human, careful to be polite.

Glancing at the strangely quiet Shinigami, Alois arched a brow before sighing. Why did he have to play messenger? "He said he was going to go find… a Ronald, I think? Since he didn't know how long you would be gone and all…" Turning his attention back to Ciel, he wondered at the expression that he had; it wasn't as though Ciel looking serious was anything unusual. It was more the look in his deep blue eyes that held Alois' attention. There was reprehension, worry, and slight fear present in there, a combination he had not seen before in Ciel.

"Okay," Alois agreed slowly, beginning to think that he was not going to like whatever those two were going to tell him. Claude's face held his usual stoic expression but his gold eyes looking everywhere **but** at his master, which made Alois even more suspicious. It was apparent to him that Claude was not happy, either, with what Ciel was about to say.

Undertaker pondered for a few moments at Alois' response, looking to Grell. "Any thoughts on where he would go? With everything that is happening in the human world, I highly doubt that either of them would be in the Shinigami dimension right now."

"They're probably in London somewhere; that's where Ronald and I work when we're together, even if that doesn't exactly narrow it down…" Chewing on the side of his cheek, Grell considered the possibilities glumly, his teeth hidden from view as he pouted. London was so large that William and Ronald could be **anywhere**.

"Then we'll just have to search the entire area until we find either of them," Undertaker surmised, before something occurred to him. Even if he was retired, it **was** plausible that William might go to where **he** lived since Undertaker had lived through the first time such unauthorized killings by Demons had taken place. And he had far more experience than most of the other Reapers currently working did, especially in regards to fights between Shinigami and Demons.

Before he spoke again, Undertaker did take the time to admire the beautiful pout of Grell's lips; it really was too adorable. If time hadn't been of the essence right now, he might have tried kissing him. A little vexed at the idea of finding William since he particularly annoyed him, the former Shinigami inwardly sighed. This was too serious, though, for him to stay out of it, especially since Grell was being dragged into it **by** William.

While Undertaker **knew** Lucifer wouldn't authorize Demons to attack humans, there were others who would if they thought they could get away with it. Most demons weren't stupid enough to defy Lucifer so openly, either; part of Undertaker wondered **why** they were willing to do so **now**, knowing that if they were caught their lives were forfeit. Or was there someone trying to take Lucifer out of power because he enforced the laws that he'd set amongst his fellow Demons?

"We'll stop by my place in case William tried to find me, considering I was working as a Reaper the first time something similar to this happened before," Undertaker finally said, deciding that when he saw William he'd ask some of the questions **he** had. Truthfully, though, he was now worried as he thought about the fact that Lucifer was going to be looking into this in the demon world by himself. If this was being done as part of a plot against his old friend, then him being alone in his investigation was **not** a good idea. Lucifer was not easy to kill, but it **was** still possible- and the idea of never seeing the long-haired, lavender-eyed Demon Lord alive again chilled Undertaker to the very core.

Glad that Undertaker had an idea of where to start, Grell nodded eagerly, though his eagerness faded when he saw the look on the older male's face. It was so strange to see fear there, Undertaker's normally smiling mouth set into a straight line. "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning in closer to peer at him. He was really worried; he'd **never** seen him like this before.

"I just thought of something that could explain everything, Grell, and we must get to William quickly," Undertaker replied, the tone in his voice urgent and extremely serious. "If I'm right, we need to get back to the Demon World as soon as I ask William a few questions…"

Grell didn't understand, though he didn't argue. His smaller hand rested on Undertaker's arm as he nodded silently. "I'm ready to go when you are," he softly said, willing to wait to get his answers from the silver-haired male. He was concerned even more now, wondering why the other wanted them to return back to the Demon World so quickly. There were only two beings there that **might** make Undertaker rush back there, though the somewhat flamboyantly dressed Reaper highly doubted that it was Sebastian that had Undertaker so uncharacteristically worried.

As the two Shinigami faded out of sight together, Ciel gave them a rather puzzled frown, having been able to hear what they were speaking of. "They really do come and go quickly, don't they?" he muttered, shaking his head. "Honestly, you'd think that they would at least be polite enough to say farewell or something…"

Inwardly, he didn't like the reminder that demons were up to something here in his world, especially if it warranted bringing Undertaker out of retirement. Usually only something very, very bad would cause him to become active again, like the time when the tainted souls caused by Angela/Ash were running around. That had been a gigantic pain in the rear.

In another part of London, two Grim Reapers were staking out a very familiar location, hoping that Undertaker would return there soon. Since he was not there, William had decided that it would be rude to wait inside for him, considering that it **was** the legendary Shinigami's dwelling. Instead, both he and young Ronald Knox were sitting across the way, watching it for any signs of the owner returning.

Still not understanding why William T. Spears had come to get him in such a hurry, Ronald Knox watched him rather curiously. He'd gotten no answers to any questions, just a harried "I'll explain later" reply that really hadn't satisfied him. Sighing quietly, he shifted a tiny bit, his half blond, half black hair styled in its customary cowlick, sunlight reflecting off the lenses of the glasses he wore.

Finally realizing he was being looked at after a few moments, William cleared his throat before looking at the young Reaper, his right index finger pushing his glasses back up upon his nose. "What is it?" he questioned, his green eyes glancing at the younger Shinigami from where he'd been watching the funeral parlor. For a change, he didn't have his Scythe out like he normally did, leaving his hands free.

"Can you explain this to me now?" Ronald asked, for he hadn't gotten any sort of an explanation as to what was going on. William had just appeared before him, grabbed his arm- which had actually made him blush slightly- and brought them both here. "You said there was no time to do so earlier, but right now we're just sitting here waiting for him to come back…" Being fairly easygoing, the green-eyed Reaper had been patient long enough, he thought, but sitting here like this with nothing but silence between them was getting rather tedious.

"Oh… I suppose so," William agreed, his back pressing against the brick wall behind him. He turned to look at the younger Reaper, wondering where to start. "It's rather a long story, though it also bring to mind the long ago war, Ronald…" He thought for a few moments. "All I know is that **demons** are the reasons why so many humans are dying that **aren't** on the list- but it's not just one or two dead. The number is at least a hundred by now, Ronald; that's too many for it to just be **one** demon."

"That's… definitely **not** good," Ronald seriously replied, shifting a little so he didn't get stiff. There was no way that just one or even a **small** group of demons could kill so many humans and get away with it. One or two might be overlooked, but definitely not that many. "What's going on then, William? Are they trying to start another war with us, the Reapers?" He sobered at the thought, for he remembered what it had taken to end the last war between Demons and the Shinigami.

"That's just it," William clarified knowing Ronald knew much less than he himself did on all of this. "No one **knows** which demon group is behind this. There's a connection to Sebastian Michaelis in this, too; he was kidnapped by one sect of demons who might be connected to what's happening. But the killings aren't just isolated, random incidents; it's whole households sometimes… The souls are gone; we don't have them, so it can only be the work of **demons** who are feeding on those souls." He didn't like what they were up against, though it wasn't that he was afraid of it. There was only **one** Grim Reaper that he knew had lived through it last time, even if the Reaper in question was retired.

"Sebastian Michaelis?" Ronald blinked, frowning slightly as he adjusted his glasses. "Ciel Phantomhive's contracted demon Butler? How is he tied into all this? He's contracted so he wouldn't be slaughtering humans to feed off of souls right now."

William had studied up on the whole war when the killings first began and it became apparent that demons were behind it. Some of what he'd found was shocking and horrific, enough so that it reinforced his personal dislike for demons. He'd learned a great deal about Sebastian Michaelis and his past, things he was not even certain that the demon himself knew, but he was not about to be the one to tell the demon.

William gave Ronald a rather grim look, his eyes showing clearly behind his glasses how serious this was. "Because it's believed that **his** Demon Master, the one who **raised** Sebastian Michaelis, is also the same demon who brought about the end of the Demon and Shinigami war," he explained, bringing his left hand up to rest against his chin as he thought about it, remembering what he had read in their files. There was much more in there about Michaelis- Sebastian's demonic name- than about the legendary Demon Lord who'd brought him up as one of his own.

"If things had continued the way they were going, we- the Grim Reapers- would have gone **extinct**, Ronald," William stated flatly, seeing the shock in Ronald's face. He did, at times, forget that he was younger than him. "Demon Lord Alaric would have killed us all if someone hadn't done something to stop him. His death was the only thing that could have stopped the war. Additionally, was very violent and sadistic, even for a demon. Even today, after many centuries have gone by, Shinigami still only whisper about him and the things he did…"

Paling slightly, Ronald swallowed hard. "You mean Sebastian's Demon Master is none other than Demon Lord **Lucifer**, the legendary Demon who **killed** his own father so that the war would stop?" he gasped, completely floored. Any Grim Reaper worth their title knew of Demon Lord Lucifer, who'd taken his father's life, then his title, and had used his new position to stop the war. If this was true, that Sebastian had been brought up by the illustrious Demon Lord Lucifer, then the foremost question on Ronald's mind was quite simple.

**Why** would such a legendary demon have taken in and raised an abandoned demon child who was **not** blood related to him?

Demons were not exactly known for compassion or caring, even for the children of their kind so callously tossed out long before they were ready to be on their own. And considering that Demon Lord Lucifer was powerful enough in his own right that he was able to kill his own father to stop the bloodshed, handle assassination attempts, and hold his throne against any and all usurpers, which made it all the more puzzling.

Part of William was slightly afraid that Sebastian might be part of a much larger plot, possibly one that involved Demons trying to take over the entire world. It would certainly explain why the contract with Ciel Phantomhive still had not been fulfilled. He had correctly deduced, though he didn't know it just yet, that Demon Lord Lucifer knew that Sebastian was an intersexed demon from the moment that they'd first met.

The only one that was close at all to Demon Lord Lucifer who the very one who'd practically grown up with him; Uriah, who was now presently known as Undertaker. If there was any plot by Demon Lord Lucifer to take over the human world, there was no doubt in William's mind that Uriah would know.

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some of the characters. Not entirely sure if Alois ever met Undertaker, so going on the premise that he didn't.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 33.

Now that they were alone, Ciel wasn't sure of exactly where to begin when trying to explain this whole thing to Alois. He still wasn't exactly sure how Alois would take hearing that Claude had gotten Sebastian pregnant, considering how clingy the blond was to his butler. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before he finally spoke.

"Alois, you know that Sebastian and Claude are both demons, right?" he asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question, but not knowing where else to start. Seeing the look of derision from Alois, Ciel continued, swallowing hard. "Um… What do you know of demon mating cycles?"

Alois had briefly wondered if something had addled Ciel's brain that he would ask such a ridiculous question, though the next had him pausing for a few moments. He really didn't know what of what the dark-haired teenager was talking about. "I know nothing about it, quite honestly," he finally answered, beginning to wonder more and more as to why Ciel was talking about such a thing with him. Surely nothing of that nature had happened between **Ciel** and **Claude**!

Blushing slightly, seeing the clueless look on Alois' face, Ciel moved to sit, not wanting to stand while they had this conversation. Looking at Claude, he inwardly groaned. The demon was not looking at either of them, leaving **him** to be the one to explain this whole thing by himself- and **he** wasn't even a demon!

"Demon mating cycles are like animal mating cycles," Ciel said with a baleful look on his young face as he actually glared at Claude, before looking back to Alois. "When it happens to a demon, it's time for them to mate and um… have children…"

Clearly seeing Ciel's embarrassment, Alois followed the other's dark look to Claude, who seemed to be indifferent to the scowl. His pale eyes then returned to Ciel, meeting the darker blue of his eyes. "Why are you telling me all this, Ciel?" he finally questioned, really hoping that Ciel wasn't going to say that he'd slept with Claude. That would be something that he would neither accept nor stand for. Sitting in the chair just next to the one Ciel occupied, he watched him carefully.

"**Claude** mated with **Sebastian**, Alois," Ciel finally blurted out, realizing that he was going to have to be blunt. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, having to speak of their two butlers like this. "**Sebastian** is going to have a baby- **Claude's baby**."

Claude coughed quietly, having remained silent, though he hadn't really expected the young Phantomhive Lord to say it quite like that. Then again, he hadn't been sure of what to say either. If he'd said he'd slept with Sebastian only because of his being in heat that would be a lie, as it would be if he claimed that he regretted it. He'd enjoyed initiating the younger demon in the pleasure of sex, being his first, and was already extremely devoted to his new mate.

"Sebastian and I have become a bonded, **mated** pair," Claude quietly admitted, finally taking pity on Ciel. The horribly embarrassed human child was staring at the ground like he hoped that it would open up and swallow him. "The only reason Lord Phantomhive found out before you is because he was there in the demon world when it was discovered that Sebastian is carrying **my** child, your Highness…"

This was the moment he was dreading, to see what Alois would do or say in response to this turn of events. He would not give up Sebastian, even if it meant that he had to break his contract with Alois; he cared far more about his mate and unborn child than anything or anyone else right now.

Alois choked slightly, looking between the two in shock. Claude had had sex with **Sebastian** **and** they were going to have a child together? He didn't know whether to cry because he could tell that Claude had no regrets; he showed no remorse upon his face. His gold eyes, when he spoke of Sebastian, held deep emotion that he hid so deeply most of the time. He also wasn't sure if he should be glad that it wasn't **Ciel** who had been the one Claude mated with, because that would also hurt. Right now, emotions were running high within him; he didn't know **how** he should be feeling.

Tears welled up in now wide blue eyes, stinging them slightly. "You and Sebastian, Claude?" Alois whispered, feeling pain nonetheless as he looked at his butler, a few trickles trailing down his cheeks. "**When**? **Why**? And how long has this been going on?" He'd tried for so long to get Claude to notice **him** and now he knew that would never happen.

"Alois…" His voice was soft, for he didn't want to anger Alois, but convince him to listen. Ciel took out his handkerchief, using it to blot away the smaller boy's tears, saddened at the deep look of pain. Embarrassment faded to sympathy and understanding. He had felt it too when he'd found out about their butlers, but he knew that Claude would not make the same promises to Alois that Sebastian had to him. Reaching over slowly, he was surprised to find himself holding the slight body against his in a gentle embrace, his face just inches from Alois' face. Ciel hurt at seeing Alois so devastated, though at the present time, he didn't know **why** it hurt him.

"If you and Claude had **ever** had sex, Alois, it would have **killed** you; I learned that much in the demon world…" Ciel whispered, knowing it was true. "Claude knew it, too, and well, I really don't want you to die, Alois."

Sniffling when his tears were wiped away, Alois took a deep, shuddering breath as he was held by Ciel, faintly surprised that **he** would be offered such a gesture of comfort. "Really?" he replied, in a shaking, soft whisper of his own.

"Yes," Ciel confirmed, compassion reflecting within his eyes as they met Alois' once again. "As for Claude and Sebastian, Alois; it only happened a few days ago, and neither of them could tell us. Two of your other Demon servants assaulted Sebastian almost directly after, if I remember what Sebastian told him correctly. He became ill from that, and then he was kidnapped. Too much happened far too quickly for them to be able to speak to either of us."

He was assuming that that was the case for Claude, for Sebastian had told him it was the reason **he** hadn't said a word. Ciel also knew that Sebastian, at least, hadn't wanted to hurt him, implying that he was afraid to say anything. But it was best for Alois to realize that it hadn't been a great conspiracy between the two demons.

"Sebastian **had** to mate and it **was** a coincidence that it was me," Claude added, speaking just a little louder than the two humans. He didn't comment on what Ciel had said in regards to why they hadn't been told, for it genuinely was **one** of the reasons. "We didn't plan on it happening, but it **did**. If you want me to break our contract, your Highness, I will of course understand, but I will not lose Sebastian **or** our child."

Alois simply sat there and listened, no longer crying so much, though his eyes were somewhat bloodshot. As he'd suspected, Claude really **did** care about Sebastian. For him to break the contract over this, though, he knew he could not, even if it had hurt him. This was the very first time that he had **ever** seen Claude shown any type of emotion at all and it was because of Sebastian.

If Sebastian could get Claude to **feel**, then maybe one day Claude might be able to care about him just a little bit. It could be worth keeping Claude around in their contract longer to see if it truly happened. Alois knew there was no longer any point in trying to get Claude to **love** him, but maybe, just maybe, Claude would learn to show affection to **him** the way Sebastian did to Ciel.

"But this brings up a problem we need to solve before Sebastian returns," Ciel added, flushing when he realized that he hadn't let Alois go yet. The blonde's head was pressed against his chest, turned so their eyes could meet. "Claude and Sebastian need to get married and **where** are they going to live? I need Sebastian for obvious reasons, as you need Claude, but with the pregnancy, Sebastian will need Claude around as well…"

"Sebastian has no idea of what carrying a child will entail, either," Claude added, knowing it was true. He moved over to where Ciel and Alois sat, perching on the edge of the nearest chair. "**Especially** since he is an intersexed demon; that's what makes it possible for him to even bear my child. Even with me there, we'll also need an experienced demon nearby who knows how to care for him if something goes wrong **and** who can deliver the child. Personally, I don't even **know** any other intersexed demons."

This was starting to sound even more complicated to Ciel; now they had to find someone who could play both midwife to Sebastian and be his doctor. And this was even before they even decided where the demons were going to **live**. The only good thing that he saw right now was that Alois had stopped crying and appeared to be genuinely thinking about their problem. Just thinking about all the things that had to be done was giving Ciel a headache. His hands had slipped down to Alois' arms, though he hadn't realized it yet.

Alois thought and thought, before he finally nodded his head, an idea coming to him. It should solve some of their problems almost immediately. "The way I see it, there's really only **one** logical thing to do in this situation, Ciel," he seriously replied, blushing a tiny bit when he felt the warm fingers upon his bare arms. "It'll cost a great deal of money, but I can't think of anything else to do. I know you well enough, Ciel, to realize that if Sebastian lives **here** you'll worry over him all the time, especially in his current conditions. Your other servants also care for him; they proved that much when he was kidnapped. But if Sebastian lives with you, then **Claude** will** worry** about him all the while. I really do need him, so he couldn't be there all the time. And even after Timber and Canterbury are punished and released from my service, I don't know if they'd go after him again or not." He paused to breathe, before he continued. "Additionally, Sebastian might still be in danger since he **was** kidnapped; what if some other group of demons comes after him again?"

Ciel froze, gasping when he realized the truth in Alois' words. Whatever he was leading up to, he had made some valid points. He hadn't considered the possibility of any other demons coming after Sebastian, though he **had** temporarily forgotten about the two that had attacked him **here**. Sebastian could be in danger in **either** of their estates.

Claude's golden eyes narrowed, a soft hiss leaving him at the idea of Sebastian being endangered by anyone else from the demon world. His expectant mate was in no condition to be forced to defend himself from harm if another demon tried to capture him. Briefly, Claude actually considered seeing if he could move into Lucifer's mansion in the demon world with Sebastian.

Seeing that the two agreed with him, the looks on their faces showing he had brought up things that they hadn't even considered. "My proposal is quite simple, yet a little complex as well. Ciel, you and I will combine enough money together to buy an estate that's big enough to support **both** of our households and we'll all move in together…"

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some of the characters. Not entirely sure if Alois ever met Undertaker, so going on the premise that he didn't.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 34.

Of all the possible solutions that Ciel had considered, merging his household and Alois' into one had not even occurred to him. After all, this was the first time that they had been together for so long without something going wrong; usually a fight or worse. There were definite advantages to what the slighter teenager was suggesting, not the least because there would be plenty of people around if anyone else attempted to kidnap Sebastian again.

Sebastian and Claude's marriage would be a hollow one if they did not live together, also; that would be no kind of marriage at all. And Ciel genuinely would worry if Sebastian stayed at the Trancy estate without him there, though he knew that Alois was also correct that **Claude** would be the one worrying if Sebastian stayed with Ciel's household at the Phantomhive manor.

Thus, while it wasn't something he hadn't thought about, the longer he thought over the entire situation, the more he had to agree with Alois. Merging households seemed to be the only viable option that would give everyone piece of mind- as long as they all got along. And, Ciel thought privately to himself, it would ensure that Sebastian was well protected and cared for during his expectant period.

Of course, Ciel wasn't entirely sure of where to begin. It wasn't like he'd purchased any of his vast estates; he'd inherited them from his parents, aside from the one that Sebastian had restored for him. However, the more he thought about it, the better he liked the idea. Even now, he remembered his parents, the fire, and their death. He found himself thinking of how it would be to live in a place that didn't constantly remind him of the loved ones he'd lost.

The more morbid side of Ciel also knew that this way, he could ensure that Sebastian always had a place to live with his child. It was highly doubtful that he'd live long enough to have children of his own; once his revenge was complete, he knew Sebastian would be devouring his soul. The same held true for Alois; Claude would devour his soul once **his** wish was granted.

Sebastian could not help him get his revenge right now on whomever it was that had had his parents murdered, Ciel knew. It would be far too dangerous for Sebastian to help him, especially if his cases involved other supernatural creatures as they had before. It wasn't like Sebastian had planned this, though, so Ciel could not fault him for it. No, Ciel decided, this was **Claude's** fault. Claude was the one who got Sebastian pregnant. Then he realized that since Sebastian was the one having a baby that meant that Claude had…

Alois could see different expressions going across Ciel's face, stifling a giggle when he saw the other teen make a very funny face, wrinkling his nose as he thought about **something** that he apparently did not really want to think about. Waving his hands to get Ciel's attention, he met his gaze.

"I think we should send Mey-Rin out with Hannah first thing in the morning," he chirped, "to see what estates are for sale that would be large enough for all of us to live in. After all, we only have **two** days until Sebastian comes back and I'm sure it would severely tire him out if he had to help you move your things, Ciel…"

"Sebastian's **not** allowed to do any heavy work!" Ciel immediately replied, his eyes widening with horror at the very idea. "The last thing I want is for him to wear himself out or hurt himself or the baby, Alois. If anything has to be moved that's heavy, Finnian can do it. Sebastian must not push himself right now…"

Claude could see that Ciel was afraid that Sebastian would overexert himself, possibly harming the baby or himself. The way his face had paled told golden-eyed demon that quite clearly. "I'll be there to help as well, if it's all right with you, your Highness… Lord Phantomhive is correct; a pregnancy like Sebastian's is complicated and he will still not be fully healed when he returns. It just means that there is less danger of him getting an infection in his back where he was lashed."

Seeing how serious those two were, Alois nodded; he hadn't known the risk of carrying a child was much higher for a demon like Sebastian than it would be for a female. Truth be told, he didn't know much of anything about intersexed pregnancies and how they worked- and he really wasn't that sure he **wanted** to know. "But do you agree about Hannah and Mey-Rin?" he questioned.

"I think that's a good idea," Ciel agreed, knowing that they had to move on this quickly. It was too late right now to send anyone looking for a house- but it would probably be a good idea if he sent Tanaka with them. "I'll send Tanaka as well, too; he should still be in his regular form right now and between the three of them, they should be able to find **something** that we'll all like."

Back in the demon world, Sebastian peacefully slept, not knowing of what was being done. His body **needed** the rest, for his pregnancy had only just begun. Sebastian had months to go before he would no longer be sharing his energy, food, blood, and body with a tiny baby that would depend on him to supply everything it needed to grow healthy and strong. Sebastian didn't even feel it when he was once again covered with the blanket he'd lost when he'd rolled onto his side.

Smirking a tiny bit at the sight, Lucifer finished placing the blanket back over the sleeping demon. Michaelis had always been a restless sleeper, constantly shifting about in bed since the day he had come to live with him. Lucifer was a little amused that in all this time, Michaelis had not yet lost that habit. It really was rather cute to see the bewildered look on the child's face when he woke up on the opposite side of the bed.

Returning to the desk where he was working, Lucifer finished writing his letter to the triumvirate; he wanted to know **why** demons were slaughtering humans. It was forbidden and they all knew; he, along with the other two of the triumvirate ruling the Demon World, enforced that law quite seriously. If the others didn't know it was happening, then at least they'd find out before the Grim Reapers came demanding an explanation.

After all, right now was Lucifer's off time. Only two out of the three who made up the triumvirate actively ruled at a time, provided there was no emergency or war, Lucifer had ruled the last two seasons in a row with the other male to allow the lone female in their ruling party to take time off for her pregnancy. The rest of her time off had been spent caring for her child before she had to return to her active duty as one of the triumvirate.

It wasn't that ruling itself was difficult, but Lucifer knew that he was listened to more than the other triumvirate members because demons tended to be afraid of him. When he did something like that he had just done, ruling consecutively to allow his younger female co-ruler to be able to rest, many demons went around saying that he was planning to take over and rule alone. Insinuating rumors that Lucifer would kill the other rulers for his own ambitions were also spread; who knew how many actually believed what they heard.

The idea was, quite honestly, laughable. Who'd **want** to rule day in, day out for the rest of their life? It was not that being a ruler didn't have its rewards, but the hassle and stress definitely weren't worth it, nor the aggravation.

Since Lucifer **did** have free time, he would dig around for answers himself once Michaelis was back in the human world and safe. Michaelis wouldn't need him there to help with his pregnancy for at least two or three months. Lucifer was fairly certain that **he** and Michaelis were currently the only two intersexed demons alive right now.

No one dared to touch him the way Drake had tried with Michaelis because Lucifer was older and much more powerful. Besides, even if they succeeded, they wouldn't live long enough to brag about it to anyone.

Finishing up the letter, Lucifer sent it off to be delivered by one of his servants. The very last thing he had to attend to was a letter that had arrived. Opening it slowly, he read a few sentences of it before his face visibly hardened. Not bothering to read the rest of it- the first two lines **and** the handwriting told him all that he needed to know- Lucifer crumpled it up and tossed it into the fireplace.

As the letter burned to ashes, Lucifer's lavender eyes went over to Michaelis, the cool expression on his face remaining. Softness was in his eyes as he gazed upon the young sleeper, though his heart was irrevocably hardened against the one who had written that letter. There was absolutely **no** way that Lucifer would ever allow what she wanted; even if she begged on her hands and knees, he would not repent or forgive her.

Her return was the **last** thing that Michaelis needed right now. The young demon didn't remember her at all anymore and Lucifer knew from her words that she hadn't changed a bit; all she wanted was to benefit from all this in some way for her own selfish indulgences. She had **never** cared where Michaelis was in all this time that had gone by since Lucifer had taken him into his home. The only reason Mariel would try to see Michaelis now was because she'd learned that he was intersexed.

Michaelis needed his mother right now as much as he needed a plague- which was, to say, not at all. Pain and sadness and devastation were all that Mariel ever left in her wake, not caring about the lives she ruined or those that she hurt- especially her defenseless child. Lucifer knew that Michaelis was no longer a child **but** he still thought of him as such, considering the vast difference in their ages.

Whatever her excuse, Lucifer had no intention of **ever** allowing Mariel anywhere near Michaelis again. Not after everything she'd done to him when Michaelis had been an innocent child. Trying to devour her own son's soul to gain power was something that neither Lucifer nor Uriah could **ever** forgive Mariel for.

To be continued


	35. Chapter 35

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters. Lime warning in this chapter!

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Chapter 35.

Grell and Undertaker were now inside the funeral parlor that the older, retired Shinigami owned and worked at, checking to see if William might be there. Not having the ability to look through walls but being able to transport themselves instantaneously from one place to another, neither of the Reapers could see that William and Ronald were outside waiting across the road.

Not seeing him around, Undertaker decided to give Grell a tour, being as the younger Reaper hadn't seen much of it the last time he was there. Removing his hat for a few moments to dust it off, the taller, black-clad Shinigami was a little surprised at how Grell was staring at him.

"See something you like?" he questioned, smirking slightly. He knew he'd put Grell into a more intimate setting than he was probably used to, but he simply **loved** seeing that blush of his.

Flustered slightly, Grell gazed plaintively at Undertaker, still not entirely sure of what to think of him. Yes, he'd kissed both his hand and cheek, but he'd spoken no words that hinted of what he was truly thinking. Grell's green eyes glittered behind his glasses at that question, rosy lips parting slightly as he felt a quiver inside of him. How was it that the older Shinigami could make him respond like this, as if he were a mere child?

Where Grell had no problem dealing with Sebastian and flirting with the demon constantly- though he knew that the crimson-eyed male was most definitely claimed by Claude Faustus now- here he was out of his element. He never knew what to say or how to act to get Undertaker to notice **him**. About to bite down absently on the nail of his left thumb, a pout appearing, Grell stopped moving when a warm mouth covered his completely, his breath catching as he simply **felt** the searing heat of a kiss.

Truthfully, despite how flamboyantly Grell acted even whilst he flirted with Sebastian and, to a lesser extent, how he'd once practically begged Undertaker to embrace him, he really had not been kissed very often. And **none** of those kisses had made him feel more conscious of desire and need than **this** one did. The heat from the kiss traveled down from his mouth to his feet, his long eyelashes fluttering as he closed his eyes, moving his lips back against the older male's.

Undertaker found himself pressing Grell back against the bare wall, enjoying the absolutely **delicious** taste of the other's mouth. His tongue slid between those soft lips, enjoying the flavor of Grell's lipstick and hearing a gasp as he twined it around the other's tongue, their bodies pressed together now as they kissed over and over again. Just that simple yet provocative touching was enough for Grell's body to respond to it, his nipples hardening beneath the thin material of his shirt.

Sliding his hand along Grell's flat stomach, Undertaker made the kiss even deeper, his fingers slipping beneath Grell's shirt to stroke along his bare skin, finding himself going further than he'd actually planned to. The erotic feel of his larger body pressing against Grell's smaller one, the fingers of his left hand running through the long, red hair made Undertaker want more. Shifting slightly, he rocked his hips against the younger male, allowing Grell to feel how turned on he was. For the moment, nothing else mattered to him but the flushed, trembling Shinigami whimpering against him, all else fading from his thoughts right now except for one thing- the beautiful male that Undertaker could not believe was allowing him to touch like this.

Grell's need jumped one hundred fold when he felt the erection pressing against him, a needful little cry leaving him as he trembled, trapped between the wall and Undertaker. He **needed** more, his body aching as his legs parted of their own accord, feeling the teasing fingers moving towards the junction of his legs. **That** had him nearly scream as he was touched **there** for the first time, nonsensical words escaping from him as he gripped Undertaker's shoulders tightly.

"I-I can't…" he whimpered, meaning that he couldn't pull away. So flushed and needful right now, in Undertaker's eyes, he resembled a debauched angel, his clothing hanging off his slim frame.

Wanting Grell **now**, patience be damned, Undertaker focused his rarely used powers, pausing his touches just long enough to get them both into his bed. Appearing there immediately and grateful for it, Undertaker groaned deeply, settling himself on top of the younger Reaper. Stroking him more, he all but tore Grell's shirt open, feeling the other's hands pulling at his clothes now too.

Knowing what was about to happen, Grell didn't care right now. He was hard and needy enough that it barely mattered to him that the older Shinigami had hardly spoken to him, though it was clear enough to him that Undertaker wanted **him**; why else would he have brought them to his bedroom, into his bed? Scars or not, the retired Grim Reaper's skin was soft to the feel, though his body was firm, the matching erection pressing against his now as his pants were practically ripped off.

Undertaker's eyes glinted when he realized that Grell was wearing no underwear, his tongue practically having a tryst of its own in the redhead's eager, panting mouth, their kiss increasing even further. Having gotten those tight trousers off, he gazed at the other, his green eyes giving Grell a smoldering look as he eyed every inch of him, liking what he saw more and more. Slim hands had brought his dark trousers down to his knees, though he hesitated slightly, concentrating on the kiss for a few long moments.

He didn't know how long it had been for Grell; he knew he was going to claim him- and there would be no going back after this. He'd waited so long for the younger male to see **him**; not the legendary Reaper, not the seemingly crazy funeral director who occasionally helped out the Queen's Watchdog, but for Grell to see him as more than that. The one occasion where Grell had clung to him, asking him to embrace him; Undertaker knew that time had been a spur of the moment thing. He'd harbored his feelings towards Grell for a long time; since he was now clearly being seen as more than just an acquaintance, as a **male** whom Grell desired as much as Undertaker wanted Grell in return, he simply could not hold back.

All the plans of wooing with words, teasing caresses; all of that had flown out the window the moment their mouths had touched. This was much more than mere sexual desire, however, for Undertaker wanted far more than just Grell's body, even though that was simply **gorgeous** in its aroused state. Flushed pink and utterly adorable with colored cheeks, Grell gasped as Undertaker searched with his hand, finding his entrance and stroked it, teasing it with a slight penetration with his index finger.

It was tight, much as Undertaker had expected, though that was all right. He knew that despite Grell's mannerisms, the other was not nearly as experienced as he acted. As such, he brought his fingers up to Grell's delicious mouth, breaking the kiss to get them lubricated with Grell's saliva. He was mindful of the sharp teeth, hissing as he grew further aroused when his fingers were slaved with a wet tongue before being drawn deeper in with a sucking motion.

Grell eagerly sucked upon those fingers in his mouth, moving back against Undertaker as he felt him settle between his legs more firmly, knowing what was coming. Eagerly anticipating it, he watched with heated eyes as Undertaker moved his hand back down to continue preparing him, only to get a shock as a voice sounded out from behind the two of them.

Ronald was struck by a notion as he continued to sit, fidgeting slightly now and then. "Um… William?" he queried, looking over at the much older Grim Reaper, hoping the other was not in a bad mood. They'd been here for a very long time now and if it kept up much longer, they'd wind up getting overtime.

"Yes, Ronald?" William was a little surprised that he was able to keep patience in his voice, though it wasn't Ronald that was annoying him. He was starting to wonder where the retired Grim Reaper had gone off to that he wasn't back home again yet. Sitting around mindlessly like this was appearing to be a complete waste of time and he seriously disliked overtime.

"What if he's come back and we just don't know it?" Ronald fixed his glasses, since they had slipped down his nose further, and then he saw the puzzled look on William's face. "He still has Shinigami abilities, right? He could have just teleported himself back home inside and we'd never have known it."

Parting his mouth to speak, William then thought about it. It was entirely plausible that Undertaker would do such a thing, since he still had books checked out from the Reaper library that he went to every now and then. And since teleporting would keep him from having to walk anywhere, especially on a hot day, it did seem more and more logical.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," he murmured, rising to his feet and looking to the younger Reaper. Ronald really was quite smart, now that he thought about it. "We'll teleport inside there ourselves and see if he's around. That makes more sense than him being gone for so long like this…"

Had they known what Undertaker was currently up to with Grell, perhaps they would have waited a little bit longer. As it was, however, William summoned his own abilities and brought both himself and Ronald inside the funeral parlor, seeing as how they were invisible to the human pedestrians milling about. When they materialized, however, that was the first time that he ever wished he could undo time itself.

Seeing Grell about to be penetrated by the very male they were looking for, William gasped, "Dear God!" Paling visibly, he could do nothing as two shocked faces turned in his direction. And though he immediately began to stammer an apology, he could see that Undertaker was **livid **and Grell looked **mortified**.

The first few heated words from the much older retired Shinigami convinced William that apologizing was a futile effort. Undertaker steadily maintained that it was entirely William's fault for essentially breaking and entering into a place he had not been welcomed into.

Glaring furiously, especially seeing how embarrassed Grell was, cringing behind him, Undertaker's eyes narrowed dangerously as he snapped, "William T. Spears, you have absolutely **the** worst sense of timing!"

To be continued


	36. Chapter 36

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters.

**Author Notes**: Due to recent computer issues, I'm sorry to say that my updates will become less frequent as I cannot afford to replace my computer and getting it repaired would cost too much.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Chapter 36.

William sat rather uncomfortably on a chair in the living room, inwardly cringing at the extremely dark look he was getting from Undertaker. It wasn't like he'd **meant** to see any of that, but meant it or not, it had happened, and he couldn't exactly undo it. But he knew from that look that it was going to take much more than a simple apology to get Undertaker's forgiveness.

A very deep blush upon his face, Grell partially hid behind Undertaker, his eyes lowered slightly as the older Shinigami gave a silent glare at William. He couldn't believe that William had done that, using his abilities to appear in Undertaker's bedroom. What was that all about anyway? Why in the world would William do something so bizarre? It really wasn't like him at all, to be honest.

Ronald carefully didn't look at anyone, remaining silent and unusually still as the silent glaring continued. He and William had promptly been kicked out of the bedroom they'd appeared in so that the other two could get dressed, but even without looking at the long-haired former Shinigami, he could feel that dark glare. Part of him was really glad that it was William who was being given that look instead of himself.

Yes, he'd suggested that Undertaker might simply have teleported himself back home, but it certainly hadn't been his idea to just materialize inside there. Personally, he'd figured that he and William could just walk over and knock on the bloody door. As such, he couldn't blame Undertaker for being so angry; Ronald knew that he would have reacted the same way if it had been **him** that someone else had interrupted while having sex in the privacy of his bedroom.

Undertaker's eyebrow twitched slightly as he continued to give William an extremely dark look. He'd never had much use for the male Shinigami before now and what he'd done had pushed past any boundary of courtesy. Ronald was newer to this; that was the only reason he wasn't assigning them equal blame.

Extremely frustrated in more than one way right now, he crossed his arms, actually enjoying the cringing that the brunette was doing. Because of his reputation, Undertaker knew that William respected him- or perhaps he was just scared of what he'd do right now.

"Speak, William," Undertaker ordered, wanting to get this over with so he could speak with Grell. He could feel the redhead pressing against him slightly from behind; no doubt Grell's face matched his hair right now. "Now that you've thoroughly broken into my house and disturbed **us**, get it over with already..."

"I came to speak to you about the killings and what happened back when you were still a Shinigami," William admitted, though with Undertaker so angry, he hesitated before he continued. "After so long, you're the only one who would remember any of it and since you're connected to Lucifer-"

"**Lord** Lucifer to you," Undertaker sharply corrected. "Or perhaps you should call him Your Highness, William, considering that he **is** one of the triumvirate rulers." His eyes were hidden beneath his long hair, for he didn't want to let William see the new wariness. "You know enough to know that he wouldn't be involved in that, William."

Grell was surprised to hear how sharply Undertaker was speaking to William, though at hearing that Lucifer was one of the triumvirate, he gaped openly. The way that the demon had acted, he wouldn't have thought him to be someone so important in the demon world. Then a sudden thought struck him.

If Sebastian Michaelis was a servant to one of the **triumvirate**, then why would any other demon be stupid enough to go after him? That was just asking for trouble with Sebastian having Demon royalty to protect him. Grell brought his left hand to his mouth, biting the nail of his turned thumb rather adorably as he watched Undertaker closely.

He really hoped that Undertaker hadn't been just wanting sex from him when they'd been interrupted. Not that Grell hadn't been thoroughly enjoying himself, but he didn't want to have just a sexual relationship with the older Shinigami.

Grell had liked him for a long time simply because Undertaker didn't treat him the way that William and even **Sebastian** had at times. They'd both hit him physically on the face and had stepped on him, but at least only William had belittled him. Sebastian might have told him to stop flirting, but it was William who'd gone a step further than that.

William gritted his teeth a tiny bit at the reminder of who that particular demon truly was, pressing his lips together tightly. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he met the glare, though it still unnerved him. If Lucifer- **Lord** Lucifer- and Undertaker were truly partners, antagonizing him could be extremely dangerous.

"No, I don't know that, Undertaker, because **you** are the only Reaper, retired or not, to have regular contact with him," William pointed out seriously. "And with this whole thing about Sebastian going on at the same time **and** considering who **Lord** Lucifer's father was-"

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just insinuate what you did, William," Undertaker cut in, interrupting the younger man and stalking over to stand just before him. Raising his hand, he swept the hair back from his eyes, allowing William to see just how close he was to the breaking point. First William had interrupted himself and Grell and now he was implying that Lucifer was no better than his father had been.

"None of the Shinigami should ever forget just **who** they owe their lives to," Undertaker coldly continued, his mouth in an uncharacteristic frown. "Lucifer did what the Shinigami could not do; if he **was** like his father, William, he would have allowed the Grim Reapers die out."

Allowing those words to sink in, Undertaker then went back to William's statement about the young demon. "Sebastian Michaelis is another matter entirely- demons are after him because he is intersexed; they simply want the noteriety and power they'd gain from bonding him. Sebastian doesn't know **who** Lucifer really is or anything about the war. And unless you **really** want to cross Lucifer, I'd leave Sebastian out of all this if I were **you**."

Ronald didn't know who to keep his eyes on; Undertaker **or** William. He'd never heard **anyone** speak like this to William before, especially not in such a cold way that made even **him** cringe. What was all the more shocking to him was the fact that William was **allowing** someone to speak like that to him. Why didn't he do something about it?

Grell, recalling the last words that Lucifer had said before they'd left, hesitantly spoke up for the first time. "He- Lord Lucifer, that is- said that once Sebastian was healed enough so that he could return to the human world, then he would look into the whole matter, William. He didn't look too happy, either..."

"I would hope not," Willaim muttered without thinking, though he froze when he felt the sharp edge of a scythe blade against his throat. Green eyes widened signifcantly when he realized that it was Undertaker doing so.

"Hey, stop that!" Ronald protested, jumping to his feet. "William was being rude again, but surely you wouldn't **kill** him for **that**?" He gave Grell a pleading look, for he didn't want a fight to break out here. He honestly was not certain William could even **win**. "We're all on edge right now- with the possible exception of you two- and this whole thing is meaning lots of paperwork and overtime. The last thing we need right now is infighting or whatever between **us**."

"William T. Spears, **enough**!" Undertaker glared at him again. "Your prejuidice against demons really is getting ridiculous. You haven't even considered the possibility that what's happening could be a trap to take Lucifer out of power, **have** you? Think about what **that** would mean, William."

When William did think about what it would be like **without** that particular demon being part of the triumvirate, it was a rather sobering idea. Yes, he was prejuidiced against demons, but the **one** thing he had consistently heard about Demon Lord Lucifer was that **he** tended to side with those who had been wronged, not the demons with money and power. Even in cases of Shinigami/Demon disputes, Lord Lucifer time and again went with the side of right, even if it meant ruling against his fellow demons.

It was entirely possible that someone was after Lord Lucifer's position; ruling the way he did had surely made him many enemies since he could not be swayed with bribes or threats. Very few had ever been stupid enough to threaten him and even fewer were the ones who lived to tell the tale.

"You think some of the demons are tired of him after all this time, even knowing his true power?" William questioned softly, a worried crease in his brow.

"**I** think someone is trying set to Lucifer up and make it **look** like he's trying to cause another war between Demons and Shinigami. That way, the Shinigami would be distracting Lucifer and if the Reapers react hostilely to every single Demon they interact with, that could restart the war all on its own. By doing so, Lucifer would be vulnerable to an assasination attempt. There are only a few that I know of who could legitimately take his place in the triumvirate because they are part of his bloodline," Undertaker explained, thinking over those connected by blood to Lucifer.

Any successor to someone such as Lucifer **had** to be related by blood; it was very similar to the English monarchy. Being a member of the triumvirate was inherited by family and though few of Lucifer's children were still alive, there were two direct heirs left for him. One had been banished, but the other still remained a favorite to the lavender-eyed demon.

"Who could take over for him if something happened to him?" Ronald questioned, knowing that whoever was behind all the killings had to be connected to someone who could take Lord Lucifer's place. Undertaker's theory was quite brilliant; he wondered how none of them, the still active Shinigami, had thought of such a thing.

Undertaker cleared his throat slightly, moving his arm to wrap it around Grell's waist. He'd gotten distracted for just a moment at seeing how adorable the younger looked, the worry present in those deep green eyes as he bit down on his nail like that. "This can go no further than this room," he sternly told William and Ronald, certain already that Grell would keep silent. "If anyone else finds out what I'm going to tell you, then I'll know one of you blabbed- and let's just say that that **one** will never be spilling secrets ever again..."

Seeing Ronald gulp before nodding, Undertaker's emerald eyes flicked back to William, waiting for his silent agreement. "The first succesor that comes to my mind is his banished daughter," Undertaker said first, a skeptical note in his voice. "That which she did in her past has left Lucifer unable to forgive her, regardless of her being his daughter. He banished her with the full support of the other two triumvirate members, so I highly doubt she'd be able to take over for him without a fight. He's already chosen his succesor, after all. But it **is** possible that she could have done all this because she's bitter and angry."

"If not her, then who?" William asked, wondering who Demon Lord Lucifer would have chosen to take over for him if he were to die. Surely he wouldn't have picked someone unworthy, if Undertaker supported him so strongly and appeared to be in agreement with the one he'd chosen. At least, that seemed to be the case since Undertaker clearly did not like Lucifer's banished daughter.

Speaking in a low voice, Undertaker finally, for the first time in over many centuries, explained just **who** would take Lucifer's place if the Demon ever died. Privately, however, the silver-haired male would do everything in his power to prevent such a thing from ever happening. "Sebastian Michaelis has been named as Lucifer's heir," Undertaker quietly said.

"How is that **possible**?" Ronald asked, not understanding. He was confused, for he knew from what Undertaker had said earlier that it had to be a blood relation. Sebastian had been raised by the Demon Lord, yes, but that was hardly the same thing.

William would have asked the same question, only Ronald beat him to it. He, too, did not understand. It had already been proven that Lord Lucifer was protective of Sebastian, but he still didn't understand **why**.

Sighing, Undertaker closed his eyes for a few moments before he spoke again, hoping that he was not making a very big mistake. He softly explained, "Because **Sebastian Michaelis** is **Lucifer**'s grandson..."

To be continued


	37. Chapter 37

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters.

**Author Notes**: Due to recent computer issues, I'm sorry to say that my updates will become less frequent as I cannot afford to replace my computer and getting it repaired would cost too much.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Chapter 37.

"Sebastian is the grandchild of Demon Lord Lucifer?" Grell squeaked out, gaping at what he'd just been told. On a personal note, he thought that the Demon Lord in question was rather scary; as such, it was surprising to think of Sebastian actually being blood-related to such a person.

Undertaker looked at Grell, nodding in silent confirmation. "Sebastian's mother is Lucifer's banished daughter, though Sebastian came to live with Lucifer before she was sent away," he murmured, knowing that the other Shinigami were probably wondering about Sebastian's parents. "As for his father- he's not a factor in all this. He never wanted a child to begin with."

William winced a little at that revelation; it was hard for him to imagine such a thing. When he'd been younger, he'd wanted a child of his own almost as much as Grell currently did. Unfortunately, she'd died and the baby with her, but he remembered the incredulous joy that had once been his for far too brief a time. "Does Sebastian know that he wasn't wanted by his father?" he questioned, his normally stern voice far softer than usual.

Grell felt so hurt on Sebastian's behalf; how awful it would be to be unwanted by a parent. Genuine tears welled up in his green eyes **for** Sebastian; he couldn't imagine how much it would hurt. Grell wanted a child more than anything, even jokingly teasing about carrying Sebastian's child, though he knew that it was impossible, nothing more than a dream that could never be.

"Yes," Undertaker admitted, closing his eyes briefly. "Lucifer told him the truth when Sebastian asked about his father, that his father wasn't ready, able, or willing to be a father." Seeing a disapproving look on William's face, the silver-haired male continued on relentlessly, knowing it had to be said- and what he was going to say was nothing more than the truth. "It would have been far worse back then to give the child false hope for a reconciliation that would never go the way that Sebastian would have wanted. Besides, he had Lucifer to raise him, love him, and care for and **protect **him, along with myself."

Grell started at that revelation; he knew that there was **something** between Lucifer and Undertaker, though he definitely hadn't thought it would be as 'parents' to Sebastian. "You raised him too?" he asked, still pressed against the taller man slightly from behind. A few tears had escaped, though he was glad, very glad, that Sebastian hadn't been left all alone. Being alone was very hard; having people around who cared for and loved you was **much** better.

Ronald was wondering what the nature of Undertaker's relationship with Demon Lord Lucifer **was** exactly, since he'd just admitted to raising Sebastian **with** him. Not speaking, he continued watching, though he felt bad inside. No child should ever be unwanted by a parent like that- and if Sebastian's mother had done something awful enough to get banished from the demon world, she probably hadn't been much a parent either.

Turning slightly, Undertaker wrapped Grell in his arms, raising one hand up to wipe his tears away with his thumb. "Yes, because Lucifer couldn't always be there with him, Grell. Sebastian **had** to be protected, even if he himself did not know **why**. It would be too informal to say that I simply guarded him, for I took care of the child as much as Lucifer did, especially when it was time for Lucifer to go do his duty as part of the triumvirate. Aside from Lucifer and his wayward daughter, I alone knew the truth about Sebastian and Lucifer knew I'd help him keep Sebastian safe…"

"Oh…" Grell blushed a tiny bit at the thumb on his cheek, feeling his cheeks warm up as he looked at Undertaker. He smiled a tiny bit and nodded; it made sense to him that Lucifer had needed someone to help keep Sebastian safe- and Undertaker was certainly more than qualified for that job. He liked being held like this; it was a first for him, and he pressed close to Undertaker, watching his face closely. "The two of you did a fine job, though; Sebastian turned out well and he's quite decent- **most** of the time."

William coughed a little, embarrassed at how Grell and Undertaker were acting, pointedly looking away from them. Such blatant displays of affection were something best done in private, he believed, glancing at Ronald. The younger Grim Reaper looked a little embarrassed though somewhat intrigued- which made him look even closer at Ronald.

Ronald had never seen anyone- or any couple- act like this before, being so obvious with how they were feeling. It took him by surprise a little, considering that one of the participants had a scythe still drawn out. He certainly hoped that Undertaker realized it before he accidentally cut Grell with the sharp blade.

If William hadn't cleared his throat, Undertaker might have kissed Grell. As it was, he settled inside for giving William a rather baleful look, his ire rising again. This was **his** house, not William's, and he certainly wasn't going to put up with William acting as prudish as a nun. If he didn't like it, then he could leave. It wasn't like William had been invited inside, after all.

Grell ignored William, instead focusing on Undertaker. Seeing the way Undertaker looked at William, he stifled a slight giggle. It was rather funny to see someone stand up to William the way Undertaker had- clearly, he was not worried about possible repercussions. He was going to say something, though he fell silent and simply stared, mouth open, as two figures appeared.

Lucifer was the first to be seen clearly, his hair flowing loosely around him. His clothing was disheveled, a far different look than what he'd held when the others had left his estate in the demon world. Blood ran in a trickle down his face, and within his arms, he held a still sleeping Sebastian. "Uriah!" he called out urgently, holding his grandson closely.

"Lucifer? What happened to you?" Undertaker released Grell, seeing the blood and the state that his old friend was in. It wasn't exactly easy for anyone to get the best of Lucifer, though the retired Shinigami suspected Lucifer had brought Sebastian to him for safety.

"I'm **fine**," Lucifer replied back, shifting Sebastian slightly. "But it's not safe for Michaelis right now since someone is **clearly **after **my **life and I don't know **where** that human boy lives. I have to return but I don't want Sebastian caught up in it. He's too weak right now and he needs to rest and regain his strength…"

"Of course," Undertaker agreed immediately, taking Sebastian carefully from Lucifer to place the younger demon in his bed. He didn't like the way his old friend had emphasized that he was fine **or** the nonchalant way he had said that someone was after his life. "I'll help you, Luce; I'll take him to Ciel Phantomhive and then-"

Licking his thumb, Lucifer brought the moistened digit up and trailed it across the cut on his face. As it sealed off the bleeding, he closed his eyes. "That… That is not what I need or want, Uriah; you are the best one to guard Michaelis. Even with Michaelis' mate there, I'll worry about him unless **you** are there. I know you'll protect Michaelis to the very best of your ability, no matter **what** it takes."

Not looking directly at his old friend, Lucifer then used the back of his palm to wipe the blood from his cheek. He wasn't lying when he said that Uriah really was the best fighter to protect his pregnant grandson right now, and he genuinely would be worried if Uriah **wasn't** there, though that wasn't exactly the full truth. Beyond where Uriah stood, Lucifer could clearly see Grell, the one that Uriah had fallen for- and that look that the redhead held spoke volumes to him.

It would have been cruel to accept such an offer, for Uriah to join him, when Grell clearly didn't like it. The stricken look told Lucifer that without a single word being said. Besides, as the lavender-eyed Demon had already reminded himself before, he **had** to get used to not having Uriah there.

He had no doubts that Uriah would stay close to Michaelis, caring for him as he had since Michaelis had come to them as little more than a toddler. And undoubtedly Uriah would always be there for Michaelis, no matter how old he grew. But for himself, Lucifer knew, it was an entirely different situation.

Though **clearly** Uriah hadn't figured it out yet, that things had to change. Michaelis was first priority for both Lucifer and Uriah; that was to be expected. But when it came to Uriah, his second concern should be for **Grell**, not for himself, Lucifer knew. It was a bittersweet knowledge and though it **hurt**, it was true. Uriah shouldn't have offered to come with him and put himself in danger, not when he had Grell needing him as well.

Undertaker was **stunned** into silence, pain entering into his heart. He didn't understand why Lucifer had just turned him down on his offer to help- until he realized that his old friend was not looking at **him**. It was Grell that those purple eyes were focused on and Undertaker had only to turn his head to see that look of pain on the younger male's face.

What Lucifer already knew now struck Undertaker and he didn't like it. Lucifer was telling him without words that his focus, his primacy, should no longer himself but Grell. Sebastian Michaelis was their common interest- to protect him and continue treating him as their own child as they had for centuries now. But nothing more could be between the two of them now because Undertaker and Grell were together.

To be continued


	38. Chapter 38

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters.

**Author Notes**: Due to recent computer issues, I'm sorry to say that my updates will become less frequent as I cannot afford to replace my computer and getting it repaired would cost too much.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Chapter 38.

Over inside the Trancy estate, Claude was speaking with Alois, Ciel, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka about the new estate. Only two had been found in London that might suit their needs, though the young humans wanted to see both to see which would be best for all of them. It was very lucky that Mey-Rin and Hannah had gone out so early looking, for that had narrowed the list down considerably.

While Hannah made tea to serve with the lunch, the rest of the group chattered away, having no idea of what was coming next. Thompson and Finnian, along with Bard-Roy, were busy elsewhere. There was a lot to do if they wanted it done in time for when Sebastian would return. At least, they were hoping that it would all be done. It would be much easier if they were done than trying to convince Sebastian to take it easy.

Unfortunately, with everyone preoccupied with other things, all the humans and demon had failed to keep any eye on anything dangerous that might enter the estate. They had no way of knowing of what was happening. As it was, only the Grim Reapers themselves knew that there was danger lurking nearby and none were there to warn them.

Inside of the funeral home, emotions were definitely running high as the small group stood silently for a few moments.

Glancing at Undertaker, Grell made a soft sound, for he'd seen the look of deep pain upon his face. Lucifer had left as quickly as he'd arrived, returning to the fighting back in the Demon World. Part of the redhead was secretly glad that Lucifer had told Undertaker to stay with Sebastian, but now he wasn't so sure if he **should** feel that way.

Clearly something **had** been distracting the Demon Lord when he'd been there. He'd actually called Sebastian Michaelis "Sebastian" instead of "Michaelis" That was something that Grell hadn't heard him do since the first moment he met that particular Demon. However happy he'd initially felt that Undertaker hadn't gone with Lucifer, Grell definitely didn't like to see him hurting like this. He glanced at the sleeping demon in Undertaker's arms before looking back more closely at the retired Shinigami.

Undertaker felt Grell watching him, though he was unable to force a smile or pretend that nothing was wrong. It wasn't in his nature to fake something he didn't truly feel- like the disdain he often felt for certain person that had a habit of coming into his home without being invited.

Seeming not to notice the undercurrent, William T. Spears cleared his throat finally, before he looked at the other three. "Well... It appears that you were correct, Undertaker," he murmured, thoughtfully frowning. "Someone **is** after Demon Lord Lucifer's life and if they succeed..."

"They **won't**," Undertaker flatly replied, his eyes flashing beneath the long strands of his hair. "They **can't**, because even if they **did** kill Lucifer, Sebastian Michaelis is in their way as well. Whoever it is would have to kill him, too."

Seeing the grim set to Undertaker's mouth, Grell stilled for a few moments. "You really want to go help him, don't you?" he softly asked, though he knew it was the truth. The whole thing made him uncertain, for from the way Undertaker and Demon Lord Lucifer had been interacting, it definitely seemed that there was **something** more between them than he'd thought.

Ronald coughed slightly. "So if it's such a bad thing for him to be killed, then maybe we **should** help him?" he suggested quietly, his green eyes clouded slightly. "I hate overtime as much as you do, William, but this situation is not the typical one." He exhaled slowly, rocking back slightly on his heels as he brushed his hair aside, though careful not to knock his glasses off.

"If this mysterious person is willing to kill Demon Lord Lucifer, I don't believe that they'd hesitate at having to kill Sebastian as well," he added, seeing that William still didn't look entirely convinced. "This same person also appears to be trying to revive the war between our races judging from the human souls that have been devoured already. Demon Lord Lucifer said he was going to look into himself; **now** someone is directly trying to kill him. I believe we can hardly call that a coincidence..."

William paused, weighing the weight of Ronald's words. Though younger and sometimes brash, Ronald was much smarter than Grell, though that didn't really take much doing. "Yes, Ronald, but we also have to tell the other Reapers what exactly **is** going on so they can act accordingly." Turning his head, he looked directly at Grell. "Grell, I want you to go back to the Demon World and **help** Demon Lord Lucifer; make sure he doesn't get **killed**. We'll join you as soon as we make our report..."

"**Me**?" Grell nearly squeaked again, shivering at the thought of fighting near that particular demon. He **knew** that Lucifer had been staring at him when he'd told Undertaker to stay here in this world, rather than going with him to fight. "I... um... I don't think that's a good idea, William..."

He brought his hands together, his index fingers pressed against each other, tip to tip, looking nervously at William with his widened green eyes. "I barely know how to fight **Sebastian** and I lost to him… How can I best anyone more powerful than him by myself..."

"Do what you're best at," William replied, giving Grell a rather stern look. "Distract them until we can get there, Grell; even for you, that shouldn't be too difficult..."

Grell felt stung, a distinct blush appearing on his face in shame as he looked away from the dark-haired Shinigami. Why did William **always **have to put him down like this? It wasn't really fair, considering that it wasn't fighting that kept him from wanting to go. He wasn't entirely certain of what Demon Lord Lucifer would do upon seeing him.

Certainly they'd never spoken directly to each other; at least Grell didn't think that they had. And what with the connection between Lucifer and Undertaker and Grell not really understanding it, it might be that he would be seen as an intruder. Even though Undertaker had asserted that their relationship was not **really** a romantic relationship, Grell knew he wasn't imaging things. There was definitely **something** there those two that hinted of much more than mere friendship.

Undertaker, for his part, might have gone after William for being such a clueless idiot if he hadn't still been holding Sebastian. As they were in the living room rather than his bedroom, he intended to let the young demon sleep peacefully in a bed, but hadn't had the time to take him there yet. "I have a better idea, William," he said, phrasing it like it was a mere suggestion when it clearly wasn't.

"Oh? And what's that?" William could detect the hint of something dark in Undertaker's voice, not liking it one bit. He didn't take a step back, but he was wary right now of the retired Grim Reaper.

Ronald wondered how William couldn't have noticed the looks between Demon Lord Lucifer, Undertaker, and Grell. Was he really that clueless when it came to what was happening around him? Or did William not notice things unless it directly involved him. Glad once again that those eyes were not focused on him, he remained silent.

"**I** will take Sebastian to where Ciel Phantomhive is while Grell heads to Lucifer's estate in the Demon World," Undertaker replied, "and when you are finished, William, then **you** and Ronald come to where **I** am so I can go to Lucifer as well. That way, Sebastian is thoroughly protected but so is Lucifer. No one here can fight as well as me- and I'm used to fighting with him."

He knew it was true; he'd fought together with Lucifer since he'd been the equivalent ages of a human teenager and a child of about ten. They'd teamed up for most of the fights that they were involved in when the Demons and Shinigami were on the same side. During the war, though, Undertaker had been the only Reaper that had believed in Lucifer enough to follow him. There was only **once** in all the time that they'd know each other that Lucifer had not been able to fight with him, but Undertaker hardly cast blame upon him for it.

The trauma of what the young demon had endured prior to the fight in question had been no small thing. Physical pain never lasted as long as mental, and considering the source, it didn't surprise Undertaker at all that Lucifer still carried that mental scarring inside. Because of it, Lucifer only numbered three individuals for his lovers; the first didn't count because he'd been the victim of a brutal crime. The second was Undertaker himself, and even then it was only for his required tryst when he was in heat. The final lover had been the mother of Lucifer's children, though she never knew why she could never engage his heart as their children had and as Undertaker had.

It was only to be expected, though. Once upon a time, Lucifer had been as innocent as Sebastian Michaelis currently was. Though unlike Sebastian, no one had been looking out for Lucifer when he went into heat for the first time- and at a much younger age than usual. After all, it wasn't every day that your father contracted you to a sexual sadist when you were just a child.

Undertaker's eyes narrowed as he remembered further, once again believing that Lucifer had been too merciful when he'd finally killed the bastard. Personally, he'd have tortured him for a **very** long time, rather than giving him an instant death that was over much too quickly.

Grell was much happier at the thought of Undertaker meeting him there than William or Ronald. William was being mean again and Ronald seemed to be in a weird mood. He was being awfully quiet today, not at all like his usual self.

William inwardly scowled, though he gave in once more. He was really getting tired of this, though; Shinigami really shouldn't be getting involved in Demon business, let alone rescuing them. Yes, maybe Demon Lord Lucifer **was** a decent person, but the vast majority of demons that William had encountered were **not**. He also wondered if the rumors about Undertaker and Lucifer might be wrong, since he **and** Ronald **had** found Undertaker about to sleep with Grell.

That was something he honestly never wanted to see again, especially considering how angry Undertaker had been with him for it. Those two clearly were an item or about to be one. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, because it meant that Undertaker might help them out more if it was his lover was involved in a case that they needed help on.

Undertaker could see that William was none too happy but he really did not care. It was more important to him to be able to have Sebastian safe enough that he could go to Lucifer without being worried that someone would attack him while he was gone. It wasn't just Sebastian Undertaker was worried about, though; he didn't want Grell to be hurt, either, or Lucifer himself.

He honestly didn't believe, though, that Lucifer would purposefully hurt Grell, simply because he wasn't that vindictive of a person. The way he was pulling away, though, did have Undertaker concerned. He'd never considered that Lucifer would react by distancing himself, not after everything that they'd been through together. Even if they were not lovers anymore, Lucifer **was** his best friend. Nothing would change that; Undertaker would not allow it.

And if something **did** happen to Lucifer, he'd be the first to know. After all, Undertaker's contract with Lucifer had not been released yet. The mark of it still glowed upon his body, hidden beneath the clothing that he wore.

To be continued


	39. Chapter 39

**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters.

**Author Notes**: Due to recent computer issues, I'm sorry to say that my updates will become less frequent as I cannot afford to replace my computer and getting it repaired would cost too much.

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Chapter 39.

Claude was the first to see the shadowy figures outside, though even he only got a fleeting glimpse of them. Stopping mid-sentence, he turned sharply to look out the window, his golden eyes scanning the horizon. **Something** was out there and he didn't like it. Those that meant no harm wouldn't be skulking about in the shadows like that.

"Claude, what's wrong?" Alois questioned, his blue eyes gazing up at the taller demon that was no longer paying attention to their conversation. He wasn't annoyed but a little puzzled. After all, they had been discussing where the nursery should be in relation to the room where Claude and Sebastian would share.

"I saw something," Claude absently replied, moving over to the window to see outside more closely. He was already frustrated because of missing his precious mate so badly and if they were attacked, at least he'd get to vent some of it out on whoever was that stupid.

Entering the room with a tray covered with several cups and a pot of tea, Hanna paused when she saw Claude standing by the window. Setting the metal tray down, she moved over to where he was, glancing outside as well. "What do you see?"

Then, seeing a shadow dart across the grass and out of sight, she tilted her head. "Never mind; I just saw it myself," she murmured. "We should get Thompson in here, along with the two humans. They're outside, Claude; whatever is out there will find them first..."

Ciel frowned slightly. "What **is** out there?" He didn't like the sound of this, not if Hannah wanted to bring Bard-Roy, Finnian, and Thompson inside. That implied that it could be trouble of a nonhuman sort and for the moment, he rather felt like he had had enough of evil demons for a while.

Claude and Sebastian were excluded from that since none of what had happened was really their fault, and the same went for Hannah and Thompson. But having spent several hours in the Demon World inside of a Demon Lord's estate, not to mention fighting Demons- well, Ciel had had his fill of that for a while.

Alois looked scared, clutching at Ciel's right arm and visibly shivering. He really didn't want another fight here when things were going so well and they were making plans and **everything**. "Not **again**," he moaned dramatically, visibly pouting at the dark-haired teen he was clinging to.

"You'll be fine," Ciel assured the slighter blonde, though he was a little flustered at how Alois was holding on to him as though his very life was dependent upon it. Maybe he really **was** that scared? "Mey-Rin, can you see anything out there?" Getting his gun at the ready, though somewhat awkwardly with his left hand, Ciel was prepared for whatever was coming towards them.

Mey-Rin was about to go to the window, having removed her glasses so she could see to the best of her ability, when it finally happened. The long moments of tension were broken, as a scream broke loose from Alois.

Glass shattered within the frame of the windows, exploding inwardly and sending the debris flying through the room. Fine particles of glass and wood, along with larger pieces of both rained upon everyone presently inside of the room. With almost all of them temporarily blinded, mostly screaming could be heard from within, along with the sounds of guns discharging.

Over at Undertaker's building, the place where he both worked and lived, a pouting Grell had departed to Lord Lucifer's estate in the Demon World. He **had** gotten a goodbye kiss from Undertaker, but he wished that he didn't have to rush off so quickly like this. It simply wasn't fair.

About as unhappy as Grell over him having to depart so quickly, Undertaker gave William and Ronald both a rather dark look. "Hurry and do what you need to do so I can join him as soon as possible," he instructed, not caring that he was retired while they were not. "I have an ominous feeling about this and while it **is** out of the ordinary, I rather hope that I am wrong..."

Ronald gulped and nodded, not liking the expression he was given. "Of course," he replied, careful to keep up the appearance that he was still calm and not concerned. It was, quite honestly, a deception; or rather, it was an **attempt** at one.

William gave Undertaker a rather sharp look of his own, getting rather tired of being bossed around by him. If Undertaker wasn't who he **was**, being a legendary retired Shinigami, then William would have told him where to put his orders. Additionally, rumors said that if one crossed Undertaker, then it meant they were crossing Demon Lord Lucifer.

Hence why only the very brave- and foolish- ever dared to try. William might be a lot of things, but he couldn't be called foolish. Bravery, though; he preferred not to think on that. He wouldn't necessarily call himself a coward, though, since he **had** stood up to Sebastian on occasion. Of course, Sebastian was of an entirely different caliber than either Undertaker or Lucifer.

Ronald and William simultaneously teleported themselves to the Shinigami world to make their report, though Undertaker was rather glad to see the two of them go. All he'd wanted was a little time for himself and Grell, though that was **obviously** not to be. It wasn't really Lucifer's fault or Sebastian's, though, so he couldn't blame them.

A rather soft look was on his face as he regarded the sleeping demon that he held, musing to himself that some things never changed. Sebastian Michaelis was as sweet now as he'd been as a child; Undertaker was glad for that. At least he would remain happy and innocent for as long as possible.

It had been like watching his own child growing up as Undertaker took care of Sebastian and protected him when Lucifer could not. That young waif had had him wrapped around his littlest finger in the blink of an eye, almost as much as his grandfather did. There was very little those two could ever ask of him that he could easily refuse, for they asked for so very little.

His own power coming to him as he concentrated, Undertaker faded from sight, focusing on Claude Faustus' energy signature. He had no idea, of course, that he was about to enter into a war zone. Otherwise, he would have gone elsewhere with the vulnerable and pregnant Sebastian.

Grell had to duck the moment he appeared back in Demon Lord Lucifer's estate, though it was clearly not the way they'd left it. Demons were scurrying about, the sound of fighting echoing through the hallways. Remembering his primary objective, which was to keep Lucifer **alive**, the long-haired Shinigami ran through the halls.

He didn't bother asking those exchanging blows where Lucifer was, for he didn't know who was fighting **for** the Demon and who was trying to **kill** him. Pulling out his rather dainty pair of scissors, which was his current Death Scythe, Grell sorely missed his illegally modified scythe. At least that hadn't felt like it was going to break if he manipulated it too hard.

Dodging around a pair of demons, Grell continued his search. He didn't want to attack anyone not knowing if they were Lucifer's servants or not. Then, just up ahead, he spotted the Demon Lord. There was no mistaking that waterfall of ebony hair, nor that robe of iridescent green that had several rips within it.

What caused him to stop short was the sight of the black scythe that Lucifer was using; it was almost exactly identical to **Undertaker's**. How was that possible, the redhead wondered, gaping slightly as the elegant male before him cut down his opponent with no mercy.

Lucifer turned as blood sprayed through the air, spotting the distinct flash of crimson hair. He stalked towards the Shinigami, nonchalantly dissecting another demon who attempted to stab him and leaving his corpse to rot.

"Why are you here, Grell?" Lucifer questioned, uncaring about the blood and various other things upon his body right now. This was much more than a simple battle and the last thing he needed was a liability.

"William sent me because he doesn't want you to die," Grell blurted out, wielding his scissors in one hand and biting his lower lip. "He's afraid of what will happen if you do and…"

Lucifer exhaled slowly, not entirely sure of what to think of **that**. William T. Spears wanted him to **live**? What a coincidence, for Lucifer didn't particularly want to die. Then, seeing the scissors the other held, he couldn't hold back his faint disgust. Whether or not it was a scythe, such a weapon was impractical when fighting like this. "Who gave you **that**?"

"W-William…" The green-eyed Shinigami lowered his gaze, pouting slightly. He couldn't blame Lucifer for his look of disgust; every Demon here was fighting with a long weapon such as a sword or, in Lucifer's case, a scythe of his own. "I was punished for something a while back and he took my **own** scythe and-"

Lucifer shook his head. "You can't fight with that here," he stated grimly, "or you're likely to get yourself **killed**, Grell." He would have said more, but more of his would be assassins burst into the room, heading directly for him.

Standing his ground, he brandished his scythe as a warning, the dim light glinting off the metal. Blood stained it, both fresh and dried, leaving it different shades of red. As one charged, he stepped aside, impressing Grell with his speed, grace, and accuracy. At the same time, he brought the scythe up in a solid arc, slicing across the pale neck of his attacker, crimson spraying in the wake of the blade as it slit the soft skin.

Grell was **very** impressed; he almost felt as though he should applaud. Clearly Lucifer was no beginner at fighting, for not everyone could wield a scythe with such deadly accuracy. So intently was he watching Lucifer, however, that he failed to notice the demon coming up behind him.

To be continued


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

Warning: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters.

Author Notes: Due to recent computer issues, I'm sorry to say that my updates will become less frequent as I cannot afford to replace my computer and getting it repaired would cost too much.

Pairing: Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Chapter 40.

It was sheer and utter chaos inside the Trancy mansion, as Demon fought against Demon alongside humans, though the outcome could not be predicted just yet. Clearly demons would have certain advantages over normal humans, yet these particular humans had special abilities of their own. Despite having learned that gunshots could not actually **kill** said Demons, Mey-Rin and Ciel both knew that it would at least slow them down.

Out of everyone in the room, the only one of no use at all was Alois Trancy. **He** was still screaming, pale blue eyes going from one set of opponents to the next while hiding behind Ciel Phantomhive. The blonde really wasn't much of a scrapper and it was obvious in the fear on his face, the terror in his eyes, and the way he shook as Ciel fired off bullet after bullet at any unknown Demon that came remotely near them.

Luckily, Ciel **was** able to focus on shooting, though he really wished Alois would quit with the screams already. All that did was make it extremely difficult to hear **anything**. Broken glass was still flying through the air, stinging eyes and any skin that it nicked. There were several occasions when the dark-haired teen had to quit shooting to wipe his eyes, though he kept the Demons at a respectable distance with his prowess. Even though bullets were unable to kill the demons, being hurt would make anyone think twice about continuing to approach.

Hannah and Claude were fighting on opposite sides of the room, using hand to hand combat with **their** opponents. Both were doing very well; these Demons had nowhere near their experience or their stamina. Fast moves, quick slices with incredibly sharp fingernails and other items- in Claude's case, golden knives and forks- were taking their toll as the Demons they fought slowly dropped one by one.

There were a great deal more of their opponents than themselves or any of those who were engaging in battle at the present time, so it would come down to how long they could last. Anyone that Ciel or Mey-Rin missed with their weapons, Claude took care of. It was his job to protect his master, though he also made sure of Ciel's wellbeing. After all, Alois would be none too happy if Ciel were hurt.

The only good thing about this that Claude could see was that Sebastian was safely away from here, so he wouldn't be hurt. At least, he had been glad for that, up until a familiar former Shinigami appeared in the midst of the fighting **with** Sebastian. For almost an entire minute, Claude simply stare in horror, so appalled at seeing Sebastian here that he didn't even flinched when he was slashed across the face with **very** sharp fingernails that left angry red marks in their wake.

"Undertaker!" Claude shouted, paling as he saw how limp his mate was against the silver-haired male. "Why the **Devil** did you bring him here? I thought it wasn't safe yet so he-" He stopped talked and ducked beneath a blow aimed at his face again, countering with a **vicious** kick to his opponent's back, his right elbow cracking at least a few ribs when Claude drove it into the other Demon's stomach.

"Lucifer's under attack as well," Undertaker explained quickly, dodging a few attacks aimed at both himself and Sebastian. He hadn't thought that the Demons would be fighting here yet since **Lucifer** was their primary target. Had they been looking for Sebastian, to keep him from being Lucifer's successor? "He brought Sebastian to me and I brought him here because I thought he'd be safe; clearly, this is **not** the case."

Glancing around, he looked for a safe place for Sebastian. Undertaker couldn't really fight while supporting him in his arms, after all, and both of them were likely to get hurt this way. Spotting the human boys in the midst of the fighting, he made his way over there, muttering a few curses at the Demons who were eager to take advantage of his current state. Undertaker's green eyes flashed beneath his hair; these Demons were truly starting to **annoy** him- which was very, very bad for **them**.

Ciel was aghast to see Sebastian back here, knowing he was still prone to infection right now. He didn't understand what his butler was doing with Undertaker or **why** they both were here, but Sebastian didn't even look like he could stand. Of course, that could be because he was asleep in what looked like a robe, but Ciel was visibly unhappy over this.

"Take him, child," Undertaker said to Alois, keeping his attention mostly on the Demons trying to sneak up on him. "He's still asleep and in no shape to do much of anything right now..." He carefully handed Sebastian over, mindful still of the enemies lurking nearby.

Awkwardly taking Sebastian, Alois knelt on the floor with him, looking at Undertaker in bewilderment. Exactly what did he think he could do to protect the sleeping Demon? His screams had cut off when he was spoken to, but he still was feeling rather nervous. "I-I can't fight or anything," he protested in a near squeak.

"**You** won't have to," Ciel assured Alois. "Just keep him next to you and I'll shoot anyone coming this way who **isn't** an ally or friend..." He gave Alois a confident smile, though he wouldn't exactly say that he **felt** confidence right now.

"And which am I, Ciel Phantomhive?" Undertaker questioned, his trademark smirk appearing as he stood, focusing on his powers to summon his Scythe. Using his other abilities would be overkill, he knew, for these Demons were not nearly in Lucifer's class. Additionally, he hoped that William and Ronald would get here soon.

Undertaker was still concerned about Lucifer, Grell, and what was happening in the Demon World right now. It could even be that the ambush here was meant to distract anyone in this house that might help Lucifer from being able to do so. Undertaker **wanted** to get to Lucifer and Grell as soon as possible, but he **couldn't** leave Sebastian vulnerable like this, not with what was happening here.

Jumping into the fray with his scythe drawn, Undertaker parried and thrust against three of the Demons, driving them back with skill and ease. Just because he was retired did not meant that he no longer knew how to fight, to use his scythe like this. After all, **he** was the one who had trained Lucifer in using a scythe as well. Following up another parry with a quick slit throat, the former Reaper showed as much mercy as Lucifer himself would- which was **none** at all. These demons would not hesitate to kill him to get what they wanted, so Undertaker had no reservations about taking **their** lives to protect his own. Additionally, there were those here that he was also protecting.

Sebastian, naturally, was at the top of that mental list for being protected. Not only had Undertaker essentially raised the young demon as his own child with Lucifer, but he was carrying a child **and** in an extremely vulnerable state. His demonic powers would go towards his pregnancy, helping him to sustain the child and keep his own energy level up. Fighting right now could mean both **his** death and that of the infant he carried.

Next was Ciel Phantomhive, though the deeper reasons for that were complicated and known only to the retired Shinigami himself. The official reasoning, though, was that Sebastian Michaelis would be upset because he cared for the boy he was contracted to. For that matter, Undertaker also knew that nothing could be allowed to happen to Claude Faustus.

Through their bonding, the mated Demon pair would be sharing their energy, most of it going to their unborn child through Sebastian. It was highly dangerous for an unbounded Demon who was intersexed like Sebastian or Lucifer to **not** be bonded during pregnancy. Most times, there were severe complications that resulted in both the infant's death and that of the one who had carried it.

As for the others in the room, it wasn't that he was apathetic or anything, but Undertaker was a practical sort of person. He knew he couldn't protect everyone in here and those three were of more importance than the rest of them. Besides, he knew very well what would happen if he tried; any more distraction would be his own death. With his contract still in effect with Lucifer, Undertaker didn't want anything to happen to **him** because it could affect **Lucifer** at the worst possible timing. Any distraction right now could prove fatal.

By this point, several Demons lay dead upon the ground, leaving only a few still on their feet that could fight. And as that group retreated a tiny bit- just a few feet away to regroup- two other Shinigami appeared. With the odds now heavily against them, the Demons ran off to take their leave. It was one thing to fight against a retired Shinigami, but William T. Spears could summon all the Grim Reapers within a thirty mile radius for backup if needed.

With the fighting over as abruptly as it began, the Trancy and Phantomhive households gazed at each other silently. Relief shone on Alois and Ciel's faces, while Claude took a deep breath, wiping blood from his face. Hannah took out her handkerchief and wiped her brow absently, before going over to check on her young master.

Pain flicked through Undertaker and he hissed softly; his contract mark was burning slightly. Lucifer must have been wounded in the fight **he** was in. He needed to go **now**; Sebastian was safe and William **and** Ronald were here now. Surely it was all right for him to back Lucifer up and make sure Grell was all right.

He was about to do just that when several figures burst through the door, the lone Demon carrying a limp body covered with blood. Various injuries stood out on pale flesh, but more noticeable was the gaping wound over the chest cavity, clearly visible with the shirt covering it having been ripped apart.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, save for Claude. **He** had gone to Sebastian and lifted him carefully, cradling his mate against his chest. Inhaling Sebastian's sweet scent, Claude narrowed his golden eyes at the ones who had just entered. Daring them silently to say anything as he pressed his lips against his mate's neck softly, Claude was rewarded by a sleepy smile as Sebastian's red eyes opened to gaze up at him.

The Demon who'd just entered trembled a little from shock, his eyes filled with troubled emotions as he took in a slow, deep breath before he finally spoke. What he said, however, caused a distinct silence to settle across the room.

"He's dead!"

To be continued


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

Warning: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters.

Author Notes: Due to recent computer issues, I'm sorry to say that my updates will become less frequent as I cannot afford to replace my computer and getting it repaired would cost too much.

Pairing: Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Chapter 41.

Hannah looked over at Claude, whom she could clearly see was indifferent. She knew that it **wasn't** Thompson standing there, so it had to be either Timber or Canterbury. Considering that they hadn't been punished yet for their misbehavior, she was rather surprised that one had surfaced. Then, seeing who it **was**, she closed her eyes, feeling a momentary pity towards the young life that had been lost, though she could **not** forgive. Had he lived, he would, no doubt, have grown to be like so many of those selfish, pleasure seeking demons that **enjoyed** causing pain to others. Besides, Claude's punishment would have far exceeded whatever he'd gone through as he died.

Ciel and Mey-Rin stared silently at the dark-haired Demon who had burst in with the exclamation that someone was dead, exceedingly glad that it wasn't Bard-Roy or Finnian. Even though he knew it was their job, Ciel never wanted any of his servants to **have** to die to protect him. It was bad enough that Madam Red had been killed because she had hesitated at killing him herself, because she had cared **about** him as if he were her own child. In his mind, the death of one of those who had attempted to rape Sebastian was no great loss.

Mey-Rin, for her part, was very fond of both Bard-Roy and Finnian, because with them, she had found acceptance **and** a family. None of them had had anything like a family when they'd been brought to the Phantomhive estate by Sebastian; that was one of the most precious things that they had gained by being there. Surely fate wouldn't be so cruel as to rip that away for a second time. Seeing her master turn away from the dead body so silently, she noted that everyone else in the room had done the same. No one appeared to care about the two that stood there, one clearly dead and the other covered in blood.

She knew that there had to be a good reason for it, so she busied herself with her guns. The bullets were all used up, so Mey-Rin cleared the empty shells into the wastebasket and reloaded with fresh bullets, just in case anyone else came back to attack them. It was better to be prepared for such an event and when she was finished, she would hunt down a broom and dustpan to get rid of the broken glass and debris on the floor.

Indeed, the only one who was openly upset came in the form of Thompson, as he entered the room behind his brothers. Upon seeing the reactions- or lack thereof- he felt deep pain and sorrow, giving his only living brother a sorrowful look before he went over to his mistress. No matter how much it hurt him, he knew where his loyalties had to lie and it was **not** with his brothers. Thompson wanted to weep, wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Hannah and Claude had showed that those two were no longer under their protection. If Canterbury and Timber had been, they'd have been ushered away so that the living one could be healed up and the dead one's body prepared for the funeral.

If Thompson went to him now, he'd be seen as an outcast as well. So even though it grieved him terribly, he forced himself to keep his distance, standing with his mentor. He blinked his eyes a few times to force it back, somewhat managing to make his own expression as stoic as the two older demons'.

Hannah rewarded Thompson's loyalty with a gentle, compassionate touch on his face. She was pleased with his compliance, stroking a few strands of his hair back from his face as he nuzzled her hand slightly. He was still so young that she did not fault him for hurting since his brother was dead and the other no longer part of their group. The important thing was that though he was pained by it, Thompson had sided with her and Claude, going by their rules as he always had.

Undertaker saw Hannah's expression soften for just a moment, before she hardened it again. The way that Claude Faustus was responding to the dead demon cradled in the arms of his lookalike spoke volumes to him, as did the aloof expression on Alois Trancy's face. Those two **had** to be the ones who had hurt Sebastian. Even Ciel Phantomhive was giving them a cool look, turning his back towards the pair as he checked to see if the slighter blond that he'd been protecting was all right.

The retired Shinigami continued to watch as another demon entered, followed by the other two humans that worked for the Phantomhive boy. Absently twirling a few strands of his long hair, Undertaker watched as the young male demon looked to the lone demon standing there holding that limp body. The torn expression he held, not to mention the fact that he looked almost exactly like those two, told Undertaker that he had to be related to them. His eyes unwavering, he saw the demon's shoulders hunch inward when he realized that the others were indifferent to what had happened, including the older demons present.

Part of Undertaker wondered what the dark-haired demon would do; if he would go to see family or go to the ones he served. He knew what happen if the young one chose his family; demon politics were very complicated. Knowing that either Claude, Hannah, or possibly both were established as the dominant one in the Trancy household, the fact that they'd ostracized the lone survivor of the two that had brutally attacked Sebastian meant that they would show no leniency.

Seeing the younger male finally scurry over to Hannah, Undertaker inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. That demon was younger than Sebastian; if he'd picked his family, he, too, would have become an outcast. It was better for him to remain with those who would protect him since clearly the other two had limited mental capabilities. The gentle petting that the demon received from Hannah was clearly meant as a reward and to soothe him.

Not bothering to look again at the demon who watched everyone else, a stricken look on his face, Undertaker turned to William. "Lucifer's been hurt; since this is over, I need to go make sure that he's all right," he grimly said, his eyes flashing beneath his long, silver hair. He'd lost his black top hat somewhere in the fighting, though he did not care right now. The pain through his contract was still present and Undertaker was also worried about Grell.

"Let us know if we can assist in any way," William replied, glad to have something to focus on besides whatever was going on between the dead demon, the one holding him, and everyone else. Having no idea of what had happened to Sebastian at the hands of the first two, he decided not to press about it right now.

Ronald lost his relaxed expression; the Demon World **needed** a triumvirate ruler like Demon Lord Lucifer, who was one of the few, incorruptible Demons who had the power to make a difference.

While William had been talking with the head of the Grim Reapers, Ronald had been talking about Demon Lord Lucifer with his former girlfriend. She had told him of a Reaper friend of hers who'd been violated by three Demons a few centuries ago. **Their** Demon Master had scoffed at the entire affair and let them off with no punishment at all. Someone, whom Ronald secretly suspected had been William himself, had brought an appeal directly to the triumvirate over the matter.

After hearing the entire story, for Demon Lord Lucifer himself had been ruling then by himself, he had made a swift judgment over the whole sickening thing. As judge, jury, and executioner of the three who had shown no remorse, he had not wavered and ignored the protests from several of the other demons who'd been at the trial at the sentencing. The victim in question had received what compensation he could give, though one Reaper who'd gone to the sentencing had told Ronald's ex that that particular Demon Lord had made a statement directly to the young, female Reaper.

He had told her that he knew that the money, jewels, or anything else he could give her of monetary value could not take back the pain of what had happened to her; that it could not erase her fear, her sadness and despair, her sense of safety, or in any way bring comfort to her. The only thing he had been able to do was to make certain that what had happened to her **never** happened again to anyone else and give her the justice she was denied for she had done nothing wrong.

That had confirmed to Ronald that the Demon in question was definitely a good guy, not like other Demons that they knew. As he watched Undertaker disappear, he really hoped that everything would be all right. After all, who knew what would happen if such a thing did occur?

When Undertaker teleported to the Demon World, more specifically to where Lucifer was, using their contract to find him, he had anticipated just what he would find when he got there. He might find Lucifer annoyed as he was being tended to, or still fighting, or lying unconscious somewhere.

What he did see, however, was not really something he had thought of, and for a few moments he simply stared. A pair of rosy lips belonging to a certain demon pressed against a pale shoulder belonging to a certain Shinigami, moving against it in some fashion as said Shinigami whimpered and whined; that was a rather… **interesting** view.

"It hurts," Grell whimpered, feeling the Demon sucking on his wound, drawing the barbed tip coated with poison out slowly. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and the mouth on his bare skin felt weird, like he was betraying Undertaker or something. He couldn't help it, though; this felt **extremely** erotic to him right now, pain or not. How often did he have a rather handsome demon sucking on his skin?

Lucifer turned his head to spit some of the blood in his mouth out. "Of **course** it hurts," he replied rather calmly. "The poison is meant to hurt and, quite possibly, kill. I'm almost done, Grell…" Placing his lips back where they had been, he continued working on it, finally getting the barb up to where he could pull it out with his teeth. Spitting that out, both of his hands were on Grell's bare shoulders as he leaned back in, drawing the poison out now and being exceedingly careful to keep his saliva away until he finished. Sealing the poison inside would be very, very bad.

Lucifer, of course, had no idea that Uriah had even arrived. After killing his own opponent, the purple-eyed demon had raced over to help Grell, who'd been stabbed with a spear whose tip had broken off inside of him. Dispatching that Demon and finishing off the last, he had then begun tending to the wound, ignoring the scratches across his own shoulder, over his contract mark. Realizing quickly about the poison from the rapid onset of pain, Lucifer had immediately gone to work to get both it and the barbed tip out quickly from Grell. With nothing but two scythes here, he'd used his teeth and strong sucking to do so.

Now tasting only pure blood, no poison, Lucifer spit one last time, before he licked the wound to seal it. That would last long enough for proper bandages, though Lucifer had, despite the bitter poison, been pleasantly surprised. The redhead's skin had been surprisingly soft and tasty, not all salty like he'd thought it would be. And no demons disliked the taste of blood; Lucifer was no exception to that.

As he used his tongue to clean his lips off, Lucifer felt eyes watching him. Lifting his gaze, he stilled when he saw Uriah standing there, an unreadable expression upon his face.

To be continued


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

Warning: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters.

Author Notes: Due to recent computer issues, I'm sorry to say that my updates will become less frequent as I cannot afford to replace my computer and getting it repaired would cost too much.

Pairing: Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Chapter 42.

Things were rather calm at the Trancy estate right now, despite the chaos that had occurred almost an hour ago. Thompson, Mey-Rin, Bard-Roy, and Finnian were busy cleaning up the mess from the fight. The broken windows, of course, were fortunate enough to be the worst of the physical damage.

The grounds outside had been left alone for the most part. A few trees had been uprooted, but Finnian was easily able to put them back where they belonged with his super strength. Bard-Roy was sweeping up the broken glass in the now empty room while Thompson and Mey-Rin searched for the casings on the bullets both she and Ciel had fired.

When they finished up with that, they were all going to start packing things up here to be moved. Tanaka and Hannah were giving more information about the estates that were for sale to Alois and Ciel, so they could decide. It was clear that they were not safe here, obviously; no one was entirely sure of whom they had been going after.

When Undertaker had arrived with the sleeping Sebastian, though, the attacking Demons had gone for him as well. With Alois and Sebastian being protected by Ciel and Undertaker, it was unclear if Undertaker or Sebastian had been the one that they wanted. Regardless, it didn't matter right now because they had failed.

Finnian was more solemn now than usual, recalling how the one who looked just like Thompson had looked so stricken when no one responded to him with his dead- brother, maybe? The young blonde, who usually smiled and ran around with lots of energy and cheer, was uncertain and hurting right now. His blue eyes were grayer now in appearance, even the large trees seeming heavy to him as he grasped each one that lay on its side and replaced it, carefully covering the roots up with dirt.

Part of him felt bad, though he knew that there had to be a reason for why Ciel, Alois, Hannah, Claude, and Thompson had behaved in such a way. He had known that neither Mey-Rin nor Bard-Roy had understood it, either, but he didn't want to pry, for he knew that it had also hurt Thompson to ignore his family like that. They **had** to be related, seeing how they all looked alike. Whatever it was that those two had done, Finnian knew that it must have been really, really bad. Watching the realization dawning on his face had hurt, though, Finnian remembered, as had seeing the slow, dejected way he had turned and walked away.

Claude and Sebastian were resting in Claude's room, the covers over them as the smaller Sebastian snuggled against Claude. Claude was on his back in his bed, with both sets of clothing folded neatly on a chair and Claude's glasses on the dresser. Sebastian, for his part, lay on his front against Claude's more muscular body so he didn't pull or tear any of his stitches. Still somewhat sleepy, he was content not to move, feeling the arms wrapped around him gently as his lips were kissed.

"I missed you," Claude murmured softly, nuzzling his mate's cheek with his own, feeling much happier now than he had been. Leaving Sebastian behind was something he definitely had not liked; he did know, however, that Demon Lord Lucifer would never have sent him back early like this if something wasn't very wrong.

For Sebastian's sake, as well as Lucifer's, Claude hoped that the older Demon was all right. He'd only just gotten into his conversation with Lucifer back in the Demon World when he'd had to return to Sebastian because his mate had been worried over something. Of course, the news of the child had been both thrilling and terrifying, at least at first.

Claude doubted his capabilities somewhat in being a father; he'd never had one himself. Sebastian, he was sure, would be a wonderful 'mother' to their child because he had clearly been raised with love by Lucifer. But for Claude, there had been no one. Everything he'd had in the Demon World, he'd gained by his own blood and sweat.

He had no family; his mother had died when he had been very young, just old enough to remember her faintly. His father hadn't been involved in his life; no one knew who he was and even after Claude's mother had died, no one had stepped forward to acknowledge him as their son. As such, as soon as he was able, he started learning how to fight by watching other Demons. That way he'd be able to defend himself and what little he had.

Claude wasn't really bitter about his childhood, though; that was the way it usually went for orphaned demon children. They were taken and raised as servants for a Demon noble that generally cared little to nothing about them. His master had not been kind but at least he'd had a roof over his head until he was old enough to care for himself.

There was only one time that he had failed; his first mating cycle. While he was not intersexed the way Sebastian was, Claude had **not** enjoyed it at all. He was given no mercy, shown no kindness, and the whole experience left him determined to never be in a situation like that again. The kind and gentle way he had initiated Sebastian into mating had initially surprised Claude himself, because he and Sebastian had been rivals.

Sebastian was much different from the way he'd acted before, though, Claude mused. It was no wonder that he hid it, for any typical Demon male who saw the true nature of Sebastian's personality would try to force him into a sexual slavery that would, ultimately, break him. Part of Claude did wonder if Sebastian was truly this shy and sweet or if some of it stemmed from their mating together and the child that would belong to both of them.

Claude was certain that their child would be beautiful; how could it not be with Sebastian as 'mother'? He was beautiful in Claude's eyes, from the soft, ebony hair on his head to the toes on his feet. He was slight in build with those wondrous crimson eyes, elegant hands, soft pale skin, and fitting perfectly within Claude's arms.

Seeing a furrow in Claude's brow that meant he was thinking hard about something, Sebastian leaned in carefully to press a kiss to it. Giving him a slight but adorable pout, he flashed a tiny bit of his tongue at the larger male when he stuck the tip out at him.

Smirking at Sebastian, Claude ran his fingers over his mate's skin, lightly tickling before he cupped his bare hips, kneading gently and kissing him deeper now. He could never get enough of touching Sebastian like this, hearing him whimper slightly with need. "I want you, Sebastian," he breathed into his lover's mouth, savoring his taste and enjoying it immensely. "Is your back too hurt for this?"

Sebastian's red eyes had narrowed to focus on Claude, a shudder following his whimper at Claude's words. "I don't know," he whispered, returning the kiss eagerly, color rising in his cheeks as he looked closely at his mate.

William fidgeted slightly as he stood in the hallway of Claude's room, ostensibly protecting Sebastian as he had told Undertaker that he would. He was not entirely certain of what would happen if Demon Lord Lucifer died, though his concern over that was fading when he saw Ronald stretching across the way.

The younger Grim Reaper had already raised his arms over his head, flexing slightly to stretch the muscles out, unaware of the eyes that watched him closely. Bending over at the waist, he arched his body, straining to reach towards the ground in an effort to wake his limbs up a little further. After all, it wasn't like they'd gotten to do any fighting at all, really, and he was getting a little bored.

He might now have been, though, had the black and blond haired Shinigami realized just where William's eyes were resting on him, he might have done something about it. As it was, he finished his movements, while all the while a pair of green eyes remained focused on his well-defined rear end, showing quite clearly with Ronald bent over like that.

In Demon Lord Lucifer's estate, an ample amount of staring was going on as well, with Lucifer and Undertaker staring at each other silently as the Demon wiped the blood from his mouth. Neither spoke for a few long moments before an anxious redhead finally did.

"Um… It wasn't what you think it was," Grell nervously said, his hands fluttering slightly before he winced; his shoulder was still hurting. Additionally, he felt very tired, though it wasn't a terrible surprise. After all, he'd been poisoned and stabbed and had a Demon who wasn't exactly ugly sucking on his shoulder. When Grell stumbled, Lucifer and Undertaker both moved to catch him before he fell over.

"You need to rest," Lucifer gently said, compassion in his lavender eyes. "It's been a long day and your body needs to finish healing…" His gaze turned sharply when he heard rapid footsteps approaching, gritting his teeth together into a straight line. If it was someone else after his life, he was actually irritated enough to pitch them over his balcony railing.

Undertaker was feeling about the same as Lucifer; Grell and Lucifer were both injured, though only one had been treated so far and he wasn't surprised that Grell was tired enough to misstep. He was about to suggest that Grell rest in his room here for a little while, only someone else burst in.

Directly heading for the only Demon present, knowing him by those lavender eyes, the would-be assassin struck, his sword raised high to kill. He didn't miss how swiftly his target moved, getting away from the other two that were of no consequence.

Catching the blade when it was thrust at his chest, no doubting aiming for his heart, Lucifer exhaled slowly. The sharp edge only sliced the surface of his palms, not going very deeply, and he moved one hand to grasp a hold of his assailant's hand. Twisting the handhold on the sword that the other Demon had, he **forced** him to release the weapon or risk crippling his hand beneath his grip.

Taking the sword, Lucifer eyed him coldly before using it to finish off his attempted murderer, blood spraying across him in the wake. Wiping his face off, he dropped the sword and looked at the other two who stood there. "Let's go, Uriah," he quietly said; he was not surprised that his old friend had come here regardless of what he had said. "Grell needs to rest, as I said, and I need to check on my servants and see if any of them have perished this night…"

"But what about who is behind this?" Grell murmured, though he blushed slightly when Undertaker simply lifted him in his arms, cradling him as though he weighed nothing. "Shouldn't we-"

"I **know** who is behind this, Grell," Lucifer interjected. "I'm sure Uriah has figured it out already as well and it will be taken care of. But we can do nothing more for the immediate future aside from patching up our wounds and resting…"

Yes, Lucifer was positive of who was after his life and Sebastian's, for there was only **one** who might profit from it if both of them were to die. Out of all those who disliked or even hated him for political views in the Demon World, there was only one who was allied enough with a fallen angel to gain access to a poison that would actually hurt a Grim Reaper.

His wayward daughter, the very one he had banished from the Demon World. No doubt this was her way of announcing her return and her intentions to him. If it came down to a fight between them, Lucifer was certain that he would, simply because he had far more experience and power than she could ever hope to gain.

Of course, Lucifer's overconfidence would cost him dearly in the coming months, for though he knew that she wanted his power and position, he never imagined what lengths Mariel would go to to procure it for herself. The effects were permanent, something that could not be undone, and thus brought about a situation that might never have come into being otherwise.

To be continued


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

Warning: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters.

Author Notes: Due to recent computer issues, I'm sorry to say that my updates will become less frequent as I cannot afford to replace my computer and getting it repaired would cost too much.

Pairing: Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Chapter 43.

Despite assassination attempts and dark plots reaching out to ensnare its victims, some things were far more important than all that. Lucifer knew this to be true, his eyes unwavering as he spoke with those of his servants who had survived. Behind him, he knew without looking that Grell was being bandaged before he would go to sleep off the remaining effects of the poison.

He also knew that it was Uriah who was taking care of the young Shinigami, giving him a slightly unsettled feeling. Who would have thought it, after all this time? The contract- carefully phrased and made back during a time of great **need**- would soon be broken; the Demon Lord had no doubt of that. Doing without the one person who had always been there since they were young, the only one he trusted… **That** would take some getting used to. To say that he had no regrets at all, Lucifer would be lying to both himself and Uriah, but it was obvious to him that Uriah more than 'liked' Grell. The only other person that his old friend had ever been so protective of was **himself**.

Lavender eyes glittered with unshared emotion, carefully hidden behind the mask of the Demon Lord, the third ruler of the Triumvirate over **all** Demons. Such weakness could not afford to be exposed, especially since Lucifer now knew the lengths that Mariel would go to in order to kill him.

That poison that had been used on Grell; Lucifer knew that it had been meant for Uriah. Her minions had managed to infect the younger Grim Reaper, no doubt not realizing that the red-haired male was **not** the Shinigami they were looking for. He mentally shook his head, before returning to focus on the Demons in front of him.

"Make arrangements for everyone to move to my other estate," Lucifer instructed, knowing that this place was no longer safe. It had been breached once already; staying any longer would be foolhardy. He hadn't lived for so long by being foolish. "Those who perished are to be buried and compensation given to their families- if, indeed, they had families…"

While Lucifer was thus preoccupied, Undertaker finished bandaging up Grell's shoulder, supporting the weary Reaper gently. Standing up, he lifted Grell once more in his arms and moved over to Lucifer as his servants moved off, no doubt to carry out his instructions. Looking to Lucifer, he frowned slightly when he saw the fresh blood stain upon his old friend's shirt.

Undertaker's own shoulder was aching over the contract mark, his lips parting as he grimaced slightly in pain. Those scratches needed to be dealt with soon because if this was how **he** felt, Undertaker knew it was hurting Lucifer that much more. When the Demon turned to look at him, Undertaker said nothing, just giving him a knowing look.

Pausing, Lucifer answered with a slight tilt of his eyebrow. "I'm almost finished and then I'll go to my room and take care of it," he added verbally when he saw the frown deepen slightly. "Take him to where he can rest- I'll be fine…"

"I don't want you alone if they came back, Lucifer," Undertaker replied softly, worried about someone trying to kill the beautiful Demon. "You know very well that it's possible…" Things seemed so complicated to him now, for Lucifer had made it clear to the former Reaper that he should no longer be so high on his list of concerns. Yet Undertaker still cared very deeply for him, though it was only to be expected when knowing someone for so long. Especially considering that they had been lovers during Lucifer's mating cycles.

"Yes, it is," Lucifer acknowledged, closing his eyes for but a moment. "But I'll be fine, Uriah; the contract hasn't been broken just yet so you will still be the first to know if anything happens to me…" He was weary and hurting, or he wouldn't have mentioned such a thing in an unguarded way.

"'Hasn't broken just yet'?" Undertaker paled at the thought. They'd had their contract together for hundreds of years; being without it had never occurred to him after so long. He didn't **want** it to be broken. How would he ever know if Lucifer needed him? No one else had ever been allowed even a glimpse of what lay inside that beautiful exterior, behind that mask that was shown to the world. Even now, there were still traces of that wounded child he'd once been lurking beneath the surface.

Reaching out, Lucifer gently brushed the back of his right hand against Uriah's cheek, seeing genuine pain in his green eyes. A sad smile was on his face as he spoke again, though not without a rather complex mixture of pain and compassion. "Uriah, my old friend… You know the words of the contract without my needing to say them and you know what it means…" His index finger pressed lightly against Uriah's tender lips when he moved to speak, silencing him for now.

His eyes then moved to the now sleeping Grell, his free hand brushing some of the red locks back from his pale, soft cheek. "He needs you and he'll be good for you, Uriah…" Unspoken between them was the fact that that the Demon, too, needed the Shinigami, though he knew that such a thing would not be fair to Grell. But still he could not stop himself. Stepping closer for just a moment, Lucifer inhaled Uriah's scent, removing his finger to kiss him softly on the lips for a few long moments. Feeling the responding press of Uriah's lips back against his more firmly, he surrendered to it for but a short while.

The sweet taste, that soft yet familiar texture spurred Undertaker on as he hardened his mouth against Lucifer's for what seemed would be his very last time. Had he not been holding Grell, he would have pressed the slightly shorter demon against the wall and even the thought of it made his body respond.

The stirring of the slight figure in Uriah's arms made Lucifer pull back to look at Grell, then his old friend. "Good night," he whispered, before turning to walk away to his own room. There would be none but himself bandaging his injuries and that was the way it should be.

Claude Faustus, meanwhile, was facing a dilemma of his own. He **wanted** his mate, desiring to have sex with him once more. The problem with that, however, was both simple and complicated. He didn't want to make love to Sebastian just because he was so turned on by him that he couldn't even stop touching his bare skin. Claude wanted to make love **with** Sebastian **because** he loved his beautiful, sweet mate.

When the love part had penetrated his mind, it sobered him up slightly. Even Sebastian had admitted he didn't know if sleeping together would hurt his back or not, what with the stitches and everything. Hurting him was the **last** thing that Claude wanted to do. How had he gotten this lucky, he wondered to himself, gazing at the red eyes that were focused solely on himself.

Releasing his hold on Sebastian to instead hold him close, Claude kissed him softly, closing his eyes for a few long moments. Who could have known that there was this side of the younger demon? The adorable, pouting, sweet, shy, and yet innocently seductive Sebastian had been hidden behind a façade of cold indifference, sly smirks, and barbed quips that had led to their rivalry.

Seeing Claude pull back, Sebastian's feelings were hurt until his forehead was kissed, feeling the arms around him tightening slightly, though being mindful of his wounded back still. Gazing at him silently, his expression was combination of confused and not a little turned on.

"Oh, Sebastian," Claude murmured, his mouth going to the other's pale neck, nipping it gently. "Don't ever doubt that I want you, but I could not bear it if I hurt you. When you are healed, I'll show you just how **much** I want you, sweetheart…"

Blushing deeply, Sebastian shyly nodded. He remembered that Claude had been careful not to hurt him their first time as well, wondering why it was so important to the older Demon. He knew it was, though, and he was determined to ask him later. It hinted that something bad, something painful might have happened to Claude in his past. Sebastian didn't want to pry right now but he was very concerned.

The realization that Claude had used a nickname for him pleased him, making Sebastian press a kiss to the tip of Claude's nose. "All right," he agreed softly, laughing just a tiny bit because he could feel the erection pressed against his thigh and knew that he was not in a much better state. Sebastian couldn't quite stifle a yawn, though, and he knew that his older mate had seen it.

Smirking, Claude closed his eyes, determined that Sebastian get some rest now, no matter that he'd been sleeping earlier. The constant amount of rest would help him to heal that much quicker, for it was his body's way of replenishing the lost blood and healing those lashes. Even the thought of the beating was enough to raise Claude's ire; Sebastian might have died, along with their child. He wouldn't have forgiven himself it that had happened.

Unaware of the scrutiny he was under, Ronald Knox finished stretching, feeling a little more energized now but he still faced a dilemma. He was, unfortunately, quite bored. William hadn't spoken a word to him since they had come up here to make sure no one else came after Sebastian, though something was nagging at him.

"Hey, William," he called, moving back down the hall to where the older Reaper stood. A slight frown was on his face, a hint of worry in his green eyes as he pushed his glasses back up.

Clearing his throat, William barely managed to turn his face just in time to keep from being caught. "Yes?" he inquired politely, standing still and pretending like he hadn't just been gazing at Ronald. He certainly couldn't have explained **that**.

Coming to a stop just in front of the brunette, Ronald peered at him, wondering at the very faint color rising on his face. "Do you think Grell and Undertaker are all right? I mean, we haven't heard anything from either of them still… And we don't know the status of that Demon Lord, either, William…"

"Grell is probably whining that he got a cut on his face or something," William said dismissively, waving his hand slightly. Though whether the movement was meant to be a sign of his irritation or a change of subject, only he knew. "He'll be back when he powders it or something. Uriah- Undertaker- knows he doesn't have to check in with **me** since he's retired. As for the Demon, if Undertaker isn't back in his funeral parlor within a day or so, I'd venture that he probably got injured in some way…"

Seeing the frown directed his way, William started slightly; he hadn't been expecting that from Ronald. Certainly he'd never seen him look like that to **anyone**, let alone himself. Before he could ask, the black and blonde-haired Reaper spoke up.

"Why do you always pick on Grell like that?" Ronald asked, unable to stop himself from speaking the words he had always wondered. It had nagged him in the back of his mind, ever since he had seen the look on Grell's face the last time William had made such a cutting remark. "He has feelings too."

"It… It's **Grell**," William protested, not liking the topic that Ronald had just brought up. "That's one of the things he's best at during a fight- begging his opponents not to his face… I mean, what kind of thing is **that** for a Grim Reaper to be concerned about?"

"At least he's honest with himself," Ronald quietly replied, looking the older male directly in the eyes. Light glinted on the lenses of his glasses as he tilted his face up. "Grell **is** one of us and he's the **only** one I've seen you do that too. You hurt his feelings constantly, William. Are you uncomfortable because he likes other males?"

To be continued


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

Warning: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters.

Author Notes: Due to recent computer issues, I'm sorry to say that my updates will become less frequent as I cannot afford to replace my computer and getting it repaired would cost too much.

Pairing: Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Chapter 44.

For the first time in his life that he could remember, William T. Spears actually sputtered, gaping at Ronald. The very idea that he acted the way he did towards Grell because of his being attracted to other males was almost insulting. William could be called a lot of things- arrogant, prejudiced, and strict to name few- but he was **not** a hypocrite. Unlike Grell, though, William had been attracted to both males and females in his time as a Grim Reaper, even before he'd become part of the management. In distant future, William would be called bisexual, though in the present, the word did not even exist in anyone's vocabulary.

The last time he had been attracted to a female, however, had been very long ago, back when he was a young Reaper. William really didn't like thinking about her, though, because if he thought about it too long, regret built up inside of him. She had been sweet, beautiful, and those wonderful eyes of her had been full of warmth and light.

William could remember, too, how her face had lit up in quiet joy when she had told him that they were going to have a baby. But that joy was stolen from her shortly before the birth of their child, two innocents kidnapped by rampaging Demons who had not cared that their victim was pregnant. The brunette Shinigami had eventually found her body, though it had been almost unrecognizable, a silent testament to what Alma had gone through before her death. Their sport had been brutal enough that death must have been a mercy to her, but the final blow for William was the fate of their child. The body of their child had been devoured not long after William's son was born, according to the Demon midwife.

That was why William hated Demons with a passion, because they were cruel, vicious, and held no mercy for those weaker than them. They'd taken away so much from him; not only had he lost the last woman he would ever love, but a child that he never even had a **chance** to love. He'd been called on his prejudice by Undertaker, being given a rather pointed and sharp reminder that not **all** Demons were the same. Maybe if Demon Lord Lucifer had been part of the ruling triumvirate then, the lesser Demons wouldn't have brutalized Alma, and then killed both her and the child.

After that, though, William had distanced himself from everyone and everything, making a point of it. For the most part, it seemed to have worked with everyone **except** for Grell. Pausing at that thought, William was struck by a sudden realization, something that would never have occured to him if Ronald hadn't confronted him on how he treated Grell.

He didn't actually **hate** Grell, no matter that it seemed like he did. What William **did** feel was a great deal of resentment because Grell kept trying to get through the emotional wall he kept between himself and all the other Grim Reapers. If he wasn't close to them, then he couldn't ever be hurt again by losing someone that he cared for.

Since Grell wouldn't acknowledge his attempts to keep things at a professional level, William had begun to lash out at him verbally to **force** him to keep his distance. Clearly Ronald felt that this was unfair or he wouldn't have said anything. And when he put the pieces together like that, William had to admit that he agreed. Punishing Grell to keep himself from getting close to anyone else ever again **wasn't** right.

There were lots of things about Grell that annoyed him, though William was certain that the flirting was just a habit. After all, Grell flirted with Sebastian Michaelis as well, but that would probably stop since there was the whole whatever it was with Undertaker. Whatever issues between William and Undertaker, William did know that the much older Shinigami wasn't just toying with Grell because he was bored. After all, it wasn't like Undertaker didn't have Demon Lord Lucifer for sex and what not.

Until William had seen Undertaker attempting to sleep with Grell, he hadn't even heard of him having a relationship with anyone but that Demon lord. He also knew that it was really none of his business and decided to stay out of it. The last thing he wanted was Undertaker turning on him for telling Grell to stay away from him.

Ronald watched rather patiently as he saw William thinking things through after initially gaping, shifting back on his heels again. He knew that since he had finally said something- which he knew he really should have sooner- William would realize what he was doing. He didn't really think William would be prejudiced against two males being in a relationship together because he really wasn't that petty or small-minded.

The issue with Demons was something Ronald could understand more, simply because of the war between their races. Most Shinigami who'd been around a lot longer than Ronald had would probably be outspoke against Demons as well, though such a thing really ought to be shown to the ones who truly deserved it. Not all Demons were as bad as some of them could be. For example, Ronald had never heard of Sebastian Michaelis doing anything **truly** awful, like raping a helpless child or something equally as horrific. Some humans were truly more awful than Demons on occasion.

"You're right," William quietly admitted, exhaling slowly as he looked at Ronald. His eyes were more solemn than before and his gaze was lowered slightly. "I **have** treated him unfairly but I don't know if acknowledging it will make me cease doing it, Ronald..."

"But why not?" Ronald didn't understand it; if William could see that he was treating Grell badly and even admit it, then why couldn't he change it. It was a little puzzling to him, making his forehead furrow slightly as he stepped closer to the taller male.

William cleared his throat, his green eyes lifting to look directly at Ronald. "Because it is easier for me to keep my distance rather than getting attached and then losing it," he softly said. "For if I do not care, then I-"

"Then you won't hurt if you lose someone you care about," Ronald finished, hearing William's voice trail off. There was genuine pain in the eyes that watched him, a hue somewhat similar ot his own. "But don't you know, William, that living without caring about anyone or anything is like not living at all?"

He didn't like seeing the raw look on William's face, seeing that mask of indifference slip for the very first time. Ronald knew then that William must have lost someone very precious to him, for him to never allow anyone close to him ever again. Saying nothing else, he reached out, placing both of his hands on William's broad shoulder, feeling them beneath his suit and shirt. "Would that someone you lost really want you to live like this, William?" he whispered.

In a bedroom not too far away, Alois Trancy was changing his clothes, much to the embarassment of Ciel Phantomhive. Once again wearing a white shirt, though this one had a higher color, Alois pouted when he tried to tie his bow. Having already put on the rest of his clothes, though it had been rather strange for him to do it himself instead of Claude doing it, he turned to look at Ciel.

"Ciel... Would you tie my bow for me?" he chirped, batting his eyes coyly at the other teen. The reason for it was twofold; one, he just knew Ciel was going to blush at his question, which would make him look simply **adorable** and two, Alois really didn't know **how** to tie his bow.

Flushing at the request, Ciel cleared his throat. He couldn't help noticing that Alois had just the tiniest hint of a pout on his lips, but Ciel had the same problem. His own bow hung undone around his neck, the ends of the bright blue fabric in his hands. "I don't know how to tie a bow," he replied, glancing down at his hands. "Sebastian does it for me usually..."

"And Claude does it for **me**," Alois fretted, his pout growing as he tugged on the green fabric of his own bow. "Everyone will talk about us when we go out to look at the estates if we aren't properly attired, Ciel..." He really didn't like that idea, especially considering that there were already enough rumors about **him** in regards to whether he really was the previous Earl Trancy's son.

Ciel frowned, thinking hard on it. Sebastian was resting and Claude was with him to keep him safe, so that left only a few other males. "We can get Tanaka to do it," he decided, trying hard not to think of how cute Alois was when he pouted. He really shouldn't be noticing such things anyway. "As long as he is in his normal form, anyway. He was my family's butler before Sebastian and when Tanaka is normal, he is as capable as Sebastian. Except that he's not bullet proof, but that's strictly a Demon trait..."

In the Demon world, a familiar Shinigami with long red hair was sleeping upon a rather large bed, spread out rather comfortably on the soft mattress. Grell didn't even move when his shoes were removed, along with the coat he'd taken from Madam Red all that time ago. His face was pink as his head rested on the pillow, burrowing into the blankets placed over him, sighing once and licking his lips in his sleep.

Setting the boots and coat aside, Undertaker hesitated for a few long moments, before moving to sit just beside where Grell lay, reaching out to stroke the long crimson strands from his face. He heard the sigh in response, leaning over to look at him more closely.

To make the younger Reaper more comfortable, Undertaker had also untucked his shirt and loosened his pants just a bit. Grell had relaxed further into his bed, so Undertaker watched him, tracing the delicate features of his face gently with his fingertips. Oh, he knew that Grell wasn't as helpless or innocent as he looked right now, but this really was a rather **glorious** sight.

After all, how often did Undertaker have an extremely cute male in his bed like this? He liked Grell for various reasons, some of which far more than just his looks, but he didn't get the chance to see him sleeping like this very often. Lying down beside him, Undertaker relaxed as well, on his side watching Grell closely as he slept on, unware of how he was being watched. After a short time, the silver-haired male closed his own eyes, wanting to rest for just a bit.

When Undertaker woke hours later, however, he found himself pressed against Grell, holding him close around the waist with a rather urgentand **needy** problem. He wondered how this had happened, feeling Grell squirming next to him, his lips parted to exhale slowly and blow warm air across **his** mouth. Unable to resist, Undertaker leaned in a little closer, slowly covering Grell's mouth with his own and kissing him.

Feeling an answering press back his lips, Undertaker returned it again, feeling Grell turning towards him, seeing with his eyes that he was not completely awake but enjoying the heated kiss. He had no intention of going further until Grell was awake, but this was enough for him right now, his fingers resting against the bare skin of Grell's back, beneath his shirt.

To be continued


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

Warning: This story deals with gender bender, it? AU, and OOC for some characters. Lemony Warning for this chapter!

Author Notes: Due to recent computer issues, I'm sorry to say that my updates will become less frequent as I cannot afford to replace my computer and getting it repaired would cost too much.

Pairing: Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Chapter 45.

William T. Spears and Ronald Knox had fallen into silence after the question that the younger Grim Reaper had asked the older, every bit as awkward as one might think. William was still brooding over it, wondering what Alma **would** think if she could see what he'd become after her death. A lost, bleak expression was upon his normally composed face as he thought back on all the time he'd wasted, mourning something he could never again have. A pallor had settled over his skin and only the feel of the fingers digging into his shoulders brought him back to the present, forcing him to look down into a worried pair of green eyes.

Ronald, for his part, had been about to panic when William stilled so suddenly, for he had been like this for hours now. That, coupled with the pale face and genuine emotion that he could see so clearly; it was almost frightening. William had never showed any emotion that he could recall, save for his disdain towards both Demons and Grell.

"William!" Ronald shook the taller male by the shoulders, trying to force him out of wherever he'd gone mentally. "If I hurt you or said something wrong, I'm sorry, but you **need** to snap out of it!Concern made him speak more forcefully than usual, his grip unrelenting. "William!" Not even noticing when his glasses slipped, he exhaled slowly in relief when the brunette finally looked **at** him, not **through** him. Ronald had no idea of what William had been seeing or looking at, but he'd known it wasn't **him**.

Bringing his hands up automatically, though with slight difficultly because of the tight hold on his shoulders, William caught the glasses before they fell off Ronald's face, gently replacing them back into place. He could see that the normally happy go lucky mostly blonde with with a second, darker hue in hair was worried. It showed in the physical contact, the way he'd shaken him and spoken his name, and how wide his green eyes were now.

"I'm all right, Ronald,"William replied, speaking softer than he normally did. He'd no idea of how long he'd been out of it, but it was clearly far later than it had been. The shadows being cast by the sun were longer, indicating that it was now well into the afternoon. "I had never considered that before, what she would think of me and I..."

Lowering his gaze, Ronald felt immense guilt settle over him. He'd pushed William too far, made him recall something that was obviously still very painful for him to deal with even now. "I'm sorry, William," he murmured, focusing on the floor beneath his feet. "It wasn't my place to say anything but you were hurting so badly; I just wanted to help you... Instead, I made it even worse for you." Removing his hands, he stepped back silently, for he knew William did not care for physical contact. His customary wide smile was replaced with the barest hint of a small one, though with the sadness in his eyes, Ronald held a rather bleak look of shame and sorrow.

Making an incoherent sound at the pain he'd inadvertently caused, William reached out without thinking, pulling Ronald close and stepping over to him. Using just one hand, he gently forced Ronald to meet his eyes tilting his face up. "It's not your fault," he seriously replied, gazing down at the smaller male, and meaning it. "Thank you, Ronald, for caring enough to **try** to help me..."

Ronald's face slowly grew bright red, first at the way William was holding him, one arm around his waist and holding him close enough that he could feel warm breath upon his face when the older Reaper spoke. Additionally, he could still feel that strong hand on his face, beneath his jaw. Their mouths were so near that for a moment, it almost looked like they were about to kiss. "You're welcome," he whispered back, feeling like his cheeks were on fire.

Elsewhere, two other Grim Reapers were engaged in something not really meant for others' eyes, even if they had been spotted doing something very similar before. Though one was retired and one still active, both Undertaker and Grell Sutcliff were supernatural beings and males.

Still half asleep, Grell felt something sweet and warm pressing against his lips, vaguely realizing that he was being kissed as he stirred. The texture and taste was familiar to him, keeping him from being more concerned that someone was kissing him while he was sleeping. Instead of becoming indignant or angry, Grell returned it, moving his mouth back against the other pair of lips eagerly.

From the feel alone, he knew it was another male kissing him; females didn't have such firmness when they kissed, nor did they tend to do so with such urgency. A soft sound emerged from Grell as the kiss continued, growing hotter and deeper with each passing moment. Hands were on him now; he could feel calloused fingers on his back, caressing his bare skin slowly. Awareness prompted Grell to shudder, his eyes parting so he could see who was here with him, kissing and touching him like this.

Seeing the green eyes that gazed at him, Undertaker broke the kiss reluctantly, giving Grell a reassuring smile. His fingers moved up to stroke the redhead's cheek tenderly as the older Shinigami moved closer, pressing against him slightly. Dropping his mouth to Grell's neck, Undertaker slowly licked up the pale flesh, enjoying the taste immensely while locking eyes with the glorious male gazing at him so heatedly.

Grell felt his face going flushed, his heart beginning to beat faster when that tongue trailed along his neck, followed with Undertaker's warm mouth. Even though they were barely touching, he could feel himself growing aroused, gasping a tiny bit when the silver-haired male climbed onto him, straddling him slightly now. Another kiss was pressed onto Grell's mouth, this time much deeper as a tongue slipped past his lips, exploring the warm depths hungrily.

Reaching up with his hands, Grell grasped at Undertaker's shoulders, moaning deeply as a hand slid between his legs, brushing against his growing arousal. Somehow, being touched like this **through** the fabric of his pants made him that much harder, as the younger male bucked up against the hand, a needful little sound escaping.

"You moan so beautifully," Undertaker whispered into Grell's ear, managing to find it through the long strands of his red hair. Silver strands of his own long hair cascaded down past his shoulders, though a few had slipped to partially cover his face. The friction was delightful as he rubbed his own erection against the Reaper who lay shivering beneath him, allowing Grell to see just how much he truly desired him.

"U-Undertaker..." Grell cried out, whimpering as the fingers that seemed to delight in tormenting him crept past his waistband, moving along his bare skin. He was so hard, eyes clenching shut as his own hands dug into Undertaker's back, rendering holes in the fabric of his dark clothing with his fingernails. "Nn... Please..." He felt so wanton like this; he may have teased and flirted and played at seduction, but this was the first time he'd actually gone this far.

Tugging at the loose trousers, Undertaker nipped the tip of Grell's ear gently as he worked them down, wanting to see all that he could of this beautiful male. Part of him was faintly surprised that Grell was even allowing him to go this far, especially considering that they hadn't gone on a proper date yet. Though Grell had had this particular effect on him since practically the first time that Undertaker had laid eyes on him, the much older, more experienced male knew that this wasn't just about sex. There were many things that he admired about Grell, so even if they didn't exactly follow what would be considered to be a **proper** courtship, he wanted the redhead to be **his**.

So flushed like this beneath him, with fiery red hair to match his temper and the way those crimson locks showed off the ivory tone of his skin; Grell was one of the most attractive sights that Undertaker had ever seen before. He couldn't stop touching that pale flesh, kneading it gently with experienced hands and fingers, enjoying every little sound that Grell emitted from his full, pouty lips. Raising his other hand now, Undertaker growled softly as he trailed his fingers along the smooth, flat stomach and up Grell's chest, teasing his nipple with the slight press of one single, solitary sharp fingernail.

"Please what?"Undertaker chuckled lowly, pressing their mouths together firmly and fully settling on top of Grell. "What is it that **you** want, my dear?He whispered between kisses, briefly brushing his tongue against Grell's as he rubbed their matching erections together, the feel alone making him growl needfully for a second time.

Grell was silently thrilled to know that he was the cause of that husky growl, the sound stirring lust and desire within him. "You..." he gasped, knowing full well that Undertaker knew what he wanted. Actually having somebody **want** him was surprising enough, considering all the rejections he'd gotten so far in his life, but the way Undertaker was looking at him, as if he were the most beautiful thing that the other had ever laid eyes upon... That was something he had never experienced before.

"My dear Grell, you know that I **want** you,Undertaker murmured, a soft, affectionate note in his usually grave voice as he concentrated on fully removing Grell's trousers. It really was a rather awkward procedure, given their positions. The visual confirmation that Grell truly had forgone underwear made the retired Shinigami give the redhead a rather slow, feral smile. "If you want me to stop or if this is too soon, then tell me **now**, Grell, before we are unable to stop..."

Grell's already red cheeks grew brighter as he gazed up at Undertaker, touched by his honest affection. He knew how much the former Shinigami wanted him; the evidence was still pressing against him rather insistently. He also wanted Undertaker, whom he knew could see his aroused state since his trousers were gone, tossed elsewhere upon the bed. That grin had him swallowing hard as he parted his lips. A one night stand was not his usual style, though the words and actions of Undertaker showed him that the older male **did** feel some affection towards him. It would be arrogant of him to call it love, when there was so much that he still did not know about him. If he gave in to this now, he hoped that Undertaker wouldn't think less of him, considering him to be wanton. Though as he was given another heated kiss, Grell moaned, his legs parting slowly to allow Undertaker to continue. If it ended badly, it wouldn't be the first time his heart was broken.

To be continued


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

Warning: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters. Lemony Warning!

Author Notes: Due to recent computer issues, I'm sorry to say that my updates will become less frequent as I cannot afford to replace my computer and getting it repaired would cost too much.

Pairing: Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Undertaker felt Grell's legs part beneath him, leaning over him and kissing him heatedly at the silent consent to take this as far as they both wanted it to go. Part of him could barely believe that Grell was really going to allow him the honor of making love to him, for this was far more than just sex to the much older, pale-haired male. He'd fallen for Grell so long ago, though the younger Reaper had cast his eyes elsewhere for the longest time.

First there had been William, though he had proved himself to be somewhat of an arrogant jerk. Just because of the tragedy in **his** past, he took it out on those around him, even if they themselves had had nothing to do with it. It had been a rogue band of Demons a **long** time ago that hardened William T. Spear's heart, but the idiot hadn't even realized that Grell **liked** him. Even if William had some personal issues going on in regards to letting anyone get close to him, that didn't mean he had to treat Grell like he was a leper. And if William was **still** that upset over it all, then Undertaker thought that really he ought to go see someone about his mental issues as it certainly wasn't healthy to be dwelling on things that had happened centuries ago.

Undertaker knew he had some issues in regards to **his** own past, but he'd never let them affect him to the extent that he deliberately hurt others who'd had nothing to do with it. It wasn't like brooding over things would change the past; the things that he had faced then were that which defined who he was now. It was the same for all those who lived longer than a human lifespan. The events and experiences of those long years, sometimes extending into over a millenia, were what ultimately shaped one's personality.

From his own observations, Undertaker was relatively certain that Sebastian Michaelis had been Grell's only other object of affection, though it truly was a great relief to him that it hadn't been a typical Demon. Grell had no idea how lucky he was that he'd been rejected multiple times, even if it **had** hurt him. Most Demons would have toyed him, breaking him down into a shell of his former self for their own amusement and pleasure. It was because of the way Sebastian had been raised by Lucifer that the young Demon didn't go out of his way to inflict further pain beyond declining Grell's advances.

And now, Grell was finally looking at **him** again, the way he had back when he'd told Undertaker to embrace him. He'd wanted Grell to see **him**, not just the seemingly insane funeral director that he showed to the world at large. Life was much more interesting since the emotional and energetic redhead had entered it, though he'd been pretending to be human at the time. Of course, Undertaker had seen right through that, though Grell hadn't figured him out then. William had been the one to inform Grell of the truth, but then again, Undertaker was very good at pretense, just like someone else that he knew very well.

Nibbling lightly on Grell's lower lip, Undertaker reluctantly sat back began to strip off his own clothing. It was only fair, after all, considering that Grell was at a severe disadvantage with his trousers already off. His black outer robe blended in with the dim light in his room, set aside easily and followed by his shirt. Seeing how intently Grell was watching him, he made a show of peeling each garment off slowly, boots the last thing he removed before unbuckling his own pants. Letting them slip off, he resumed his position on top of Grell, running his fingers through the silky, long strands and kissing him harder.

Moaning slightly into the kiss, Grell flushed when he saw just how aroused the pale-haired man pressing him back against the bed truly was. Undertaker was rather impressive in size and even moreso when he was **that** turned on, Grell realized, his swollen lips parting to allow Undertaker's tongue to slip inside. His shirt was finally being removed, though with enough care that it wouldn't be ripped or damaged- and all without him having to move. With the dim light and his glasses having been removed, there were a few things that he missed as he gazed upon Undertaker.

Hands traced his chest, nails lightly scraping across his nipples as Grell arched into them, bringing his own up to touch Undertaker in return, feeling the soft, cool skin beneath his fingertips. From touch alone, he could not feel the difference between flesh and scar tissue, nor could he see it right now. An expert thumb brushed itself along his inner thigh, long fingers lightly skimming over Grell's erection, teasing the sensitive flesh gently. Gasping, Grell pressed up against Undertaker's hand, hearing a low chuckle from him between kisses.

Undertaker enjoyed the little moans coming from Grell as he explored his lean body diligently, leaving no part of him untouched, not even his feet. Starting at the lowest part of Grell's body, he reluctantly broke their kiss to trail his tongue along his leg, deliberately doing all the way up to his arousal. "Now what would this be?" he teased, his voice low and sultry as he flicked his tongue over the very tip, tasting Grell for the very first time. Absently, he did note that Grell was a natural redhead, seeing those wispy, curly strands.

Drawing in a shaking breath, Grell's eyes clenched shut as he whimpered, need flooding through him as that hot, wet tongue circled and caressed him so intimately. The question, he knew, was meant to tease him and he cried out, arching briefly and struggling to keep from climaxing. That was certainly something he hadn't expected, though neither did he expect that Undertaker would envelop him entirely inside of that skilled mouth of his, sucking now but minding his teeth carefully.

"Ah!" Grell thrust into the older male's mouth, so turned on right now that even if William showed up he'd ignore it, his sharp fingernails ripping through the fabric of Undertaker's sheets. "Please... I need..." He moaned incoherently, sobbing in pleasure as he was alternately sucked and licked, Undertaker's strong fingers pressing deeply into Grell's pale thighs. The flushed Reaper grew closer and closer to reaching the peak, writhing with lust and need upon the bed.

Seeing how close Grell was, Undertaker inwardly smirked before he hummed softly, enjoying the delicious taste of the pearly drops that were beginning to run down the length of his erection. He had not ceased his motions, knowing that the humming he was doing around Grell's erection would feel wonderful as it sent little vibrations upon the swollen flesh. He was rewarded with a shrill cry of need as Grell thrust deeper into his mouth.

Grell's cries increased in pitch and volume as he grew unbearably hard, shivers running through him as he jerked hard, a pleading whimper leaving him. "Un..." His green eyes squeezed shut, his fingers moved to entwine themselves in Undertaker's long hair, gripping him as hard as he could. He was desperate, hot, and needing more, much more right now, so much so that he couldn't stand it. Trying to speak, his voice cracked as the male above him slid his tongue across the slit.

The response Undertaker gained in return to what he'd just done **thrilled** him. Grell had grown much hotter, his erection leaking more and more within his mouth, and he was glad that neither of them had to be concerned with a little thing like breathing right now. Grell was too busy making **extremely** erotic sounds to do so and Undertaker was enjoying himself **far** too much to worry about it. He released Grell, licking and teasing the tip before he moved himself back over the redhead, his own erection brushing against Grell's eagerly. His hands, moving once more, were at work, one caressing the younger male's arousal with teasing, delicate touches. The other was busy trailing along what he could reach of Grell's hips, brushing against the underneath of the beautiful buttocks before he dipped just the tip of his finger inside, checking to see how tight it was.

Grell thrust into the hand wantonly, groaning deeply as he felt the warm press of Undertaker's long body pressed against him once more. He needed release so badly right now, and judging from what he could see, his lover was not in much better shape. He couldn't stifle a wince at the gentle penetration with Undertaker's finger, for it did hurt. Not much, but it **was** there, enough to make him hiss softly.

Hearing and seeing the wince, not to mention how tight Grell felt, Undertaker decided to bring Grell to release first, for the way the red-haired male had been responding, combined with how **very** tight he was... There was no doubt in Undertaker's mind right now that despite appearances and how unlikely that it might seem to anyone else, Grell Sutcliff was a virgin. As such, the much older male knew that above all else, he had to be gentle so he didn't cause him any hurt. The knowledge of just how innocent the passionate redhead was was humbling to Undertaker, as it meant that not only was this going to be their first time together, but that **he** was Grell's first lover.

Kissing him deeply, Undertaker slipped his tongue back into Grell's mouth, making the kiss long and sweet. Both hands were kneading and teasing him intimately now, his right thumb trailing across the wet head of Grell's erection eagerly. The taste of the younger Reaper was sweet and sensual, someting that didn't surprise Undertaker as he worked his fingers faster, feeling Grell bucking against him, his cries now silenced by their mouths being pressed together as he grew harder and harder.

His final sounds, combined with deep tremors and waves rushing through Grell's entire body, left him faintly glad that he was silenced, sort of, by the eager kiss that he was sharing with Undertaker. As he panted, sweat gleaming upon his brow, Grell moaned, twitching briefly as he slowly recovered, dazed at what an orgasm actually felt like. That wonderful wave of naught but pleasure was something that he would not forget any time soon, nor, in fact, did he actually wish to do so.

Undertaker broke the kiss long enough to smirk visibly at the panting male, bringing his dripping fingers up where he could see them. Licking the white, sticky substance from the thin digits, his grin grew wider. "You, my dear, taste absolutely **delicious**," he purred, swiping his tongue at Grell's ear lobe as he spoke. "I've had the appetizer and now I'm ready for the main course- if you are, of course..." His generous mouth kissed along Grell's neck, leaving little red marks in the wake as he did so.

To be concluded


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

Warning: This story deals with gender bender, it's AU, and OOC for some characters. Lime Warning!

Author Notes: This is the final chapter for Heat. A sequel will be coming in the near future so please watch for it, though it will not be up until I finish another story I am working on. A thank you to Odji and Kinsey55 for input/feedback while writing this chapter.

Pairing: Claude x Sebastian, Undertaker x Grell

Even while in the midst of sleeping, Claude's hands did not release Sebastian, holding him closely within his arms as they slept. His precious mate's head was resting upon Claude's shoulder, eyes closed as Sebastian breathed in and out slowly, making little to no sound. Despite the fact that it was day out and their Masters had gone, the two demons had no inclination to wake.

Sebastian had valid reasons for sleeping so long, his back mending itself from his beating while he rested, warm and safe against his older mate. Additionally, his body was soon going to undergo necessary changes, the physical evidence of the child that he carried. For the present time, the unborn baby was not even a month old and Sebastian was young and this was his first child. Bearing a child was not without rewards, though it also carried great risks.

The child would be primarily drawing on Sebastian for its needs, fatiguing him more and more as it grew and became stronger. Sebastian, being younger than most Demons, had not reached his full peak in terms of his own powers. He was quite capable of taking care of himself for the most part, though with the drain on himself for the baby, he was **exceedingly** fortunate that he had bonded with the father of the child.

Claude Faustus was powerful in his own right, older than Sebastian Michaelis, and quite capable of supporting and protecting his life bearing mate. Their bond made it possible for Claude to share his energy with Sebastian if need be, not a bad thing considering how young Sebastian was in comparison. With initial genuine affection between them after the first time Claude slept with Sebastian during his mating cycle, it had grown deeper and much more meaningful between the two demons. They knew each other on an intimate level, not just physical, and with a child to join them in several months, their future together seemed perfect.

Claude himself had fallen asleep with the comfortable warmth against him. He had no reason to actually do so, but he had no intention of being away from Sebastian right now. Both the baby and Sebastian were precious to the golden-eyed male, who was glad that the Demon who had dared to beat his mate had been killed. If Lord Lucifer hadn't done it, Claude would have. There was no excuse for it and it could have killed the two Demons who meant more to Claude than anyone ever had before.

Sebastian was his whole world right now. The sweet, somewhat shy Demon lurking beneath the arrogant facade was endearing, as were his smiles, laughter, and warm embraces. Claude would do **anything** to keep his mate safe, even if it meant fighting all the forces of the Demon World. No one was allowed to lay a single finger on Sebastian in violence, not if they wanted to keep said finger. Even the mere thought sent anger churning through the sleeping Demon, his face gently nuzzling against Sebastian's crown, feeling his soft hair.

As for the child- Claude loved it already, because it was **his** child with Sebastian. He'd never let anyone hurt their child, nor would he ever leave the child to fend for itself the way most Demons did. His parent had died, though until that time, he had not been alone for she had cared for him and raised him. Sebastian, Claude knew, had been brought up by a loving, compassionate Demon Lord, for how else could he have retained his sweet, innocent nature? There was no fear of Sebastian wanting to send the child away either. Though it had surprised them both to learn that Sebastian had conceived during their first time together, their joy could not be denied.

Claude had also surprised Sebastian with his tenderness, taking great care not to hurt Sebastian when he claimed the smaller demon during his first mating cycle. The virginal Sebastian was so innocent that he hadn't even realized that he'd been in heat, not until Claude figured it out. Being older, the symptoms were easier for Claude to read than for someone who'd never even looked at another being as a sexual partner before. Claude certainly had no issues with Sebastian being intersexed and had proven himself to be an **extremely** protective and caring mate. Having gained official acknowledgement by Sebastian's Demon Master, though not many realized that Lord Lucifer was also Sebastian's grandfather, Claude knew there would be very few, if any, challenges on his claim of Sebastian. Not that he wouldn't fight every challenger to the death for that audacity, but such a thing meant that whoever challenged him would face the wrath of a powerful Demon Lord.

Further down the hallway outside of the room, William T. Spears sat silently, his back resting against the wall. At least the carpet was comfortable, he mused, occasionally rubbing his eyes. Ronald was dozing next to him, his mouth open slightly as he slept. What Ronald didn't know, however, was that his head was currently resting on William's shoulder.

After William and Ronald had spoken, clearing the air between them in regards to Ronald feeling guilty for having potentially hurt William with his words and the older Reaper embracing him, they had stopped talking. They had not kissed, though, but the embrace had been far more telling. Very rarely did William ever offer comfort, much less physical comfort, such as a hug, and yet he had done both.

The blush had not faded yet from Ronald's face, though it would have grown if he had but seen the way William was looking at him, his lips curved into a slightly doting smile. The dark-haired Shinigami wouldn't have let anyone else do this to him, but he didn't mind it so much when it was Ronald. The implications of that escaped him for now, but later he would call himself a fool for not realizing thing sooner.

Perhaps it could be blamed on the fact that he, of all people, was standing guard over Sebastian Michaelis, a Demon? Regardless of whom he was related to, William rather hoped that Undertaker would be back soon. William was concerned, though, because the fact that he hadn't returned yet meant either Grell or Demon Lord Lucifer had been injured.

William didn't want Grell hurt because Grell was a Reaper as well, even if he was a tad strange. The redhead was emotional and passionate about everything, sometimes annoying William to the extreme, but since Ronald had taken care to point out to him just how unfairly he treated Grell, William knew he owed Grell an apology. Hopefully, the other Shinigami was still in one piece and well.

It wasn't the Demon himself that William primarily worried for in regards to whether Demon Lord Lucifer was well. It was what it would mean if he died before Sebastian was ready to take over as part of the triumvirate. By no means did William want things to return to war, as had been done back under Lucifer's father. Few were those who were alive then, but their stories had been more than enough to convince William to aid Demon Lord Lucifer in surviving the assassination attempts.

Not to mention, Undertaker would have been furious if something **had** happened because Grell would have gotten hurt too. Grell had been the backup William had sent because he was powerful, despite how he acted most of the time. It had simply slipped William's mind that he had sent the redhead without a proper weapon to fight with, having confiscated the chainsaw quite a while ago.

Hopefully both he and Ronald could leave soon, William mused silently. They had a rather difficult time trying to have a conversation here when someone could overhear them talking about things that were best kept private. After all, he didn't want anyone else to bring up Alma to him anytime soon. Even so, Ronald had given him a new perspective on the whole thing, to consider what **she** would have wanted him to do. And that sobering thought had made William realize just how blind he had been. She had been so kind and loving that she never would have wanted him to mourn for her this long. Nor would it have made her happy to know that he still held a grudge against all Demons for what had happened, and that he had lashed out at those who would be friends with him if he would allow it.

Life or in William's case, the afterlife, was certainly complicated to the extreme. For the longest time, William had thought Grell to be in love with him. The way that the other Reaper had flirted with him, hanging off him on occasion and grabbing onto him at random; he hadn't seen Grell doing that very often with anyone else. Aside from Sebastian Michaelis, that is, for **everyone** in the Shinigami department knew how Grell had fallen in lust with the Demon butler. If Sebastian **had** hurt Grell, William wouldn't have let it go without a swift and immediate punishment. But aside from their occasional fights and Sebastian being repulsed by the flirting, **nothing** else had happened.

In William's opinion, that was all for the best. A Reaper and a Demon certainly didn't belong together, not when both races still held such tension with each other after the war. Besides, Undertaker and Grell seemed to have hit it off rather well, if what he had seen in Undertaker's room was any indication. And maybe Undertaker could quell some of Grell's overbearing personality, though considering some of the things that Undertaker considered normal, it might just be too much to hope for.

Then again, William had found himself actually caring about someone else, which he'd vowed to never let happen again. He tried to guard his heart as fiercely as he did his job, but Ronald had snuck in there without his even realizing it. How could this have happened? When had Ronald become less of an employee of the Shinigami business and something more? Was it because Ronald had managed to make him smile, even if it was only a few scattered times? He knew Ronald cared about **him** and it was a frightening prospect since William cared too. It had been countless centuries since he had reached out to touch anyone physically in an embrace. He'd almost found himself about to actually **kiss** the younger male, though the moment had passed. But William could remember the cute, flushed way that Ronald had looked up at him through half-lidded green eyes.

Ronald slept on peacefully, unaware of William's thoughts. He certainly didn't see how he was being watched, though he was emotionally worn out. While their lips had not actually met, somehow the warm kiss pressed to his forehead had been much more intimate, causing much deeper warmth to spread through Ronald as he looked up at William silently. Neither had spoken a word, both sitting and leaning back against the wall, though their shoulders had brushed together. The physical contact between them had spread down to their hands, their fingers entwined tightly.

Being asleep, of course, Ronald was not actively thinking on any of this, but it signified a definite change in the dynamics of their relationship. The fact that Ronald was even being allowed to sleep on William's shoulder was significant as well. What would come of it in the future had yet to be determined, but they were clearly no longer just coworkers with one being a rookie and the other part of the management for the Grim Reapers.

Things were silent inside of Undertaker's room in the Demon World as well, two males curled together in sleep beneath silk sheets. Both had long hair with vastly different sheens; fiery crimson on one and old silver being the other, though with the way that they lay entwined, it was hard to tell whose hair was whose. One, Grell Sutcliffe, possessed paler skin and no scars and the other, most commonly known as Undertaker, had scars that marred his pale body.

Usually, the much older and retired Reaper wore layers of clothes beneath his black cloak, hiding the scars from sight. As such, only a select few even knew of their existence and fewer still were those who knew where they came from. In fact, there were only two. The scars, though, had been revealed to Grell when they'd made love for the first time. Having seen Undertaker's face before without his hair covering it, the marks upon it had been clearly shown to the younger male.

It was a gift, a sign of some much deeper emotional attachment that Undertaker had even allowed another to see **all** of his scars. He knew that they made him stand apart from those Shinigami that were still active but it didn't matter to him. Undertaker took the stares and looks of shock, horror, and even **revulsion** in silence. Those young ones could never understand why he had no regrets, for the scars he'd gained had saved the life and sanity of his best friend.

Grell **might** understand, but it had surprised Undertaker that Grell was not repulsed by the scarring across a great deal of his body. His face, his chest, his back, and limbs; all of them held at least **one** silent, physical reminder. Yet Grell had surrendered to him regardless of his less than worthy appearance, the passionate redhead eagerly responding to his every touch and caress.

Though they slept now, making love had been powerful and sweet. Needful cries had passed between Grell's parted lips as Undertaker drove into him, filling him completely. Ragged breathing, sweat gleaming, and hands caressing as Grell was pounded into, though Undertaker had made absolutely certain not to hurt him. It was a slick but tight entrance that Undertaker had penetrated, fingers and lotion making the way much less painful for Grell.

Preparation had been a necessity because Grell had been a virgin despite his flamboyant personality and the way he flirted with many, many males. Everyone had spurned his attentions, some kinder than others, but Undertaker had not. In fact, it appeared to Grell that the legendary Reaper had **wanted** him for a very long time, though he had not realized it until recently. What a fool he had been to waste his attentions on those who didn't care for his attention. Undertaker had been everything he'd wanted in a lover, far exceeding Grell's expectations.

From the way he'd been teased, fondled, and brought to climax without Undertaker entering him, Grell had known then that this was going to be a time to remember. Before his seed even cooled, thick fingers coated with a spicy smelling substance had pushed into him, one at a time until he was ready. Grell had expected pain but had not known that even with the pain there would be **great** pleasure, not until he was fully claimed by Undertaker. By the time that they were finished, he was so tired that he couldn't even move.

Strong arms had pulled him close, pulling blankets up over them so they'd be warm as they rested. Grell's perch was quite comfortable, his head on Undertaker's chest as the older man slept, holding him close with his arms. If anyone was foolish enough to peek in there, given the rather erotic sounds that had come forth from both of the Reapers, it was obvious that they had been lovers. Undertaker was sleeping, his whole body turned in towards Grell as he held him close, not wanting to let go, and Grell nuzzled against him even whilst he slept.

The only thing that was missing now was a pentacle mark that had been present upon Undertaker's shoulder for well over a millennia. The evidence of his Demon contract fading away as the hours passed by, unnoticed by either of the two as they slept on. What this would mean would not be seen immediately, though the effects would certainly have repercussions in the Demon World.

Not far away, a lone Demon stood in front of the mirror, his robe hanging off of his shoulders and open as he gently traced a mark that was slowly receding. The contract between them now broken, there was nothing else to be done. Would it be strength or weakness if he showed his genuine pain right now, he wondered. Once more, he was **all** alone and the timing could have been better.

To be without Uriah right now, without him standing by his side for what was coming left Lucifer vulnerable but it could not be helped. To deny the feelings Uriah felt towards Grell would be like denying that the sun rose each day in the Human World. He wasn't cruel or selfish enough to wish or even to personally inflict harm upon Grell or to do that to Uriah, despite the deep, aching sense of loss that he felt now. His hand gracefully moving to rest upon his abdomen for several moments, Demon Lord Lucifer looked down silently before his lavender eyes focused upon a letter on his desk.

The summons to a Conclave was not surprising, for Lucifer had expected nothing less. Once again, he was going back to Demon court because of **her**, she who didn't know that she was **far** too late. For even though things had not gone **exactly** as Lucifer had been planning, this moment was what he'd been waiting for. His careful planning since he'd begun raising Michaelis, while having been altered by unexpected happenings, had paid off. For so long, it had been game, set, match, and back to game again. Mariel had finally made her move.

But this time, the game was **his**.

The End


End file.
